Nosotros
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Midoriya Izuku es tan solo otro chico más que ha entrado en el Instituto Yuuei para cursar primero: como fracaso social, nunca podría compararse a su compañero de clase, Todoroki Shoto, quién aparentemente es perfecto. Sin embargo, un buen día descubrirá que, bajo el rostro de cualquiera, se pueden esconder hasta los más grandes tifones. [TodoDeku y más ships. AU sin kosei.]
1. Nerd

-Este fanfic contiene múltiples protagonistas: Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou, Shinso, Asui y Kirishima.

-Posibles spoilers de la historia original.

-Este fanfic podría rozar temas serios y sensibles.

-Actualización: Domingos de la 1a, 2a y 4a semana de cada mes.

-Los personajes y los fanarts no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Hay muchas maneras de definir la vida escolar de alguien: puede ser extrovertida, conocida y popular, tranquila, relajada y amistosa, ocupada y energética, desocupada y perezosa, más o menos social, más o menos disfrutable. Al final, por más que los últimos años sean los peores, los más exhaustivos, los que más pereza te dan, los que más te cansan, te agotan, te vacían y carcomen, el 95% de las personas realmente acaba disfrutándolos: las celebraciones de los cumpleaños, las conversaciones ilícitas con los amigos en mitad de una aburrida asignatura, las tonterías del payaso de la clase que era tan idiota en sus catorce (y dieciséis), las fiestas de final de curso, las excursiones a sitios chulos, las mil y una anécdotas que se van acumulando con el paso del tiempo, las sesiones de estudio que terminaban en ver vídeos de Youtube, las risas, e incluso las lágrimas también. Todo el esfuerzo realizado termina convirtiéndose en algo fructuoso para la gran mayoría de personas que, cuando acudían cada mañana a clase, afirmaban que estudiar e ir al colegio era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Aunque eso es la "mayoría".

¿Pero qué pasa con aquellos que no tienen buenos recuerdos de sus días escolares? ¿Aquellos que nunca han llegado a tener nada de lo mencionado anteriormente? Ese pequeño 5%, que a veces resulta ser más mayor de lo que aparenta, puede estar escondido en el corazón de cualquier persona que ves por la calle. Alguien que fue acosado por bullying. Alguien que era incapaz de estudiar y concentrarse, convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír de profesores y compañeros. Alguien que no encajaba. Alguien que, simplemente, sabía lo que era vivir un infierno día tras día, arrastrando ese sentimiento de pesadez consigo mismo hasta el día de hoy, o algunos otros que ni siquiera pudieron soportar la presión y terminaron rindiéndose.

Siempre se suele pensar que lo que empieza de una manera, ya no puede cambiar ni tomar otra dirección, obligada a dirigirse hacia un previsible final, sin cambios, sin sorpresas. Pero lo que pocas veces se dice es que, hasta el pequeño aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un tifón al otro lado del mundo. No importa qué tan diminuta sea una acción. Ésta puede llegar a desencadenar un sinfín de cambios inimaginables.

* * *

Hay muchas maneras de definir la vida escolar de alguien: puede ser extrovertida, conocida y popular, tranquila, relajada y amistosa, ocupada y energética, desocupada y perezosa, más o menos social, más o menos disfrutable. Al final, por más que los últimos años sean los peores, los más exhaustivos, los que más pereza te dan, los que más te cansan, te agotan, te vacían y carcomen, el 95% de las personas realmente acaba disfrutándolos: las celebraciones de los cumpleaños, las conversaciones ilícitas con los amigos en mitad de una aburrida asignatura, las tonterías del payaso de la clase que era tan idiota en sus catorce (y dieciséis), las fiestas de final de curso, las excursiones a sitios chulos, las mil y una anécdotas que se van acumulando con el paso del tiempo, las sesiones de estudio que terminaban en ver vídeos de Youtube, las risas, e incluso las lágrimas también. Todo el esfuerzo realizado termina convirtiéndose en algo fructuoso para la gran mayoría de personas que, cuando acudían cada mañana a clase, afirmaban que estudiar e ir al colegio era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Aunque eso es la "mayoría".

¿Pero qué pasa con aquellos que no tienen buenos recuerdos de sus días escolares? ¿Aquellos que nunca han llegado a tener nada de lo mencionado anteriormente? Ese pequeño 5%, que a veces resulta ser más mayor de lo que aparenta, puede estar escondido en el corazón de cualquier persona que ves por la calle. Alguien que fue acosado por bullying. Alguien que era incapaz de estudiar y concentrarse, convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír de profesores y compañeros. Alguien que no encajaba. Alguien que, simplemente, sabía lo que era vivir un infierno día tras día, arrastrando ese sentimiento de pesadez consigo mismo hasta el día de hoy, o algunos otros que ni siquiera pudieron soportar la presión y terminaron rindiéndose.

Siempre se suele pensar que lo que empieza de una manera, ya no puede cambiar ni tomar otra dirección, obligada a dirigirse hacia un previsible final, sin cambios, sin sorpresas. Pero lo que pocas veces se dice es que, hasta el pequeño aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un tifón al otro lado del mundo. No importa qué tan diminuta sea una acción. Ésta puede llegar a desencadenar un sinfín de cambios inimaginables.

* * *

 _Lunes, 4 de Noviembre de 2017, 8:02 a.m_

Hoy es un Lunes común, sin nada fuera de lo normal. Mina y Toru conversan sobre tips de maquillaje y cuentas de Instagram de tíos buenos en el fondo del aula, Tenya escribe la fecha y las asignaturas del día en la pizarra y Yuga abre la ventana de clase, dejando entrar una fría brisa que molesta a Kyoka, quién "amablemente" le pide que la cierre de nuevo. Las primeras asignaturas antes de bajar al patio son Japonés, Artes y Optativa 1. Materias suaves para empezar el que es considerado el peor día de la semana.

—¡Buenos días!—Uraraka saluda al panorama general del aula, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tono de voz bastante optimista, considerando la hora que es.

—Buenos días.—desde su sitio, Tsuyu le dedica una respuesta, devolviéndole el gesto a su amiga. Ochaco se dirige hacia su asiento mientras descuelga su mochila.—¿Pudiste resolver el problema de matemáticas, Ochaco-chan?

Mientras tanto, Midoriya Izuku está sentado en su sitio, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, observando de reojo con sus grandes ojos las escenas que suceden enfrente de él. Al sentarse en primera fila, no hay mucho que ver: solo a Iida terminando la tarea que él mismo se ha auto-impuesto como delegado de la clase, a Aoyama insistiendo con dejar abierta una ventana y al resto de compañeros entrando. Dada la hora que es, solo faltan cuatro gatos para que esté todo el mundo presente.

Todos hablan, ríen o conversan con alguien más. Excepto Midoriya Izuku, el pringado de la clase 1-A, el chico que a dos meses de haber empezado el curso aún no tiene amigos en su clase y que siempre tiene la cabeza metida en los cómics de superheroes. Y es que mientras Kaminari y Kirishima juegan al pilla-pilla en el aula, o Momo y Kyoka mantienen conversaciones triviales sobre lo que comieron ayer, él siempre está con la mirada pegada a las páginas de algún tomo, principalmente de alguno de la larga colección de All Might, quién es su superhéroe favorito y el mayor ídolo que tuvo en su infancia. Él siempre está apartado de cualquier interacción social. Él nunca es preguntado por ningún tema especial, ni tampoco es buscado nunca por nadie. De hecho, es muy probable que haya compañeros que a veces no recuerden ni su nombre.

Toda esta situación fue desencadenada por varios hechos ocurridos a comienzos del curso: primero, le habría gustado sentarse por la zona del fondo, pero dada su lentitud para llegar al aula, tuvo que conformarse con un asiento de delante. Segundo, su auto-descripción en voz alta para el resto de compañeros fue pésima.

—¡Hola, yo soy Midoriya Izuku, y me gustan los cómics y las películas de superheroes!—estuvo pensando durante dos minutos enteros qué palabras exactas decir, llegando a este simpático resultado. Pero al final, lo que realmente dijo fue esto:

—Yo soy Izuku, eh, Midoriya Izuku, y me gusta All Might.

Y encima se quedó cuatro segundos de más de pie, sin añadir nada más. El tartamudeo y los nervios lo echaron todo a perder.

Tercero, y este se le hace vergonzoso de recordar: a comienzos del curso el el tutor organizó una presentación mutua a través de preguntas que él redactó (el nombre de los padres, cumpleaños, color favorito, comida favorita, extraescolares, etc), entonces juntaba a dos alumnos para que se preguntaran mutuamente. A Midoriya le tocó ir con Yuga Aoyama, quién aunque fue simpático con Izuku en ese momento, no le dejó decir nada al peliverde sobre él y terminó distrayéndose con Mina Ashido, haciendo migas con ella en vez de con su compañero. Penoso.

Y la última y más importante: la hora del recreo. La primera hora de patio en un instituto siempre es tensa para los de primer curso. Sin embargo, sabiendo que los temores eran compartidos, hubo bastante gente que durante esa media hora decidió hacer un pequeño grupito: nada fue planeado con antelación, simplemente las personas empezaron a sentarse en unos bancos, y de esa manera, todos iban hablando, perdiendo la vergüenza y conociendo más de los demás. Al final, un corrillo con alumnos mezclados de distintas clases de primero se formó, y Midoriya formaba parte de ellos. Pero él no hablaba, ni se metía en la conversación, ni sentía interés alguno en lo que estaban contando. Así que terminó marchándose al lavabo, estresado, y jugó los seis minutos restantes que faltaban de recreo al Geometry Dash.

Desde entonces, Midoriya ha evitado el contacto con sus compañeros, viendo que todos ya tenían por lo menos a alguien de confianza a su lado, auto-destruyendo sus expectativas de formar amistad con alguien antes de intentarlo.

Izuku piensa que nunca podría ser como Momo Yaoyorozu, la delegada de clase que es amable con todos y que es talentosa en múltiples ámbitos, como Eijiro Kirishima, extrovertido y simpático, o como Shoto Todoroki, inteligente, servicial y popular. Ellos son el tipo de personas de las que siente envidia, porque casi es como si no tuvieran que hacer ningún esfuerzo para conectar con los demás.

—Buenos días.—cuando el profesor de Japonés entra por la puerta del aula, todos regresan a sus sitios. Aunque el profesor cierra la entrada a la clase, alguien más accede a la sala justo después de él. Midoriya esconde su rostro contra la mesa.—Llegas tarde, Bakugou. Ya son y cinco.

—Lo siento, me he despistado.—disculpándose con unas no muy sinceras palabras, Bakugou camina hacia su sitio, sitúado en la penúltima fila, al lado de la ventana.

—¿Estabas con Toga _-chan_ , Bakugou?—le susurra Kaminari con una voz pícara mientras el rubio deja sus cosas en el pupitre.

—¿Otra vez llegas tarde por haber estado haciendo cositas con tu novia?—continúa Kirishima, haciendo unos morritos exagerados con sus labios.

—Callaos, no preguntéis lo que ya sabéis.—cortante como siempre, Katsuki cierra la conversación con esa seca contestación. Desabrocha la cremallera de su sudadera gris, y con total tranquilidad, va a los percheros para colgar la prenda, ignorando el hecho de que el profesor espera a que tome asiento para iniciar la clase.

—Te encantaría que en vez de ir a la D fuera tu compañera de clase, ¿no?—Eijiro sigue molestándolo con el tema, ignorando la rudeza de Katsuki al contestarle. Mientras tanto, el profesor

ya ha empezado la asignatura.

—¿Qué dices? Así está bien.—el rubio se cruza de piernas y brazos, y su mirada se dirige al exterior

que hay más allá de la ventana del aula.—Que pesados.—murmura.

Y así es hasta que llega la hora del patio.

Aunque él sea el rarito de la clase, Midoriya sí que tiene un amigo: su nombre es Shinso Hitoshi, y también va a primero, pero está en la clase C, por lo que solo puede hablar con él en los recreos, algún intervalo en el que deben cambiar de aula, en la asignatura de Música y unas pocas veces cuando al finalizar el horario lectivo marchan a casa y deciden ir juntos (sus hogares quedan en direcciones opuestas, por lo que eso solo es factible cuando Shinso va a comer a casa de sus abuelos). La principal razón por la que son amigos es una bastante simple: comparten la misma afición por los superheroes. Y por la forma en la que se conocieron, cualquiera diría que fue obra del destino.

—¡¿Alguien sabe dónde está el taller de tecnología?!—Aquel día era la primera vez que bajaban al taller, y Ashido, Minoru, Hanta y Midoriya eran los únicos que no se habían enterado de que no debían subir a clase sino ir al lugar indicado directamente. Ninguno de los cuatro sabía donde quedaba la estancia, así que se sumergieron en el pasillo repleto de alumnos para buscar y preguntar. Mina era la que más se atrevía a alzar la voz, aunque nadie parecía hacerle caso.

—¿¡No hay alguna chica guapa que me quiera ayudar!?

—No gritéis tanto o haréis que me entren ganas de no conoceros.—Sero trataba de calmar a las dos bandas con un comentario hiriente que no iba enserio.

—¡Ah, ahí hay un profe! ¡Vamos a preguntar!—ignorando al chico, Ashido salió corriendo como una flecha en dirección al maestro. Mineta la siguió enseguida, y al cabo de pocos segundos, Sero había sido engullido también por los alumnos. Midoriya se vio solo entre la multitud, con tan solo un cómic entre sus manos (el cuál había estado leyendo durante el recreo).

De repente, tres alumnos más grandes un tanto asalvajados pasaron por su lado, pisándolo y empujándolo. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, y tuvo que extender sus brazos para poder quedar de pie. Eso significó soltar su preciado cómic, y por un momento, Midoriya pudo ver su núm. 47 de All Might pisado y con la portada rota por alguien del pasillo. El pánico por perder de nuevo otro cómic lo invadió al instante, y trató de agazaparse para recogerlo, pero las puntas de sus pies no pudieron aguantar todo el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas.

—(Por dios.)—notó como el calor se le subía al rostro y las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos.—(Que la tierra me trague. Ahora mismo.)

Justo cuando alargó su brazo para recoger el tomo caído, vio que ya había una mano agarrándolo, una un tanto más grande que la suya y que se levantaba lentamente. Izuku elevó su mirada al mismo ritmo, y lo que vio fue el rostro de un chico de irises violetas, bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y un extravagante peinado de color índigo, con una mueca seria pero amable en su rostro. Vestía una remera blanca, con el cuello y las mangas azules, pantalones tejanos levemente cagados y zapatillas deportivas de color azul oscuro y blanco. A Izuku le sonaba haberlo visto con los de primero el día de la inauguración del curso. Aún así, fuera quién fuera, el aura que emanaba era la de alguien cerrado y taciturno.

—(...)—su mente se quedó en blanco, sin saber como reaccionar. El misterioso chico extendió el cómic, ofreciéndoselo a Midoriya.

—¿Esto es tuyo?—preguntó; su voz era grave, profunda y madura, bastante más de lo que podía parecer por su físico, sorprendiendo un tanto a Izuku. Él solo se limitó a asentir y recuperar lo que era suyo.—¿Te gustan los cómics?

—Ah... Sí.—tras esa pregunta, Midoriya gira su cabeza para mirar a otro lado, sin atreverse a levantarse del suelo. ¿Qué hará este chico ahora? ¿Se reirá de él? ¿Lo empujará? El joven de aspecto reservado asoma un poco su cabeza.

—"Serie All Might: La caída de Soga Kugizaki". Hm... ¿Es el tomo 46?—sus ojos ahora pasaron a mirar a los de Izuku, quién le regresó la mirada, pasmado y boquiabierto. Por primera vez en su estancia en el instituto, el color verde de sus ojos se veía brillante y reluciente.

—No... Es el 47.—su voz tampoco sonó tan apagada como antes.—(Aún así, casi adivina el número del volumen. ¿No me digas que a él también...?)

—Ah, es verdad. El 46 era "El escape de All Might".—el chico le ofreció una mano a Midoriya.—Me llamo Shinso Hitoshi. Vas a primero, ¿verdad?

—Sí.—Izuku correspondió el gesto de amabilidad de su compañero, levantándose del suelo.—Yo soy Midoriya Izuku, voy a 1-A.

—Yo a 1-C. Entonces, ¿cuántos tomos tienes de esta colección?—el rostro de Shinso se iba aplacando, convirtiendo su mirada en una expresión cordial e incluso amigable.

—¡107!—por otro lado, Midoriya empezó a hablar con gran entusiasmo.

—Esos son muchos. Yo solo tengo 28, y gracias.

—Bueno, yo es que los llevo coleccionando desde los cinco años. Siempre me han gustado las historias de superheroes, sobretodo las de All Might.—un ligero rubor decoraba las mejillas de Midoriya, quién su cerebro aún no procesaba aquella agradable coincidencia.—Ahora me la estoy re-leyendo.

—Guay.

Su encuentro con Hitoshi le había hecho olvidar que su principal objetivo ahora no era otro más que llegar al taller de tecnología. Ya se le hacía tarde cuando estaba con Mina, Sero y Mineta, y tras conocer a Hitoshi iba aún más justo de tiempo que antes.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está el aula de tecnología?—Hitoshi se quedó pensativo durante un segundo y medio, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Está en la planta de abajo, al lado de las clases de música y literatura. Tiene un rótulo en la puerta.—Shinso sonrió levemente, y Midoriya le devolvió el gesto, agradecido.

—¡Gracias! Tengo que ir para allí.—empezó a ponerse en marcha, despidiéndose de Shinso con la mano.

—Claro, hablaremos en otro momento.—Hitoshi le devolvió el gesto, y se marchó también hacia su clase.

Para cuando llegó al taller, Mina, Sero y Mineta ya estaban ahí junto al resto de compañeros, y el maestro le echó la bronca por irresponsable y por no haberle escuchado cuando tocaba. Y pese a que eso avergonzó todavía más a Izuku, se sintió aliviado de haber conocido a Shinso. Ya había pasado una semana del curso, y hasta entonces, él no había intercambiado ninguna frase con nadie. Aunque parecía que Midoriya y Hitoshi solo iban a mantener una conversación y no volverían a hablar hasta al cabo de unas semanas por alguna razón estúpida como los deberes o algún examen, al día siguiente Shinso fue al aula A a esperar a Izuku para pasar el recreo juntos. Y fue divertido: estuvieron la media hora entera hablando de cómics y de sus héroes y villanos favoritos.

Hoy no es una excepción: Shinso lo espera fuera de la clase, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los dedos entrelazados en su lumbar.

—Shinso.—Midoriya eleva su mano, como señal de salutación.

—¿Vamos al lugar de siempre?—el pecoso asiente a la proposición de su amigo. Con "el lugar de siempre" se refiere a una zona cercana a la azotea del instituto. Siendo que la gran mayoría de alumnos pasan el recreo en el patio, allí siempre están solos y tranquilos.

Al ser ya noviembre, el invierno se aproxima a pasos cada vez más agigantados, trayendo consigo el frío y el viento. Por mala suerte, en la zona donde viven no siempre nieva, provocando que los años sin nieve se sientan algo vacíos y faltos de espíritu navideño.

—¿Leíste ayer el nuevo capítulo de "Súper-Sirius y el zafiro de la profundidad"?—Midoriya es el que inicia la conversación, con la amigable voz que usualmente emplea con Shinso. Es muy probable que, si uno de sus compañeros de clase lo escuchara ahora, se llevaría las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.

—Quería leerlo online ayer, pero aunque esperé hasta las once de la noche no salió.—Hitoshi se encoge de hombros de forma automática. Izuku, quién se ha llevado consigo tres tomos de cómic, le muestra uno a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Tadá! Tomo 4: "El pasado del capitán Selkie".—en la portada aparece dibujada una chica de cabello celeste y ojos azules y grandes, vistiendo un uniforme marinero bastante característico y único. La heroína aparece con el puño elevado, observando con una sonrisa al lector, y debajo de ella yacen arremolinadas corrientes marinas. Además, Sirius no es la única persona: detrás de ella, un gran y robusto humanoide, mezcla de humano y foca y vestido con un traje de buceo ajustado de color azul oscuro está de espaldas al lector, mirando a la chica de reojo.

Los ojos de Hitoshi se abren como platos, y pasa a observar fijamente la portada.

—¿Te lo compraste ayer?—el peliverde asiente al chico indigo.—Que envidia me llegas a dar, Midoriya. Tienes un montón de cómics a papel.

—Mi madre me los compra desde que soy pequeño, así que es un gasto asumido en mi casa desde hace tiempo. Pero uso toda mi paga en esto, no te creas.

—¿Y qué, ya lo has leído? Lo tienes desde la mañana de ayer, ¿no?—hay un quiosco que Midoriya y Shinso van a mirar juntos de vez en cuando. Ahí siempre llegan los nuevos volúmenes de cómics cuando salen.

Izuku niega con la cabeza.

—Aún no. No he visto absolutamente nada.—abre la primera página.

—¿Qué?—una sonrisa se escapa por los labios de Shinso.

—Ya me pensaba que no lo comprarías, así que se me ocurrió que podía ser una buena sorpresa si lo leíamos ahora juntos.—el pecoso se apoya en la pared, con el cómic entre sus manos.—¿Te sientas aquí?—golpetea el hueco que hay a su lado con la mano. Shinso tan solo asiente, sin decir nada más, aunque con un mismo pensamiento rodándole por la cabeza.

—(Que buena persona.) —toma asiento al lado de su amigo, y cuando ya están los dos preparados, empiezan la lectura.

Pese a ser un cómic relativamente nuevo, "Súper-Sirius y el zafiro de la profundidad", acortado como "SS", está siendo bastante aclamado, tanto por los medios como por los fans. La historia tira por un punto nostálgico, haciéndose similar a las antiguas historias de superheroes, pero sin quedarse estancado en el pasado. Además de eso, la personalidad de Sirius la convierte en un increíble personaje que es amado por todos los fanáticos, y que, seguramente, dentro de un tiempo entrará en el grupo de los héroes más populares, especialmente si le terminan haciendo una adaptación cinematográfica.

—Sirius se ve mucho más guapa en papel que en digital.—comenta Hitoshi mientras leen. La página en la que están muestra a Sirius de rodillas para arriba, con un coloreado fino y delicado, acorde para la escena suave en la que se encuentran ahora (una conversación entre ella y el capitán en el barco del equipo).

—¿E-enserio lo crees?—Midoriya se sonroja ante el comentario de Hitoshi.

—Sí. Se nota la diferencia de calidad.—Shinso pasa la hoja.—¿Qué te pasa que pones esa cara de repente?

—Es que... Verás.—empieza a decir.—Creo... Creo que estoy enamorado de Sirius.—confiesa el tímido chico, cerrando un puño encima de su corazón. A Hitoshi se le escapa un poco la risa.

El sonido de una notificación suena, y Shinso dirige la mano hacia el bolsillo, sacando su teléfono.

—Perdón, es de Instagram.—el gesto de Hitoshi cambia de uno neutro a una mueca de disgusto.—Joder.

—¿Qué pasa?—por momentos, a Izuku le entra el miedo de que alguien esté acosando a su mejor amigo.

—Nada, es solo Hatsume. Desde que le dijo a Himiko que me etiquetara en una imagen donde sale ella con un disfraz malísimo de caperucita roja no paran de llegarme todos los comentarios de las fotos al móvil.—le muestra su aparato a Izuku, quién observa atentamente la foto que Hitoshi ha mencionado. Mei Hatsume aparece disfrazada con una túnica rosa con capucha de orejas de gato, top, minifaldas, medias oscuras y una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara. Sí, el disfraz no es muy bueno, de hecho, ni siquiera es rojo, aunque le pega.—Por alguna razón siento que le da un toque otaku a todo lo que hace, y eso no le sale siempre bien, la verdad.

Midoriya se fija en el nombre de la cuenta que ha publicado la imagen: "togahimiko_7/9". En el avatar aparece el selfie de una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos desordenadamente en dos moños, mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisa mostrando colmillos. La reconoce enseguida. Cualquiera que vive por la zona lo haría.

—¿Esta es la novia de Bakugou?—señala la pequeña imagen situada al lado del usuario.

—Sí, Himiko Toga. Es bastante popular en Instagram, tiene un buen número de seguidores.—Shinso pulsa encima del nombre de la cuenta, accediendo al perfil de Toga. El número "2374" alumbra la vista de Izuku. Sí, es un número bastante amplio de seguidores.—Midoriya, tú no tienes Insta, ¿verdad?

—No, ni quiero tener.—responde enseguida.—No me gusta hacerme fotos.

—Al parecer este Viernes pasado se organizó una fiesta bastante potente de Halloween. La gente fue a la casa de un niño rico bastante popular de por aquí con sus disfraces para bailar y beber hasta pasada la madrugada.—Midoriya arquea las cejas, con un claro disgusto en su cara. ¿Quién narices encuentra "divertido" llenarse de alcohol hasta las venas y dormir tirado en algún rincón de una casa ajena?—Solo viendo la cantidad de galerías de fotos que Himiko ha colgado en su cuenta demuestra que fue un éxito.

—Bueno, pues bien por ellos.—contesta con desgana.

Shinso mira a su amigo, con una mezcla de preocupación y comprensión.

—¿No tienes al menos un poco de curiosidad por saber qué se siente estar en un lugar así?—pregunta cuidadosamente.

—Es mucha gente y parece estresante. Ni pensarlo.—Izuku habla rápido, como si se tratara de un tema de conversación del que le incomoda hablar.—Además, alcohol, ugh... Y ni siquiera tengo disfraces para Halloween.

De forma inconsciente, Midoriya se ha abrazado al cómic de Sirius, además de que, sin quererlo, su cuerpo se ha tensionado un poco, especialmente la zona de los hombros. Hitoshi observa el gesto de su amigo, pensativo.

—En realidad,—dice, rascándose el pelo—pienso igual que tú. Hatsume me insistió en ir, pero me quedé en mi casa jugando a la Play y viendo una película con mi madre.

—Jajajaja, ¿con tu madre? ¿Que visteis?

—Siempre a tu lado, Hachiko.

—No jodas.

—Acabamos los dos llorando.—suspira, recordando el momento.—Cuando mi padre nos vio a los dos de esa forma se asustó muchísimo por un momento.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la lectura del cómic, la campana que indica el final del recreo empieza a sonar por todo el instituto. Algo golpea fuerte el pecho de Izuku. Matemáticas, inglés e historia. Ya casi lo tenía. Tres horas más y sería libre.

* * *

—¿Habéis entendido todo lo que hay de deberes?—Nemuri alza la voz para ser escuchada por sus alumnos. Justo después de que suene el último timbre del día todos empiezan a recoger como locos y a parlotear como cotorras, disfrutando al fin de la sensación de libertad al terminar las clases. Efectivamente, nadie le hace caso.—Bueno, lo tomaré como un sí.

—¡YO SÍ QUE LO HE ENTENDIDO PROFE!—Mineta es el único que decide contestar a la profesora, con un chillido descomunal y excitado.—¡LO HARÉ TODO PARA EL PRÓXIMO DÍA!

—Me alegro, Mineta. Es lo que toca.—ella contesta al alumno con una sonrisa fingida, y empieza a recoger sus cosas para abandonar cuanto antes el aula, con las mismas ganas que sus alumnos.

—Hey, hey, ¿has visto los nuevos tejanos que llevaba hoy?—comenta Mineta a Denki cuando Nemuri ya ha desaparecido por la puerta. El rubio ya se ha puesto la parca y está procediendo a colgar la mochila de su espalda.—Cada día es más sexy, tío.

—A veces eres asqueroso.—le responde Kaminari.—Yo de ti empezaría a recoger ya si no quieres ser el último en salir de clase.

—(Casa. Cómics. Casa. Cómics.)—con esos dos únicos pensamientos en mente, Izuku recoge su chaqueta y sale corriendo del aula, con la mochila botándole en la espalda. Shinso no irá a casa de sus abuelos hoy, así que tendrá que recorrer el camino de regreso solo. Le gustaría que no fuera así, pero este Lunes se le ha pasado eterno. ¿Lo peor? Que todavía faltan cuatro días más para que vuelva a ser fin de semana.

Cuando llega a casa suele seguir una rutina similar: primero calienta la comida que su madre le ha dejado por la mañana. Después se da una ducha, hace los deberes, estudia (si es algo urgente) y entonces enciende el ordenador de su habitación para navegar por Internet. Actualmente está registrado en un foro, "Your daily nerd hobby" (Tu hobby nerd diario), donde participa en conversaciones de la sección de "Superheroes", tanto en inglés como en castellano.

 **Mizuko_04**

 _"En respuesta a Izu_Mido15: No entiendo la gente que destruye a Sirius: es un personaje bien construido."_

"Di lo que quieras, pero no pienso ni pensaré nunca lo mismo que tú. Sirius buen personaje? Anda, anda, pero si es más tonta que todos sus fanboys juntos. Que me dices de la decisión que tomó en el capítulo 8, en el tomo 2? O sea, quién en su sano juicio mental habría hecho lo mismo que ella? Joder, y sus comentarios a veces me ponen de los putos nervios. Es que es un personaje estúpido. Y por lo que has dicho, se nota de lejos que eres un fanboy rata, que seguro que se lee este cómic solo porque la protagonista es una mujer más o menos pechugona y guapa (su diseño está bien, es lo único bueno que le encuentro) y si no lo eres, serás una feminazi que pone el cómic en un pedestal porque "la protagonista es una mujer fuerte" (aquí tampoco opino igual, es medio-inútil, y su retraso mental no ayuda.) Espero no te ofendas en exceso y empieces a lanzarme arena, niño rata."

—Tscht, ¡¿porque los haters siempre son así?! ¡¿Por qué tanto odio sin sentido hacia Sirius?! ¡Además, me ha llamado posser!—antes de que su mente reflexione, sus dedos ya están escribiendo una larga respuesta para el largo texto de Mizuko_04. Esta es la parte mala de los foros, y es que la arena a veces es inevitable. Y si alguien se mete con Midoriya de esta forma a través de YDNH, él siempre suele dar una contestación.

Al terminar de escribir, Izuku regresa al tablón principal del foro y descubre varios juegos de Halloween que organizaron algunos usuarios en temas específicos. Eso le recuerda a la gran cantidad de fotos de gente disfrazada que Shinso le mostró esa mañana en el patio. Gente que se divierte bailando, socializando y emborrachándose. O sea, populares.

Él no tiene Instagram, pero sabe como funciona. Una extraña tentación sacude su cuerpo, y abre una nueva pestaña en el navegador para acceder a la plataforma de fotos. En la barra de búsqueda escribe "Himiko".

—No recuerdo su usuario, pero quizás logro encontrar su cuenta...—afortunadamente, "togahimiko_7/9" es el primer resultado en aparecerse.

Entra en su perfil. Al igual que tiene un buen número de seguidores, el cuál ha aumentado un poco desde esa mañana, ella es muy conocida en el instituto principalmente por su excentricidad y su físico, y también porque es la novia de Kacchan, siendo los dos una de las parejas de 1o que más rápido se han formado, por detrás de Ojiro y Toru, de su clase, que aparentemente también están en una relación amorosa.

Midoriya no sabe si Toga es buena persona o no. Pero si se junta con Kacchan, hay dos opciones: la primera, es que ella es similar a él. Y la segunda, la cuál es la que más temor le produce, es que ella quizás podría pasarlo mal estando a su lado.

 **Himiko Toga**

15 años

I ❤Cosplay

-Si te intereso, hablame ;3

-Saliendo con bakusatsou_katsuki. Te amo bb! ❤

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Hi! 3 Me presento, soy MissKirigiri, y éste es el primer capítulo de mi proyecto principal: "Nosotros."

Este primer capítulo no llega a ser ni una introducción del argumento principal, si no más bien la antesala de la historia, por así decirlo :3 ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Cualquier comentario constructivo es bien recibido!

Como ya he mencionado antes, este va a ser mi gran proyecto actual: subiré tres capítulos al mes, y mi plan principal es que la historia sea larga, muy larga - el argumento no solo va a girar entorno del TodoDeku. Habiendo un total de ocho protagonistas, dieciséis personajes secundarios (cada uno con sus momentos de aparición y mayor brillo) y todos los demás como personajes terciarios, aportando cada uno su granito de arena a la historia, éste fanfic va a hacer un Plus Ultra e ir más allá de la pareja principal (menuda referencia más mala asdf).

Si lo que buscas es un fanfic rápido en el que follen al segundo capítulo, sorry, pero aquí no lo encontrarás de mi broma. Las relaciones entre los personajes van a tomar mucho tiempo de construcción, y apenas habrá time skips. Además, tal y como dije en la nota del comienzo, he contado cuántos ships tengo planeados que aparezcan, y salen más de 30 (algunas son parejas formales, otras son crushes de una banda, otros son líos, etc.). No hace falta que seas multishipper, pero respeta las parejas que vayan apareciendo, sean chico/chica, chica/chica o chico/chico, por favor ^^.

Y respecto al ambiente de este fanfic, voy a resumirlo rápido para que no haya líos:

-Sistema escolar: Japón/medio inventado. Hay tres cursos de secundaria y después tres cursos de preparatoria, y aunque en los tres cursos de preparatoria ya debería contarse como Bachillerato (y por lo tanto, una clase de Ciencias, otra Humanística, etc) en este fanfic eso se decide en 2o año. Aún así, el centro escolar en el que estudian, el Instituto Yuuei, está basado principalmente en mi colegio (el cuál es de España) así que no se parece en nada a una preparatoria nipona.

-No hay kosei: pero sí que existen sus efectos. Las individualidades tal y como se ven en el manga y el anime no van a aparecer, en este mundo no hay poderes sobrenaturales, héroes o villanos, pero por ejemplo, Hagakure es invisible, Ojiro tiene cola, Tsuyu sigue siendo similar a una rana, etc. Eso es lo único fantasioso en la historia. Algunos héroes, como All Might, Sirius o Selkie, solo existen en la ficción del fanfic.

-Idioma y ubicación de la historia: ellos estudian Japonés, por lo que se da a entender que son de Japón. Sin embargo, el argumento no tiene lugar en algún sitio específico (al menos ahora) ya que prefiero no poner límites. Así que básicamente, la historia sucede en el lugar ficticio de un país no mencionado. Y la asignatura de Japonés, la verdad es que la única razón por la que la puse en vez de Español es porque... DIOS, los personajes de BokuHero estudiando Español? Incluso si este fanfic está escrito en esta lengua, no sé, yo no me los imagino para nada (y ya no es que no los imagine, es que me sabe mal, no sabría como decirlo). Así que, bueno... Así se queda.

Creo que he aclarado todos los puntos más urgentes ^^ Si tienes aún alguna duda puedes preguntarlo, lo responderé (lo siento por crear una masa caótica con mezclas de países + mi imaginación).

¡En mi Twitter subiré contenido referente a este fanfic! (fichas de personajes, distribuciones de sitios en clase, etc) además de que avisaré enseguida que suba un nuevo capítulo. Puedes seguirme para no perderte nada ^^

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


	2. Un pestillo sin cerrar

-Actualización: Domingos de la 1a, 2a y 4a semana de cada mes.

-Los personajes y los fanarts no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Mizuko_04**

 _"En respuesta a Izu_Mido15: Escucha, entiendo que no te guste Sirius, pero empezar a despotricar así me parece algo innecesario. Mis puntos son que..."_

"Chico, eres un poco pesado, eh? Dioos, las personas como tu deven ser un pelmazo en la vida real, si esque me recuerdas a mi madre. Paso de continuar discutiendo contigo, para mi Sirius es mierda, para ti es waifu, pues ya está, fin de la discusión."

* * *

 _5 de Noviembre de 2017, 7:00 a.m_

 **Shinso** ** **⭐️****

 _últ. vez hoy a las 6:24_

Midoriya

Me ha vuelto a dar fiebre

No voy a ir a clase

—Joder... Otra vez está malo...—Midoriya friega sus ojos frenéticamente, cegado por el blanquecino brillo de la pantalla del móvil, y lo vuelve a bloquear, regresando su habitación a un falso estado de paz y oscuridad maliciosamente perturbado por sus obligaciones. De repente, las pocas ganas que hubiera podido tener de ir al instituto han desaparecido por completo.

Es cierto que Izuku mantiene una amistad con Shinso Hitoshi, un chico de 1-C al que también le gustan los superhéroes. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello índigo y ojeras constantes trae consigo un inevitable inconveniente: se pone enfermo muy seguido, causando que falte a clase de tres a siete veces más que un estudiante promedio. Su salud no es la más deseable del mundo, y constantemente le dan fiebres e inflamaciones en la garganta. Esto no es solo malo para Shinso, si no para Midoriya también, pues dejando de lado el hecho de que es su mejor amigo y no lo puede ver tanto como le gustaría, durante el día que Hitoshi falta, oficialmente, Izuku es un completo antisocial que no tiene amigos en la Yuuei.

—En fin.—se levanta perezosamente de la cama, y bosteza mientras estira todo su cuerpo.—Otro día de mierda que superar.

* * *

 _5 de Noviembre de 2017, 10:10 a.m_

—Bueno, como ya sabéis, el Miércoles de la semana que viene nos iremos todas las clases de primero de excursión al casco antiguo.—con su típico rostro monótono y sus ropajes oscuros, Aizawa Shota, el tutor de la clase A, empieza una explicación sobre el primer viaje que realizará la clase en conjunto. Agarra una pila de papeles que hay encima de su escritorio, y empieza a contarlos y a repartirlos por columnas mientras sigue hablando.—El precio de la salida es de 5 euros. Estaría bien que viniérais todos, ya que no iremos ahí a perder el tiempo, si no a realizar un trabajo que será avaluable para la asignatura de Historia. ¿Sí, Ashido?

Mina, quién ha levantado la mano para pedir turno de palabra, lanza una pregunta.

—¿Se hará individual o en grupos?—de repente todos clavan la mirada en el profesor, expectantes de lo que dirá a continuación.

—Ahh, eso. Los profesores lo hablamos, y hemos decidido dejarlo igual que los cursos anteriores: en grupo.—el aula se llena de vítores y gritos de victoria. A comienzos del curso, cuando Aizawa les hizo una breve presentación de las excursiones del curso, dijo que probablemente se haría el trabajo de forma individual. Pero parece ser que decidieron hacer caso a los deseos de los alumnos.

Tan solo hay un chico que no se siente nada feliz de que vaya a realizarse en conjunto. Es fácil adivinar de quién se trata.

—(¿Me van a obligar a socializar durante ocho horas con más personas? ¿Qué es esto, el infierno? ¡Yo prefería hacerlo individual, cada uno a su bola, y todos contentos!)—afortunadamente, las caras largas de Midoriya no son vistas por nadie gracias a que se sienta en primera fila.

—¡La excursión va a ser más divertida de lo que me esperaba!—dice Denki a su grupo de amigos.

—Uraraka, Tsuyu, ¿haréis grupos conmigo?—mientras tanto, un lujurioso Mineta vuelve a intentar mover fichas, inútilmente, pues las dos chicas, de forma sincronizada, niegan con la cabeza a la vez.

—Ojiro-kun, ¡tenemos que ir juntos!—exclama Hagakure desde el fondo del aula. El chico simio le sonríe con bondad.

—Claro, Hagakure. Dalo por hecho.

—¡Gracias, Ojiro-kun! ¡Te quiero!~—Midoriya puede escuchar perfectamente desde su sitio la conversación de acaramelados que mantiene la parejita de la clase, y se asquea al instante. "Mimitos en clase no, por favor", es lo que piensa.

—Os veo muy entusiasmados, aunque no sé porqué.—Aizawa regresa a su sitio, y toma asiento.—¿Estáis decidiendo ya con quién iréis? Los grupos no los haréis vosotros: los integrantes los decidiremos nosotros, los profesores.

Una oleada de decepción inunda la clase, y a diferencia de antes, ahora en vez de cantos triumfales suenan reclamaciones y quejas.

—Calma, calma. En ningún momento he llegado a decir que lo decidiríais vosotros, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero entonces ya no mola!—grita Mina por encima de la multitud.

—No tiene que molar, si no que tiene que funcionar. Ya hemos decidido que eso quedará a nuestro cargo. De hecho, ya tenemos los grupos formados: os agrupareis de ocho en ocho, y se mezclará gente de todas las clases.

—¿Quééé? ¿Me estás diciendo que a lo mejor me toca solo en un grupo lleno de gente de otras clases?—se lamenta Koda con Shoji.

—Qué mal.—pronuncia Tokoyami impasible.

—(...Las cosas ya no pueden ir peor. Aunque no sé que prefiero: estar rodeado de compañeros de aula o de gente que ni sé su nombre.)—la cabeza de Midoriya ya ni se despega del pupitre: le faltan fuerzas para hacerlo.

Sumando todos los alumnos de todas las clases, en total hay 80 personas en primero. Midoriya tiene un amigo, y ese es Shinso Hitoshi. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que le toque con él? No quiere ni pensarlo.

—En vez de poner estas malas caras, que parece que os hayan anunciado la fecha de vuestra sentencia de muerte, ¿por qué no pensáis más positivamente? Esto os dará más oportunidad de hablar con los compañeros de otras clases.—la insistencia de los alumnos no disminuye. Aizawa suspira, derrotado.—Los jóvenes de hoy en día sois muy caprichosos.

—(Tú tan solo no entiendes nuestros problemas...)—piensa Midoriya al escuchar las quejas del profesor.

—(Aizawa está amargado.)—reflexiona Mina mientras mira displicente a su tutor.

* * *

Cuando Shinso no viene a clase, Midoriya se pasa las horas del patio encerrado en un compartimiento del lavabo leyendo un cómic. No sale de ahí hasta que empieza a sonar el timbre que indica el regreso a clase: cuando ocurre eso, comprueba con el oído que no hay nadie afuera para entonces abrir sigilosamente la puerta de su compartimiento y escabullirse hasta la puerta cerrada del aula. No tardó en acostumbrarse a esa monótona rutina, aunque entretenida para él, efectuándola sin problemas cada vez que Hitoshi falta (aunque ya le han pillado un par de veces algunos alumnos más grandes que él saliendo del lavabo con un cómic en la mano).

La primera asignatura que tiene la clase 1-A tras la hora del recreo los Martes es Japonés. Hace poco fue la primera semana de exámenes en la Yuuei, y aunque la oleada de angustia por estudiar ya había pasado, ahora faltaba la segunda, que casi podía considerarse peor: la espera de las notas.

Para la clase 1-A la segunda ola empieza justo ahora.

—Ya tengo corregidos todos los exámenes y ya he pasado las notas a limpio,—empieza a explicar su profesor—así que os las daré ahora.

La emoción, la preocupación y los nervios comienzan a fluir entre los veinte presentes. La prueba no fue moco de pavo, para nada: el temario era más o menos complejo, y las preguntas que salieron en el control eran incomparables a las que hicieron en el libro.

—Las tengo más o menos en orden de lista, pero se me pueden haber colado algunos exámenes, así que estad atentos porque no repetiré vuestros nombres.—explica.

—Profe, ¿Cómo han ido?—pregunta Sero sin esperar a que el adulto le diera permiso para hablar.

Él se queda mirando al chico con una severa mirada.

—La verdad es que me esperaba unos resultados mucho mejores. Con eso lo digo todo.—y tras cortar cualquier positivismo que pudiera haber en el ambiente, echa una ojeada al primer examen que hay entre sus manos y empieza a llamar nombres.—Mina Ashido. Yuga Aoyama.

La chica de piel rosada y el excéntrico rubio se levantan de sus asientos para dirigirse al pupitre del profesor. La cara de los dos cambia al completo al ver sus notas.

—¡Mina, ¿qué tal?!—grita Denki mientras Ashido regresa a su sitio.

—Un 3,7.—responde ella, derrotada.

—Un 4,9... ¿Supongo que esto se considera como aprobado?—Aoyama habla consigo mismo al sentarse de nuevo en su asiento, haciendo gestos dramáticos con las manos. Tokoyami lo mira algo estupefacto.

—Katsuki Bakugou. Fumikage Tokoyami. Toru Hagakure.

—¡¿Sólo un 6?! ¿¡Qué puta mierda!?—los gritos de Bakugou dejan con sordera a cualquier persona de su alrededor.

—Un 5,1... Por los pelos.

—¡Ojiro-kun, Mina, suspendííí! ¡He sacado un 4,6!

—Hanta Sero. Tenya Iida. Kyoka Jirou.—impasible a las dolorosas reacciones de sus alumnos, el maestro continúa diciendo un nombre tras otro.

—Un 4... Qué penoso, con lo mucho que me preparé este examen...

—Un 8,1. ¡Mal, muy mal! Yo aspiraba llegar al 9,8. Pero valorando los resultados de los demás, creo que puedo considerar esta nota como una muy buena.

—(¿De qué se queja? No creo que nadie más pueda acercársele...)—Midoriya se sobrecoge al escuchar el estricto análisis de Iida.

—Un 5,7. Bueno, podría ser peor.

—Denki Kaminari. Eijiro Kirishima. Koji Koda.

—¡Un 2,8...! Agh.—tras tales palabras, no se supo nada más de Kaminari Denki hasta que pasaron cinco minutos.

—¡Waaa, un 5! ¡He aprobado por los pelos, no me lo puedo creer!

—Un 5,4... Supongo que mi madre no me dirá nada.

—Mashirao Ojiro. Mezo Shoji. Izuku Midoriya.—Midoriya se levanta de su sitio, sintiéndose como si sus piernas fueran las de un anciano de setenta años, y se dirige al asiento del profesor, quedando detrás de Ojiro y Shoji.

—Un 4,6... La misma nota que Hagakure.—Mashirao, obviamente, no se siente muy contento de su resultado en el examen, aunque la mirada de su novia, quién de alguna misteriosa forma ha logrado escuchar las palabras de Ojiro, se ilumina debido a su hermosa coincidencia.

—Un 5,7. Que alivio.—Shoji, en cambio, parece haberse sacado un peso de encima. Una vez el alto y fornido chico se baja de la tarima que hay bajo el pupitre del profesor, Izuku se acerca al maestro para que le entregue el control. Lo que recibe es una mirada extremadamente seria: Midoriya se espera una advertencia grave, como por ejemplo, que se ponga las pilas para el siguiente test o acabará suspendiendo el primer trimestre.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor.—al final eso es lo único que dice, y le entrega la hoja al pecoso joven: un 5,8 ilumina la mirada de Izuku.

—(¡Es una nota bajísima, pero me siento muy feliz y orgulloso de mí mismo! Estaba casi convencido de que había sacado un 2 o algo así.)—una amplia sonrisa escapa por sus labios mientras regresa a su pupitre. De repente, nota un par de miradas encima suyo: gira la cabeza hacia la derecha, y ve a Uraraka Ochaco susurrarle algo a Tsuyu Asui. El gesto de alegría se le borra de la cara de inmediato, temiendo que, en ese preciso instante, las dos chicas estén comentando algo malo sobre él.

—Minoru Mineta. Rikido Sato. Shoto Todoroki.

—Todoroki seguro que ha aprobado con buena nota.—tras tomar de nuevo asiento en su pequeña jaula, escucha a Kirishima comentar eso con Denki, Asui y Ochaco. Los tres le dan la razón.

—Claro que lo hará. Él es de los más empollones de la clase, igual que Iida y Yaoyorozu.—menciona Kaminari.

—No creo que este examen le haya causado muchos problemas.—añade Tsuyu.—Aunque en general le ha ido fatal a todo el mundo.

—Yo tengo mucho miedo.—comenta Uraraka con una voz temblorosa.

—¡UN 5! ¡HE APROBADO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡TSUYU, MIRA ESTO!—Mineta interrumpe la conversación grupal enseñando la nota de su control a los presentes, más específicamente a la chica rana.

—Felicidades, Mineta-kun.—responde ella, flemática. Minoru sonríe para si mismo ante la contestación de Asui, y con un aire triunfal se sienta en su pupitre.

Mientras los cuatro hablaban sobre Todoroki, el susodicho chico caminaba impertérrito hacia el escritorio del profesor, donde le esperaba la nota del examen. Va vestido con una sudadera negra con las palabras "God Vibes" grabadas a color blanco en la zona del pecho, pantalones tejanos Denim y zapatillas deporitvas rojas y blancas que parecen costar un pastón, al igual que el resto de su vestimenta; y por último pero no menos importante, gafas de color negro oscuro que le dan aún más color a sus ojos, que son curiosamente de pigmentos distintos, uno verdoso o azulado depende de la luminosidad del ambiente y otro de tonalidad grisácea. Todoroki Shoto es probablemente considerado por varios como uno de los chicos más perfectos en el instituto, y eso que todavía a va a primero.

Para empezar, su aspecto físico da mucho que hablar debido a la gran cantidad de extravagancias que presenta: la heterocromia, un cabello de dos colores (rojo y blanco) armoniosamente repartidos a partes iguales y una curiosa mancha roja que cubre toda la zona de su ojo izquierdo: una marca de nacimiento bastante bonita. También está su rendimiento académico, el cual es excelente, no teniendo problemas mayores en ninguna asignatura y situando sus notas entre las mejores del curso. Todoroki también es atlético, y aunque no está en el equipo de ningún deporte en particular, se le dan bien todos. En cuanto a su personalidad, aunque parece una persona distante, llega a ser bastante amable, y no tiene reparos en ayudar a nadie que tenga problemas con alguna asignatura (eso sí, tiene sus toques de seriedad). Y por último, él viene de una familia acomodada, así que es un chico rico. Todas estas cosas lo convierten en la Mary Sue de 1-A, rol que comparte con Momo Yaoyorozu, quién también cuenta con cualidades similares a las suyas.

—Yo apuesto a que Todoroki supera a Bakugou.—comenta Denki con un tono malicioso.

—Ten cuidado, despertarás al demonio.—continúa Kyoka, indiferente.

—¡Yo apuesto a que va a sacar más de un 8!—comenta Sato mientras vuelve a tomar asiento, con una expresión feliz en su rostro tras haber visto su 5,2.

—(¿Qué pasa, tan divertido es apostar qué van a sacar los demás?)—Midoriya decide ignorarlos, y pasa a mirar a Todoroki, quién ya está recibiendo su nota. No espera ver nada especial: tan solo a su compañero agarrando el folio, manteniendo la misma expresión aburrida y seria que lleva siempre dibujada en su cara, sin preocuparse de nada tras ver que ha sacado un 8,5, puede que más alto o puede que más bajo.

—Todoroki, podría haberte ido mucho mejor: _sé_ que tienes potencial, y es una pena que tan solo hayas conseguido esto.—Izuku no llega a escuchar todo lo que el profe le comenta a Shoto.—¿Me prometes que para el siguiente examen vas a arrasar?

—Sí.—el chico de cabello bicolor agarra el test, con un posado imperturbable. Izuku contempla la

escena, y durante mil milisegundos, ve algo que le sorprende e intimida a partes iguales.

¿Miedo? ¿Decepción? _No... ¿Desesperación?_

—(¿Todoroki?)—el apellido de su compañero pasa por su cabeza involuntariamente, con la velocidad del click de un interruptor, y siente como si todas las voces de su alrededor se apagaran poco a poco: tan solo durante un segundo que se le hace eterno. Ve los ojos de Shoto abriéndose como platos rotos, un respingo subiéndole por la columna vertebral y sacudiendo levemente todo su cuerpo y sus cejas pegando un pequeño salto, todo en un fotograma. Entonces el perfil de Todoroki regresa al habitual: pero cuando se gira, lo primero que hace es mirar directamente a Midoriya, con una inusual mezcla de sorpresa e intimidación que el nerd no llega a entender.

Izuku retira su mirada, indispuesto a corresponderle. Y repentinamente, todo el sonido del aula que se había apagado para sus oídos vuelve a sonar como el triple de fuerte que antes, perforándole el cerebro como si fuera un taladro.

—¿Qué has sacado, Todoroki?—pregunta Kirishima amigablemente cuando Shoto pasa por su lado.

—Ah... Un 7.—por su parte, el popular chico responde impasible. Su voz suena igual de segura y profunda que siempre.

—(...)—Midoriya, por otro lado, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que le ha pasado.—(¿Qué cojones ha sido todo eso...? He llegado a pensar que me había quedado sordo de repente. Y esa cara de Todoroki daba miedo. Me ha pillado escuchando a hurtadillas, ¿verdad?)

—¡Rikido, perdiste!—Kaminari señala a su compañero burlonamente.—¡Me debes un chicle de fresa!

—Te lo doy mañana, ¿vale?—en la cara de Sato hay una clara expresión de derrota.

—¡No, has dicho que me lo darías hoy, mentiroso!

—¡CALLAOS YA, PESADOS!—Katsuki silencia al hiperactivo rubio con un grito descomunal que hasta capta la atención del profesor, quién pronuncia un "Ehhh" de advertencia mirando específicamente a Bakugou, que se limita a girar la mirada tras chasquear la lengua.

—Tsuyu Asui. Ochaco Uraraka. Momo Yaoyorozu.—tras la monstruosa voz de Katsuki luciéndose por el aula el maestro termina la lista alfabética. Mientras las tres chicas se levantan para recoger sus resultados, Midoriya gira su cabeza un poquito para mirar a Todoroki de forma discreta: ya está sentado en su sitio, situado al fondo del aula, y mira algo disconforme la nota de su examen, aunque debería estar feliz de haber sacado la segunda mejor nota de la clase. ¿Por qué pone esa cara?

—(Debe ser como Iida. Los más listos siempre quieren sacar nueves en todo.)—finalmente Midoriya llega a esa conclusión, y esconde su cabeza entre los brazos, todavía con el corazón latiéndole acelerado por el susto de antes.

* * *

 _Martes, 5 de Noviembre de 2017, 9:01 p.m_

—Izuku, ¿qué pasa con esta nota?—el rostro de su madre se ve tan serio que Izuku no puede evitar tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—Mama, he sacado uno de los mejores resultados en el aula.—lo gracioso es que ni siquiera está mintiendo: tan solo ha sido superado por cuatro personas.

Inko no le responde nada a su hijo, limitándose a echar un vistazo a las preguntas del examen y a las respuestas de Midoriya. Bajo un silencio expectante y casi aterrador, le quita el tapón al bolígrafo azul que Izuku le ha dejado para firmar el control y escribe su nombre en la esquina superior del papel, al lado del 5,8.

—Ya estás en la última etapa escolar, y además en un nuevo instituto, así que entiendo que las cosas sean mucho más difíciles que antes. Pero por ende, vas a tener que esforzarte el doble para continuar manteniendo una buena media, ¿de acuerdo? Tu vida profesional depende de esto, Izuku.—aunque trata de sonar severa, su voz está teñida de preocupación. Midoriya asiente torpemente.

—Claro, mama.—agarra sus cosas para regresar a la habitación.—(Se preocupa demasiado...)

* * *

 _6 de Noviembre de 2017, 11:00 a.m_

Hoy Shinso tampoco ha podido venir a clase. Y Bakugou parece haberse unido a la juerga también, pues su sitio lleva vacío desde las ocho de la mañana, aunque en su caso no se puede saber si se ha resfriado, si le ha mentido a sus padres para quedarse en casa jugando a la Play o si está haciendo campana con Toga. Esto solo significa una cosa: que Midoriya va a volver a pasar el patio encerrado en el baño de hombres.

—(Hoy me toca continuar con la re-lectura de los tomos de All Might. Veamos, el baño, el baño...)—como ya está acostumbrado a hacer, se va colando en contrasentido entre la multitud de alumnos que se dirigen a las escaleras para bajar al recreo.

— _Hey, Midoriya!_ —Hizashi Yamada, el sustituto de uno de los profesores de inglés del centro, lo detiene.— _Where are you going?_

— _T-to the toilet..._ —contesta tartamudeando un poco, sorprendido de si mismo al contestar sin pensar en inglés. Hizashi tan solo asiente, le sonríe y sigue su camino. Izuku suspira para si mismo y continúa caminando dirección a los baños.

—Hey, ¿no pensáis que Midoriya pasa demasiados patios en el lavabo solo?—con la caña del brik de un zumo de frutas en su boca, Kirishima pregunta a su pandilla mientras mira con sus afilados ojos rojos al chico de pelo desordenado desapareciendo del pasillo, arrastrando su típica aura de timidez con él.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué dices?—Kaminari dirige su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, y entonces se encoge de hombros.—¿Cómo sabes que va solo? Quizás se ha echado novia y va ahí a echarse un polvo con ella.

—¿Novia? ¿Midoriya?—para sorpresa de Kirishima, Kaminari, Masahiro y Hanta, Bakugou, qué en este instante está con ellos, se mete en la conversación.—¡¿Qué te pasa, tienes serrín en la cabeza?! ¡Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado nunca!

—En todo caso creo que es más probable que se mate a pajas que no que haga cosas con alguna chica.—vacila Sero, y Oshiro asiente.—Ah, Masahiro, ¿cómo te va con Hagakure? ¿Habéis hecho _eso_ ya?—le da un codazo a su amigo, que se pone rojo como un tomate.

—¿Quééé? ¡No, no, no! ¡Apenas llevamos saliendo... ¿3 semanas?

—¡JA JA JA, ni siquiera recuerdas cuánto tiempo llevais!—a Denki le dan carcajadas.— ¡Las chicas dan mucho miedo cuando al novio se le olvidan las fechas importantes, así que más te vale ir apuntándolo todo en un calendario!

—¡Ya me imagino a Hagakure rompiendo contigo!—Sero se ríe junto al rubio.

—¡No digáis eso, es cruel!—mientras tanto, Masahiro sufre al imaginarse a su novia terminando con él.

—Hm, chicos, ¿no deberíamos invitar a Midoriya que se venga a jugar fútbol con nosotros?—la proposición de Kirishima es silenciada por el alboroto que provocan sus amigos.—Oye, oye, menudo caso me hacéis, tíos...

—Perdón tío, ¿has dicho algo?—Denki lo mira a los ojos, y tras él, Sero y Ojiro repiten el gesto mientras Bakugou empieza a bajar al patio sigilosamente. Kirishima piensa en repetir la pregunta, pero opta por negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

* * *

—(Al fin superé a la estampida de personas.)—una vez llega a la zona tranquila, Midoriya siente como su cuerpo deja de sentirse tensionado. Está a veinte pasos de los lavabos: muy cerca. Pero justo en el momento en el que va a dar el primer paso, ve a Todoroki aparecer por el pasillo que hay situado al lado de los dos cuartos y entrar al lavabo de hombres. Entonces se detiene, y se le presentan dos opciones:

1: Ir al lavabo y arriesgarse a encontrarse cara a cara con Todoroki, teniendo que saludarle de forma incómoda y llenando el ambiente de tensión.

2: Esperar pacientemente a que Todoroki salga de ahí.

Obviamente escoge la segunda. Con el cómic en una mano, un plátano en la otra y un paquete de galletas en sus bolsillos, se apoya contra la pared del pasillo y empieza a desayunar, permaneciendo de pie casi inmóvil. Algunos estudiantes más grandes que él, especialmente chicas, van saliendo de los lavabos, llenando el ambiente con un poco de ruido, pero a medida que pasan los minutos, las paraulas y los cotilleos van desvaneciéndose junto a las personas, dejando un gran silencio en su lugar. Izuku ha terminado el plátano y ya está dándole un mordisco a una galleta.

—(¿Qué hora es ya?)—con algo de torpeza saca el teléfono móvil para comprobar. Las 11:18 a.m.—(Qué cojones, ya es muy tarde... ¿Todoroki aún no ha salido del lavabo?)

Echa una nerviosa mirada. Visto desde fuera no parece que haya un alma viviente dentro de ninguno de los baños. Sin embargo, él no ha visto a Shoto salir, y está convencido de eso. Una vergonzosa idea cruza su cabeza.

—(Quizás esté masturbándose... Si es así, a lo mejor no sale de ahí hasta que termine el patio. Bueno, no creo que sea eso, pero tarda mucho. Me voy a arriesgar a entrar. No quiero hacer más el ridículo quedándome de pie en el pasillo como un pasmarote.)—camina hacia su esperado destino, bajo la presión del silencio, y abre la chirriante puerta una vez está frente ella. Se mete de lleno en el lavabo.

Se mira rápidamente en el reflejo del baño, cosa que nunca suele hacer por temor a que alguien le sorprenda. Los espejos del instituto están muy definidos: Izuku puede ver muy bien cada una de las pecas que llenan sus mejillas, e incluso puede verse algún que otro grano que suele pasar desapercibido debido a las motas que le decoran el rostro. Su pelo se ve muy despeinado y tiene los labios algo cortados. Sin duda, su aspecto no se ve muy deseable en el reflejo.

—(Como odio este tipo de espejos que te bajan la autoestima.)—piensa, algo fastidiado.

Cuando deja de prestar atención a su propia imagen se da cuenta que en el baño se escucha un sonido: algo así como gimoteos. Le entra el asco de repente: ¿a lo mejor hay alguien teniendo sexo ahí?

—(Dios, cruzo los dedos para que no sea eso. Que puto repelús.)—con los dedos cruzados literalmente, camina silenciosamente hacia la cabina situada al fondo, a la izquierda: ese es su nido sagrado, el compartimiento al que siempre va a leer cómics en solitario. Dirige la mano hacia el pomo, y lo abre lentamente, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. De repente lo invade un presentimiento: aunque el pestillo no esté puesto, en ese lavabo _ya hay alguien._

Y ese es el origen de los gemidos: un chico sentado encima del retrete, con la cara completamente empapada en lágrimas, el frente fruncido, las cejas levantadas y más juntas de lo usual, labios incapaces de cerrarse, manos aferrándose a la tapa del váter, el cuerpo inclinado, un cuello cansado de aguantar una cabeza llena de malos sentimientos, gafas con cristales húmedos sobre las piernas, una sudadera roja, pantalones Denim, zapatillas deportivas excesivamente caras, y una curiosa mancha de nacimiento situada en el ojo izquierdo.

Sus miradas se encuentran. Un indefenso Todoroki Shoto que nadie conocía hasta ahora, con un Midoriya Izuku que parece estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, con la boca levemente abierta de la sorpresa, los grandes ojos mirando el rostro de derrota del chico más popular de primero y el cómic a punto de caérsele de las manos. Durante diez segundos, sí, diez segundos, ninguno de los dos es capaz de formular una palabra, siendo el único ruido vivo en el ambiente el imparable lloriqueo de Shoto. Entonces, con una voz temblorosa y más aguda de lo normal, Izuku habla:

—¿Todoroki?

* * *

¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales para no perderte nada!

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


	3. Lágrimas de mariposa

-Actualización: Domingos de la 1a, 2a y 4a semana de cada mes.

-Los personajes y los fanarts no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

—¿Todoroki?—Midoriya pronuncia el nombre de su compañero de clase, sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.—¿Q-qué te pasa?

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Shoto contesta a Izuku con otra pregunta, en un tono un tanto acusador. Las lágrimas dejan de brotar de sus ojos, y sus irises de distinto color se clavan en las pupilas de Midoriya, como dos afiladas agujas.

Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Midoriya solo hay espacio para el mismo pensamiento: **¿por qué Todoroki Shoto está llorando?**

—Bueno, yo vengo aquí a leer cómics todos... Casi todos los patios. Justo en este compartimiento, ¿sabes? No sabía que estabas tú.—trata de disimular la sorpresa con una voz casual, como si no estuviera pasando nada extraño. Shoto se lo queda mirando con una expresión grave, y entonces suspira.—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. ¿Puedes irte?—le pregunta el de cabello bicolor, con la mirada ahora dirigida al suelo. Su mejilla está bastante roja y empapada.

—¿Pero por qué lloras?—a Izuku se le hace difícil de creer que realmente esté insistiendo de esa forma con una persona con la que debe haber intercambiado tan solo dos palabras.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Nada.—por otro lado, Todoroki se niega a responder.

—¿No te ves? Es obvio que ha pasado-

—¡A ti no te importa!—Shoto levanta su cabeza violentamente mientras grita: los ojos vuelven a brillarle y aprieta los dientes con rabia. Parece como si se hubiera enfadado por la obstinación de Izuku. Un pensamiento extraño cruza la cabeza de Midoriya al mirar los irises de Shoto: _bello, cautivador y delicado_ a la vez que _temible, desafiante y distante_. Ese es Todoroki Shoto en este momento.

Una _mariposa_.

—¡Sí que me importa!—y Midoriya, sin ninguna razón lógica, siente como las ganas de llorar lo invaden también. Todoroki lo nota, y cierra sus labios mientras Midoriya se rasca la nariz en un tic nervioso. Chasquea la lengua.—Tscht.

—Perdón.—la voz de Shoto vuelve a sonar más tranquila y desenfadada: definitivamente ya ha parado de llorar, aunque en su cara todavía son muy visibles las señales de que se ha pasado todo el recreo soltando lágrimas. Midoriya se fija en sus manos: tiemblan un poco.

—Bueno, si no lo quieres decir... No debería estar presionándote.—ahora se siente culpable, consciente de la presión con la que ha sometido a su compañero.

—Perdón. Es que... Solo estoy algo nervioso hoy.—Todoroki se pasa por los ojos el brazo con el que no aguanta las gafas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?—ahora que Todoroki se ha tranquilizado un poco, Midoriya trata de hacer que su tono no suene como si le estuviera obligando a hablar. La verdad es que no puede negar que tiene algo de curiosidad en saber lo que le pasa a Shoto: si la persona que está llorando se tratara de Mineta o Toru no le daría ninguna importancia (porque esos dos podrían llorar por cualquier cosa) pero tratándose de alguien como Shoto, no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Bueno... Es por la nota de japonés.—un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Izuku.—Saqué un 7. Está bastante bien viendo lo que sacaron los demás, pero a mi padre no le pareció bien.

—... ¿Hizo algo?—siente como su corazón late a mil por hora. Todoroki evita hacer contacto visual con él.

—Echarme la bronca.—susurra el heterocromático con un tono sombrío. Se rasca el flequillo, y se incorpora un poco.—Seguro que ahora estás pensando que es una razón estúpida.

Midoriya no puede negarlo, pero tampoco diría que "estúpida" es la palabra correcta en este caso. El peliverde intenta sonreír para Shoto, quién finalmente ha vuelto a levantar la mirada.

—Supongo que se pasó, ¿no? A veces los padres intentan hacernos entender algo, pero son demasiado directos o duros.

—...—Todoroki se queda desconcertado ante las palabras de consuelo de Midoriya.

—Pero no lo hacen con mala intención. A veces hay situaciones en las que incluso puede ser lo mejor. Los golpes de realidad son crueles y difíciles, pero necesarios. Son especialmente complicados cuando vienen de parte de alguien que quieres.—Midoriya se siente extraño: ¿por qué su voz no vacila? En cualquier otra situación, habría sido incapaz siquiera de preguntarle algo a Todoroki. Simplemente habría susurrado "Perdón" y lo habría dejado solo.

¿Pero por qué ahora no ha pasado eso?

—...—Shoto no responde nada.

—Todoroki, si estás así es porque debes querer mucho a tu padre, ¿no? Eso en realidad es bueno. Si todavía no lo habéis solucionado deberías hablar con él esta noche, incluso si es por WhatsApp. Será lo mejor.—lo último lo dice en voz baja.

—No puedo hacer eso.—los ojos de Todoroki vuelven a humedecerse, como si le acabaran de meter el dedo en la llaga, literalmente.

—¿Por? ¿Te da verguenza?—Midoriya pregunta de forma cuidadosa, pues ante el "No puedo hacer eso" de su compañero, multitud de ideas alocadas han cruzado su cabeza.—(No, es imposible que su padre haya muerto justo esta mañana. No dejo de pensar en cosas raras hasta en los momentos más críticos.)

—Bueno, puedo intentarlo. Pero la bronca fue muy bestia.—Shoto aún parece algo reticente a abrir la boca y soltarlo todo.

—Perdón si no es así, pero no te pegó ni nada de eso, ¿no?—la expresión de Midoriya cambia a una faceta preocupada.

—No... Claro que no. ¿Que crees, que me maltrata?—Todoroki mira de forma grave a Izuku durante un segundo, y después, su expresión se ablanda.—No lo hizo.

—Ah, bueno... Qué alivio. O sea, perdón por haber preguntado eso. Ha sido grosero.—de repente, la campana que indica el regreso a las clases suena. Midoriya saca la cabeza del compartimiento del lavabo de forma automática: el lavabo continúa completamente vacío, pero es muy probable que ahora lleguen chicos que les dio pereza hacer sus necesidades en el recreo. Shoto se levanta del retrete, y a gran velocidad sale del pequeño cubículo, pasando por el lado de Izuku mientras vuelve a ponerse las gafas.

—Ah...—Midoriya extiende su mano, como si quisiera detener a Shoto. Sin embargo, el heterocromático ignora su gesto, y se dirige hacia los grifos del baño, donde empieza a lavarse la cara.—¿Seguro que estás bien, Todoroki?

—Midoriya, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?—para sorpresa de Izuku, la voz del chico ya vuelve a sonar como siempre: varonil, profunda y distante. Ningún rastro de gimoteos en ella. Todoroki arranca un poco de papel y se lo pasa por la cara para secarse el agua. Mirándolo desde el espejo, le lanza una advertencia al peliverde.—Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie.

—Claro, lo guardaré en secreto.—Midoriya responde algo cohibido por el áspero tono que Todoroki ha empleado de buenas.

—Entonces adiós.—dejando la conversación cerrada ahí, Shoto sale del baño, y por la forma en que lo hace, cualquiera afirmaría que es para alejarse de Midoriya lo más pronto posible. Izuku, todavía con el comic entre sus brazos, lo ve marcharse.

—(¿Qué pasa con esas últimas palabras tan cortantes? Encima que he intentado ayudarle...)—suspira.

Por alguna razón, el corazón no deja de latirle rápido, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo malo.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 6 de Noviembre, 11:30 a.m_

—(No importa que haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado en el lavabo. Menuda media hora más perdida. Ni siquiera he podido leer una página.)—echa un ojeado al tomo de All Might. Se tienta de abrirlo y ojearlo ahí en el pasillo mientras espera a que abran la puerta del aula, pero decide no hacerlo. En vez de eso, su mirada va a parar hacia Todoroki, quién en ese momento habla con Fumikage y Mezo.—(Por alguna razón ahora me da verguenza mirarle. Agh, me siento como si hubiera visto algo que no debía... Pero mírale, hace nada estaba llorando solo en el lavabo y ahora habla con los demás como nada.)

—¡Perdón, paso!—Yu Takeyama se abre paso entre los alumnos que bloquean la entrada para abrirla con las llaves que lleva en su mano. De cabello rubio y largo, ojos grandes y rosas, un cuerpo sin los llamados "kilitos de sobra" y voz bastante femenina y encantadora, es actualmente la profesora más joven en el instituto Yuuei, con 25 años de edad. Mientras se retira, Mineta le sigue la mirada varios segundos de más, y no deja de hacerlo hasta que Tsuyu agarra su cabeza y lo obliga a entrar al aula. Midoriya trata de entrar rápido al aula, sin darse cuenta de que en ese preciso instante Todoroki también quería entrar. Rozan hombros, y se miran durante un segundo. Shoto le hace una mirada de "Vamos, puedes pasar", pero entonces una voz llama a Izuku.

—Midoriya.—es Shinso: lleva su mochila colgada de la espalda y las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecen más oscuras que de costumbre. Midoriya camina hacia él, dejándole el paso libre a Shoto, quién entra al aula en silencio junto a los demás presentes.

—¡Shinso! ¿Has venido para hacer clase?

—Sí. Cuando me he levantado me encontraba más o menos bien, así que he decidido venir.—tose.—No quiero saltarme tantas horas de clase.

—Eso está bien, pero no te fuerces a venir si no te ves en condiciones.—Midoriya sonríe ligeramente. Tras lo ocurrido en el baño con Todoroki, siente que la llegada de Shinso al instituto ha sido como una bendición: necesitaba sentir la presencia de un amigo. Su amigo le devuelve el gesto, y asiente con la cabeza.—Bueno, yo voy entrando a clase. Tengo que recoger mis cosas.

—Te espero aquí.

Ahora toca Optativa 1: Teatro o Música. Mientras que Teatro se realiza, obviamente, en el teatro del instituto, los que hacen Música deben ir a un aula especial, más grande, con mayor número de pupitres y con algunos instrumentos musicales disponibles para tocar. Aunque Midoriya eligió Música porque le da demasiada verguenza actuar (y porque la mayoría de personas que escogieron Teatro son chicas) no le gusta nada la asignatura de Música: se aburre bastante en clase y se le da mal. Menos mal que es una asignatura que solo hará durante el resto de 1o, y que, por lo menos, tiene a Shinso, quién se sienta cerca de él en el aula.

—¿Vamos?—le pregunta Hitoshi.

—Vamos.—responde Midoriya.

* * *

—Vamos, sacad ya los apuntes que hicimos el otro día. A estas alturas ya no debería avisaros de tener preparado el material encima de la mesa.—mientras la profesora de Música les suelta el rollo de cada día, Midoriya, quién ya tiene la libreta y el estuche encima de la mesa, dirige su mirada a Todoroki, quién está sentado bastante lejos de él, en la tercera fila de la primera columna.

—(Me pregunto si él realmente está bien ahora... Cuando lo vi llorando no parecía poca cosa. Su cara era un desastre.)

—¡Kaminari, ¿es que no me escuchas?! ¿¡Dónde están tus cosas!?

—Perdón, no estaba atento.—Denki responde de forma excesivamente honesta.

—¡No tienes remedio, enserio!

—(Con esta profesora es imposible pensar en algo que no sea la clase.)—lamenta Midoriya.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 6 de Noviembre de 2017, 12:31 p.m_

—Esta clase fue aburrida.—afirma Shinso con una voz monótona al llegar al pupitre de su amigo. Midoriya suspira.

—Y que lo digas...—derrotado, esconde su cabeza entre los brazos. Se queda en esa posición durante varios segundos, hasta que Hitoshi lo tira suavemente de un pelo.—¡Ay!

—Vas a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase. Hay optativa otra vez.—el cuello de Midoriya se estira de nuevo.

—¿¡Hay optativa otra vez!?—Izuku repite las mismas palabras que Shinso pero en formato de pregunta exclamativa exageradamente exagerada. Hitoshi asiente.

—Sí. Por cierto, Midoriya, tú en FIQ tienes a ese profesor, ¿verdad?—Izuku recoge rápidamente sus cosas y, tras colgarse torpemente la mochila en su espalda, camina junto a Shinso.

—¿Te refieres a ese?—Shinso hace que sí con la cabeza.—Sí. ¿Por? Ahora me toca Biología, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, pero no lo decía por eso. Los de curso superior dicen que a ese profesor le encanta poner trabajos cada trimestre. Muchas veces no se llega a acabar el temario por eso.

—¿Enserio? ¿No es eso un poco estúpido?

—El primer trimestre va a acabar dentro de poco. Sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Un trabajo? ¿De FIQ?—Shinso asiente.

—Si ese profesor no ha cambiado, sí.

—Que asco.

—Y parece que siempre se hace en parejas o grupos.—en este momento, Midoriya siente el verdadero terror.

—¿¡Quééé!? ¿Pero qué pasa últimamente con los profes? ¡¿Por qué tantos trabajos en grupo?!—su amigo se encoge de hombros, algo sobrecogido por la reacción de Midoriya.

—Quizás te toca con una chica amable que hable contigo. ¿No sería eso bueno?

Izuku se sonroja.

—Mi corazón pertenece a All Might. Y a Sirius.—afirma, no con mucha convicción.

—Que friki.—Hitoshi ríe un poco.

Tal y como ya ha mencionado antes, la asignatura que les toca ahora es Optativa 2, la cuál se divide en dos asignaturas con dos horas cada una: Biología y FIQ por un lado, y Literatura y Latín por el otro. Y Midoriya se olvidaba de un detalle el cuál siempre había ignorado hasta ahora.

—...—en sus sitios de Optativa 2, Todoroki y él se sientan uno al lado del otro, separados solo por un pupitre vacío que queda enmedio de los dos (es el único sitio donde no se sienta nadie, además).

—(Bueno... Ahora sí que es incómodo, esto.)—Midoriya mira al frente, con la cabeza alta, tratanto de ignorar al chico sentado a tres metros de él. Todoroki parece estar escribiendo algo en su libreta, con la mirada concentrada -o perdida- en las páginas vacías.—(¿Quizás deba preguntarle por cómo está? Aunque no me apetece, y tampoco es que me atreva. Ayy, joder. Igualmente, parece haber vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Pero igualmente, cualquiera que hubiera visto su cara en ese momento estaría preocupado por él. ¿Que debería hacer? A lo mejor él espera que le diga algo, o que muestre que me preocupa... Aunque debería saber de sobras que soy una persona vergonzosa que le cuesta hablar con la gente, y que darle su espacio es mi manera de consolarle... ¿Quizás? ¿Habrá alguien más en el mundo que comparta esa pésima lógica?)—su mente empieza a divagar más y más allá, planteándose qué debería hacer.

Al final, Midoriya Izuku no ha intercambiado ninguna palabra más con su compañero de clase Todoroki Shoto.

* * *

 _Jueves, 7 de Noviembre de 2017, 8:15 a.m_

—Se me olvidó avisaros la última clase, pero a partir de hoy vais a hacer un proyecto en parejas sobre los átomos.

—(Que coincidencia, justo Shinso lo mencionó ayer... Qué mierda, no quiero ir con nadie... Espero al menos que sea el profe el que haga los grupos, porque si nos toca elegir está claro que me quedaré solo.)—el cuerpo de Midoriya se encoge, hasta que su barbilla queda apoyada contra el pupitre.

Tan pronto y tan malas noticias...

—Lo que tendréis que hacer con vuestra pareja es responder un dosier de 32 preguntas que he preparado y hacer una cartulina con un dibujo e información sobre el modelo atómico que os toque, el cuál será uno entre estos cinco: Dalton, Thomson, Rutherford, Bohr o Heisenberg y Schrödinger.—las caras de la gente son variadas: si bien hay algunos que parecen aliviados de que durante un buen período de tiempo no harán clase de Física y Química, la mayoría tienen mucha pereza con este repentino trabajo.—No haremos más exámenes: haremos este trabajo a cambio, así que espero que os esforcéis, pues esto será el otro 20% de la nota del trimestre.

Ahora sí que empiezan a sonar vítores en voz baja. ¿No más exámenes? **Eso siempre es bienvenido.**

—Podemos decidir grupo, ¿verdad?—como siempre, llega la pregunta del millón, aunque esta vez es una retórica de parte de Kaminari. El profesor niega con la cabeza.

—No, no. Haréis el trabajo con el compañero de al lado.—los ojos del 100% de los alumnos proceden a observar a sus alrededores, acechando por quién será la persona con la que harán el trabajo. Midoriya mira a la derecha: Juzo Honenuki, el chico que ocupa ese pupitre, no ha venido a clase hoy.

Entonces, eso significa que...

—¡Kaminari, eres idiota! ¿¡Por qué preguntas eso!?—desde su sitio, Kyoka reprime a Denki por su acción. El rubio, quién ya se estaba levantando para hablar con Tokoyami, su camarada para el proyecto, vuelve a sentarse en su sitio, tirándose contra la pared lo máximo que puede, asustado de la chica de cabellos violetas.

—P-pero aunque no lo hubiera preguntado igual habría pasado esto...—susurra Denki. Fumikage lo observa de brazos cruzados, con una inexpresiva mirada de compasión.

—¡Callad, por favor!—el maestro hace que cesen todas las voces con un grito.—No alcéis tanto la voz, son las ocho de la mañana y ya me duele la cabeza de escucharos. Ya podéis juntar los pupitres, sin hacer ruido, que abajo están haciendo clase. Cuando estéis colocados voy a pasar a repartiros el dossier y el modelo atómico del que tendréis que hacer el trabajos.

Midoriya pasa a mirar hacia su izquierda...

—¡Hagamos un esfuerzo para este trabajo, Tsunotori!—en tan solo un segundo, y con una técnica perfecta, Iida junta su mesa con la de Pony, quién asiente nerviosa.

—¡Qué bien que podamos hacerlo juntas!—Momo sonríe a Itsuka, quién se levanta para juntar su escritorio con el de Yaoyorozu. Kendo le devuelve la sonrisa mientras asiente.

—(Me ha tocado con Neito...)—las mejillas de Sen Kaibara se sonrojan un poco mientras Monoma termina de juntarse con él.

—¡¿A qué esperas, cara de piedra?! ¡Vamos, junta la mesa! ¡Yo no me moveré de la ventana!

—(¿¡Por qué debo sentarme al lado de Bakugou?!)—mientras tanto, el pobre Koda trata de obedecer las palabras de Katsuki mientras le tiemblan los brazos.

Los ojos de Izuku se encuentran una vez más con los suyos: uno gris, con la tonalidad simple de una piedra preciosa, y otro turquesa como las aguas caribeñas, a veces más azul, a veces más verdoso. Sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, siente su garganta bloqueada: no le salen las palabras.

De nuevo, no es capaz ni de preguntar "¿Junto yo la mesa?".

Silenciosamente, Shoto se incorpora y se encarga de desplazar su pupitre junto al de Midoriya. Una vez cae queda a su lado, reorganiza el material que hay en su mesa, sin decir ni una palabra.

—(Esto es más incómodo de lo que pensé.)—piensa Midoriya, en un intento de centrar su mente en algo no bochornoso.

—(Tanto que habló ayer, ¿pero ahora no abre la boca? Así que ha recuperado esta faceta de "no voy a hablar con nadie".)—Todoroki mira de reojo a Izuku mientras escribe algo en su libreta. Suspira disimuladamente.—¿Se te da bien FIQ?

—¿Eh? Ah, b-bueno, sí, soy más o menos bueno... En el examen saqué un 7,5.—responde Midoriya de forma nerviosa.—(Aunque no sé si para ti un 7,5 será la gran cosa.)

—Bueno, una nota no determina qué tan inteligente eres en un área.—esa curiosa respuesta llama la atención de Izuku. Se esperaba algo seco ("Eso es poca cosa", aunque no pegaría con el carácter de Todoroki) o algo más bien considerado ("Eso está bien"), y en vez de eso, obtuvo una contestación que no se esperaba. Curioso que Todoroki sea el que diga algo así, siendo que él siempre saca notas brillantes.

—El dosier.—el profesor les entrega las treinta y dos preguntas.—A vosotros os toca hacer la cartulina sobre el modelo atómico de Bohr.

—Vale.—Todoroki es el que se encarga de responder por los dos. Midoriya tan solo se limita a asentir levemente, un gesto que probablemente ha pasado desapercibido para el profesor.—A ver qué tenemos por aquí.

Shoto echa una rápida ojeada por las hojas. Izuku también quiere ver, así que trata de asomarse un poco, pero tampoco demasiado: se siente incómodo pegándose tanto a alguien, sea quién sea. Al final, no ha podido leer ni una sola pregunta.

—Creo que este profesor está mal de la cabeza.—menciona Shoto en voz baja mientras sigue con la mirada el final del recorrido del maestro. Entonces dirige la vista al dosier, y vuelve a pasar páginas mientras dice:—Estas preguntas son muy difíciles. Espero que las encontremos todas en el libro.

—¿Tú también insultas a los profesores?—las primeras palabras que le vienen a Midoriya son esas, y dado que no sabe como mantener una conversación con Shoto, decide soltarlas al tuntún sin pensar mucho en ello. Todoroki lo mira a la cara, enarcando una ceja.

—Claro. ¿Quién te crees que soy?—su voz suena punzante y algo cáustica, como si se estuviera burlando un poco de Izuku a la vez que se siente ofendido por su comentario. Midoriya no puede evitar sonrojarse de la pena. Es por eso. Es por eso que él no puede hablar con los demás como alguien normal.—¿Te pasa algo?—aún así, Todoroki nota su cambio de expresión. Oh, dios. ¿Siempre es tan elocuente?

—Bueno, solo... Desde lo de ayer te noto algo raro conmigo. Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos hablado antes, pe-pero sé que tú no eres así con los demás.—evitando observar los ojos de su compañero, Midoriya contesta con la mirada algo gacha.—Entiendo si te molesté mientras llorabas, así que, bueno, perdón... Solo quería ayudarte. Así que no hace falta que estés tan a la defensiva conmigo...—Izuku se siente mal ante sus últimas palabras. Se siente como si estuviera imponiendo a Shoto, y no cree tener ese derecho.

—Perdón.—el bicolor se disculpa con un tono claro, y mirando a Midoriya. Por primera vez, el chico de pecas levanta sus ojos verdes, y se encuentra con Todoroki mirándolo seriamente.—Es verdad que

estoy algo irascible contigo. Francamente, no me gustó que me encontraras en el lavabo. Y desconfío de ti. No me fío de tu promesa de que no le contarás a nadie.—algo explota dentro de la cabeza de Midoriya.

—Vamos, ¿a quién quieres que se lo diga? ¿A Shinso? ¡Él es mi único amigo y no está interesado en cotilleos!—Izuku no puede evitar sonrojarse, ésta vez con una mezcla de verguenza, gracia y rabia.

—¿Shinso? ¿Tu único amigo?—Todoroki parece pensativo.—Bueno, pero aún así no me fío.

Midoriya vuelve a sorprenderse por la respuesta de Shoto. No le suele gustar mencionar que tan solo tiene un amigo, porque enseguida la gente lo compadece o se burla de él, pero Todoroki simplemente lo ignora, gesto que tampoco esperaba de él.

—¿Qué te parece si yo busco las primeras 16 preguntas y tú las últimas 16?—de forma repentina, el gary stu de 1o cambia por completo el tema de conversación, desviándolo al trabajo. Midoriya asiente, de nuevo sin pensar mucho en ello.—Bien, pues empecemos.

Y... ¿Cómo decirlo? Pasaron de estar manteniendo una torpe conversación a trabajar en silencio durante el resto de la hora.

* * *

—(¡Ha sido la clase más incómoda del mundo! ¡Menos mal que ya se ha acabado!)—piensa Izuku una vez Todoroki separa su pupitre al sonar el timbre.—(Joder, no quiero pensar en la próxima clase de Física y Química...)

* * *

 _Jueves, 7 de Noviembre de 2017, 13:35 p.m_

Después de estar durante una hora entera avanzando deberes, de cháchara con los amigos o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo con Yamada como profesor vigilante (que vigilar más bien ha hecho poco: no parecía molestarle en absoluto los constantes gritos de sus alumnos, y solo ha llamado la atención a un grupo en particular dos veces en toda la hora). La única vez que ha habido silencio total ha sido cuando la puerta del aula se ha abierto, y su tutor, Aizawa, ha entrado por ella: entonces todo el mundo ha cerrado la boca.

—A ver, panda de gallinas, que se os escuchaba chillar desde el otro lado del pasillo,—Shota coloca su carpeta en el escritorio, compartiendo el espacio con las cosas de Hizashi. El umbrío profesor le echa una mirada frunciendo el ceño, y Yamada, sin miedo, le sonríe como si no hubiera pasado nada.—se os ha acabado el estar sentados sin hacer nada. Al fin los tutores tenemos el power point hecho con la explicación del proyecto anual y sus temas.—varios alumnos intercambian miradas cargadas de curiosidad y hasta emoción.—Y no empecéis a cuchichear entre vosotros como si esto fuera el nuevo episodio de Gran Hermano VIP. Yamada, ¿puedes preparar el pendrive con el power mientras yo enciendo la pizarra digital?

—¡Roger!—con su típico tono en el cuál no puedes diferenciar si te está vacilando o simplemente hablándote con muy buen rollo, Hizashi le responde afirmativamente a Shota en inglés y agarra el pendrive. Bajo los ojos de los alumnos, casi es como si el profesor (encima sustituto) estuviera pidiendo a gritos su muerte.

—(¿Cómo puede actuar tan despreocupado con Aizawa? ¿Qué tan diferente actúa nuestro tutor en la sala de profesores?)—pregunta Uraraka sudando la gota gorda mientras presencia el espectáculo en primera fila.

—Llevamos ya dos meses de curso. Noviembre es siempre el mes en el que se empieza el proyecto anual de 1o: es un trabajo bastante largo que realizáis en grupos de tres organizados por los profesores, y que más os vale curraros porque "Proyecto" es una asignatura como otra cualquiera que influirá en vuestra media de la misma forma que el resto de materias.—si hay algo bueno de Aizawa, es que es muy conciso y directo explicando: no va como una locomotora, ni tampoco se enrolla como las persianas.—Como ya os he dicho, os dividiremos en grupos: seréis seis grupos de tres, y como sobran dos personas, en realidad la división será de dos grupos de cuatro y cuatro de tres.—con tanto número ya hay alguno que se ha perdido.—Los temas que haréis serán estos, em... Yamada, ¿aún no has puesto el power?

—Ahora, ahora. El portátil va un poco lento, no es mi culpa.—se excusa.

—(Ahí va de nuevo.)—piensan Uraraka, Tsuyu, Midoriya, Mineta, Kirishima y Kyoka.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una presentación en power point aparece proyectada en la pizarra digital del aula: se han saltado algunas diapositivas que Shota ya ha explicado por encima, y ahora lo importante son los temas.

—Pues eso, por donde iba: hay un tema para cada grupo que ha sido distribuido también por nosotros. En mi opinión, creo que son tópicos bastante interesantes, especialmente para vosotros que sois jóvenes.

No es hasta una media hora más tarde que Aizawa decide anunciar los grupos y los temas que hará cada uno: en todo ese período de tiempo, la gran parte del alumnado ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los nervios, Izuku incluido (y él literalmente). Y es que en ese momento se decidiría su destino: buenos compañeros o malos compañeros. _Amigos_ o _enemigos_.

 **Buena** nota o **mala** nota.

—Bien, empecemos. Voy a decirlos en el orden númerico por el que os tocará exponer, así que estad atentos y memorizadlo para que no os lo tenga que repetir cada Jueves que toque Proyecto, ¿de

acuerdo?—tose un poco, aclarando su garganta.—Grupo 1: Yuga Aoyama, Asui Tsuyu, Minoru Mineta y Bakugou Katsuki con el tema "Consumo de drogas".

Un silencio sepulcral rodea el aula repentinamente. Ochaco se gira disimuladamente para susurrarle algo a su amiga:

—Hey, Tsuyu. ¿Estás bien?—la preocupación es visible en su rostro.

—Sí... Creo que sí.—la chica rana, en cambio, responde impasible, pero con un tono que delata que su mente está divagando en algún lugar lejano al aula 1-A. El pervertido, el excéntrico y el violento. Básicamente, le toca ir con los tres chicos más raros/peligrosos (dependiendo del caso) para realizar el proyecto.

Pobre Tsuyu. Aunque lo han hecho sin abrir la boca, el resto de sus compañeros se han compadecido de ella. Y ya hay alguno rezando el espíritu santo para no tener tanta mala suerte como Asui.

—Grupo 2: Mina Ashido, Sato Rikido y Ojiro Mashirao con el tema de "Alimentación y nutrición".—ese grupo está mejor. Los tres integrantes intercambian miradas cómplices.—Grupo 3: Fumikage Tokoyami, Toru Hagakure y Kyoka Jirou con el tópico de "Internet".

Esta combinación sí que es algo extraña: dos serios con una hiperactiva. Hagakure probablemente será la que anime la atmósfera del grupo.

—Grupo 4: Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Mezo Shoji y Koji Koda, con el tema del "Cáncer".—este también está bien: dos amigos con otros dos amigos. Probablemente es en el que mejor rollo habrá.—Grupo 5: Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka e Izuku Midoriya con el tema del "Cambio climático".

Y en este momento, la cabeza de Midoriya se enciende con un "clic" y se pone a funcionar: intenta procesar la información. ¿Qué? ¿Con quién ha dicho el profesor que le tocaría trabajar?

 _¿Iida Tenya y Uraraka Ochaco?_ ¿Un chico excesivamente estricto y una chica bastante popular? ¿Quééé? ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible!

—(¡No puede ser! ¡Es el peor grupo posible!)—Izuku empieza a rascarse el cabello, tratando de disipar su naciente nerviosismo.—(Hoy es de los peores días de mi vida... Entre que me han emparejado con Todoroki en FIQ, encima con Todoroki, después de todo lo que pasó ayer, y ahora esto... Quiero que sean ya las once de la noche para meterme en la cama y dormir.)

—(Iida es muy pesado, y Midoriya... Apenas he escuchado la voz de ese chico. Solo lo oigo cuando pasan lista y pocas veces más. ¿Qué pasa con este grupo?)—Uraraka también tiene su propio análisis de la situación en la cabeza. Está disconforme.

—(Uraraka-kun no saca las mejores notas, pero creo que es trabajadora y cooperativa, aunque su gran cantidad de amigos podría entorpecer el ritmo de trabajo. En cuanto a Midoriya-kun, es tan callado y tímido que creo que solo dará problemas al grupo. Así que esto será como trabajar en pareja, ¿eh?)—por otro lado, Iida saca sus propias conclusiones sobre Izuku, sacándolo del grupo por inútil ya desde el comienzo. También está disconforme.

Los tres están disconformes.

—Grupo 6: Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu y Sero Hanta con el tema del "Cerebro". Y eso es todo. El próximo Jueves os pondréis en grupo para empezar a organizar el proyecto. Por ahora, tiempo libre hasta que suene el timbre.—y con esta espléndida forma de terminar una explicación, Shota se dirige a su pupitre para hablar con Yamada, quién se había encargado todo ese rato de pasar las diapositivas. El aula estalla en multitud de voces.

—(¿Qué narices? ¿Que pego yo en mi grupo?)—mientras tanto, Sero trata de asimilar lo inútil que resultará su presencia para Yaoyorozu y Todoroki, las estrellas intelectuales de la clase A.

—¡Uraraka-chan, te cambio grupo!—pronuncia Tsuyu a su amiga con un inusual entusiasmo en ella, mientras agarra sus manos.

—¡Acepto! ¡Bueno, no, no quiero ir con Mineta!—responde la castaña eufórica.

—(Uraraka, te escucho desde aquí... Agh, que depresión...)—Midoriya se limita a apoyar su cabeza y su cuello sobre el pupitre y dejar que pase el tiempo. No solo está el trabajo de los átomos con Todoroki o el proyecto anual con Uraraka e Iida: también está la excursión del Miércoles, donde será emparejado con vete tú a saber quién. ¿Quizás debería fingir estar enfermo justo para el 13 de Noviembre? No, su madre seguro que sospecha. Además, ya ha entregado el formulario conforme pagará la salida.—(Como desearía tener el poder de avanzar en el tiempo ahora mismo...)

* * *

—Midoriya, ¿estás bien?—una vez están fuera del instituto, Shinso pregunta a su amigo por su estado emocional, el cuál parece bastante grave.—No me digas que llevas esa cara por el grupo para el proyecto...

—¿Tú que crees?—responde el peliverde con la misma voz que alguien a quién le acaban de pegar una paliza. En su caso también se la han pegado, pero en un ámbito sentimental.

* * *

 _Viernes, 8 de Noviembre de 2017, 2:51 p.m_

Todos conocemos esta sensación. La gloriosa, maravillosa, hermosa, placentera, estimulante, agradable, amena, deleitosa, apacible, satisfactoria, plácida y armoniosa sensación de llegar a casa un Viernes después de clases, dejar la cartera en el suelo de tu habitación, quedarte mirando al infinito y pensar: "Al fin fiesta. Solo de dos días, pero es fiesta."

A Midoriya siempre le venían esos adjetivos a la cabeza mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar los Viernes a las 14:30. Pero esta vez es diferente: la vuelta a casa no ha sido nada placentera.

—(De alguna forma me siento increíblemente agotado, como si me hubiera pasado un tractor encima cuatro veces y otra quinta para rematar.)—Izuku se sienta sobre el colchón de su cama mientras piensa en todos los hechos ocurridos esa semana. Claro, tantas cosas juntas en tan poco tiempo no eran normales para él: ha pasado de no relacionarse con el ambiente cercano de clase a pillar a uno de sus compañeros más populares llorando, a tener que guardarle el embarazoso secreto, a que le toque con ese mismo compañero en un trabajo jodidamente complicado y a que en el proyecto anual, o sea, durante siete mesas, deba pasar dos horas semanales con dos compañeros con los que no ve posible feeling por ningún lado.—(Esta noche solo quiero dormir doce horas...)

* * *

¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales para no perderte nada!

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


	4. La no tan estrepitosa excursión parte 1

-Actualización: Domingos de la 1a, 2a y 4a semana de cada mes.

-Los personajes y los fanarts no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 _"La compañía es un concepto extraño para algunas personas. La temen tanto como la mayoría de las personas temen a la soledad."_

-Criss Jami

* * *

 _Martes, 12 de Noviembre de 2017, 2:37 p.m_

—Y qué: ¿como vas con el trabajo ese de FIQ?—mientras caminan tranquilamente por la acera, yendo dirección a sus hogares tras un arduo día de instituto, Shinso le pregunta a Izuku por el proyecto de los átomos que empezaron a hacer en parejas el otro día. Midoriya resopla.

—Cómo lo diría... Jaja.—finge una risa.—Es muy incómodo.

—¿Por?—los ojos de Hitoshi revelan un poco de curiosidad por el tema. Izuku le devuelve la mirada: le gusta el color de los irises de su amigo. Cuando están a oscuras sus ojos se ven violetas, pero con la luz solar la tonalidad cambia a una paleta más bien rojiza, que es el caso de ahora.

—Bueno, Todoroki es... Como decirlo... Los demás hablan fácilmente con él, pero a mí no me sale. Y como yo no lo intento, él tampoco lo hace.—nota la temperatura subiéndole al rostro mientras dice eso.—(Y ya ni mencionamos lo que pasó el otro día en el baño. Ahora que pienso en la conversación que tuvimos, creo que quizás debí decirle las cosas de otra manera, o preguntarle la razón por la que me contestó tan mal al irse... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Me estoy arrepintiendo de lo patético que hablé.)—lamenta en silencio.

 _—¿Cómo vas?—la primera vez que Todoroki abre la boca es alrededor de y 42, y no es para preguntar nada simpático, si no para saber sobre el progreso de Midoriya en el trabajo._

 _—Más o menos bien... Aunque cuestan un poco de encontrar.—en realidad, Izuku está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para seguirle el paso a Shoto, diligente y siempre atento de todo, y que a diferencia de él, no parece tener ninguna dificultad para responder las preguntas._

 _—¿Cuántas llevas?—Todoroki echa un vistazo al papel de su tímido compañero, acercando un poco su cabeza hacia los hombros del pecoso. Éste se tensiona: ¿de qué manera puede decirle al heterocromático que ese gesto lo pone excesivamente nervioso?_

 _—Cinco...—los ojos de Izuku intentan cotillear el trabajo ajeno, pero no consigue leer nada desde su posición._

 _—Bueno, vas bien. Yo llevo nueve.—Shoto se separa de Midoriya.—Si tienes problemas con las preguntas puedo encargarme de buscar dos tuyas. A cambio puedes encargarte más de la cartulina._

 _—¡Ah, no, no, no hace falta! Gracias, pero no hace falta.—pese a su sequedad, Todoroki tiene un lado amable que de alguna forma u otra acaba mostrándose a los demás. Sin embargo, tras el rechazo de Midoriya, no han vuelto a hablarse más, ni siquiera cuando ha terminado la hora._

—Tranquilo, mañana hay excursión. Será un descansillo de este trimestre tan largo.—comenta Shinso.

—Ahhhh, ¿¡por qué me lo recuerdas justo ahora!? ¡Qué descanso ni qué nada! ¡Va a ser una mierda!—sin embargo, Izuku está convencido de que va a ser un desastre.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 13 de Noviembre de 2017, 8:18 a.m_

—Oye, ¿alguien sabe cuando vamos a salir? El autocar lleva enfrente del insti desde antes de las ocho y todavía seguimos aquí.—Mina se queja con el resto de compañeros, poniendo una impaciente y ansiosa voz. Hagakure se encoge de hombros.

—¡A mí también me gustaría saberlo!—le sigue la chica invisible.—Ojiro-kun, Ojiro-kun, a la vuelta irás conmigo, ¿verdad? Mina va a sentarse con Uraraka, así que me quedaré sin pareja.

—Claro, Hagakure.—Ojiro sonríe de forma gentil, y mientras Toru se abraza a él, le pregunta algo a Ashido.—¿No irás con Uraraka ahora?

—No, ya va con Tsuyu.—Mina juguetea con sus pies.—Pero no pasa nada, porque quiero poder sentarme con las dos.

—Shinso, ¿qué cómics te has traído para leer en la excursión?—con el mismo entusiasmo que predomina en su voz, pero en un tono más bajo de lo usual provocado por la aglomeración de gente, Midoriya se ha separado de sus compañeros de clase para hablar con Hitoshi.

—Solo me he traído uno por si en el descanso del mediodía me aburro.—mientras el chico descuelga su mochila para sacar el susodicho objeto, una chica de cabellos rosados salta sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello.—¡Ay!

—¡Shiiiiiiiiinso!—aún cuando sus pies ya no están suspendidos en el aire, los brazos de la muchacha siguen agarrados a la espalda de Shinso.—¡No sabes cuánto he tardado en encontrarte! ¿¡Es que no sabes que los autocares de la C y la D salen ya!? Me siento contigo, ¿¡verdad!?

—Hatsume, suéltate.—la mano de Hitoshi aparta los dedos de su compañera, obligándola a soltarse.—Solo estoy hablando con Midoriya, pesada. No hacía falta que te lanzaras encima de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? Me gusta tu espalda.—acaricia los hombros del chico.

—Eres rara, para de hacer eso.—vuelve a apartar la mano de Mei, a lo que ella responde con una risilla pícara. Los irises rojizos de Shinso miran la expresión desconcertada de su amigo.—Bueno, parece que nosotros nos movemos ya. Lástima que nos separen para los autocares.

—Sí...—a Midoriya le da pena decirle a su amigo que él, a diferencia suya, no tiene aún a nadie con quién sentarse en el autocar. Mientras ve a Hitoshi alejándose de él con su amiga agarrándole del brazo con insistencia, regresa con el alma caída a sus pies junto a sus compañeros. Se cuela estratégicamente entre los primeros de la fila, entre Aoyama, que se mira la cara en un espejo

("excéntrico") y Tokoyami, que conversa con Koda, Shoji y Rikido. Empieza a fingir que está bien aunque esté solo, consultando constantemente la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, rascándose el pelo, sonándose la nariz (aunque no tiene muchos mocos) y hasta sacando su botella de agua de la mochila para beber aunque no tenga sed. Empieza a ponerse nervioso.

—(¿Cuándo narices nos llamarán a nosotros? Quiero sentarme ya en el autocar y dormir un poco.)—gira su cabeza para mirar atrás: parece que todo el mundo ya tiene una pareja escogida, a excepción de él.—(Quizás haya alguien en la clase B que esté en la misma situación que yo y decidan sentarnos juntos para el viaje... Y si no es el caso, puedo ir solo, justo detrás del conductor...)

—¡Clases A y B, poneos en fila!—grita Aizawa por encima de las voces de los alumnos.—Nos marcharemos ahora, pero antes debemos contaros, así que poneos de uno en uno.

—(Ahora que pienso, quizás Todoroki... No, no creo que todavía no tenga pareja. Es tan improbable que no quiero ni intentarlo. Además, quedará raro. Apenas he hablado con él. Pero a la vez es la persona con la que he hablado más en clase.)—mientras se come el coco con pensamientos negativos, Izuku camina hacia el otro lado, pasando entre sus profesores.

Al cabo de quince minutos ya están todos sentados en el autocar. Y Midoriya (como era de esperar) ni siquiera se ha acercado a su objetivo. Aún así, no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad preguntándole: Todoroki y Aoyama se sientan juntos, al menos para el viaje de ida.

Izuku ha tomado asiento al lado de la ventana, justo al inicio del todo, y observa la butaca situada a su lado, vacía, mientras la gente cruza el pasillo medio a empujones para dirigirse hacia el fondo del vehículo. No parece que sobre nadie, ni de la A ni de la B, por lo que le tocará pasar el viaje solo. Mejor para él: será un trayecto tranquilo que le permitirá descansar una horita más.

—¿Segura que no quieres sentarte más al fondo, Uraraka-chan?—entre el griterío de los compañeros, Midoriya escucha la voz de Tsuyu. Asoma un poco su cabeza: un poco alejadas de él, pero sentadas por la zona delantera del autocar, están Asui y su amiga Uraraka. Con dificultad logra ver el rostro de la castaña: su expresión es torpe y levemente nerviosa.

—Sí, sí. Me mareo muy fácilmente.

—¿Enserio? No te veía del tipo que enseguida vomita con las curvas.—Ochaco ríe un poco tras ese comentario.—¿Tienes bolsas?

—Tranquila, vengo preparada.—Izuku apoya su cabeza en el cristal.

—(Yo también me mareo y me he olvidado las bolsas... Espero que no me entren ganas de potar.)—de forma repentina, una pequeña presencia interrumpe su aura de relajación. Midoriya lo mira a él, el chico con menos fama de la clase 1-A: Minoru Mineta.—(¿Que hace él aquí?)

—Estás solo, ¿verdad?—pregunta el joven de baja estatura. Izuku asiente, y empieza a temerse lo peor: Mineta se acerca hacia él y empieza a agachar su trasero.—Si no te importa, me siento.

—Ah, bueno...—quiere negarse, pero sabe de sobras que ni puede ni debería: si él estuviera en la misma situación que Minoru, buscando un asiento, no le gustaría que la otra persona se lo impidiera.—(Aunque yo directamente no busco un sitio vacío para sentarme y molestar a la persona de al lado.)

—Bueeeno...—Minoru saca el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y lo desbloquea.—Vamos a destrozarle el culo a Rikido en Crash Royale.—el sonido de la pantalla de inicio suena a todo volumen, aunque tan solo las personas cercanas a Mineta logran escucharlo debido al gran ruido presente en el vehículo. Izuku observa en silencio como su acoplado compañero de autocar entra en el chat de su clan y manda una solicitud de combate. Entonces saca su cabeza por fuera del asiento y pega un estridente chillido que obliga a Midoriya a cubrirse los oídos.—¡RIKIDO, ACEPTA BATALLA!

—¡HEY! ¿¡QUÉ SON ESOS GRITOS!?—Aizawa también grita, enfadado, primero al panorama general (de los cuáles solo se callan los cuatro primeros pares de asientos) y después fija su mirada en Mineta, que esboza una nerviosa sonrisa y susurra un cohibido "perdón". Izuku ve como Shota se queja con Trece, el profesor que lo acompaña para la excursión, diciendo que "en vez de niños ha traído gallinas" y que son una "pandilla de monos gritones".

Bueno, razón no le falta.

Aunque Mineta se ha sentado a su lado, ha sido solo por necesidad de un asiento, pues el chico de cabello esponjoso no parece necesitar la presencia de un compañero de autocar para pasárselo bien durante el trayecto: a través de su móvil ya puede hablar y jugar con sus amigos. Es un hecho bastante obvio, siendo que ha ignorado la presencia de Izuku en todo el viaje.

En cuánto a los demás, cada uno está encerrado en su mundo de diversión: Uraraka y Tsuyu parecen estar jugando a una especie de retos en el que se cuentan cosas, y la exagerada risa de la castaña a veces resuena demasiado fuerte por la zona. Koji y Shoji ven vídeos graciosos de animales con los auriculares del más grande, Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero juegan a Crash Royale contra más chicos del autocar (Mineta, Rikido, Awase y Kamakiri principalmente), Mina y Hagakure se encargan de poner la música que ellas quieren por todo el bus con un altavoz rosado que la chica invisible se ha traído con ella, Kyoka enseña a Momo a jugar a Crash Royale y Todoroki ignora a Aoyama escuchando sus propias canciones con los cascos puestos. Aizawa les ha llamado la atención hasta tres veces, pidiéndoles que bajen la voz, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos de su advertencia el escándalo vuelve a ser el mismo.

A causa de esto, Midoriya no ha podido ni dormirse cinco minutos: entre los incesantes gritos de fondo, el asquerosamente pegadizo ritmo de la música y los constantes comentarios de Mineta al jugar, no vale la pena ni intentarlo. Y así, tras una hora de desplazamiento, llegan a su destino: el casco antiguo.

En el momento en que el autocar se detiene y da señal verde para quitarse el cinturón y bajar, todo el mundo se levanta de golpe y, como si tuvieran prisa, salen lo más rápido que pueden al pasillo para crear un molesto atasco lleno de gritos, insultos, empujones y peleas para ver quién baja antes del autocar. Midoriya se sienta literalmente en el primer asiento, pero por culpa de la presión de la gente de atrás y de su poca determinación para ganarse un hueco, termina siendo de los últimos en salir.

—¡Quedaos alrededor del autocar! ¡No os alejéis!—aún si ya está casi todo el grupo reunido y sin intención alguna de alejarse, Aizawa continúa repitiendo el aviso para que a todo el mundo le quede claro. Izuku baja torpemente los escalones del autocar, los cuáles siempre se le hacen altos y difíciles de bajar, y una vez aterriza en el suelo pasa la palma de su mano por la frente: ha acabado mareándose un poco, aunque afortunadamente, no ha sido un viaje con muchas curvas.

—(¿Esos de ahí no son los de las clases C y D?)—la vista de Midoriya se dirige hacia una gran masa de adolescentes sitúada algo lejos de ellos. En ese mismo momento Trece lo confirma en voz alta:

—Ahora iremos todos a la plaza mayor para desayunar. El resto de alumnos de 1o ya están yendo hacia allí.—y tras esas palabras, todos los de la A y la B empiezan a movilizarse, y Midoriya se encuentra entre los más motivados: necesita hablar con Shinso, aunque sea intercambiar dos míseras palabras.

No coincide con su amigo hasta diez minutos más tarde que llegan al destino indicado: la plaza mayor del casco antiguo. Los edificios son pequeños y de aspecto humilde, de colores amarronados, y una pequeña y vieja fuente está situada justo en el medio del lugar. Algunos empiezan a tomar asiento en el borde de la susodicha fuente, otros en los bancos que hay distribuidos por el área y alguno que otro entra en la panadería artesanal, la única tienda de la plazuela, para cotillear o comprar alguna cosa de desayuno.

—¡Shinso!—Midoriya corre sin correr hacia su amigo, que está mirando su teléfono móvil y comiéndose un bocata de jamón salado, con la espalda apoyada sobre un banco ocupado por cuatro chicos y dos chicas de su clase, la C. Cuando los ojos de Hitoshi se encuentran con los de Izuku, guarda su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y camina hacia el chico.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?—Midoriya saca el desayuno de su mochila mientras empiezan a caminar.

—Era imposible dormir.—se lamenta el de cabellos verdes, finalmente con una mejor expresión en el rostro. Aún así, Shinso lo mira preocupado.

—¿Has ido solo o con alguien?

—Me he sentado con uno de mi clase, pero habría sido lo mismo que ir solo... Ha jugado a Crash Royale toda la hora.

—Ohh, en mi autocar muchos se pusieron también a jugar partidas.—vuelve a sacar el móvil para mostrárselo a su amigo.—Yo entre ellos.

—Yo nunca me he llegado a descargar esa app.

—A estas alturas es un poco tarde hacerlo, ya que ya no es tan popular como antes. Una vez deje de ser un tema de conversación común y empiece a usarse solo para jugar gradualmente, todo el mundo se olvidará hasta de su existencia.—explica Hitoshi.—En fin, es lo que siempre pasa con estos juegos.

—Lo mismo le pasó a Pokámon Go, ¿no? Todo el mundo como loco el verano pasado jugándolo y ahora está más olvidado que la una.

— _"I play Pokámon Go everyday~"_ —suavizando un poco su voz, Shinso canta el estribillo de una canción que se hizo muy viral en la época de oro del mencionado juego, provocando una carcajada en su amigo.

Aunque Midoriya finalmente puede hablar con su mejor amigo, la paz no dura mucho, pues al cabo de media hora llaman a todos los estudiantes para que se reúnan y así pasar a dividirlos en los grupos de trabajo para el proyecto de la excursión. Y aún así, una pequeña luz de esperanza brilla en el pecho de Izuku hasta el final: solo quedan veinticuatro alumnos, en otras palabras, tres grupos por armar, y él todavía sigue al lado de Shinso. ¿Quizás les tocará juntos? Porque si ese es el caso, la excursión va a ser mil veces mejor de lo que se esperaba.

—El siguiente grupo: Itsuka, Mezo, Shoto, Rin, Hiriko, Kiwa, Maru y Manga.—los alumnos mencionados por Sekijiro Kan, el tutor de la B y el encargado de dictar los nombres en voz alta, empiezan a caminar hacia el frente para reunirse. Midoriya mira de reojo a Shinso: el chico lo pilla, y le sonríe. Es muy probable que estén pensando lo mismo.

—(Por favor, por favor, que me toque con Shinso en el mismo grupo...)—junta sus dedos, ansioso.

—Ochaco, Bakugou, Kyoka, Jurota, Sen, Hanabi, Sora y Hitoshi son otro grupo.—se escucha el sonido de algo rompiéndose, pero no se sabe si es una coincidencia o tan solo el corazón de Izuku quebrado en mil pedazos.—Y por lo tanto, el último grupo está formado por Neito, Izuku, Ibara, Setsuna, Mei, Asui, Pony y Kosei.

—(Hay muchos de la B. De hecho, todos son de la B, a excepción de la amiga de Shinso, y...)—sus ojos van a parar sobre la chica rana.—(Tsuyu, que va a mi clase. Pero he hablado poco con ella. Es imposible que pueda iniciar alguna conversación o responderle sin ponerme nervioso, o...)

En fin, que no le ha tocado ir con Shinso, al contrario de lo que empezaba a creer. Es por cosas así que no le gusta ser muy optimista.

—Trece está repartiendo los dossieres, así que id con él para que os dé uno a cada uno.

—Bueno, vamos.—comenta Ibara algo retraída al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes la siguen en silencio.

—Aquí tenéis vuestros dossieres.—Trece les entrega uno a cada uno. Detrás de él están todos los demás alumnos de 1o, cada uno en el grupo que le corresponde.—Bien, si miráis la portada, lo primero que veréis será un mapa del casco antiguo con un recorrido marcado.

—Sí, es verdad.—responde Uraraka.

—La parte que esté marcada serán las calles que a vuestro grupo le tocará recorrer. Para evitar que al final haya tres pelotones de veinte personas o que os copiéis entre grupos, cada uno tiene un trabajo diferente. Solo hay cinco preguntas que son iguales para todos, y son las del principio, pero las respuestas ni siquiera serán las mismas. El resto ya es completamente diferente para cada uno, tanto las preguntas como las respuestas.—Midoriya observa el recorrido que le toca hacer: parece algo largo, y en principio no deberían coincidir con ningún otro grupo puesto que su camino no se cruza con los demás.—Tendréis que estar a las 13:30 en esta plaza, así que no os paséis de la hora, por favor.

—Sí, vamos a insisitir con eso: ya tenéis quince y dieciséis años, y estáis en un curso en el que las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias. No vais a ir con monitores que os controlen, así que os pedimos de vuestra confianza. Sois ocho personas, y en cada grupo hay al menos alguien responsable.—explica Shota.—Si alguien cree que un compañero está causando problemas, es tan fácil como agarrar vuestro teléfono móvil y llamar a mi número para avisarme. Y no voy a ser suave: castigaré con partes disciplinarios sin pensármelo dos veces.

Nadie se atreve a replicar contra el profe. Izuku, levemente nervioso, le echa una ojeada a su celular: ¿el número de su tutor? Él no lo tiene. ¿En qué momento lo han dado? ¿Quizás cuando aún estaba bajando del autocar?

—Ahora que ya hemos dado la advertencia, podéis dispersaros por el camino que os toque. ¡Venga, vamos! Tendréis que entregar el dossier completamente acabado o lo suspenderéis.—ante las inminentes prisas que Aizawa echa, todos corren como desesperados por la calle que deben tomar. Midoriya y Shinso cruzan miradas por última vez: si bien no se dicen nada con palabras, Izuku puede escuchar un "Te esperaré aquí para que comamos juntos" en los ojos de su amigo.

—Daos prisa o no acabaremos: esta mierda es más larga de lo que parece.—si bien antes ha sido Shiozaki la que ha liderado el grupo, ahora es Monoma el que se encarga de hablar con los demás. Midoriya pasa a mirarlo mientras camina: le da algo de nervios que le haya tocado con este chico, o más que eso, es como si su presencia le diera una mala sensación. Ha escuchado de la boca de algunas personas que a veces Neito es bastante presuntuoso y descarado, aunque él no es quién para decir si es verdad o no.

Y por si fuera menos, la atmósfera que rodea a los ocho integrantes es una bastante incómoda: ninguno parece atreverse a hablar con los demás. Neito encabeza el grupo con el cuello alto, Ibara camina cerca de él viendo su dossier, Setsuna se hace un poco la despistada mirando los edificos de alrededor, Hatsume mira algo en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, Asui camina en silencio con sus manos agarrando las tiras de su mochila y Pony y Kosei hablan entre ellos en voz algo baja, como si no quisieran molestar a los otros. Midoriya está justo en el medio, cabizbajo.

—Para las primeras preguntas necesitamos quedarnos en este sitio.—Monoma señala el nombre de la calle colgado.—Ya que pregunta por los edificios que hay, sus nombres, etcétera.

—¿Nos sentamos?—propone Ibara, y todos asienten a su petición. Izuku sigue a sus compañeros, arrodillándose torpemente para finalmente apoyar el trasero en el suelo. Sentadas a su lado han quedado Setsuna y Pony.

—El nombre de la calle es "Rosal".—dicta Shiozaki, que ya escribe la respuesta. Los demás hacen lo mismo.—En cuánto a los edificios...

—Hay floristerías.—sigue Tokage.—Mira, ahí hay una, dos, tres...—las va señalando con el dedo.

—¿Por qué hay tan poca variedad de edificios?—pregunta Kosei.

—¿No es obvio? La calle se llama "Rosal", así que da a entender que está llena de tiendas de flores, especialmente rosas.—salta Hatsume, para sorpresa de todos, que pasan a mirarla.—Antiguamente los nombres de las calles se ponían acorde a las cosas que se vendían de ella. Había una para cada cosa: una calle para vender pan, otra para metal, otra para joyas, etcétera.

—Wow.—susurra Pony.

—¿Por qué me miráis todos así? Dais miedo.

—A mí me ha sorprendido que supieras todo eso.—responde Ibara, y añade:—Y más que lo hayas dicho tú. Ya que, bueno, me han contado que te pones a leer manga en mitad de clase.

—Bueno, recuerdo que me lo explicaron en secundaria. Se me ha quedado en la cabeza la información, y ya está.—Mei se rasca el pelo mientras sigue escribiendo en el dossier.

—"¿Actualmente la zona está parcial o enteramente reconstruida?"—Tsuyu pronuncia en voz alta la siguiente pregunta, y echa un vistazo a su alrededor.—No lo parece.

—Que va, ¿has visto lo vieja que es esta fachada? Claramente no.—dice Tsuburaba.

Intercambiando sus conocimientos llegan a responder las siete primeras preguntas sin problemas. La tensión entre los ocho jóvenes empieza a desaparecer lentamente, pudiendo ya hablar los unos con los otros sin mayor vergüenza (quitando a Midoriya, que lo único que hace es quedarse atrás, asentir y apuntar las respuestas que proponen los otros).

—(Apenas estoy fijándome en cómo es esta avenida del casco antiguo, cuando se supone que el objetivo de esta excursión es precisamente el comparar la arquitectura del pasado con la del presente.)—piensa Izuku, con la mirada baja.—(Pero no me atrevo a mirar mucho porque entonces me da la sensación que destaco... No quiero que Monoma o Shiozaki me pregunten nada...)

—Midoriya.—la voz de Hatsume lo devuelve a la realidad.—¿Esto es tuyo?

El peliverde levanta la cabeza, sorprendido y nervioso a partes iguales. Mei, la chica de cabellos rosados y la misma que arrastró a Shinso con ella esa misma mañana sostiene algo entre sus manos del mismo tamaño que uno de sus cómics de All Might. De repente, el corazón le empieza a latir a un millón por hora.

¿En qué momento se le ha caído? ¿Desde cuando su mochila está abierta? ¿Habrá perdido sus otros cómics por el camino? ¿Y su comida? No llevaba táper sinó bocata, así que al no pesar tanto quizás no lo ha notado...

—Ah, em...—debido al creciente miedo, las palabras no le salen de la boca. Sin darle una respuesta precisa a la chica, decide descolgarse la mochila de la espalda para comprobar lo que le falta y lo que no. Sin embargo, se sorprende al ver que está completamente cerrada. Vuelve a elevar la mirada, y junto a la picardía de los rapaces ojos de Hatsume hay dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa bromista.

—¡Has caídooo! ¡Jajajaja!—la asertiva chica ríe en voz alta, pero Midoriya no le encuentra la gracia a la broma. Suspira, cansado.—Este no es uno de tus cómics: mira, mira. Es uno de mis tesoros, una obra maestra que ya me he leído entera pero que he empezado a comprar en físico para disfrutarla

de nuevo.

Mei se acerca hacia él, mostrándole la tapa de un manga yaoi: Izuku ve en la portada un chico de pelo rosa, ojos de la misma tonalidad, expresión preocupada, boca cubierta y cuerpo semidesnudo, junto al título "Nine Count" escrito por encima.

—¿No has estado mirando a esta cosa bonita bien hecha demasiado rato?—susurra Hatsume con un tono travieso.—Gay.—susurra.

—No.—responde Midoriya, levemente sonrojado.—¿P-por qué me has hecho pensar que había perdido uno de mis cómics? Me has pegado un susto, enserio.

—Bueeeno.—Hatsume mueve su cuello como solo lo haría la protagonista femenina de un anime, y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de Izuku, quedando sus caras a una distancia de tres centímetros.—Tienes unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, Midoriya. Solo quería una excusa para poder mirarlos bien.

—¿¡!?—Izuku traga saliva, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los peligrosos y dorados irises de Mei. Gracias a las cosas que Shinso le ha contado sobre ella, Hatsume es capaz de apegarse mucho a personas con las que apenas ha hablado nunca. De hecho, aparentemente ella intentó besar a Hitoshi mientras hablaban de los deberes de matemáticas en su aula.

—Hmm... He intentado hacerte hablar de alguna manera. Eres muy tímido y no has abierto la boca en todo este rato.—finalmente la alocada adolescente aleja su cara del vergonzoso chico.—Y mira que Shinso me ha contado que tú siempre hablas mucho con él.

—Así es como soy, no le puedo hacer nada.—pronuncia Izuku en voz baja mientras esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hatsume se le queda mirando. Entonces se le tira encima: de la misma forma que hizo con Hitoshi esa mañana, abraza a Midoriya por la espalda, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y rozando sus mejillas.

—¡Eres extremadamente _kawaii_ , Midoriya!—afirma con voz de fangirl total. Tsuyu los mira de reojo, al igual que Setsuna. A diferencia de la chica rana, ésta última se ríe en voz baja al verlos.—¡Encima tienes muchas pequitas en la cara! ¡Y tu voz, y tus ojos, todo es...!—de repente, su entonación pasa a ser una extremadamente seria.—Eres mi tipo.

—Quítate, porfa.—completamente sonrojado, Izuku intenta apartar a la chica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo abrazaban así: puede sentir el olor a jazmín del pelo de Hatsume, y también, aunque no quiere fijarse en un detalle tan vergonzoso como ese, los pechos de la chica contra su espalda.

—Un segundo más mamá.—responde ella.

—Quita, enserio.—Izuku se separa de Mei, sintiéndose al fin liberado.

—Eres amigo de Shinso, ¿no? ¿Te gusta el anime?—de alguna forma Hatsume continúa insistiendo, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación en el momento que ella ve adecuado.

—No miro mucho.—responde Midoriya.—Solo me he visto algunos que me ha recomendado Shinso, y...

—¿Y te gusta el yaoi? ¿O el yuri?—la mirada de Hatsume es brillante.—¿Vocaloid? ¿Cosplay? ¿MMORPG? ¿Hentai? ¿M-preg? ¿Furry? ¿Futanari?—afortunadamente Midoriya no conoce el significado de los últimos mencionados, pero siente que cada uno es más perverso que el otro.

—Solo leo cómics de superhéroes.—responde el chico, sin devolverle a su compañera el entusiasmo.

—Aw, que pena. Serías perfecto si fueras otaku.—Midoriya la mira, algo incrédulo. Ahora mismo, Hatsume Mei encabeza la lista de las personas más raras con las que ha hablado en su vida.

—(Tenía constancia de que ella siempre es así de honesta y libre con sus sentimientos, pero no me esperaba que fuera para tanto... Después de todo, ha ligado conmigo...)—Izuku vuelve a agachar la mirada.—(Si no supiera que ella ya se ha comportado así con Shinso y algunas personas más, probablemente hubiera pensado que se estaba burlando de mí...)

—¡Y entonces la chica se estrelló contra la pared! ¡Es un vídeo buenísimo!—detrás de Midoriya y Hatsume, Pony y Kosei parecen mantener una conversación bastante graciosa (pues los dos no paran de reírse) desde hace ya bastante rato. Izuku los mira de reojo, y Hatsume imita su gesto. Entonces se olvida por completo de su conversación con Midoriya y salta hacia el risueño dúo.

—Entre vosotros dos hay confianza, ¿no? ¿Qué relación tenéis? ¿Sois novios?—lanza un montón de interrogantes que asaltan al pelirrojo y a la rubia, quienes no pueden evitar ponerse algo rojos por tales preguntas.

—¡No, no! Somos amigos.—aclara la chica.

—¿Enserio?—Hatsume mira ahora a Tsuburaba, quién asiente.

—Pony y yo venimos de la misma secundaria, así que bueno, ya éramos amigos de antes.—dice el chico.

—Ohh, así que amigos que ya se conocían de antes.—comenta Mei, sonriendo.—Y dime, ¿alguno de los dos tiene sentimientos no correspondidos?

—Oye, vosotros.—Ibara avisa al grupito de cuatro que se ha quedado un poco atrás.—Tenemos que continuar con el trabajo, así que acercaos.

—(Waa, ¿en que momento se han adelantado tanto?)—se pregunta Tsunotori.

—(La personalidad de Ibara me recuerda a la de una chica hentai que vi hace unos meses... ¿Quién era?)—se pregunta Hatsume.

—(Solo quiero que esta excursión acabe ya, diosito de mi madre...)—piensa Midoriya.

—(Este trabajo es puta mierda.)—piensa Kosei.

* * *

 _15 minutos antes, al haber formado los grupos..._

—¡KIRISHIMA, _MY BROTHER_!—grita Tetsutetsu al ver al chico pelirrojo.

—¡TETSUTETSU, BRO! ¡Nos ha tocado en el mismo grupo!—Eijiro extiende su mano, y su amigo se la choca con gran fuerza.—¡De puta madre, tío!

—¡Ojiro-kuuuuuuun!~—Hagakure corre regocijada hacia su novio, lanzándosele a los brazos.—¡No me puedo creer que nos haya tocado juntos en el mismo grupo! ¡Esto es un milagro!

—¡Ya ves! Ahora sé que no me voy a aburrir en absoluto.—sonríe Mashirao.—Ya que voy a estar contigo.

—O-Ojiro-kun...—Toru se sonroja ante la deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio.

—(Hmm... Parezco estar rodeada de parejas. Un bromance, una pareja acaremalada...)—vistiendo una sudadera de manga larga corta, leggins negros, zapatillas deportivas y un par de despeinados moños áureos, Himiko Toga va contando el número de dúos románticos que hay en su grupo, con una expresión neutra en el rostro.—(A propósito, ¿dónde está Katsuki?)

Sus ojos buscan a Bakugou, quién está algunos metros alejados de ella, aparentemente discutiendo con Uraraka.

—¿Eres gilipollas? ¡No hace falta que me des ningún "aviso especial"! ¡Voy a portarme bien, no sé porque no debería, cara redonda, pesada!—grita el explosivo chico, claramente enfadado.

—¡Métete ese apodo por el culo!—responde Ochaco, molesta por el poco temperamento de su compañero de clase.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—(Una chica peleona...)—Shinso observa la pelea desde un rincón, sin atreverse a detener alguno de los dos bandos.

—Esto va a ser un problema...—comenta Kyoka.

—Sí, tienes razón...—le responde Sen.

—¡Eres un enfadica, Bakugou, enserio! Aunque no sé ni de que me sorprendo, siendo que cuando me tocó contigo para las presentaciones de inicio de curso te enfadaste porque me reí de que...

—¡CORTA LA CONVERSACIÓN AHÍ, NI LA SIGAS!—chilla Katsuki.—¡O TE MATARÉ!

—¡BUENO, LOS DOS, YA VALE!—Juzo Honenuki se interpone entre chico y chica, separándolos.—¡Vais a darnos problemas a los demás si seguís así!

—Sora, ¿dónde nos hemos metido?—pregunta una bajita chica de larga cabellera blanca con destellos de colores a su compañero de clase, más alto que ella, rubio, y con orejas de gato.

—No lo sé, Hanabi... Pero ese chico tiene pinta de peligroso.—comenta él, medio riéndose.

—¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS, GORILA! ¡NO ME TOMÉIS POR ESTÚPIDO!

—(...Katsuki estará bien, supongo.)—una pequeña sonrisa se postra en los labios de Toga.—(Pero espero que no dé muchos problemas a sus compañeros de grupo.)

* * *

Las referencias estuvieron fuertes aquí (?) Hanabi, Sora, Hiriko, Kiwa y Maru no son personajes originales, sino OC's míos que si supiera dibujar estaría encantada de mostrar, pero no es el caso, así que : No serán los únicos que salgan en el fanfic, pero su participación no será más que rellenar huecos y tener alguna que otra interacción.

¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales!

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


	5. La no tan estrepitosa excursión parte 2

-Actualización: Domingos de la 1a, 2a y 4a semana de cada mes

-Los personajes y los fanarts no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 13 de Noviembre de 2017, 12:57 p.m._

—Y después de decirle eso se enfadó tanto conmigo que me bloqueó en todos lados y no habló hasta el día siguiente.—le cuenta Hatsume con una sonrisa medio divertida medio pícara en los labios.—Shinso en realidad tiene mucho carácter y muy poca paciencia.

—Conmigo no es así.—afirma Midoriya de forma inocente. La chica suspira.

—Sí, sí, él solo muestra esa faceta hacia mí, a la que es probablemente la única persona que se ha enamorado de él en sus quince años de vida.—admite derrotada.

—¿No crees que quizás es así contigo porque te le declaraste tan solo a las dos semanas de empezar a hablar con él?

—Na. Sé que se traumatizó, pero ya se le pasará. Creo que ya se está acostumbrando a mi forma de ser.—afirma ella tranquilamente, mientras levanta sus brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza. De repente, Ibara, Pony y Kosei toman asiento en el suelo. Tsuyu y Setsuna son las siguientes en hacerlo, y mientras, los azules ojos de Neito se dirigen hacia el dúo.

—Chicos, sentaos, hay que dibujar.—Izuku echa una ojeada a su dosier: ya van por la penúltima actividad de éste, y lo que deben hacer ahora es ni más ni menos que dibujar la fachada de un edificio dedicado a un antiguo personaje mitológico de la zona. Midoriya se fija en los detalles del edificio, y sabe que va a ser difícil para él.

—Mira la parejita.—mientras Izuku y Mei se sientan en el suelo, Setsuna le susurra eso a Monoma con los ojos pegados en los antes mencionados, quién le responde al comentario con una risa reprimida y una mirada poco discreta. Midoriya, que llega a escucharla, no puede evitar no ponerse rojo, a diferencia de Mei, quién parece ajena al comentario. Y si lo hubiera oído habría sido peor aún, porque seguro que habría hecho de la situación algo mucho más bochornoso.

—Todavía nos sobra algo de tiempo, así que podemos ir con calma.—comenta Ibara mientras empieza a trazar con su lápiz. Ahora que están todos tan juntos no hay ninguna conversación entre dos, siendo el silencio lo único que rodea el ambiente de los ocho adolescentes. Izuku abre su estuche torpemente, y una vez tiene el material preparado, le echa otra ojeada al edificio: es la primera vez que cae en lo bonito y nostálgico que es el casco antiguo. Empieza a dibujar el bajo extremo izquierdo de la edificación, con sumo cuidado, pero a la que lleva diez segundos ya se ve obligado a coger la goma de borrar. Entonces su mirada se dirige a la mano de Hatsume, que se mueve hábilmente a gran velocidad por el papel.

—(Wow, lo hace súper bien... Parece tener destreza para dibujar.)—levemente motivado por las habilidades artísticas de una de las primeras personas que se ha mostrado simpática con él, vuelve a centrar su atención en el bloque y en su dibujo. Los siguientes dos minutos se los pasa trabajando en la actividad, y no despega la mirada del papel hasta que escucha la voz de Ibara.

—Hatsume, no es momento de ponerte a leer. Estamos trabajando.—Shiozaki regaña a Mei, y ante eso, Pony, Setsuna y Midoriya levantan sus cuellos para ver a la chica de cabello rosado. Ella deja su manga encima de la carpeta y le muestra a su compañera un dibujo completamente terminado y perfectamente elaborado.

—Ya lo he acabado, así que voy a leer "Nine Count" hasta que terminéis.—Izuku se queda impresionado ante el trabajo de su compañera.

—Ah, vale. Perdón.—Ibara, por otro lado, está sin palabras. Hatsume debe estar siendo un cúmulo de sorpresas para ella hoy.

—¡Dibujas genial! ¿Me dejas verlo un momento?—le pide Pony con destellos en los ojos. Mei le tiende la hoja.

—Claro, pero no lo calques.—le guiña un ojo a la rubia, a lo que la pequeña responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un sonrojo involuntario debido a su vergüenza. Midoriya requiere de hasta cuatro minutos más para terminar la actividad, un poco menos que Setsuna, Ibara, Kosei y Tsuyu. Una vez terminan todos, Shiozaki es de nuevo la portavoz del grupo.

—¿Habéis terminado todos?—ante la respuesta afirmativa de los demás, ella prosigue.—Solo nos queda un ejercicio más y podremos volver a la plaza.

—Se puede resolver aquí y ahora.—continúa Neito.—Te pregunta sobre el personaje éste al que le dedicaron el edificio, y justo ahí tenemos un cartel que nos lo responde todo.

—De puta madre.—sonríe Kosei.

—(No me lo puedo creer... ¡Al fin! La excursión está llegando a su fin.)—Midoriya cierra un puño sobre su corazón, sintiendo como va liberando presión a cada segundo que pasa. De alguna forma, ha sobrevivido. Dentro de nada volverán a la plaza, donde se separarán, comerá junto a Shinso y... Bueno, después está el autocar de vuelta, donde muy probablemente le tocará soportar los gritos de Mineta de nuevo. Pero una vez transcurra esa eterna hora, llegará a casa, donde podrá darse una buena ducha, acomodarse en su pijama y ver alguna película en Netflix después de leer cómics.

 **-...-**

—(Ya ha pasado más de una hora y sigo preocupado por el mismo tema... ¿Queda raro que no intente hablar con nadie?)—en algún otro lugar del casco antiguo, y compartiendo preocupaciones similares a Midoriya, está Koda, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando al suelo mientras camina, con gran nerviosismo. El pobre ha compartido un destino similar al peliverde, puesto que él es la única persona en su grupo de la clase A, quitando a Ashido, que lo único que hace es hablar con dos chicas de la clase C. Si al menos lo hubieran puesto con Mezo, o con Tokoyami, o con Rikido... Pero todos ellos han acabado en grupos diferentes al suyo.—(¡Cómo me gustaría ser más social ahora mismo...! ¡Si lo fuera, podría hablar con más gente!)

—(Rayos, estoy demasiado nervioso... Maldita fobia social, como la odio...)—a cinco centímetros de Koji está Nirengeki, caminando con la mirada fija en un punto del suelo y completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.—(Si no fuera tan tímido no sería tan dubitativo en el momento de comunicarme con los demás. Suerte que ya es la una...)

—(Al menos ya queda poco para que termine el trabajo...)—Koji suspira para sus adentros, y en eso, tropieza con una piedra del suelo, y durante un segundo ve como todo se derrumba delante de sus ojos. Dada su gran altura, pega una zancada indeseablemente grande. Su brazo se alarga como acto reflejo y se agarra a lo primero que encuentro: la capucha de la sudadera de Shoda. Los dos chicos caen, e inmediatamente las personas más cercanas a ellos se giran para verles.

—¡Hey! ¿Estáis bien?—pregunta Mina preocupada. Koji, sintiéndose observado por las tres chicas, se limita a asentir.

—Tranquila, solo nos hemos caído...—Koda procura salirse de encima de Nirengeki lo antes posible. Mina sonríe a los dos chicos y prosigue el camino por la calle junto a sus amigas. Los otros no parecen haberse enterado de su torpe caída.—(Ashido en realidad es buena persona.).

—Bua...—Shoda acaricia su lumbar, adolorido. Koji, regresando a la realidad, se apresura en tenderle una mano.

—¡P-p-perdón! Me he despistado y he tropezado, ha sido sin querer.—dice rápidamente.

—Ah, no, no, tranquilo, no pasa nada.—se agarra del gesto de Koji y los dos se levantan del suelo. Nirengeki echa una ojeada a los pantalones de Koda.—¿Y todo ese pelo?

El otro chico agacha la mirada: en sus prendas hay algunos pelos castaños enganchados.

—S-son de mis gatos. Tengo tres, y como siempre están encima mío casi toda mi ropa está en este estado.—comenta, levemente avergonzado.

—Yo también tengo un gato en casa. Es una hembra, y su nombre es Miki.—los dos empiezan a caminar por detrás del grupo.

—Los míos se llaman Missy, Kai y Kiril. Todos recogidos de la calle.

—La mía también. Fue abandonada con dos meses.—explica Shoda.

—La gente es muy cruel.—lamenta Koji.

—Pff, y que lo digas. Son unos cabrones, abandonando animales indefensos en callejones.—tose.—Mi garganta se siente seca.

—Ah, ¿necesitas algún medicamento? Me he traído ibuprofeno por si acaso...

—No, no me encuentro mal, es solo que no hablaba en horas.—admite avergonzado.

—Yo tampoco hablaba en horas.—sigue Koda.—Ninguno de mis amigos está en el grupo.

—¿También te ha pasado lo mismo?—los ojos de Nirengeki se iluminan.—¡Yo estoy en las mismas, tío! Mira que tengo bastantes amigos, pero no he coincidido con ninguno de ellos. Y soy muy tímido, así que me cuesta hablar con gente fuera de mi círculo...

—¡Yo igual! ¡Por eso no he abierto la boca en todo este rato!

—Menuda coincidencia. ¿Verdad que es una putada ser vergonzoso?—pregunta Shoda, con más soltura que antes.

—Sí, sí. No es que odie mi personalidad, pero en estas situaciones, es mejor ser extrovertido y no tener problemas para hablar con nadie.—lamenta Koda.

Y a partir de ahí, las palabras entre Koji y Shoda empezaron a surgir cada vez con más facilidad, dando paso a una amistad inesperada e improvisada.

 **-...-**

 _Miércoles, 13 de Noviembre de 2017, 1:13 p.m._

—Oye, chicos... Me estoy meando.—revela Kosei a sus compañeros.

—Estamos a punto de llegar a la plaza, ahí podrás ir al lavabo.—le refuta Neito. Kosei hace una expresión rara.

—Bueno, es que... Me lo llevo aguantando desde hace una hora. Y ya no puedo más.—admite avergonzado. Pony lo mira de reojo, riéndose de su desgracia.

—Si te metes en algún bar y compras un agua podrías ir al lavabo.—le aconseja Tsuyu, quién en toda la excursión tan solo ha abierto la boca cuando ella lo ha considerado necesario.

—No hace falta comprar nada, ¿no?—pregunta Setsuna.

—También se lo puedes pedir con muchos por favores, pero no es de muy buena educación que digamos. Ya que usas una parte del local para tu beneficio, puedes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo e invertir con un euro en el negocio.—explica Asui. Sus consejos suenan extremadamente sabios, incluso si la situación no va más allá que una urgencia de vejiga.

—No tengo dinero... ¿Alguien me deja?—pide Tsuburaba algo desesperado tras revisarse los bolsillos.

—Yo tengo dìnero, pero en vez de dejártelo te acompaño, ¿vale? No estoy en apuros, pero también me gustaría ir al lavabo.—dice Shiozaki mientras saca un monedero.—¿Alguien más se quiere venir?

Todos intercambian miradas, pero nadie da una respuesta afirmativa. Ibara asiente con la cabeza.

—Ok, entonces Kosei y yo nos marchamos a ese bar mismo de ahí.—señala el local.—Espero que tengan baño y no hagamos cagada monumental. ¿Nos esperáis aquí, porfa?

—Claro.—responde Asui. Chico y chica se marchan hacia la cafetería a un paso rápido. Pony, Mei y Midoriya se fijan en la forma de andar de Kosei, la cuál es muy graciosa, y no pueden evitar reírse.

—(Por la forma en que se mueve parece que le hayan dado una dolorosa patada ahí abajo...)—piensa Izuku. La sonrisa que esboza es completamente honesta: al final la excursión tampoco está siendo _tan_ mala como se esperaba.

—Oye, tú, ¿de qué te ríes?—escucha la voz de Neito mientras observa a Ibara y a Tsuburaba entrar en el local. En lo que no repara es que esa pregunta va para él.—Hey.

—¿Q-qué pasa?—Midoriya reacciona cuando Monoma le da un leve empujón en el hombro. El chico, quién de repente se ha colocado delante de él, le supera por algunos centímetros, y en sus ojos hay un vacío algo aterrador. Los presentes se quedan mirando a los dos chicos.

—No, nada.—ríe un poco.—Llevas toda la excursión sin decir ni mu pero después te descojonas de cualquiera, cuando seguro que si se burlan de ti te pones a llorar, ¿verdad?—la voz de Neito suena inusualmente agresiva. Midoriya no entiende a que vienen esas razones tan sacadas de la manga.

—Bueno, solo me ha parecido gracioso...—contesta el peliverde en un susurro, evitando establecer contacto visual.

—Y a mí me das gracia tú: te hemos hecho los demás todo el trabajo, ya que no te has dignado a comentar nada sobre ninguna pregunta, y ahora te atreves a darme una contestación...—se cruza de brazos. El rubio está sonriendo, pero su expresió no irradia nada más que intimidación pura y dura.—¿Que no eres un friki, tú? Los frikis son los inteligentes que le resuelven las cosas a los demás.

—Sí que es un friki,—se ríe Setsuna.—pero ni eso hace bien.

Izuku se limita a observar los abdómenes de los dos compañeros de clase que, sin venir a caso, han empezado a reírse de él. Algo muy caliente, una sensación muy extraña que ya conoce de antes, empieza a subírsele a la cabeza. Neito le da otro empujón, ésta vez más fuerte, mientras se ríe.

—Midoriya, te estoy hablando.—insiste.—¿Vas a ser un maleducado ahora?

—No se atreve a contestarte.—le murmura Tokage a Monoma en el oído, con un tono que pretende secretismo pero que todo el mundo logra escuchar claramente. Mei apoya una mano en el hombro de Midoriya.

—Vamos, no seais tan despiadados...—la chica trata de ponerse del lado de Izuku, pero sin poner mucho empeño en defenderlo.

—Que despiadados ni que ostias, Hatsume.—replica Neito.—Este asunto es entre el empollón y yo, así que no te metas.

—Y yo, y yo.—Setsuna levanta su mano, como si se sintiera orgullosa de sus acciones. Mei mira a Midoriya, algo preocupada.

—Sí, sí, y todos los que quieran darme la razón, también.—añade Monoma.—Chica, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Midoriya no ha hecho nada más que rellenar un hueco en el que podrían haber colocado a alguien más útil y hablador, ¿verdad?

Izuku nota el sudor resbalando por su piel en grandes cantidades. Las voces de alrededor empiezan a sonarle difusas, y no es capaz de decir si la mano de Hatsume aún continúa apoyada en su hombro. Cree que le tiemblan los labios. Un nudo infinito le ocupa la garganta, y los pitidos que suenan en su mente se hacen cada vez más claros. _Esta sensación de déjà vú... No puede ser que esté volviendo a pasarle._

—(Midoriya... ¿Por qué no dices nada para defenderte?)—piensa Mei mientras mira al chico, cabizbajo y casi ardiendo. Justo en ese momento, una silueta se mueve de su sitio y se interpone entre Izuku y los dos acosadores, y con una voz aparentemente desenfadada, pero con una gran ira escondida en su interior, empieza a hablar alto y claro.

—Alguien que podría ser más útil y hablador, dices... Si él no ha dicho nada en todo este rato es precisamente por gente como vosotros.—pronuncia Tsuyu, mirando a Neito a los ojos.—¿A qué viene

este drama innecesario, Monoma? La atmósfera del grupo estaba genial hasta que abriste la boca para soltar tal estupidez.

—Y yo estaba de puta madre hasta que empezaste a hablar.—contesta el chico.—Tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión, ¿verdad?

—Una cosa es una opinión, pero otra es meterte con un compañero que no te ha hecho nada.—argumenta Asui, con el dedo índice apoyado en su barbilla.—Y lo mismo va para ti, Tokage. ¿Por qué te ríes de Midoriya? Neito ha estado callado durante toda la excursión, pero tú te has pasado la hora cachondeándote en silencio de él. Te he visto.

—No puedo hacer nada si me da gracia.—responde Setsuna, de brazos cruzados y a la defensiva.—Hay personas que me hacen reír sin hacer nada, que quieres que te diga.

—Entonces estás dispuesta a disculparte con él por tu defecto, ¿no? Porque no es nada bonito que alguien más se ría de ti, solo por estar de pie a su lado.—desafía implacablemente. Tokage no le da una respuesta inmediata. Pero entonces gira la cabeza.

—Perdón.—dice, aunque no con mucha honestidad. Aún así, Midoriya no es muy consciente de las disculpas de Setsuna. Su mirada está perdida, en algún punto.

—Y ahora tú, Monoma.—Tsuyu pasa a mirar al chico rubio.

—No voy a disculparme.—responde él, terco.—No por decir la verdad.

—...Enserio, sois unos maleducados.—les reprime Tsuyu, serenamente furiosa. Pony se acerca tímidamente hacia Neito.

—Monoma, deberías hacerlo y dejar el asunto estar...—dice, levemente nerviosa. Neito la mira durante tres segundos, y entonces suspira. Sin embargo, Kosei e Ibara llegan en ese preciso momento, interrumpiendo la discusión.

—Ya estamos aquí.—dice la chica, aunque enseguida se extraña ante las expresiones que todo el mundo lleva en la cara.

—(¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? Parece que alguien les haya dado una muy mala noticia a todos.)—piensa Tsuburaba.

—Si estáis deberíamos irnos ya para la plaza.—propone Hatsume, tratando de dejar de lado el asunto. Neito y Setsuna son los primeros en empezar a andar, encabezando en silencio el grupo. Mei zarandea un poco a Midoriya y le da una palmadita en la espalda.—Bueno... Vayamos tirando.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?—Shiozaki pregunta a Tsunotori con un susurro para que no se enteren los demás.

—Sí, ahora os explico...—Kosei se acerca a su amiga para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.—Veréis, Monoma...

—Midoriya.—Tsuyu se acerca a Izuku, quién finalmente levanta la mirada. La chica le ofrece rápidamente un pañuelo.—Sécate los ojos enseguida, será peor si los demás te ven llorando.

—...Gracias.—el chico tarda algo en reaccionar, pero una vez lo hace agarra el pañuelo de Asui para secarse las lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos. No tarda en devolvérselo a la chica rana.—...

—No hagas caso a lo que te digan.—le recomienda Tsuyu.—Montan estos pitotes a propósito.

Aunque ella le diga eso, no es exactamente lo que amenaza a Midoriya. Las palabras hirientes de Neito y Setsuna no son lo que le hacen perder el control de si mismo: es lo que esas palabras desenvocan en él. Ese sentimiento de impotencia e inutilidad que nunca lo abandona.

El resto del camino de vuelta es bastante incómodo: Monoma y Tokage caminan uno al lado del otro sin intercambiar palabras, Hatsume, Midoriya y Tsuyu van por detrás de ellos, también en silencio, roto tan solo de vez en cuando por alguna pregunta sin importancia que Mei le hace al chico, y al final del todo está Pony contándole en susurros lo ocurrido a los dos que estuvieron ausentes.

—Hey, ya llegamos.—Hatsume señala la plaza, que ya se encuentra a la vista.—¿Crees que Shinso habrá llegado?

—No sé...—Midoriya está a punto de soltar un "Ojalá", pero no lo hace.

—Menos mal. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.—Tsuyu, quién los ha acompañado sin decir mucho, se añade a la pequeña conversación. Midoriya gira su cabeza para mirarla: ahora que el sofoco ha desaparecido casi por completo de su cabeza, repara en lo que Asui ha hecho antes por él. Ha sido la única persona que ha salido en su defensa, aún si apenas ha hablado con él antes. No puede evitar querer agradecerle. Pero enseguida piensa que quedaría raro hacerlo de golpe. De nuevo, un embrollo mental se forma en su cabeza a partir de sus propios temores.

En menos de dos minutos llegan a la plaza. Por lo menos otros tres grupos han llegado antes que ellos, pero se ve claramente que todavía falta gente por llegar. Midoriya logra divisar a Hitoshi a la distancia, y sin pensárselo dos veces, echa a correr hacia él.

—(¡El momento que estaba esperando!)—clama en su interior. A su alrededor la gente chilla, algo descontrolada, y si bien en otro momento eso habría molestado un poco a Izuku, en esta ocasión es justo lo que necesita: sentir que hay más gente en el mundi aparte de Neito, Setsuna y sus compañeros de grupo, ajena a él, a sus defectos y a su forma de ser. Mientras deja que la felicidad le invada poco a poco, sus ojos verdes se cruzan durante un segundo con unos irises tan rojos como la sangre que conoce bien.

—...—Katsuki, que camina en dirección opuesta a él, cruza miradas con Midoriya, y la expresión que pone al ver al pecoso es una bastante hostil. Izuku se frena en seco, deteniendo su carrera, y pasa a mirar la espalda del chico rubio, que continúa su camino como si **nada** hubiera pasado.

—Midoriya.—antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que le acabava de pasar, la voz de Shinso trae sus pies de nuevo a la realidad. Izuku siente una punzada en el corazón al ver de nuevo a Hitoshi: sin poder evitarlo, se le lanza a los brazos, abrazándolo, y dejando que cualquier secuela emocional de lo ocurrido anteriormente desaparezca de su cuerpo.—Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa?

—Shinso x Midoriya está naciendo.—comenta Hatsume, que ha seguido al peliverde en su carrera. Shinso tan solo le levanta el dedo del medio mientras con el otro brazo rodea la espalda de Izuku, correspondiéndole el gesto a su amigo..—Eres cruel.

—Midoriya, ¿estás bien?—Izuku se despega del tronco de su mejor amigo.—Creo que es la primera vez que me abrazas así, es algo vergonzoso...

—Nada, solo echaba de menos el calor de un amigo.—responde Midoriya. Mei suspira, pasando al lado de los dos.

—Entiendo el mensaje, os dejo a solas para avanzar al siguiente paso. Pero Shinso, ten cuidado de no dejarle muchas marcas en el cuello.

—No conviertas todo lo que ves en yaoi.—le refuta Hitoshi.

 **-...-**

 _Miércoles 13 de Noviembre de 2017, 1:54 p.m._

—¿Qué tal han ido las cosas en tu grupo?—tras un rato comiendo en silencio, Shinso es el primero en hacer la pregunta del millón. Él e Izuku han conseguido lugar solo para ellos dos en un banco, algo alejados de la multitud.

—Bien... Hemos ido genial de tiempo todo el rato.—responde Midoriya.

—¿Hatsume te ha molestado mucho?—pregunta Hitoshi mientras abre un tubo de Pringlos y agarra una patata. Le ofrece a Izuku coger algunas.

—Hemos estado hablando.—agarra varias Pringlos y se mete una en la boca.—Lamento decir que tú has sido el principal tema de conversación.

—Espero que no te haya soltado algún disparate.—suspira fastidiado.—Una vez le contó a unas chicas de la D que fui yo el que la intentó besar, y no al revés, y enseguida vinieron a mí para inundarme a preguntas.

—No, no, solo me ha dicho que ella está enamorada de ti.—responde el peliverde, algo divertido por las reacciones de su amigo.

—...Está mal de la cabeza, ignórala.—mastica una patata.—¿No ha pasado nada más?

Efectivamente, Midoriya es incapaz de ignorar la "pelea" entre Neito, Setsuna, Tsuyu y él, al igual que todas las cosas que le dijeron: inútil, poco hablador, friki, nerd... Sin embargo, al mirar a los ojos rubescentes de Shinso, de su mejor amigo, cualquier penuria se queda bloqueada en la garganta, incapaz de salir al exterior. No puede contarle algo tan patético a Hitoshi. Porque si lo hace, ya sabe lo que pasará: Shinso se alejará de él.

—Pues no, nada más.—miente.—¿Y que tal tu grupo?

—Ha sido divertido.—se le escapa una sonrisa.—Uraraka y Bakugou tuvieron una mini-pelea, aunque por suerte solo fue un pequeño intercambio de insultos.

La mirada de Izuku va a parar hacia una pandilla bastante animada, también aposentada en un banco, bastante alejados de ellos: son Kirishima, Denki, Mina y Sero, y junto a ellos, está Todoroki, el cuál irradia un aura mucho más tranquila que los otros cuatro.

—(Si Todoroki hubiera estado en mi grupo... ¿Me habría defendido como Asui?)—ese pensamiento pasa por su mente como un flash.

—¿Midoriya, estás? Te has quedado embobado.—ríe Shinso.

—Sí, sí, estoy, lo siento.—contesta Izuku, levemente avergonzado por su facilidad para distraerse.

Shinso empieza a contarle anécdotas de la excursión a Midoriya mientras éste escucha atentamente. La hora de vuelta es a las 15:30, así que durante todo este rato, Izuku y Hitoshi conversan, primero sobre la salida y después sobre otros temas más interesantes. El disgusto de Midoriya empieza a desaparecer lentamente de sus principales pensamientos, pero no puede evitar sentir un regusto amargo hacia el día de hoy.

 **-...-**

 _Miércoles, 13 de Noviembre de 2017, 3:35 p.m._

—(Otra vez aquí...)—piensa Midoriya, sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes: primera fila al lado de la ventanilla del autocar. Sus compañeros van caminando, muchos con la mira puesta en el fondo del vehículo, ignorando su asiento vacío. Entre esas personas están Uraraka y Mina: Midoriya las sigue con la vista, y ve que se sientan juntas.—(¿Así que Uraraka cambia de pareja? Bueno, eso es algo que hacen muchos en las excursiones para poder ir con más de un amigo...)

—Midoriya-chan.—el chico gira su cabeza, sorprendido de ser llamado.—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

—Ah, eh...—Tsuyu Asui se encuentra delante de él, con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro y una sudadera verde que va a juego con el color de su cabello. Izuku se pone nervioso al instante.—¿N-no vas con Uraraka?—aunque él ya conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta, Tsuyu no sabe que él lo sabe.

—Ella va con Mina-chan en el viaje de vuelta.—responde ella, tranquila. A Midoriya no le queda otro remedio que asentir, por lo que Asui toma asiento a su lado. Mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, Izuku mira por la ventana.

—(¿Cuando fue la última vez que me senté al lado de una chica que me trata de forma amable?)—piensa para sus adentros, intentando tragarse la vergüenza.

—¿Que te ha parecido la excursión?—le pregunta Asui. Cuando Izuku se gira para verla, siente como los ojos de la chica se clavan en los suyos.

—Bueno, no ha sido muy divertida...—declara él, rascándose el pelo.—Si no hubiéramos hecho el trabajo, quizás habría estado mejor.

—¿A ti te molesta que me haya sentado a tu lado ahora?—pregunta la chica rana de sopetón. El peliverde niega con la cabeza lo más rápido que puede.

—No, no, para nada. ¿Es que lo parece?—pregunta.

—Un poco. Pero bueno, más bien, diría que estás muy nervioso.—coloca su dedo índice en la barbilla, como suele hacer cuando se queda pensativa o analizando algo.—No hace falta que lo estés conmigo.

—Lo sé... Perdón.—se disculpa Izuku. El autocar empieza a arrancar para volver a casa.

—Sé que no puedes evitarlo.—le dice ella, con dulzura.—Esa es tu forma de ser.

—Bueno... Sí.—en realidad Midoriya difiere un poco con esto, pero no dice nada.—Sinceramente me han arruinado un poco la excursión... P-por cierto.—trata de mirar al rostro de la chica.—Gracias por defenderme antes.

—No hace falta que las des. No me gusta que molesten a los demás, porque eso es acoso.—explica Tsuyu.

—Igualmente, lo agradezco.—Midoriya siente como se encoge en su sitio. Una oleada de alivio le recorre entero tras escuchar las palabras de Asui.

—Aquí para lo que necesites. Por cierto, ¿te mareas fácilmente? He traído bolsas de sobra.—saca una de la mochila para mostrársela a Izuku. Él la agarra con suavidad, como si se tratara de un objeto mucho más valioso.

—Sí que me mareo. Y justamente hoy no he traído bolsas. Gracias.—esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Tsuyu le devuelve el gesto afablemente, y entonces saca un libro de su mochila, titulado y empieza a leer, dejando a Midoriya recostarse en el cristal y dormir durante todo el resto del camino.

—(Gracias a Asui me encuentro un poco mejor que antes...)—piensa antes de caer rendido.

 **-...-**

Las tardes de Shinso Hitoshi después de un duro día en el instituto siguen un patrón similar: los Lunes y los Miércoles va a su casa a comer, con la señora de limpiezas de su hogar, Klara, como única compañía. Adelanta deberes y estudia hasta que el reloj marca las 18:30: entonces empieza a prepararse la mochila para ir a kárate, su actividad extraescolar, la cuál termina a las ocho de la tarde. Se da una ducha en el vestuario y llega a casa un cuarto de hora antes de las nueve aproximadamente. Se pone el pijama, cena con su madre y se pone a leer cómics o a ver anime hasta que llega su hora de dormir (las once y media).

Martes y Jueves no va a kárate, por lo que tiene mucho más tiempo libre por la tarde, el cuál emplea para estudiar más y para sus actividades de ocio. Los viernes suele quedar con sus amigos de la clase C o con Mei. Hay semanas en que Klara no puede trabajar en su casa: cuando eso ocurre va a comer a casa de sus abuelos, no sin antes acompañar a Midoriya a su hogar.

Aunque claro, es difícil que esa rutina se mantenga cuando se pone enfermo tantas veces.

Hoy, al haber ido de excursión, no llega a su casa hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde. Le da pereza, pero tiene que ir a kárate. Cuando abre la puerta de casa, la voz de Klara lo recibe.

—¿Shinso, eres tú?—pregunta desde algún lugar: seguramente desde la habitación de sus padres o el balcón.

—Sííí.—deja sus llaves sobre un recipiente de cristal que hay puesto encima de un mueble del recibidor, junto al juego de Klara: mientras que el de Hitoshi lleva un llavero de Mika Hatsune colgando, el de su antigua aya lleva consigo una pequeña fotografía de ella con sus hijas. Klara lleva trabajando en su casa desde hace años, y ya casi es como de la familia, aunque eso la limita a no poder pasar mucho tiempo con sus dos hijas, quienes se quedaron con ella después de que su marido las abandonara. Fue algo muy duro para Klara, pero logró superar esa brecha y salir adelante.

Se dirige a su habitación. Deja la bolsa de la excursión encima de la cama y se tira sobre el colchón, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Tiene algunas notificaciones de WhatsApp, así que abre la aplicación para leer los mensajes.

 **Hatsume**

 _En línea_

Tu amigo es muy cinnamon roll

Hasta t ha abrazado

M das envidia

—(Bendita sea, que pesada es.)—se dirige al icono con tres puntos que hay al extremo del chat, le da a "Más" y la bloquea sin siquiera parpadear. A los cinco segundos de hacerlo le llega un mensaje por Instagram:

"hatsume_meiii: Pq m as bloado?!"

Ignora su mensaje. Vuelve atrás, a la lista de contactos: entre los primeros está Midoriya. Él es de las pocas personas de 1o que no tiene un selfie o una foto postu de perfil: tiene puesta una fotografía de su 4o cumpleaños, donde sale al lado de su madre, sonriendo. Shinso entra en su chat. Un sonido de chapoteo empieza a sonar desde la calle: está empezando a llover.

 **Midoriya**

 _últ. vez hoy a las 16:19_

Ayer

 **Midoriya:**

Sorry, pero como no viniste acabé el tomo de Sirius por mi cuenta

Quieres que te lo deje?

 **Tú:**

No te importa?

Pq me gustaría leerlo a papel la vd

 **Midoriya:**

Claro q no ^^

Mañana si no me olvido te lo doy

—(Al final se nos olvidó a los dos.)—sonríe.—(Se lo voy a recordar...)

 **Tú:**

Midoriya

El cómic de Sirius, se nos olvidó

Por cierto, estás ya en casa?

O te ha pillado la lluvia?

—(A ver cuando contesta.)—deja el teléfono sobre el colchón y se tumba boca arriba.—(Estoy realmente agradecido de que no haya tenido ningún problema durante el día de hoy. Se lo merece.

Porque es un buen amigo.).

* * *

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


	6. Mal inicio

Nota pre-capítulo: Empieza a venirse lo shido :v

* * *

Lo primero que hace al llegar a la portería es frenarse en seco y tratar de recuperar el aliento, respirando de forma frenética y con el corazón bombeándole a mil. No es muy deportivo, y su cuerpo siente las consecuencias después de una repentina y rápida carrera de unos 500 metros con un chaparrón cayéndole encima.

—(Hacía tiempo que no corría hasta la portería de casa.)—se le escapa una sonrisa tonta al tratar de verse a si mismo corriendo por la calle con cara de puta vida.—(La última vez que lo hice fue... Fue... ...)

 _Bueno, olvídalo._

Izuku saca las llaves de su mochila, la cual ha quedado empapada, y abre la portería lo más rápido que puede. Lo primero que siente al entrar es un calorcillo muy bueno, ausente de gotas de agua o de las frías temperaturas de noviembre.

—Vuelvo a la vida.—susurra plácidamente. Vive en un tercer piso, y en otras circunstancias subiría en ascensor, pero al haber lluvia no termina de fiarse y opta por las escaleras. Es cierto que no hay rayos, pero desde que Midoriya se quedó atrapado junto a su madre en el ascensor con tan solo ocho años agarró un poco de trauma.

La temperatura en su casa también es ideal después de haberse mojado con la lluvia. Se dirige a su habitación, colgando la mochila en una percha que hay tras la puerta y tomando asiento en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. En su móvil hay diversos mensajes que tiene pendientes por abrir. Empieza por su madre:

 **Mama ❤️**

 _En línea_

 **Inko**

Voy a ir a comprar al super

Quieres algo para cenar?

 **Izuku**

Puede ser pollo frito...? ·w·

Solo esta noche

 **Inko**

Vale

—(Cenaré pollo frito esta noche... ¡Bien!)—regresa a la lista de contactos. El otro chat, como es de esperar, es de Shinso, a quién además pilla en línea.

 **Shinso ⭐️**

 _En línea_

 **Hitoshi**

Midoriya

El cómic de Sirius, se nos olvidó

Por cierto, estás ya en casa?

O te ha pillado la lluvia?

 **Izuku**

Es vd, el cómic!

Mañana te lo dejo

Pues me ha pillado de lleno

Estoy empapado tio 😑

 **Hitoshi**

Pobrecito mi Midoriya 😂

Ya sabes, a la próxima excursión paraguas 😂😂

A mi no me ha pillado por poco 😂

Como te ha ido el viaje?

 **Izuku**

Los putos del tiempo no dijeron que llovería 😂

Bien

Me dormí 😂

Estuve sentado con Asui

Ella se puso a leer y yo a sobar xD

 **Hitoshi**

Jajajaja eso te pasa por quedarte despierto hasta tarde 😂

Como yo

— _Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que pasó en el grupo con Monoma y Toka..._ —hasta que no está a punto de terminar la frase no se da cuenta del error que está cometiendo. Se había olvidado de que Shinso no sabe nada sobre el pequeño bardo que se montó en su grupo. Borra de inmediato el mensaje, temiendo enviarlo sin querer, y piensa en algo que lo sustituya.— _Estuve jugando a Six Nights of Freddy._

 **Izuku**

Estuve jugando a Six Nights at Freddy's

La cama pudo esperar

 **Hitoshi**

Juegas a eso de noche?

Yo pensaba que eras miedoso

 **Izuku**

Y lo soy, no pasé de la tercera noche por el cague

Y estuve una hora dando vueltas en la cama

 **Hitoshi**

Peazo trauma xD

—(Ha ido por poco... Casi me inmolo.)—suspira. Apoya su cabeza sobre la pared, y observa el techo de su cuarto, pintado de color cobalto. Bloquea el teléfono, y de inmediato que lo hace suena una notificación, probablemente otro mensaje que Shinso le ha enviado. Al ser consciente de lo que casi hace y de lo que ha hecho, empieza a encontrarse algo mal. Las lágrimas que ha estado reprimiendo todo el día se asoman por sus ojos, esta vez dispuestas a aprovechar la ausencia de terceros para salir y a liberar todo el dolor interno del chico. Dos transparentes hilos resbalan por sus mejillas, atropellando cada peca con la que se encuentran, para finalmente caer hacia sus piernas, muriendo contra el pantalón. Sollozos repletos de aflicción escapan por su boca, y en menos de un minuto, se encuentra con las rodillas en el pecho, la cara roja y empapada oculta entre las palmas de sus manos y casi gritando con un tormento anormal. Al tratar de visualizarse a si mismo, recuerda aquel día.

 _—Perdón. Es que... Solo estoy algo nervioso hoy.—_ cada una de las palabras que Todoroki le dijo en el baño acuden a su mente. En ese momento, era él el que estaba llorando, en el lavabo, y con la mala suerte para él de haber sido descubierto por Midoriya.

Ahora es Izuku el que llora desconsoladamente, en su cuarto, deseando que alguien entre por la puerta y lo rodee con los brazos, aún sabiendo que se encuentra totalmente solo.

...

...

...

 _ _Miércoles, 13 de Noviembre de 2017, 11:58 p.m__

—(Que bien sienta una ducha caliente cuando llueve.)—Kyoka sale del baño, vestida con un pijama largo de color violeta y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, cayéndole sobre el pecho por ambos lados. Ella siempre se da una ducha caliente (en invierno) o fría (en verano) justo antes de irse a dormir, pues eso le ayuda a coger el sueño mucho más rápido. Su móvil, el cuál ha dejado encima de la cama de su habitación, no deja de vibrar, así que lo coge y lo desbloquea. Tal y como se temía, todos los mensajes son del grupo de chicas.

 **Chicasss de 1o 😍💋💄**

Itsuka, Mina, Momo, Ochaco, Toru, Tsuyu, Yui, +xx xxx..., Tú

 **Mina**

Chicass

La recapitulacion de OT 😍😍😍

 **Toru**

Yaaaay

 _Mensaje de voz_

 **Mina**

Tiaaa, estas con Ojiro? 😂

 **Toru**

Sip, por skype 😄

 **Itsuka**

#TeamAmaya 😝

 **+xx xxx xx xx xx**

 **~Reiko~**

Nenas, es hora de dormir

 **Mina**

Kien eres, Yaorozu?😂

 **Toru**

Jasjasjjdsjsjsjsjs

 **Mina**

*Yaoyorozu

 **Kyoka**

Ya debe estar durmiendo

A no ser q vuestros mensajes la despierten xd

 **+xx xxx xx xx xx**

 **Kinokomori🐭💚**

 **Mina**

Lol Kyoka😂

 **Toru**

Dice Ojiro q turn don for what😂

—(Desde que el maldito programa empezó la gente solo habla de Operación Trofeo...)—piensa, molesta.—(Mañana hay clase. ¿Cómo pueden irse a dormir tan tarde solo por la repetición de un episodio?)

Silencia el grupo de chicas para que el teléfono no le indique la llegada de más mensajes, pone el móvil a cargar en la mesilla de noche, conecta los auriculares, se mete en la cama y reproduce una lista de canciones de pop rock, sin duda la mejor música para conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente ha conseguido sumergirse en la melodía y ser una con la música, otro mensaje irrumpe en su teléfono. No puede ser del grupo, pues lo ha puesto en silencio, así que la procedencia debe venir de otro chat.

—(¿Será de Momo? No, no creo, estoy realmente convencida de que ya está durmiendo.)—desbloquea con cierta desgana el móvil, planteándose si ponerlo en Modo Avión o dejarlo tal cual.—(Oh...)

 **Denki**

 _últ. vez hoy a las 00:13_

 **Denki**

Hey

Sigues despierta?

 **Kyoka**

Sí, por?

 **Denki**

Puedes pasarme mates? 🙏

 **Kyoka**

Q te crees q soy, la camello de los deberes?

Y más a estas horas, tío 😂

 **Denki**

Porfaaa 😞

Jirou ❤️

 **Kyoka**

T lo puedo dejar mañana en optativa

Pero q me darás a cambio?

 **Denki**

Un besito en la mejilla 💋

—Pff...—no puede evitar que se le escape la risa por tal comentario de parte de Kaminari.

 **Denki**

 _En línea_

 **Denki**

Kyoka

Oye

No te enfades

Era broma, no voy enserio

 **Kyoka**

Q te crees q estoy haciendo? 😂😂

Me estoy partiendo la raja😂😂😂😂

Eres estúpido jajajajaja

 **Denki**

 **Kyoka**

No t voy a pedir nada a cambio

Solo q sigas diciendo gilipolleces

Para q así nos riamos todos 😂

 **Denki**

Eso es facil

Me viene por naturaleza 👀

 **Kyoka**

No si encima estaras orgulloso😂

En fin, me voy a dormir

Nanit

 **Denki**

Nanit

Y muchas gracias enserio

Te debo la vida😍😍😍😍💋💋

—(Que tonto...)—es el último pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza antes de dejar definitivamente el teléfono, junto a los auriculares, en la mesa de noche, y cubrir su cuerpo bajo los gruesos colchones de su cama.

...

...

...

 _ _Jueves, 14 de Noviembre de 2017, 7:00 a.m__

 _"Nya~go nya~go nya~go nyago uu_

 _Nya~go nya~go nya~go ohhh_

 _Nya~go nya~go nya~go nyago uu_

 _Nya~go nya~go nya~go nyago ohhh"_

—(Debería retrasar la alar... Ah, joder, no estamos a sábado...)—alarga su brazo como puede hasta la mesilla de noche, por poco tirando la lamparilla al suelo. Desliza su dedo en la pantalla del teléfono, silenciando la ruidosa y extremadamente moe alarma, cortesía de Shinso, quién se la pasó hace unas semanas.

 _Shinso_ _⭐️_

 _hace un tiempo_

 _Es una canción de gatos_

 _No te asustes_

 _No, si ya..._

 _Y como se llama?_

 _Super Nuko World_

 _Me la pasó Hatsume_

 _La version q has escuchado es la de Yuikonn y Ayaponzu~_

 _Es mi favorita =w=_

 _Deberias ponertela de alarma_

 _A mi me ayuda a empezar con alegria el dia, dentri de lo q cabe_

—(Lastimosamente tu fórmula mágica no me ha funcionado hoy, Shinso. No me apetece nada ir a clase hoy... Debería faltar.)—su madre suele levantarse a las siete y cuarto, por lo que aún tiene quince minutos para pensar alguna excusa que le deje quedarse en clase.—(Ah, pero... Hoy tenemos FYQ. Por lo tanto, tendré que avanzar el trabajo ese con Todoroki.)—chasquea la lengua.—(Jodeeer, entonces no puedo faltar.)

Se levanta de la cama con mala gana y una pereza increíble en el cuerpo.

...

...

...

 _ _Jueves, 14 de Noviembre de 2017, 8:09 a.m.__

—(Ok, ya está todo el mundo colocado con sus parejas.)—mira el asiento vacío de su lado.—(Y Todoroki no ha venido hoy.)

La ausencia de su compañero le molesta bastante, especialmente porque él ha sido la principal razón por la que se ha levantado de la cama para ir a clase en vez de quedarse durmiendo hasta las doce. Ahora resulta que el fastidiado no ha sido otro que Midoriya.

—(Aún tengo ejercicios por hacer... Pero creo que antes de que la hora termine habré acabado.)—echa un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared del aula. Cincuenta minutos es mucho tiempo para cuatro actividades.—(No sé que actividades le faltan a Todoroki por hacer, y aun si lo supiera, necesitamos tener escrito lo mismo en el dosier, así que no me servirá hacerlas por mi cuenta. Y aún no tenemos cartulina para avanzar la parte que tendremos que exponer. En fin... Me pondré a avanzar los deberes de Japonés si consigo acabar mi parte.).—sus morros son visibles desde fuera de la clase. Pese a todo, gracias a la ausencia de su compañero de equipo, hoy sus hombros no han sufrido ningún daño a causa de su propia tensión, pues al estar solo, no hubo ninguna razón para ponerse nervioso.

Tras una hora de mates en la que dan teorema de Pitágoras, otra hora de tecnología donde están resumiendo la unidad del libro que trata sobre la electricidad y la media hora de receso que ha pasado junto a Hitoshi, llega la clase de Educación Física, una de las asignaturas que más disgusta a Midoriya, pues a diferencia de otras materias que se realizan en un aula, cada uno a su sitio y un poco a su bola, aquí debe interaccionar obligatoriamente con sus compañeros de clase. No es eso lo que le desagrada, pues la mayoría son amables, pero el verdadero sufrimiento llega al elegir grupos o parejas, pues él es el que siempre queda solo.

Cuando sale del vestuario con el uniforme de gimnasia puesto, se sorprende al ver a Todoroki, quién ha estado ausente durante tres horas, también cambiado y conversando con Tokoyami, Asui y Shoji. Camina hacia el chico por inercia propia, no exactamente con intenciones de hablar con él, pero entonces aparece Kamui, el profesor que les da educación física, y el encargado de anunciar la mayor diversión del curso:

—Cuatro vueltas al patio, venga.—con desgana, los que están cambiados, que son más o menos el 80% de los alumnos, empiezan a trotar, los más deportistas a gran velocidad y los que no con cierta tranquilidad. Midoriya, hace muchos años, jugaba a fútbol como extraescolar, pero cuando llegó a la edad de nueve años se desapuntó, y tras eso, dejó de hacer deporte, para malas de sus tutores en la escuela, que siempre regañaban a su madre diciéndole que un niño de su edad debía hacer más actividades para estimularse. Sin embargo, realmente no hizo nunca ninguna más.

En educación física les toca hacer fútbol este trimestre. Y si bien hasta ahora las clases se limitaban a formar filas y practicar a guiar una pelota con los pies, hoy empieza lo _bueno_ de verdad.

—A partir de hoy vais a empezar a jugar partidos de fútbol, más o menos hasta final de la evaluación.—explica Kamui.—Siempre con los mismos grupos. Os dividiréis en dos grupos de diez por orden de lista. De estos dos grupos se crearán otros dos más de cinco personas, y esos serán vuestros compañeros hasta final de trimestre.—todos empiezan a intercambiar miradas. Algunos de preocupación, otros de miedo y unos pocos de frescura.—Cada uno jugará en un campo a un partido de fútbol, y ya sabéis, sin violencia, sin agresiones y sin nada similar, o caerán partes.—echa un vistazo serio a la clase en general. Nadie se inmuta a reírse siquiera de la advertencia.—Pues bien, los que juegan en el campo izquierdo son desde Yuga hasta Denki, y en el lado derecho de Koji a Momo. Vosotros mismos seréis los encargados de escoger dos líderes, que se encargarán de escoger a los miembros de su equipo y de controlarlos. Si hay peleas o cualquier cosa, el capitán del equipo tendrá parte de responsabilidad, recordad.—esa obligación extra evita que haya más peleas de las necesarias para decidir quién escogerá personas. En realidad es una buena estrategia.

Tras la breve explicación, el grupo-clase se esparce, dividiéndose en dos claros bloques, cada uno situado en su campo correspondiente. Midoriya, que pertenece a la 2a mitad de la lista alfabética, se dirige a la parte derecha del patio junto al resto de sus compañeros. Echa un leve vistazo para contarlos: Kirishima, Mineta, Ojiro, Sato, Shoji, Todoroki, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu.

—Pues bueno, ¿puedo ser líder?—Eijiro es el primer que se anima a ofrecerse como capitán. Todos se miran entre sí, y asienten. Era obvio que Kirishima lo sería: juega muy bien a fútbol y es extrovertido, los dos factores necesarios.—Okay, pues solo falta otra persona más. Ojiro, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué? No, no...—el chico rechaza la oferta a la vez que niega con la cabeza.—Mejor que lo sea otro.

—Si no os importa lo hago yo.—Todoroki levanta la mano a la altura de su pecho, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo. Kirishima sonríe, dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

—¡Bien! Te doy el privilegio de ir primero, Shoto-sama.—hace una reverencia, gesto que sonsaca unas pequeñas risas a Momo y Uraraka. Todoroki echa un vistazo a las ocho personas que tiene para elegir, pensativo. Señala a Mezo.

—Shoji.—el corpulento chico camina hacia donde está Shoto, y se coloca detrás de él.

—Ojiro.—elige Kirishima.

—Sato.—turno de Todoroki.

—Hmm... Koda.

—Yaoyorozu.

—Uraraka.

—(Esto es muy triste.).—Midoriya llora en silencio, con una disimulada cara de puta vida. Los ojos de distinto color de Shoto se encuentran con él. Todoroki lo mira, e Izuku se siente analizado. Entonces el capitán habla.

—Midoriya.—dice, finalmente.

—(Aleluya.)—piensa el chico, agrupándose con los demás.

—Mineta.—mientras tanto, Minoru va a parar al otro grupo. El grupo, nuevamente dividido, se separa, cada uno hacia una portería. Mientras que los que van con Kirishima echan a correr, para que el último en llegar haga de portero, el equipo de Todoroki camina tranquilamente hacia su destino, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones. El único que está ansioso es Midoriya. Ya de por si tenía cero ganas de levantarse de la cama para ir a clase. Ahora, que encima debe jugar a fútbol, un deporte con el que ha perdido mucha experiencia en comparación a sus compañeros, está con la barra de energía en números negativos.

—¿Quién se mete?—pregunta Shoto a sus compañeros.

—Yo lo hago. Se me da bien.—Shoji se ofrece. Izuku lo observa: Mezo debe medir por lo menos metro ochenta y tanto. Es alto. A diferencia de él. Y dada su corpulencia, ser portero le va como anillo al dedo.

—¡Todoroki, empezamos sacando nosotros!—con un balón salido de la nada entre sus brazos, Kirishima grita, acercándose al medio campo con Uraraka, Ojiro y Koda caminando tras él. Izuku ve el final acercándose. Realmente no se siente en condiciones de jugar un partido ahora.

Y antes de que quiera, el partido da inicio. Si hubiera más personas por equipo, le sería más fácil correr tras la manada de compañeros y rivales y observar la pelota a lo lejos, pero con Shoji en la portería, son tan solo cuatro personas jugando.

—¡Midoriya, pasa!—le pide Rikido. Solo han pasado dos minutos desde que el partido ha empezado, y la bola ha acabado en los pies de Izuku contra su voluntad. Y él, que se ve presionado por nueve pares de ojos, observa como Kirishima y Ojiro corren hacia él y siente que el tiempo va más rápido de lo que debería, le da una patada mal efectuada al balón, el cual rueda demasiado lento hacia Sato. En el camino, Ochaco se interpone y roba la pelota.

—¡Buena, Uraraka!—apremia Eijiro.

Midoriya se queda atrás mientras sus compañeros persiguen la pelota. Un recuerdo de secundaria le viene a la cabeza, sobre una hora en la que también estuvieron jugando a fútbol y un compañero de su equipo cayó al suelo y se hizo daño en el pie, quedándose sentado el resto de la clase.

—(Quizás debería probarlo. Caerme a propósito y fingir que me hago daño.)—piensa, mientras el balón se acerca peligrosamente hacia la portería del equipo contrario. A la vez que Ojiro roba el balón de entre los pies de Todoroki, y lo conduce en la dirección opuesta, hacia donde está Midoriya. Al ver a compañeros y rivales correr hacia él, Izuku corre de lado, fingiendo colocarse delante de Mashirao, y se hace la trabanqueta a si mismo, tirándose al suelo de forma exagerada pero que parezca suficientemente real.

...

Sin embargo, nadie se detiene para ayudarle o preguntarle.

—(...)—con el trasero pegado al suelo, los ojos de Izuku, que intentan aguantar lágrimas de vergüenza, observan el recorrido de los demás, que se dirigen hacia Shoji, quién se prepara para detener la pelota. Ojiro le pasa el balón a Kirishima. Rikido trata de quitárselo. Shoto se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia Izuku. Sato logra recuperar el control del balón.

—¡Todoro...! ¡¿Todoroki?!—se da la vuelta, tan solo para ver como el chico ha dejado momentáneamente de jugar. Entonces Eijiro consigue de nuevo el balón, y de una patada, lo manda directo hacia la portería.—Mierda.

—¿Estás bien?—Todoroki flexiona un poco las rodillas. Izuku eleva la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su compañero, tan sereno y apacible como siempre (entre comillas), y no puede evitar recordar sus pensamientos del día de ayer.

—Más o menos... Ah, pero me duele bastante aquí.—señala la zona del tobillo.

—¿Te lo has torcido o algo?—terminando de flexionar las piernas, Shoto se agazapa, y agarra el pie de Midoriya con suavidad.

—No creo, es solo que me dolía un poco al correr antes.—se inventa Izuku, sobre la marcha.—Quizás es un tirón o algo, porque no es solo el tobillo, también la parte de aquí del gemelo...

—En fin, si te duele mucho deberías avisar a Kamui y sentarte.—aunque ya ha interactuado algunas veces con él, esta es la primera vez que Todoroki muestra su lado confiable y amable a Midoriya. Y realmente tiene su encanto. Aunque Izuku, en vez de pensar en lo cautivadora que resulta una persona así, tan solo puede sorprenderse, pues hasta ahora, Shoto lo había tratado de una forma un tanto arisca y seca.—¿Puedes levantarte?

—N-no sé...—entonces Shoto agarra su mano, con decisión. En comparación a la de Midoriya, que es algo pequeña, de aspecto infantil y tacto frío, la de Todoroki es grande, caliente y hasta levemente musculosa.

—Con cuidado.—Todoroki se va poniendo de pie lentamente, y tras él, Izuku. Midoriya finge tener algunas complicaciones para ponerse de pie, para de esta forma acabar de disimular bien. Y todo esto para no jugar a fútbol...—Vamos, te llevo al banco.

—Gracias.—susurra Izuku, aunque Shoto ignora sus palabras de agradecimiento.

—¿Midoriya está bien?—Sato, Ojiro y Yaoyorozu se acercan a los dos chicos. Todoroki hace que sí con la cabeza, respondiendo por el peliverde.

—Nada grave.—dice.—Solo es un tirón. Esperad a que vuelva.

Una vez llegan al banco, Midoriya se sienta torpemente.

—Estira la pierna.—le indica Todoroki.—Si tienes un tirón, prueba a hacer algunos estiramientos.

—Vale.—colocándose en el extremo del banquillo, estira la pierna sobre este, sin apenas flexibilidad. Shoto se lo queda mirando, sin añadir nada más.—Ah, por cierto... Esta mañana...

—Luego hablamos.—interrumpe.—Tengo que volver al partido.

Y tras decir eso se aleja de él, mezclándose entre el resto de personas del grupo. El resto de la clase pasa tranquila para Midoriya, quién, aún habiendo logrado su objetivo, tan solo piensa en irse a casa.

—(Menudo día de mierda... No debería haber venido.)

...

...

...

 _ _Jueves, 14 de Noviembre de 2017, 12:22 p.m__

En el vestuario de chicos, Bakugou, Kirishima y Kaminari la lían, como usualmente hacen. Situado en un rincón está Midoriya, intentando ir lo más rápido que puede para salir cuánto antes. Mientras guarda el uniforme de gimnasia en la mochila, Todoroki se acerca hacia él, de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo de FYQ?—pregunta. Curiosamente, ese era el tema del que Izuku quería hablarle antes.

—Bueno, no has venido.—reprime, pero sin mucha seguridad.—He hecho dos actividades mías. Las otras eran muy difíciles y no encontré la respuesta. Deberías haber... Avisado. De que no vendrías.

—(¿Intenta echarme la bronca?)—piensa Todoroki.—Lo siento, tenía médico y no lo he recordado hasta esta mañana. Quise avisarte por WhatsApp, pero no tengo tu número registrado.

—(Ah, cierto... Otra vez la he cagado.)

—Bueno... ¿Me lo das?—dice. Midoriya al principio no sabe de qué habla.—El número.

—A-ah, esto... La verdad es que no me lo sé.—excusa, aunque en parte es verdad, pues se ha quedado en blanco a tal nivel que no recuerda ni las dos primeras dos cifras.—Y no tengo el móvil aquí para verlo...—eso sí que es mentira.

—Vaya. Entonces el próximo día.—responde Todoroki, impasible.—Casi seguro que tendremos que quedar por el trabajo, y mejor organizarlo por WhatsApp.

—Sí...—una vez Shoto se aleja lo suficiente, Midoriya suspira, más para dentro que para fuera. Mete los zapatos de gimnasia dentro de la bolsa, y sale pitando del vestuario.

Una vez suben al aula, sus ojos van a parar directamente hacia el horario colgado en la pared del fondo: toca Proyecto. Dos horas. Y hoy ya empieza el trabajo en grupo, lo que significa que le toca sentarse con sus compañeros... Iida y Uraraka.

—¡Abrid las ventanas!—grita Mina.—¡Huele a sudor, que asco!

—¡Los chicos sois muy guarros!—se queja Hagakure.—Nunca os ducháis después de E.F. Tú si que lo

haces, ¿a que sí, Ojiro-kun? Siempre hueles bien.

—Jaja, sí.—en realidad se ha puesto mucho desodorante y colonia.

—(Yo soy chica y tampoco me ducho después de gimnasia.)—piensa Jirou.

—Hoy hay que colocar mesas.—recuerda Momo a los presentes.

—Es verdad, empieza el proyecto ese.—responde Denki.—¡Mi grupo se queda con estas de aquí al final!

—(...¿Que debería hacer ahora?)—se pregunta Midoriya.—(Uraraka está en su pupitre, e Iida...)

—Oye.—la voz de la chica en la que está pensando lo arranca de sus pensamientos sin nada de dulzura. Los ojos de Izuku se encuentran con los de Ochaco, que está a medio girar su escritorio.—Coloca tu mesa.

Midoriya, intimidado, afirma con la cabeza, y se dirige corriendo a la mesa de Mineta para girarla de cara a la de Ochaco.

—Así no.—le reprende.—Las tres de espaldas a la ventana.

—(Parece que se queje por quejar.)—piensa Izuku, volviendo a girar la mesa para colocarla al lado de la de su compañera.—(Y a todo esto, ¿donde cojones está Iida?)

—¡Los pupitres no se colocan así! ¡Hay que hacer dos y uno, no los tres en la misma fila!—el tercer miembro aparece de la nada, con su mochila de educación física colgada de un hombro.

—(¡HABER LLEGADO ANTES PARA DECIRLO!)—piensa Midoriya.

—Así va mejor.—contesta Uraraka.—Si te molesta mueve el tuyo.

El mal rollo entre los tres se puede oler a la distancia. Lo mejor es que este trato realmente no tiene ningún precedente.

Izuku y Ochaco toman asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Iida se queda colgando entre dos opciones, si dejar el escritorio tal cuál o moverlo, pero finalmente se sienta también en el asiento de Asui. Son el primer grupo en colocarse y sentarse. El profesor ni siquiera ha llegado todavía.

—(Que incómodo... Deberían decir algo, son más extrovertidos que yo...)—son las únicas tres personas en el aula que están en silencio, pues todos sus compañeros están gritando o conversando con alguien más. Uraraka empieza a tambalear los dedos.

—Pues bueno,—empieza—nuestro tema es el calentamiento global.

—Sí.—responde Iida.

—Hay que organizarse.—continúa la chica.—Ya dijeron que habrá que presentar un power point, un documento word con toda la información junta, una cartulina, una maqueta, una canción y exponerlo todo... Es mucha mierda.

—No es mierda.—refuta Iida.—Es parte de nuestra educación.

Uraraka lo mira mal.

—¿Enserio? ¿Hablas enserio?—resopla.—Que pijo suena eso.

—Pija tú.—Tenya se cruza de brazos.—No he dicho que sea divertido, solo digo que es algo completamente normal en un instituto.

—Podrían hacer cosas más divertidas.—replica Ochaco.

Aizawa entra por la puerta de clase, sin molestarse siquiera en callar el gallinero. Camina a su sitio con total tranquilidad, y mientras tanto, la discusión entre Uraraka e Iida sigue.

—Si tanto te molesta, yo voy a organizarlo todo.

—No, no, una mierda.—contesta ella.—Quiero hacerlo yo.

—¿Porque tú lo digas? Estas cosas se deciden a votación.

—Cada uno se votará a si mismo, gilipollas.

—Em...—Midoriya trata de meterse en la discusión.—¿Enserio estáis peleando por ver quién se encarga de la parte administrativa?

—No te metas.—ordena Ochaco.

—Oye, yo también soy del grupo.—contesta Izuku, levemente molesto.

—Midoriya, decide tú quién se encarga de esta parte del trabajo.—le pide Iida. El peliverde traga saliva.

—Yo también...—murmura. Tose, y prosigue.—Yo también quiero ser quién organiza.

—Lo que faltaba.—dice Uraraka, irritada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Deja de tratarme como un pedazo de mierda.—le pide Midoriya, nervioso. Hacía milenios que no contestaba mal a alguien, pero por alguna razón, no siente miedo al hablarle así a Ochaco.

—Es que molestas mucho, he dormido muy poco hoy y estoy de mala ostia.—se excusa la castaña, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano.—Y vosotros dos... Me estáis enfadando aún más.

—Te estás enfadando tú solita, ahí está la diferencia.—Iida se cruza de brazos. Uraraka ruge.

—¿¡Ves!? ¡Esas contestaciones me enfadan!

—¡Pero no lo pagues conmigo!—dice Midoriya.—(¿¡Por qué la gente en esta clase es tan rara conmigo!? Uno se enfada conmigo por haberle visto llorar, la otra me grita sin haber hecho nada...)

—Pues ya está, organizo yo, gracias.—la chica empieza a escribir algo en un papel en blanco, pero Iida le quita el lápiz.—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Democracia.—responde él.

—Puta mierda.—maldice por lo bajo, y abraza su libreta contra el pecho.

—Midoriya, saca tu libreta.—le pide Tenya.

—Saca la tuya.—responde Izuku con torpeza.

—Eso, saca la tuya.—provoca Uraraka.—Pijo.

—No me llames pijo.—se coloca bien las gafas.—Mi libreta se ha quedado sin hojas en tecnología.

—Coño.—Ochaco ríe levemente.—Pues no es mi problema.

Iida mira a Midoriya, incitando a Uraraka a hacer lo mismo. Sintiéndose presionado bajo la mirada de sus dos compañeros, empieza a abrir su mochila.

—...Joder, vale.—saca una libreta y la abre por una página vacía.—¿Pero quién se va a encargar?

—¡Yo!—claman Ochaco y Tenya sincronizadamente. Se fulminan con la mirada.

—¡Que insistente!—grita la chica.

—¡Que pesada!—vocifera el chico.

—¿Y si lo hacemos a suertes y ya está?—propone Midoriya, tratando de hacerse oír sobre el coro de gritos de sus otros diecisiete compañeros.—Le pedimos a alguien que piense un número, y quién adivine se queda con el puesto.

—Vale. ¡Tsuyu!—Uraraka trata de captar la atención de su amiga.

—¡No! Tiene que ser alguien neutro.—plantea Iida.

—Pues a Tsuyu le dicen el número y ya.—un leve rastro de decepción se visualiza en el rostro de Uraraka.—Pero vamos, ¿quién va a ser esa persona neutra que dices? No debe haber nadie así a estas alturas.

—Claro, como tú solo te dedicas a socializar.—manifiesta el moreno. Uraraka se ruboriza debido a su enojo.

—¡Al menos tengo vida!—se le escapa un pequeño gallo, como si, por alguna razón, no sonara tan convencida de esa afirmación.—Vosotros solo estudiáis...

—¿Por qué me metes en el mismo saco que él?—Midoriya se queda a cuadros.

—¿Uh? Pues porque es verdad.

—Disculpa, el 80% de mi tiempo lo dedico a mis hobbys, y otro 15% a necesidades vitales.—Ochaco se lo queda mirando, sin decir nada.

—Ochaco-chan, ya estoy aquí.—Tsuyu, quién está peinada con un moño, se queda de pie enfrente del pupitre de Uraraka. De repente, la mortal expresión de enfado que estaba dibujada en la expresión de la castaña hasta hace nada se desvanece en una brillante sonrisa.

—Tsuyu, ¿puedes proponer a alguien neutro para que piense un número y nos lo haga adivinar?—le pide Uraraka, radiante. Tsuyu apoya su dedo índice en la barbilla, quedándose pensativa.

—¿Qué tal Todoroki-chan?—sugiere.

—Buena idea.—dice Tenya, y Ochaco asiente. Izuku, por otro lado, aún más cuadrado que antes, se queda pensativo.

—(¿Eh? ¿Por qué de repente Todoroki está tan presente en mi vida? El proyecto de FYQ, el equipo de E.F, ahora esto... ¿¡Por qué no pudo ser antes de que me cogiera manía por lo del lavabo!?)

—Ah.—Shoto se encuentra frente a los tres.—Un número del 1 al 20 que le tengo que decir a Asui para que uno de vosotros lo adivine.

—Exacto.—afirma Uraraka. Los ojos de Todoroki pasan por cada uno de los rostros participantes, incluido el de Midoriya.

—Bien, ya lo tengo.—le susurra algo a Tsuyu en la oreja. Pasado un segundo, la chica asiente, y Shoto vuelve a ponerse recto.—Que empiece el primer apellido de la lista alfabética.

—¡Ese soy yo! ¡Jajaja!—celebra Iida.—El 17.

—No.—responde Asui.

—8.—propone Uraraka.

—No.

—Hm... ¿3?—turno de Midoriya.

—¿Afirmas o preguntas?

—Afirmo.

—No.

Y la ruleta vuelve a empezar.

—14.

—No.

—1.

—No.

—19.

—No.

—20.

—Nop.

—9.

—Nu.

—¿10? Digo, 10.

—No (aunque se acerca.)

—¡Ya sé! ¡12!

—No.

—¿8?

—Ochaco-chan, ya lo has dicho antes.

—11.—turno de Midoriya. Con la diferencia de que, esta vez, ha dado con la cifra correcta.

—Acertaste, Midoriya-chan.—Tsuyu le sonríe con una pureza indescriptible.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—le pregunta Todoroki. Aun así, Izuku no entiende a que se refiere.

—He tardado tres turnos en adivinarlo.—contesta el peliverde, en un tono que sorprende levemente al heterocromático, quién recupera la compostura.—(Habla de forma poco clara conmigo, como si quisiera ahorrar el máximo de palabras posibles. ¿También es así con los demás?)

—...Ah, bueno. Es que mi cumpleaños cae en día once.—explica, mientras se rasca el pelo.—Por eso he pensado en ese número.

—Ah... No sabía.—se ruboriza al darse cuenta de que se ha tragado un "lo" debido a los nervios.—(Y aún así no sé porqué debería saberlo. Todoroki puede llegar a ser un poco raro.).

—Joder, no he ganado.—Uraraka le da un leve puñetazo a la mesa, fastidiada. Midoriya no entiende de donde vienen tantas ganas por una tarea de parte de sus compañeros.—Chúpate esa, Iida.

—¿Por qué te ríes? Tú misma lo has dicho, no has ganado.—le responde el chico, también algo enojado. Tsuyu y Todoroki intercambian miradas, algo perdidos por la situación actual del grupo 5.

—Bueno, prefiero que gane Deku a que ganes tú.—afirma.

La cabeza de Izuku da un giro sobre si misma. O al menos, así es como lo siente él. Pierde el aguante sobre el peso de su cuello, y su frente cae con cierta fuerza sobre el pupitre. Los que están a su alrededor se sorprenden.

 _Deku._

—¿Midoriya-chan?—pregunta Tsuyu.

—¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?—Uraraka lo zarandea.

 _Deku. Deku. Deku._

—(No estoy bien.).—piensa Midoriya, repentinamente asustado.

—Oye. Oye, chicos. No reacciona.—la voz de Ochaco empieza a sonar lejana.

—¿¡Qué dices!?—salta Iida.

—Midoriya.—es Todoroki, de quién se puede escuchar algo de emoción en su voz por primera vez desde el incidente en el baño.—¿¡Midoriya!? ¡MIDORIYA!

 _Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku._ _Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku._ _Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku. Deku._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Me caes bien._

* * *

Agh, odio como quedan los chats de WhatsApp aquí asfaddsja

/Miss_Kirigiri/status/1009911726312251392 Mira aquí los grupos de Educación física ^^

/Miss_Kirigiri/status/1009919339477291008 Aquí puedes ver como deberían ser los chats en realidad 3!


	7. Carta para el futuro

_Martes, 19 de Noviembre de 2017, 10:06 a.m_

—La hora de tutoria va a ser un tanto especial.—anuncia Aizawa, sentado encima del pupitre de profesores, algo que enfadaría mucho al jefe de estudios si lo viera.—Hoy vais a hacer un trabajo.

Abucheos disimulados surgen de entre las filas de alumnos. Shota los calla con tan solo levantar una mano. Desde que tuvo que soportar los dos viajes en autocar el día de la excursión está más enfadado que de costumbre, y los jóvenes lo notan enseguida.

—¿Veis normal poneros así por un trabajo? Sois alumnos, y ya de una edad, así que os toca asumir vuestras responsabilidades.—frunce el ceño.

—(No hemos llegado ni a 2018 y ya parece estar muy harto de nosotros.)—piensa Mina.

—El trabajo de hoy no va a ser nada que hayáis hecho hasta ahora.—explica, a la vez que levanta el trasero del escritorio y se pone a andar delante de la pizarra.—No es un proyecto en grupo ni nada que se parezca a eso. ¿Verdad que siempre se os dice que en las escuelas e institutos se enseñan valores?

Calla unos segundos, como si esperara alguna respuesta de sus alumnos, que aunque no pronuncian nada en voz alta, con tan solo mirar a sus ojos y expresiones Aizawa obtiene lo que quiere escuchar.

—Sí.—continúa.—Todos los centros educativos gozan de una educativa enseñanza en sentimientos, valores, cooperación y bla bla bla. Pero al final, lo único que se hace aquí dentro, lo único que recordais, son las horas que os habéis tirado estudiando para cada examen trimestral, los proyectos eternos e imposibles que algunos profesores os han llegado a imponer, los expedientes que hayan abierto a algunos compañeros o todas las situaciones de salseo, ya sea entre compañeros o alumnos y maestros.—explica.—Mucho respeto y mucho de todo, pero después eso no se ve reflejado ni en alumnos, ni en padres ni en profesores.

—(¿Qué es esta charla? ¿Habrá pasado algo de lo que no me haya enterado?)—piensa Kirishima para sus adentros, mientras observa los rostros de sus compañeros.

—Por eso, durante los tres largos años que nos quedan por compartir, vamos a trabajar los valores que considero más importantes para jóvenes adolescentes como vosotros.—echa una severa mirada general al panorama de diecinueve alumnos - serían veinte, pero falta Aoyama, que se ha resfriado y no ha venido a clase.— **Constancia.** Realismo. **Realización.** Previsión. **Ganas de vivir.**

—Y es por eso,—antes de proseguir la oración suspira, como si se hubiera quedado aliento de tanto hablar—que hoy escribiréis una carta.

—¿Carta?—le susurra Tsuyu a Ochaco. La castaña se encoge de hombros, sin saber tampoco a que se refiere exactamente su tutor.

—¿Y a quién se la daremos? ¿A ti?—pregunta Denki, con despreocupación en su voz.

—Esta carta va a ser especial.—continúa Aizawa.—Es un trabajo obligatorio que la escribáis, pero yo no voy a leer lo que pongáis, pues será un mensaje personal para vuestro yo del futuro. Más precisamente, de vuestro yo de dentro de tres años.

Las caras de estupefacción de todos son increíbles. Nadie se esperaba algo así de forma tan repentina.

—Cuando os graduéis de la Yuuei, se os entregará a cada uno el sobre con vuestro mensaje dentro. Lo que escribáis en vuestra carta serán palabras que viajen en el tiempo, dirigidas a un futuro que, aunque veais lejano y puede que inalcanzable, llegará antes de que lo podáis imaginar siquiera.

—(¡Esto mola un huevo!)—piensa Sero emocionado.

—...Si bien tendréis que escribir vuestro mensaje a gusto personal, hay algunos puntos que me gustaría que siguierais, para que os hagáis una mínima idea de qué trata esto exactamente.—agarra una tiza blanca y empieza a escribir varios puntos en la pizarra.

1\. Situación actual general de tu estado de ánimo.

2\. Situación familiar.

3\. Amigos.

4\. Gustos, hobbys, etc

5\. Ámbito amoroso.

6\. Trabajo deseado.

7\. Problema, preocupación, etc.

8\. Propósito.

—Estos ocho puntos deberían ser cruciales.—explica Shota.—Pero si os queréis saltar alguno que veais innecesario, lo podéis hacer. Incluso podéis pasaros todo esto por el forro y haced lo que os dé la gana. Pero entonces no estaréis escribiendo nada que pueda interesar a vuestro yo del futuro. Se entienden todos, ¿no?

Hagakure levanta la mano.

—¿El primer punto significa que tenemos que escribir como nos sentimos emocionalmente al escribir la carta o en general?—pregunta.

—En general.—responde el profesor.—Al escribir la carta puedes variar entre mil y un estados emocionales, pero la forma de la que te has sentido durante los últimos meses de tu vida suele tener tan solo uno o dos colores. Un ejemplo radical sería, por ejemplo... Alguien con depresión debería de escribir que se siente hundido o triste. Alguien a quién le hayan pasado muchas cosas buenas últimamente es muy probable que se sienta feliz con la vida o consigo mismo. A eso me refiero.

—Vale, gracias.—Toru asiente.

—En cuánto al propósito, chicos. Este punto es el más importante de todos. Supongo que todos aquí presentes tenemos algún sueño, ¿verdad? Algunos más inalcanzables, otros que están casi a vuestra disposición. Algunos aquí tendréis más sueños que todos los profesores de este instituto juntos, mientras que otros con unas pocas aspiraciones ya tenéis más que suficiente. Pues bien, pensad en el de verdad. En ese objetivo que, a toda costa, queréis conseguir. Ese será el que tendréis que escribir aquí. Y por favor, no valen las típicas chorradas de "De mayor quiero tener un chalet con piscina, yate y ser propietario de una cadena de hoteles". Tiene que ser algo de ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué? No entiendo.—dice Denki.

—Yo tampoco.—articula Mina, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio y los brazos alargados, con las manos suspendidas en el aire.

—Me gustaría explicarlo, pero con palabras es imposible.—empieza a repartir hojas en blanco.—Esto es algo que debe salir de vuestro interior, no de mi boca. Cuando os deis cuenta de lo que significa, no os preocupéis porque lo sabréis.

—(Vaya, gracias, eso ayuda mucho.).—piensa Ashido.

—(Ahora o nunca...)—piensa Midoriya cuando recibe su papel de parte de Aizawa.

—No es obligatorio que terminéis y entreguéis la carta durante esta hora. Os la podéis llevar a casa y hacerla ahí.—hace una pequeña pausa, y sigue explicando.—No tengáis reparos en escribir sobre cada uno de los problemas que tengáis, por más tontos que os parezcan. A veces, poner las preocupaciones en palabras tranquilizan al que lo hace. Así que, bueno, esto no tiene nada que ver con la carta, pero si alguna vez os encontráis muy mal con vosotros mismos o con alguien más, coged un papel, un bolígrafo y empezad a escribir sobre eso.

—(No sabía que Aizawa podía ser tan profundo.).—piensa Tsuyu.

—Todoroki-san, ¿como vas a hacer tu carta?—pregunta Momo a Shoto, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, al girar su cabeza hacia él para verle, observa como el chico tan solo está guardando el papel recién entregado en la carpeta.

—La haré en mi casa.—responde él, fríamente. Yaoyorozu asiente, algo rallada por la contestación tan seria de su compañero, y se pone manos a la obra con un esquema de su mensaje.

—(Wow.)—piensa Kyoka.—(Que seco.)

—(...Un objetivo de ahora o nunca. Creo que lo entiendo. En realidad, es fácil.).—Izuku intenta empezar su carta, primero en lápiz a modo de borrador, pero fallando estrepitosamente una y otra vez, quedando inconforme con todas las frases con las cuáles quiere iniciar la carta.—(Tscht, no me puedo concentrar aquí. Mucha gente. Siento que verán lo que vaya a escribir... Mejor lo hago en mi casa, y a tomar por culo.).

Guarda el papel en su carpeta, y antes de que pudiera sacar su libreta para dibujar alguna cosa y así pasar el rato, el timbre suena, indicándole lo mal que ha aprovechado la hora.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Martes, 19 de Noviembre de 2017, 12:34 p.m_

—Me faltan tres preguntas.—indica Todoroki.—Y a ti dos. Y después de eso, cada uno tendrá que copiar las dieciséis respuestas del otro.

—Sí...—responde Midoriya, levemente incómodo.

—Nos queda trabajo y no creo que tengamos el tiempo suficiente en clase para terminarlo.—prosigue.—Está claro que tendremos que quedar.

—Necesitabas mi número, ¿verdad?—pregunta Izuku, con una voz débil.—Me lo apunté en un papel,

espera que lo busque...

—Ah, gracias...

Midoriya abre su carpeta y rebusca en ella. Entonces saca un pequeño trozo de papel blanco, con varios números apuntados en él, y se lo ofrece a Todoroki, quién apunta la fila de cifras en su agenda.

—Te mandaré un mensaje después.—dice mientras acaba de copiar.

—Como quieras.—responde Izuku, abstinente de mostrar demasiadas emociones.

—Por cierto... No has traído la mochila de E.F hoy.—insinúa Shoto, a la vez que echa un vistazo a la cartera del peliverde.

—No haré gimnasia hoy. Mi madre y el médico prefieren que descanse un poco esta semana para recuperarme.—explica Midoriya, sin mirar a los ojos de su compañero de trabajo, quién ahora trata de buscar su rostro.

—Cierto, fuiste al médico ayer. No debes preocuparte por el fútbol, tómate tu tiempo para recuperarte.—Todoroki se rinde en intentar que Izuku le mire, y juguetea un poco con las hojas de su agenda.—Faltaste tres horas. ¿Necesitas los apuntes?

—Sí. Nadie me los ha podido pasar.

—Entonces te pasaré foto esta tarde.

—Hm, gracias.

—(...Él no es así.).—piensa Shoto mientras regresa al trabajo pendiente.—(Pero bueno, con qué derecho pienso yo eso... Aún sabiendo que algo andaba mal con él, no me he molestado en mostrarme ni un poco simpático. Cada vez me queda más claro que...)—sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos durante un segundo, pero nada más pasa su brazo por encima de ellos, regresan a la normalidad.—(...soy una mierda de persona.)

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Martes, 19 de Noviembre de 2017, 2:32 p.m_

—¡Midoriya!—Izuku detiene su andada para ver quién lo ha llamado, aunque no necesita de sus ojos para saber que se trata de Shinso.—Hey.

—Hey.—lo saluda.

—Hoy no me quedo a comer con mis abuelos, pero...—Hitoshi termina de acercarse a él, todavía algo apresurado.—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—¿Por qué? Si vives en la otra dirección.—señala Izuku.—Será incómodo para ti tener que dar tanta vuelta.

—Bueno, ya, pero...—se rasca el pelo.—Estoy preocupado, ya sabes. Cuando quise hablarte el viernes, no viniste a clase. Y ayer seguía resfriado del fin de semana, así que tampoco pude verte.

—Ah... Si es por el desmayo, no te preocupes.—sonríe.—Ya estoy bien, enserio. Viernes descansé, sábado salí a comer afuera con mi madre y ayer fui al médico. No tienes que preocuparte más.

—Pero... No es eso a lo que me refiero.—musita Shinso, algo nervioso.—Tscht, no sé como

expresarme, pero-

—Tranquilo, Shinso, pero enserio, no hace falta. Ya nos veremos mañana.—abre la palma de su mano, y Hitoshi le choca los cinco, algo desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de Midoriya.

—(...Él no es así.)—piensa, mientras lo ve alejarse de él.—(A veces me pregunto... Que clase de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza.)

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—(... ... ...)—con la mirada concentrada en el papel, intenta hacer que el lápiz de su mano se deslice con suavidad sobre la hoja, pero se encuentra excesivamente bloqueado como para escribir algo. Intenta que su mente piense en qué escribir sobre cada uno de los ocho puntos que Aizawa apuntó en la pizarra, pero no puede. Desde hace varios días, sus neuronas solo funcionan para recordar _un solo momento_ : lo ocurrido el Jueves pasado, en mitad de la asignatura de Proyecto.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Jueves, 14 de Noviembre de 2017, 1:51 p.m_

 _—_ _(...¿Dónde narices estoy...?)_ _—_ _con una desagradable sensación de entumecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo, Midoriya abre los ojos dificultosamente. Delante de él hay una persona, a la cuál no reconoce bien al principio. Enseguida cae en que se trata de Chiyo, la enfermera del instituto._

 _—_ _Bendito sea el señor._ _—_ _pronuncia, con una dulce voz de anciana._ _—_ _Al fin despiertas, joven._

 _—_ _¿Está despierto?_ _—_ _tras escuchar las palabras de Chiyo, Aizawa, que al parecer también estaba presente en la sala, se mueve hasta estar enfrente de Izuku._ _—_ _Es verdad. Gracias a Dios._

 _—_ _¿...? ¿Dónde estoy...?_ _—_ _murmura, aunque sus palabras apenas son entendibles. Aún así, la enfermera es capaz de responderle._

 _—_ _Estás en la sala de profesores, Midoriya. Tú y tu clase estabais haciendo el proyecto en grupo, y te desmayaste de forma muy repentina._ _—_ _explica._ _—_ _Este chico de aquí reaccionó muy rápido y enseguida te agarró en brazos para avisar a Shota y llevarte conmigo. Debo felicitarle por eso._

 _Izuku mira a su derecha. A su lado se encuentra Todoroki, mirándole a los ojos, con un semblante preocupado, casi asustado. Se da cuenta de que la mano del chico está agarrada a la suya, y que tiembla_ ** _bastante_** _. Cuando Shoto cae en que Midoriya se ha dado cuenta, lo suelta lentamente._

 _—_ _Lo siento. Me asusté._ _—_ _dice._ _—_ _Los demás también se han descontrolado súper rápido. Uraraka, Iida y Tsuyu están afuera, esperando._

 _—_ _Ah..._ _—_ _contesta Izuku, quién ahora no puede pensar en nada más que en los temblores de Todoroki. ¿De verdad se ha asustado hasta un punto tan exagerado? Si tan solo se ha desmayado..._

 _—_ _¿Quieres un poco de agua?_ _—_ _Chiyo le ofrece a Midoriya un trago de una botella, y el chico acepta, bebiendo varios sorbos._ _—_ _Bien, bien, así me gusta._

 _—_ _Deberías salir ahora de aquí, Todoroki._ _—_ _le pide Shota._ _—_ _Hemos de hacerle preguntas a Midoriya, y es mejor que no haya ningún otro alumno presente._

 _—_ _Claro._ _—_ _Shoto se levanta de la silla, y tras mirar una última vez a Izuku, desaparece de la estancia tras cruzar la puerta._

 _—_ _Midoriya._ _—_ _empieza Chiyo._ _—_ _Vamos a ver, jovencito. Ahora que ya te has despertado, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas para saber porque te ha pasado esto._

 _—_ _Sí._ _—_ _responde él, todavía algo perdido._

 _—_ _¿Has desayunado algo en el patio, Midoriya?_ _—_ _pregunta Aizawa. Izuku asiente con la cabeza._ _—_ _No es una mentira, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _No. Shinso ha estado conmigo, puede afirmarlo._

 _—_ _¿Has estado muy nervioso por algo últimamente, hijo?_ _—_ _cuestiona la enfermera._ _—_ _Como las notas, por ejemplo._

 _—_ _No... Estoy bastante tranquilo en ese sentido._

 _—_ _Dime, ¿te estabas encontrando mal en clase? ¿Mucho calor, mareo...?_ _—_ _continúa Chiyo. Izuku trata de hacer memoria para recordar la situación en la que se encontraba._

 _"_ _—_ _...¿Cómo lo supiste?_

 _—_ _He tardado tres turnos en adivinarlo._

 _—_ _...Ah, bueno. Es que mi cumpleaños cae en día once."_

 _—_ _No, se estaba bien..._ _—_ _contesta._

 _—_ _Bien._ _—_ _Chiyo va apuntando las respuestas que Izuku le da._ _—_ _Entonces, ¿podrías describirme si has sentido algo en el momento del desmayo? Probablemente aún estés algo desorientado, pero intenta recordar lo máximo que puedas._

 _—_ _Sí._ _—_ _intenta reproducir la escena siguiente a lo del cumpleaños de Todoroki. Ya sabe en qué contexto se encontraban: su grupo estaba decidiendo a sorteo junto a Tsuyu y Shoto quién sería el responsable de la organización para el proyecto, y había sido él el ganador. Recuerda a Uraraka golpeando el pupitre, maldiciendo su derrota y burlándose de Iida. Entonces el chico le preguntaba de qué se reía, a lo que Ochaco le respondía que..._

 _...¿Qué le respondía?_

 _"_ _—_ _¿Por qué te ríes? Tú misma lo has dicho, no has ganado._

 _—_ _Bueno, prefiero que gane_ ** _Deku_** _a que ganes tú."_

 _—_ _(No...)_ _—_ _siente como se estremece de nuevo. Su piel se pone de gallina, y le da un escalofrío. La enfermera y el profesor se dan cuenta._

 _—_ _Es normal sentirse asustado tras algo así._ _—_ _Chiyo trata de relajarlo._ _—_ _No pasa nada, tranquilízate y tómate el tiempo que quieras._

 _—_ _(Me llamó Deku... Uraraka me llamó Deku...)_ _—_ _las extremidades empiezan a temblarle con fuerza, pero trata de guardar todo ese miedo por debajo de su piel._ _—_ _(No puede ser, otra vez ese mote no... Pensaba que eso se quedó en secundaria... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que me continúe persiguiendo? ¿Mis temores se hicieron realidad? ¿No importa donde esté, si_ _él_ _sigue conmigo la pesadilla nunca terminará? No puede ser, nadie me estaba molestando hasta que pasó lo de la excursión... Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra, yo... Pero entonces como es posible, como es posible, como es posible que Uraraka conozca ese mote...)_

 _—_ _Midoriya, tranquilízate._ _—_ _la voz de Aizawa lo devuelve a la realidad._ _—_ _Debes de haberte asustado al momento de desmayarte, pero no te ha pasado nada malo._

 _La mente de Izuku empieza a divagar y a recordar. Tras desmayarse, vio innumerables cosas... Y la primera se trataba de un recuerdo reciente, el cuál, a su vez, fue uno de los momentos más bonitos que vivió tras mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Me caes bien._ _—_ _eran él y Shinso, sentados en la azotea del instituto, observando el cielo sin algún propósito en especial. Tan solo estar ahí, viendo los minutos del recreo pasar..._

 _—_ _¿Enserio?_ _—_ _le preguntó Midoriya._ _—_ _No puedes hablar enserio._

 _—_ _Sí que lo hago._ _—_ _afirmó Hitoshi._ _—_ _Eres majo._

 _—_ _Venga, con lo friki que soy..._

 _—_ _Eres un friki cool._

 _—_ _Si yo soy un friki cool, ¿entonces tú que eres? ¿Un dios?_

 _Los dos se rieron ante ese comentario._

 _—_ _No, ahora enserio, yo ya te considero un amigo._ _—_ _admitió Shinso, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

 _—_ _..._ _—_ _Izuku, por su parte, no fue capaz de contestar nada._

 _—_ _Casi todas mis amistades son con frikis o otakus iguales que yo... Pero tú resaltas, no sé. Contigo se puede hablar de cualquier cosa. Y encima, nuestros gustos con los superhéroes son clavados._ _—_ _Hitoshi empezó a explicar algo, pero Izuku no fue capaz de escuchar más allá de eso. Porque en su cabeza, en ese momento, se repetía la misma frase que había deseado escuchar durante tanto tiempo._

 _Un amigo._

 _Él, Midoriya Izuku. Finalmente, tenía_ _un amigo_ _._

 _Pero entonces, como si de un sueño se tratase, aquella escena con Shinso se desvaneció como un avión de papel lanzado directamente hacia un ciclón. Le hablaba una voz dentro de su cabeza. Una que conocía demasiado bien._

 _—_ _Tú no puedes tener amigos._ _—_ _decía._ _—_ _Porque todos se terminan cansando de ti._

 _"Shinso no. Él es diferente. Me ha aceptado."_

 _—_ _No te ha aceptado. Él no sabe nada sobre tu pasado, ¿verdad?_ ** _Absolutamente nada_** _._

 _"El pasado no tiene porqué tener relación alguna con el presente."_

 _—_ _Eso es lo que tú has intentado meterte en la cabeza para auto-convencerte. Pero sabes que no es así, y eres muy consciente de ello. Porque, dime: si Shinso supiera lo patético que eres en realidad, ¿crees que seguiría hablándote?_

 _"Cállate."_

 _—_ _¿Crees que seguiría relacionándose contigo? ¿Crees que seguiría caminando a tu lado sin sentirse avergonzado de si mismo?_

 _"Enserio, cállate."_

 _—_ _Tengo razón, ¿verdad que sí? ¿¡Verdad que yo siempre tengo razón, D E K U!? Con lo débil que eres... ¡Seguro que ni siquiera serás capaz de aguantar que Shinso te deje de lado! ¡Porque eso es lo que eres, Deku! ¡DÉBIL!_

 _—_ _..._ _—_ _aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas, e inspira y expira una vez, tratando de reunir fuerzas._ _—_ _Bueno... Yo estaba normal, y de repente, sentí como si mi cabeza diera un giro sobre ella misma. Mi cuello falló, e incluso llegué a pensar que se me había roto... Y entonces caí sobre el pupitre._ _—_ _describe lo ocurrido, tratando de emitir, aun así, lo más importante._ _—_ _Entonces perdí el conocimiento._

 _—_ _Ya veo..._ _—_ _murmura Chiyo._ _—_ _(Lo que le ha ocurrido a este chico ha sido extraño.)._

 _Tras el interrogatorio, le dan finalmente permiso a Izuku para salir del lugar, no sin antes avisarle de que su madre viene en camino al instituto. Sin embargo, nada más sale por la puerta se encuentra con la pequeña avalancha de personas - los pocos a los que les han dado permiso para salir del aula._

 _—_ _Midoriya-chan..._ _—_ _murmura Tsuyu._ _—_ _¿Estás bien?_

 _—_ _Estás muy pálido._ _—_ _indica Tenya._

 _—_ _Sí... Más o menos._ _—_ _agacha la cabeza._ _—_ _Lo siento mucho._

 _—_ _No tienes que pedir perdón, no has tenido la culpa._ _—_ _razona Uraraka. Izuku se la queda mirando a los ojos durante algunos segundos, aumentando de esta forma la tensión en la atmósfera._ _—_ _¿Qué pasa?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué me has llamado "Deku"?_ _—_ _pregunta, con una mezcla de temor y angustia. Ochaco empieza a pensar._

 _—_ _Hm, bueno... Lo escuché de unas personas. De unos de la D._ _—_ _explica._ _—_ _Por el contexto supe que estaban hablando de ti._

 _—_ _(¿Y por qué unos tíos de la D que probablemente ni conozco estaban hablando de mí...?)_ _—_ _algo se revuelve dentro del pecho de Izuku. Cada vez lo tiene más claro: no debería haberse levantado de la cama. Debería haber quitado la alarma, decirle a su madre que se encontraba mal... Y seguir durmiendo plácidamente._

 _—_ _¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es un apodo simpático, ¿no?_ _—_ _el chico no tarda nada en negar con la cabeza._

 _—_ _De simpático no tiene nada. Así que no vuelvas a llamarme así, nunca más._ _—_ _la expresión de su cara cambia a una más molesta que triste._ _—_ _Odio ese apodo, enserio. Por lo que no quiero que ni tú, ni nadie más me llame así, NUNCA MÁS._

 _—_ _Vale, vale, no te enfades tanto..._ _—_ _Ochaco siente como disminuye un poco de tamaño ante las advertencias de su compañero._ _—_ _Solo te he llamado así una vez, así que no pasa nada, ¿vale? Se olvida, y ya..._

 _—_ _No es algo de olvidar..._ _—_ _susurra Izuku._ _—_ _¡¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?! ¡NO SE TRATA DE OLVIDAR!_

 _—_ _¡No me grites!_ _—_ _ella lo corta. Midoriya parece estar a punto de explotar, pero entonces una mano le toca el hombro, deteniéndolo._

 _—_ _Dejemos esta discusión aquí._ _—_ _dice Todoroki._ _—_ _Midoriya, acabas de recuperar la conciencia, así que no hagas estupideces. Y tú, Uraraka, ten más paciencia. Casi provocas que le dé otro colapso._ _—_ _frunce levemente el ceño._ _—_ _Por ahora, dejadle espacio y que respire en paz. Desde que ha abierto los ojos ha estado rodeado de gente y respondiendo preguntas._

 _—_ _..._ _—_ _Ochaco asiente, consciente del peso de su reciente acto._ _—_ _Perdón, Midoriya. Voy a volver a clase._

 _—_ _Te acompaño, Ochaco-chan._ _—_ _Tsuyu apoya sus manos en el hombro de su amiga, y mira por última vez al peliverde._ _—_ _Mejórate, Midoriya-chan._

 _—_ _...Yo creo que también me marcharé a clase._ _—_ _Tenya se añade a las dos chicas._ _—_ _Midoriya, mejórate._

 _Una vez los tres se han alejado, Todoroki vuelve a abrir la boca para hablarle a Izuku._

 _—_ _Vayamos al lavabo. Deberías beber más agua._

 _Shoto, agarrándolo suavemente del brazo, lo lleva a un paso tranquilo hasta los baños masculinos. Mientras Midoriya se queda de pie, apoyado sobre la pared, Todoroki enciende uno de los grifos. Vuelve a acercarse a él y lo ayuda a ingerir un poco._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras mejor?_ _—_ _pregunta._

 _—_ _Sí, un poco._ _—_ _se seca la humedad que ha quedado en sus labios con la manga de su_

 _sudadera._ _—_ _...Gracias por ser amable conmigo._

 _—_ _No hago nada especial._ _—_ _contesta Todoroki._

 _—_ _No me refiero a eso..._ _—_ _musita Midoriya._ _—_ _(Quiero decir que gracias por tratarme bien y preocuparte por mí, aún si no te caigo bien.)._

 _—_ _¿Entonces a qué?_

 _—_ _Nada, nada._

 _Tras eso, salen del baño, y en menos de cinco minutos la secretaria avisa a Midoriya para que baje a secretaria y salga con su madre. Izuku ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Todoroki en condiciones, y no fue hasta el Lunes que volvió a clase._

 _Si bien algunas personas le preguntaron por lo ocurrido, nadie mostró más interés que eso. Porque así es él en su clase. Un invisible._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Martes, 19 de Noviembre de 2017, 9:12 p.m_

—...—toquetea con la mina del lápiz el papel, pensando en algún inicio.—(Enserio, no se me ocurre ni como empezar... Ahora ya sé que no debo dedicarme a escritor.).

—¡Izuku, el hierro!—desde la cocina, su madre lo llama. Midoriya se levanta de la silla, y camina hacia susodicho lugar. Entre las manos de su madre hay una botellita cuyo interior contiene un líquido de color amarronado.—Anda, tómatelo.

—Sí.—desde ayer, debido a que el médico se lo recetó, Izuku está tomando hierro. Le hicieron un análisis de sangre el Viernes, y determinaron que lo tiene algo bajo, lo cuál hace que le baje la tensión, facilitando la probabilidad de que se desmaye. Midoriya se siente aliviado de que haya alguna razón científica para lo ocurrido, y no que su shock sea el pilar de todo lo ocurrido.—Ugh, sabe un poco fuerte.

—No queremos que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo.—pasa su mano entre el cabello rizado de su hijo.

—Mama...—enuncia.—Tengo que escribir una carta para el futuro como trabajo de tutoría, y no sé como empezar. No me gustan las frases que escribo.

—Oh, ¿una carta para el futuro? Que buena idea.—Inko se pone a pensar en algún consejo que darle a su hijo.—Ah, tengo una idea.

—¿Sí?¿Cuál?

—Olvídate de que es una carta y conviértelo en una conversación contigo mismo.—propone.—No escribas lo que deberías escribir, si no justo lo que piensas, tal cuál.

—¿Y si no sé como empezarel mensaje?—interpela.

—Pues pon eso.—sonríe.—"No sé como empezar esta carta".

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Martes, 19 de Noviembre de 2017, 9:54 p.m_

—...Okay. Creo que, finalmente, lo he logrado.—agarra el papel con las dos manos, y lo eleva, mirándolo desde arriba. Aunque parezca mentira, el mensaje que su madre le dio le ha ido de perlas. Y al final, el resultado, ha sido este:

 _"No sé como empezar esta carta. Pero lo que sí puedo decir, es que no tengo esperanza. Ni sobre mí ni sobre mi vida._

 _Cuando acabé de cursar Secundaria, pensaba que esos putos días de mierda acabarían de una vez. Ya no me molestarían más, ya no vería nunca más a mis odiosos compañeros, y mi vida como estudiante normal y con amigos empezaría una vez que entrara en la U.A. Ya casi es Navidad, y me arrepiento de haber pensado todo eso. De haber guardado este minúsculo e inútil optimismo. Ya no me molestan, pero soy invisible. Y sin embargo, tengo mucho miedo. Me aterra alzar la voz, y provocar que mis compañeros empiecen a molestarme y acosarme. Me da miedo expresar mis temores y mis problemas. Siento como si caminara con pies de plomo. Enserio, no puedo ni pensar en contarle todo este cúmulo de basura a Shinso._

 _Porque si se lo digo se alejará de mí, porque soy una persona inútil y débil que no sabe defenderse. Y todos odian a las personas que son así. No quiero perder a mi único amigo, a la única persona que ha sabido darme una oportunidad._

 _No me atrevo a llamar la atención, porque Kacchan está en la misma clase que yo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él de entre todos? ¿Qué tantas cosas malas he hecho yo en mi vida para que el karma me lo pague de esta manera? Cuando me despierto por la mañana, tengo que pensar en alguna excusa para levantarme de la cama. Y cada una es más triste y repetitiva que la anterior. Me cansa fingir. Me cansa sonreír. Las risas solo salen solas cuando hablo de cómics con Shinso. Fuera de esa minúscula burbuja... ¿Puedo considerar que soy feliz? Porque yo, sinceramente y desde el fondo de mi corazón, creo que no._

 _No me gusta nadie, y por increíble que parezca, nunca me he enamorado de una persona de carne y hueso. Mi corazón ahora mismo pertenece a... Sí, mis personajes de cómic favoritos (¿es ahora cuando he de llorar?). En cuánto a cuestiones de trabajo, no tengo muy claro que podría hacer... Quizás algo de la rama de la informática, la programación o el diseño gráfico. Es lo que más me interesa._

 _Midoriya Izuku del futuro: ya que te he soltado la chapa, quizás estaría bien que te hiciera algunas preguntas para que te entretengas contestándolas. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues estando solo? ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? ¿Estás convencido de los estudios que harás? ¿Has vuelto a pensar en el suicidio de forma seria? (espero que no...) ¿Te has esforzado para ganarle a estos tres años, o has tirado la toalla? Si sonríes leyendo esto, supongo que has salido victorioso. Si estás llorando, doy por hecho que has sido derrotado._

 _Bueno..._

 _Aizawa tenía razón: de alguna manera, escribir esto alivia un poco al que lo hace. El hecho de pensar que estoy escribiendo algo dirigido a mí, a un Izuku que ha superado días y días de ansiedad y problemas, y preguntándome cosas a mí mismo, me hace sentir un poco más capaz que antes. Como si tuviera el potencial de superar esto. Aún así, lo que se halla delante de mí es un camino oscuro. No puedo ver nada. No sé ni siquiera si lo voy a lograr, ni cuántas veces lloraré, ni si volveré a caer en el infierno del año pasado. Así que espero ser fuerte, y por ende, espero que tú también lo seas._

 _Nos insistieron mucho el ponernos un desafío serio para estos próximos tres años: yo ya tengo claro cuál es el mío, y es que quiero ser libre. No sé de donde voy a sacar la fuerza. No sé como lo voy a hacer, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez en estos últimos tres años he llegado a sentir libertad conmigo mismo y con los que me rodean. Quizás es solo porque no depende de mí. Los demás deben estar de acuerdo en dejarme ser libre. Así que voy a cruzar los dedos para que sea así._

 _Esto es algo repentino, pero me estoy quedando sin papel. Mi caligrafía da asco, jaja. Espero que te vaya bien, Izuku. Realmente lo espero..."_


	8. Perdóname, Midoriya

__Miércoles, 20 de Noviembre de 2017, 7:00 a.m__

 _"Nya~go, nya~go-"_

—(Debería cambiar esta alarma o mi madre se pensará que soy un pervertido... Espero que este pensamiento no ofenda a Shinso si llega a escucharlo algún día.)—friega sus ojos son fuerza para intentar perder el sueño más rápido. Aun así, el truco no le funciona.—(No quiero ir a clase, tengo sueñooo... Encima tendré que recuperar las horas de trabajo que perdí cuando fui al médico.).—desbloquea el teléfono móvil y entra en WhatsApp. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo el chat de Shinso no es el que encabeza la lista: en su lugar está el de Todoroki, y parece que tiene tres mensajes nuevos sin leer.—(Ayer por la noche me mandó los apuntes que necesitaba...).—vuelve a leer la conversación que mantuvo con el chico.

 **Todoroki**

 _últ. vez ayer a las 22:16_

 **Shoto**

Hola

Soy Todoroki

 _Foto_

 _Foto_

 _Foto_

 _Foto_

Si tienes algún problema para entenderlos avísame

 **Izuku**

Grax

3 mensajes sin leer

Oye

Podremos hablar a solas mañana de algo importante?

En el patio

—(...¿Hablar? ¿Con Todoroki? ¿Para qué?)—aunque su cabeza está a rebosar de preguntas, teclea un "Ok" y deja el aparato encima de la cama. Empieza a quitarse el pijama, empezando por su camisón, y mientras tanto va pensando en el conjunto que se pondrá hoy para ir a clase.—(Creo que pillaré la sudadera amarilla. Me pregunto que cosa importante querrá decirme Todoroki...)—no puede evitar ruborizarse.—(Me da algo de miedo. Espero que no me hinche a preguntas por el desmayo...)—eso le recuerda a lo tembloroso que estaba el chico mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza en la sala de profesores. Ese momento... Fue bastante extraño.—(Hasta yo, que estaba descolocado, sentía que estaba muy asustado. Y la forma en que se agarró a mí...)—mira a la mano víctima, evocando la fuerza con la que Shoto entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.—(...No sé.)

—¡Izuku, ven ya a desayunar!—el grito de su madre interrumpe sus reflexiones mañaneras.

—¡Voooy!—acaba de vestirse rápido, y antes de ir al comedor echa un vistazo a su escritorio, más precisamente a la carta que escribió ayer: sonríe un poco.—(Gracias.).

—¡Izuku!

—¡Jo, mama, ya voy!

* * *

 _ _Miércoles, 20 de Noviembre de 2017, 11:02 a.m__

Ya ha empezado el recreo. Si bien suele usar esta media hora para relajarse, hoy se encuentra particularmente nervioso de lo que pueda suceder. Es extraño para Izuku. Estuvo toda la mañana dándole vueltas al tema, pensando de qué tema querría hablar su afamado compañero de clase, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

 _Todoroki y él... Menudo dúo más icónico y raro._

Lo malo del tema es que Shoto ni siquiera le ha dicho el lugar al que debe ir. Mezclado entre los alumnos de otras clases y cursos, saca su teléfono y le pregunta a Todoroki por su ubicación. El chico, para sorpresa de Midoriya, responde enseguida.

—"En el aula de tecnologia... Tengo permiso de los profesores".—murmura para si mismo.—(Jo, es popular hasta entre ellos... No le darían las llaves a cualquier alumno.).

—Izuku.—al estar tan concentrado en el teléfono, no se da cuenta y casi choca con Hitoshi. El rostro de su mejor amigo muestra una expresión desconcertada. Aparte de eso, lleva algo entre sus manos.—Ten cuidado con el móvil o los profes te lo quitarán.—advierte, con esa voz tan profunda pero a la vez comprensiva que tiene él.

—Sí.—guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de su sudadera, sin siquiera bloquearlo antes.—¿P-pasa algo, Shinso? Ahora mismo tengo prisa...

—Ah, bueno... Quería devolverte tu cómic de Sirius...—le enseña el objeto al peliverde. Sin embargo, Izuku nota una vibración en sus dedos, y ajeno a lo que acaba de decirle Hitoshi, vuelve a sacar el celular. Mira a los ojos de su amigo.

—Lo siento, enserio que tengo prisa.—pasa al lado de Shinso, dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes.

—Tú... ¿Pasa algo?—pregunta preocupado Hitoshi.

—Nada, enserio.—sonríe, pero enseguida sus labios vuelven a poner una expresión seria.—Nos vemos después.

—(...En fin.)—suspira. Le echa una ojeada a la portada del cómic, más precisamente al sonriente rostro de Sirius.—(No sé que te ocurre estos días... Pero como tu amigo, no puedo sino esperar que estás haciendo lo que crees correcto.)—echa un último vistazo al cuerpo de su amigo desapareciendo por las escaleras.—(No hagas que me preocupe de más, tonto...)

* * *

—Yaoyorozu, ¿me pasas esa?

—Sí, ten.—la chica le pasa una caja más o menos pesada a Kirishima, el cual está subido encima de una silla ayudando a los dos delegados con unas tareas que deben hacer.—Enserio, gracias por ayudarnos, Kirishima... Habríamos tardado el doble los dos solos.

—Es que anda con los profes, que os pongan a guardar cajas y a colgar las fechas de los trimestrales justo ahora, que hay patio... Tienen mala leche.—comenta el pelirrojo mientras termina de guardar el objeto encima del armario del aula.

—Bueno, somos delegados, es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de esto.—responde Tenya, que se ocupa de poner los próximos exámenes en la pared.

—Ya, pero igualmente...

—La penúltima, Kirishima.—Momo le entrega la pesada caja al chico, que ya casi está sudando por el esfuerzo físico que está realizando sin descanso.

—¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?—Denki y Bakugou, quienes esperan a que su amigo termine de echarles una mano a Iida y Yaoyorozu, mantienen una conversación aparte. Están también dentro del aula, bastante cerquita de los dos delegados y Eijiro, pero hablan en un tono en el que tan solo pueden escucharse mutuamente.

—A saber que mierda vas a soltar ahora por la boca.—contesta Katsuki, irritado.

—Tú y Kirishima... Os lleváis a todas las tías.—murmura Denki, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Momo, quien viste una camiseta blanca de manga larga con un vestido de tirantes rojo y naranja de falda volada por encima, como si fuera un delantal.

—¿De qué coño hablas?—pregunta Bakugou mientras frunce el ceño.

—Tío, no hemos llegado ni a navidad y tú ya sales con una de las mozas más buenas del curso.—razona Kaminari mientras observa los ojos carmesí de Katsuki.—Y Kirishima se lleva _muy_ bien con todas. ¿Cuando vais a compartir un poco de vuestro encanto natural?

—Cuando cierres la puta boca cada vez que quieras decir tonterías.—responde el otro, claramente molesto. Denki traga saliva.

—¿Qué pasa? Estoy hablando enserio esta vez.—asevera.

—¿Pero no ves que no tiene sentido lo que dices?—escupe Bakugou.—¿Es que acaso tú no hablas con las chicas o qué? Justo hoy has estado con Ashido casi todo el día.

—Sí, pero...—finge hacer morritos.—No es lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡a diferencia de vosotros, ellas solo me ven como amigo! O sea, yo nunca estaría encabezando la lista de preferencias de ninguna tía. No sé porqué, siendo que hasta tengo tableta... Pero no consigo gustarle lo suficiente a ninguna.

Katsuki lo mira de reojo, con una mezcla de completa lástima y disgusto. Chasquea la lengua.

—Menuda gilipollez.—resopla.—¿Qué más da, hablar con chicos, hablar con chicas? Todos somos putamente iguales.—afirma, con un tono más sereno al que suele utilizar, pero denotando igualmente la típica agresividad que lo caracteriza.

—¿Iguales? ¿Qué dices?—Denki intenta aguantarse la risa.

—¡Pues lo que oyes!—le grita el rubio.—Todos somos personas, ¿no? Es lo mismo llevarse bien con un chico que con una chica. Que te lleves bien con una chica no va a cambiar absolutamente nada en tu vida, no al menos si continúas con esta puta mierda de "vosotros sois populares con ellas y yo no".—apoya la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.—¿Que más da, eso? No hay chicos populares con chicas y chicos que no lo sean. Solo hay personas con más amigos y personas con menos, joder.

—(Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo porque tú has tenido un montón de novias...)—piensa Kaminari, algo celoso.—A ver, entiendo tu idea de igualdad, pero... Vamos, hay campos en los que no es lo mismo. Como en el amor.

—Anda, cállate.—increpa Bakugou, molesto por la insistencia de Denki.

—¿O es que tú te follarías a un tío?—antes de que Katsuki pudiera siquiera responderle algo, Kirishima interrumpe la conversación.

—¡Ya estoy!—sonríe.—Gracias por esperarme, tíos.—choca los puños con Denki. Cuando se gira para mirar a Bakugou, él ya se está marchando de la clase.

—¡Déjame pasar!—aparta a Yaoyorozu sin tocarla para salir antes por la puerta. La chica suspira, con cierto aire de ofensa y superioridad.

—¿Qué le pasa?—pregunta Eijiro, algo consternado por la aparentemente inexplicable reacción de Katsuki. Kaminari se encoge de hombros, haciéndose el tonto.

—Ya sabes como es: es imposible hablar con él sin enfadarlo.

* * *

Midoriya baja al piso de abajo del instituto, el cual se encuentra desierto. Tras evitar a Shinso, y recordar de nuevo los horribles sucesos del jueves pasado, una oleada de preguntas han invadido su conciencia:

¿Y si todo esto es solo una broma de Todoroki?

¿Lo habrá llamado para dejarle en ridículo delante de más personas?

¿Lo dejará encerrado en el aula?

¿Y si ha elegido la clase de tecnología... Para usar herramientas... Y _hacerle daño_?

¿Está bien que camine con tanta seguridad hacia su destino?

¿Está 100% convencido de que no es una trampa?

¿Quizás Todoro-

—Aquí estás.—musita Shoto una vez Izuku llega hasta la puerta del taller. Efectivamente, y tal como ya ha mencionado, lleva un juego de llaves entre sus manos.

—...¿Cómo has conseguido eso?—pregunta Midoriya mientras mira fijamente la mano de su compañero. Todoroki se gira, metiendo una de las llaves en la cerradura.

—He dicho que perdí una cosa el otro día aquí. Como me tienen confianza, me han dejado las llaves para que busque ahora.—responde mientras abre la puerta. Está bastante impasible y serio. Midoriya no sabe si eso es bueno o no.

—(¿Ha llegado a mentirle a los profesores solo para hablar conmigo? Vale, debe de ser un tema realmente serio...)—entra al estudio justo después de su compañero, con la espalda tensa y algo cabizbajo por los nervios. No sabe si sentarse, si quedarse de pie o qué hacer. Decide esperar a ver las acciones de Todoroki para así poder imitarlo. Espera durante varios segundos, pero...—(...)

El chico no dice nada, creando así una atmósfera crudamente silenciosa entre los dos. De hecho, la mirada de Shoto está clavada en el suelo, como si quisiera ignorar la presencia de Midoriya en la sala. Izuku traga saliva, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Todoroki no hablará hasta que sea él el que saque el tan esperado tema? ¿Qué tan grave es lo que quiere decirle? Toma aire antes de tragar saliva. Una vez lo hace, aclara su garganta. Se dispone a hacer _la pregunta_ :

—Todoroki, ¿de qué querías hablar?—cuestiona finalmente, tembloroso, inquieto de lo que sea que pueda ocurrir a continuación. Al fin, Shoto levanta la cabeza.

—Quería pedirte perdón.—pronuncia con firmeza, mirando a los ojos color esmeralda de Izuku.—Así que... Lo siento.

—...¿Perdón? ¿P-por qué?—tartamudea el peliverde, impaciente.—(Esta situación me va a provocar un infarto.).

—Pensaba que estarías decepcionado conmigo.—responde Todoroki, con más endeblez y agachando la mirada.—Ya llevaba algunos días pensando en la forma en la que te hablaba y trataba, pero no fue hasta que colapsaste el Jueves que me di cuenta de verdad.—se acaricia el brazo derecho, visiblemente nervioso.—Yo... Después de que me consolaras aquel día en el baño... Empecé a ser un poco rudo contigo. Eso no es algo que puedas negar, de hecho, tú mismo me lo dijiste un día.

—(Tiene razón...)—el corazón le va a mil.

—Y no es como si actuara así contigo sin querer. Yo era muy consciente de ello.—ahora se rasca el pelo.—La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de que fueras a soltar mi secreto por ahí y que empezaran a esparcirse rumores sobre mí. La gente, los adolescentes... Son así de deshonestos con los demás. Te prometen que no dirán nada, y al cabo de unos días te enteras que fulanito y menguanito ya conocen esas cosas privadas sobre ti. Yo no quería que los demás supieran que estuve llorando a escondidas. No intento excusar mi comportamiento, pero quizás esa es la razón por la que fui un poco duro contigo.—vuelve a mirar a los irises de Izuku. Está sereno, pero una especie de tristeza es visible en su expresión.—Pero vaya, no debí hacer eso contigo, y lo supe desde el principio...

—Si tenías miedo era normal que lo hicieras...—comenta Midoriya, pero Shoto niega enseguida con la cabeza.

—Tú no eres como los demás.—suelta repentinamente el chico, e Izuku siente los latidos de su pecho deteniéndose por momentos.—Cuando me prometiste que ibas a cerrar la boca sobre el tema, realmente ibas en serio. No le has dicho nada a nadie. Y encima, te preocupaste después por mí pese a la contestación que te di en el lavabo.—cubre sus labios con la manga de su camisa, avergonzado.

—P-pero no es necesario pedir perdón...—Izuku continúa llevándole la contraria a su compañero, excesivamente ruborizado por la situación en la que se encuentran.

—¡Claro que es necesario! Me he portado mal conmigo. Y tú mereces el mismo respeto que los demás por mi parte.—exclama, ansioso.—He sido seco contigo aun sabiendo que no tienes amigos en nuestra clase y que no hablas con nadie. He sacado mi lado más frío con quién menos debí hacerlo.

—...—Midoriya permanece en silencio ante lo que dice Todoroki.—(Si él lo sabe, eso quiere decir que los demás... También me tienen puesta esa etiqueta, ¿no? Quizás por eso Asui fue tan amable conmigo...)—quiere perderse en sus propios pensamientos negativos, pero la voz de Shoto continúa insistiendo.

—Sé que hay algo que está mal contigo. Sé que no eres así porque tú quieras. Sé que dentro de ti hay un lado amable y sonriente... Porque me lo mostraste ese día cuando me dijiste todas esas palabras de consuelo.—Shoto siente ganas de llorar, pero las encierra en su garganta, de manera que no puedan salir al exterior.—(Aguanta... Me prometí a mí mismo que no derramaría más lágrimas.).

—Y-yo...—Izuku no puede sentir sino una cortina de luz abriéndose en su corazón. Las palabras que Tsuyu le dijo en el autocar le vienen a la cabeza:

 _"Sé que no puedes evitarlo. Es tu forma de ser."_

Contrastan mucho con lo que Todoroki acaba de decirle.

—No sé que clase de problemas tienes, pero sé que están ahí. Y de haberlo sabido, debí haberte ayudado. Debí haberme agachado a tu lado y preguntarte qué es lo que te ocurría. La razón por la cual no sonríes, la razón por la cual no quieres hablar con nadie... La razón por la cual intentas hacer que parezca difícil llegar hasta tu interior, cuando en realidad es justo lo contrario... Y en vez de eso, te hice sentir más incómodo e inseguro con mis estúpidas suposiciones.—cada palabra que sale de la boca de Shoto impacta en el pecho de Midoriya como si fueran brillantes meteoritos que, a la vez que repletan de color y vida su vacío corazón, lo agujerean cada vez más y más, haciendo mella en todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que flotan en él.

—Todoroki...—murmura, más débil que nunca.

—Puede que algunos piensen... Que lo mejor es dejarte ir para que reflexiones todo lo que creas necesario.—las palabras de Todoroki salen de su boca con diplomacia y cuidado, como si tuviera bien la idea de lo que piensa en la cabeza pero le costara expresarlo verbalmente.—Pero me he dado cuenta de algo, y es que contigo las cosas no pueden funcionar así. Tú necesitas la opción inversa: alguien que te presione a hablar y soltarlo todo para que finalmente puedas sentirte satisfecho contigo mismo.

Mira fijamente a los ojos de Izuku. El peliverde tan solo asiente, sobrecogido.

—Llevo tiempo queriendo decirte que no hace falta que escondas tus temores. Que debes contárselo a tus amigos, porque ellos siempre van a estar ahí para apoyarte. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirte yo algo así? Yo, que debí darte más de un dolor de cabeza, te iba a dar lecciones de amistad, compañerismo... Y confianza. Simplemente lo veía injusto y ridículo cada vez que me ponía a pensar en ello. Es por eso que no voy a preguntarte qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Mucho menos voy a forzarte a hacerlo.—suspira profundamente.—Pero quiero que empecemos de cero. Tú y yo.

Quiero que nuestra relación empiece con buen pie, de una vez por todas.

—(Pero, ¿cómo?... ¿Cómo él ha sabido decir... Todas esas cosas que yo me esforzaba tanto en proteger? Él... "No hace falta que escondas tus temores", dice...)—múltiples lágrimas escapan por los ojos de Izuku, completamente imposibles de detener. Solloza con fuerza, conmovido, impactado, sin saber como reaccionar a todas y cada una de las cosas que Shoto le acaba de decir. Tan solo sabe que, por primera vez, no siente miedo de llorar frente a alguien. No debe sentirlo. Porque Todoroki le ha dicho que no es necesario que esconda sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque Todoroki sabe... Que hay algo mal en él. Porque Todoroki se ha disculpado con él. Porque Todoroki nunca quiso tratarlo mal. Porque Todoroki quiere hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en su relaciónl. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Midoriya quiere sonreír de verdad, desde lo más profundo de su corazón y sin ser atado o condicionado por alguno de sus temores. Sin embargo, tal es la intensidad de su llanto que ni siquiera puede dejar sus labios quietos. Izuku camina lentamente hacia su compañero, abrazándolo con suavidad y apoyando su húmedo rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Shoto. Él le devuelve el gesto, rodeando su trapecio y lumbar.

—No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba... Escuchar palabras así... Que me hicieran sentir que no estoy solo.—pronuncia Izuku, abrumado.—Gracias...

—...—Todoroki no dice nada, limitándose a abrazar a su consternado compañero, quién hasta moquea de lo mucho que llora.—(Espero que esto sea redención suficiente para pagar por el daño que llegara a hacerle con mis gilipolleces de niño malcriado. No podría soportar cargar con otra cosa más en mi conciencia... No lo aguantaría.)—agacha la mirada.

—Gracias, Todoroki...—repite Midoriya antes de llorar con más intensidad.—(Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...)

—(Es la primera vez que alguien se aferra a mí con tanta fuerza...)—piensa Shoto para sus adentros.—(Este chico es realmente un misterio. No puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que está pensando ahora mismo.).

—¿Sabes?—dice el peliverde una vez ha logrado calmarse un poco.—...Sufrí de bullying durante dos años y medio.—declara repentinamente, sin separar su rostro del cuerpo de Shoto. El heterocromático no puede evitar sorprenderse por la honestidad tan directa que el chico ha empleado.—Creo que me acosaron tanto que... Empecé a sentir miedo de los adolescentes y de tener que interaccionar con ellos. Enseguida pienso en lo peor, y cuando empezamos en este instituto enseguida me refugié en mí mismo por terror a que volvieran a meterse conmigo. Soy una persona débil...—se separa del tronco de Todoroki, pero se agarra a los antebrazos del chico con sus manos, como si sintiera temor a separarse de él.—Me lo han repetido todo este tiempo...

Shoto se coloca bien las gafas, y sin hesitación alguna, vuelve a abrazar a Izuku, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de romper en pedazos una estatua de cristal.

—En este mundo no hay personas fuertes o débiles.—cita.—Solo... Agraciados y desafortunados.

—Pero soy un cobarde.—responde Midoriya.—No puedo contarle ninguno de mis problemas a mi mejor amigo... Y el único impedimiento que hay es yo mismo. Mi conciencia es estúpida. Y aunque yo sepa que todo está dentro de mi mente, tengo miedo de que me abandone.

—No hace falta que se lo expliques todo ahora.—susurra Todoroki.—Ve poco a poco, al ritmo que necesites. Pero si tú quisieras, créeme... Podrías decírselo todo. Es lo que has hecho ahora conmigo, ¿no? Y lo has dicho alto y claro, sin mostrar dudas.

—Bueno...—Izuku ríe un poco, avergonzado.—Esta situación es especial.

—Eso creo.

Ninguno de los dos se separa aún del abrazo.

—Por favor... No le cuentes a nadie nada de lo que te he dicho.—pide Midoriya.—Es un secreto. Tanto lo del acoso, como lo de que me haya puesto a llorar así, todo...

—Está bien.—asiente Shoto.—Parece que los dos tenemos lo nuestro.

El comentario de Todoroki provoca una leve sonrisa en Midoriya.

—(Me siento como una mierda ahora mismo... Pero tengo un muy buen presentimiento.)—cavila Izuku.—(Todoroki es... La primera persona que sabe sobre el bullying. Ni siquiera se lo conté a mi madre. Se siente raro, pero a la vez mitigador.).

—Perdóname, Midoriya.—Todoroki es el que finalmente rompe el abrazo.—Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme si es lo que quieres.

—¿Q-qué? No podría hacer eso...—responde perplejo.—Es cierto que estuviste arisco conmigo, pero no hay ninguna razón por la que deba odiarte.

—...—Shoto mira hacia la ventana del taller, incómodo.—Si tú lo dices...

En ese momento, el timbre que indica el final del recreo empieza a sonar por todo el instituto. Izuku pega un saltito, algo asustado por el repentino sonido, y Todoroki empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

—Parece que tenemos clase de música ahora.—dice.—No has desayunado aún, ¿verdad?

—No, no me ha dado tiempo...—titubea.

Shoto gira su cabeza para mirar de reojo el rostro de Midoriya. Su ojo azul, potenciado por el negro color de sus gafas, cava dentro de su alma, como si se tratara de un dios observando a una diminuta hormiga.

—Será mejor que comas antes de que empiece la clase. A Uwabami no le va a gustar verte con un paquete de galletas encima de la mesa.

* * *

 _ _Miércoles, 20 de Noviembre de 2017, 2:36 p.m__

Uraraka, vestida con una sudadera de rayas horizontales negras, turquesa y rosa, unos tejanos ajustados, unas zapatillas deportivas rojas y una mochila Puma rosa pastel con cremalleras negras en no muy buenas condiciones colgada de la espalda, pasa enfrente de la papelería que hay frente al instituto para marchar a casa. Obligada a coger el autobús para llegar a su hogar, no le queda otro

remedio que ir a la estación, donde estará el vehículo que la llevará al domicilio. Echa un vistazo al interior de la tienda cuando pasa frente ella: en ella ve a Mina, Kirishima y esos comprando chuches, y se lleva las manos hacia el estómago, que ruge quejumbroso.

—(Que hambre tengo.)—piensa.—(Pero no llevo nada de dinero encima, así que no puedo comprarme ni un chicle.).

—¡Hey, Uraraka!—repentinamente, la puerta del establecimiento se abre, y de ahí sale Denki, quién lleva un polo zamba en su mano y una bolsa con algunos dulces en la otra.—¿Vas para la estación?—pregunta.

—Bueno, a la de bus.—responde ella.

—Guay, yo también he de ir hacia allí.—Kaminari camina hacia ella.—¿Te importa que vaya contigo?

—No, tranquilo.—y de esta forma empiezan a andar juntos hacia su destino. Ochaco intenta ignorar el hambre que siente procurando de no mirar toda la comida que Denki lleva con él, y aunque trate de resistirse, no puede evitar echarle más de un vistazo a las apetecibles golosinas que el rubio esconde en su bolsa.—(Si tuviera dinero...)

—Ah, ¿quieres una?—pregunta repentinamente el chico, ajeno a las indiscretas miradas de su compañera.

—A-ah, bueno, vale...—Ochaco agarra una tira salada y se la lleva a la boca con gran placer.—(¡¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía esto?! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Kaminari!)

Continuaron el camino platicando sobre temas genéricos como los exámenes, los profesores y las pasadas vacaciones de verano.

—La verdad es que mi familia y yo no fuimos a ningún sitio.—declara la chica, con algo de recato.

—¿Enserio? ¿No tenéis pueblo familiar o algo así?—Uraraka niega con la cabeza. Denki le da un sorbo a su polo de fresa.—Yo me pensaba que todo el mundo tenía uno. El mío está bastante lejos de aquí, por la zona del interior.

—Pues sí, sí que está lejos...—deja ir Ochaco.

—Hey, te llevas bien con Ashido, ¿verdad?—pregunta repentinamente el chico. Ella asiente.—Es que mira, esté sábado vamos a quedar ella, Sero y yo en el barrio del Salvador con unos amigos de nuestra clase de la ESO a las siete para ir después a carpa juntos.—Uraraka escucha atentamente.—Tú puedes venirte si quieres.

Ochaco empieza a sentir el terror. Era obvio que pronto empezarían a pasar estas cosas si se relacionaba demasiado con Mina. Finge que se queda pensativa, y entonces suspira.

—Verás, este sábado no puedo... Iré a comprar ropa con mi madre.—se excusa, a la vez que se rasca al pelo.—(La vieja confiable.)—piensa.

—¿Y a carpa no te vienes? Es a las diez de la noche. No estarás con tu madre a esa hora, ¿no?—Uraraka piensa rápido una respuesta que sea creíble y que niegue por completo cualquier opción de quedar.

—Mi madre querrá cenar en algún restaurante, seguro, porque siempre lo hace, así que probablemente no me deje ir.—mira a los avispados ojos de su compañero, tratando de sonar clara y apenada.—Igualmente, si puedo ir te aviso por WhatsApp, ¿vale?—deja caer esa frase, la cual siempre va bien para acabar de disimular tras rechazar una invitación.

—¡Okay!—parece ser que Kaminari se lo ha tragado con patatas. Ochaco canta varios "Aleluya" dentro de su cabeza para celebrar el éxito de la operación.—Oye, ¿esos no son Midoriya y Shinso?

La chica mira hacia la dirección que señala el dedo de Kaminari. En un quiosco se puede ver al tímido chico de cabello rizado verde junto a su mejor amigo, más alto, pálido y de estrambótica cabellera indigo mirar algo, presuntamente un cómic. Uraraka pone la oreja, y escucha levemente lo que dicen:

—¿Qué te parece si tú compras el de Air Jet y yo el de Kesagiriman?—con un tono de voz increíblemente optimista y renovado, Midoriya le propone eso a Hitoshi. Su amigo asiente mientras le sonríe. Ochaco no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver de reojo el alegre rostro de su compañero de clase, quién hace nada estaba frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y pidiéndole casi a gritos que no le volviera a llamar "Deku" en su vida.

—(Es la primera vez que le veo así...)—piensa, completamente atónita.

—Vale, me parece bien.—le responde Shinso a Izuku, mientras saca un monedero de su bolsillo.

—Vamos a saludarlos.—Kaminari empieza a caminar hacia los dos amigos sin duda alguna, pero Uraraka lo agarra del cuello de la chaqueta.—¡Hey!

—Vamos, déjales.—sugiere la chica.—Están ocupados, ¿no los ves?

—Pero solo quiero hablar con ellos...—Uraraka niega con la cabeza, convencida de la opción correcta.—Vale, ya entiendo. ¿Ignorarlos?—vuelven a caminar, fingiendo que no han visto a Shinso y a Midoriya comprando en el quiosco.

—Yo no lo diría así, pero no nos han visto, así que...—ella vuelve a girarse una vez más para ver la sonrisa de Izuku.—Él no nos necesita ahora.—sonríe.

—"¿Él?" ¿Quién?

—O sea, ellos. Me refería a los dos.—corrige ella, algo avergonzada.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones por si acaso ^^:

-Cuando Denki habla sobre ir a carpa se refiere al nombre de una discoteca para adolescentes mayores de quince años.

-Polos zamba son como unos polos de helado líquidos.


	9. Ahora estoy sonriendo

_Jueves, 21 de Noviembre de 2017, 8:02 a.m_

—(Toca física y química ahora, lo que significa que estaré con Todoroki... Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso.)—Midoriya habla consigo mismo, acelerado, mientras corre para llegar a clase a tiempo. Ayer se pasó todo el rato después de cenar copiando los apuntes que le faltaban de mates, inglés e historia, y tras eso, aunque ya era tarde, se puso a jugar al Minecraft hasta que el reloj marcó las doce de la noche. ¿Resultado? Mucho sueño por la mañana.—(Debería sentirme avergonzado de lo que pasó ayer, pero por alguna razón solo me siento ansioso. Gracias a la conversación que tuve con Todoroki pude conseguir el coraje para volver a hablar de forma normal con Shinso. Ayer dijo que quería empezar de cero conmigo...)—se ruboriza. En ese momento llega a la puerta de su clase: afortunadamente todavía hay gente que debe cambiarse a las otras aulas, así que ha llegado a tiempo.—(No dijo nada de ser amigos, pero... ¿Quizás eso es lo que intentó decirme, pero con otras palabras para no forzarme o presionarme?)—se dirige a su pupitre, situado por el fondo de la clase.—(No... ¿Quién querría ser mi ami-?).

—Hey.—por primera vez, Shoto, quien ya está sentado en su asiento, lo saluda mirándole a los ojos. Su mirada es neutra, pero ya no tiene ese algo que intimidaba a Midoriya.

—H-hey, Todoroki...—avergonzado por los tartamudeos que no puede evitar, se sienta torpemente en la silla, dejando su mochila en el suelo.—¿Q-qué tal?—intenta iniciar una conversación para no quedar mal.

—Bien.—responde él, sin dejar de mirar al rostro de Izuku.—Ya queda poco para el fin de semana.

—Es verdad.—por su lado, Midoriya es incapaz de devolverle el gesto.

—¿Pudiste copiar todos los apuntes que te mandé?—aunque Izuku se encuentra completamente nervioso ante esta situación, la conversación con Shoto se siente fluida y poco forzada, la cual es una sensación de comfortabilidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. ¿Así que Todoroki en realidad es así?

—Sí, se entendía muy bien todo.—hace un amago para observar los ojos de Todoroki, de distinto color, y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta cuando lo hace.—Em... Tu letra es, b-bonita.

Entonces Todoroki le da una palmadita en la espalda, gesto que sorprende (y asusta) a Midoriya, que por poco pega un bote de la silla.

—No hace falta que me mires a la cara si te pones nervioso.—explica, con suma tranquilidad.

—¡P-perdón! Enserio, perdón.—las mejillas de Izuku se colorean intensamente.

—No, no pasa nada...—el profesor Tsunagu entra por la puerta del aula.

—¡Buenos días a todos!—clama. Mientras los alumnos le responden en coro, deja todas las cosas que lleva encima de su mesa.

—Puedo entender que te incomode.—declara Shoto, con seguridad.—Mirar a los ojos del otro es una señal de educación, pero puede que para ti sea otra cosa, ¿no? Como una muestra de intimidación.

Izuku sonríe, triste.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunta, pesaroso.—No sé si es que eres muy inteligente o tienes poderes mágicos... Aciertas muchas de las cosas que me han pasado.—juguetea con sus dedos, nervioso.

—...—agacha la cabeza.—(Yo también conozco esos ojos. Es por eso que lo supuse.).

—¡Muy bien, chicos, hora para seguir con el proyecto! Os recuerdo que la fecha de las exposiciones serán los día de diciembre, dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Llegó a avisarnos de cuando nos tocaría exponer?—le pregunta Itsuka a Momo, pero ella niega con la cabeza.—Joder, sí que les gusta a los profes apurar cuando las cosas no les afectan...

—Bueno, hoy tenemos tiempo de sobra para acabar la cartulina, así que no te preocupes, Tsunotori.—Iida desplieha un cartón de color violeta sobre su pupitre y el de su compañera.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado, Iida...

—¿Has traído las fotos impresas, Kaminari?—inquiere Tokoyami.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno...—Denki se rasca el pelo.—Jeje... Se me ha olvidado.

—A diferencia de nosotros, todo el mundo parece ir bien de tiempo con su proyecto. Nosotros aún tenemos que copiar las preguntas del otro y hacer toda la cartulina.—Midoriya empieza a sacar el material de su mochila.—Y solo nos quedan tres horas más de clase para terminarlo.

—¿Crees que nos da tiempo?

—No, no lo creo. Tendremos que quedar para acabarlo.—Shoto abre su dosier por la cuarta página, la cual tiene en blanco.—¿Estás libre la tarde del viernes de la semana que viene?

—Ah, em, sí.—responde patosamente.—¿D-dónde?—su cuerpo se altera hasta el punto máximo en pocos segundos.—(Espero que no tenga que ir a su casa, eso me pondría muy nervioso...).

—Hm... A las cinco. En la biblioteca municipal.

—(Fiuu...) Vale, me va bien.

—Y ahora tenemos que ponernos con esto: ¿te parece que empiece yo copiando tus preguntas?—por un instante, sus miradas de cruzan. Izuku se toma algunos segundos para contestar, pues se ha quedado en blanco observando la mancha roja del rostro de su compañero.

—S-sí, aquí tienes mi cuaderno.—le acerca el dosier. Aunque sigue sintiéndose algo inseguro de si mismo, hablar con Todoroki es muy distinto ahora: el miedo a hacer el ridículo disminuye lentamente... Y con ello, sus miedos también.—E-em, Todoroki...

—¿Sí?—el chico contesta mientras copia las respuestas. Midoriya toma aire.

—No sé si llegué a decírtelo, pero gracias por ayer.—una presión muy fuerte le inunda el pecho, como si estuviera reviviendo las sensaciones físicas de ayer pero multiplicadas por diez.—...Enserio.

Shoto levanta su mirada. Pero Izuku no lo observa.

—Sí que lo dijiste.—responde, y regresa a la tarea.—Mientras llorabas.

—No digas eso en voz alta aquí... Pero, lo has entendido, ¿no?—se ruboriza.—Me ayudaste bastante.

—...—Todoroki mira de reojo el rostro de Midoriya, el cual está levemente rojo y poniendo una expresión desasosegada.—Me alegro de eso.

Izuku sonríe. Shoto lo intenta... Pero no puede.

* * *

 _Jueves, 21 de Noviembre de 2017, 11:01 a.m_

—Por culpa de los de 3o nos hemos tragado una clase aburrida aquí con el profe enfadado.—si bien en tecnologia les toca bajar al taller, hoy salió un inconveniente que les impidió ocupar el espacio: los de 3o A la necesitaban urgentemente, así que se quedaron escribiendo un resumen de la unidad en clase sin poder abrir la boca ni para bostezar.—Me he quedado frito en mi sitio tío.

—Yo no he hecho nada en toda la hora.—afirma Mina sonriendo. Denki levanta el dedo pulgar.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¿Os apetece quedar mañana para jugar al Sonic Forces en mi casa?—cerca de los dos petardos de la clase conversan Fumikage, Koji, Mezo y Ojiro, quienes también se dirigen a la salida del aula. Tras ellos caminan Momo, Kyoka, Toru, Ochaco y Tsuyu.

—Chicas, hay que aprovechar este patio para hablar con las demás sobre la fecha de nuestra quedada navideña feminina.—Hagakure lidera la conversación, animada.

—¡Es verdad! Iremos a una de las mejores heladerías de la avenida del mar, ¿verdad?—los ojos de Yaoyorozu brillan.

—No sé que pensar sobre comer helado en invierno, aun así...—vacila Jirou.

Midoriya, quien aún sigue en su pupitre, acaba de recoger sus cosas para poder agarrar el desayuno, un cómic, la mochila de E.F y encerrarse en el lavabo a leer (Shinso está en el médico, así que no ha venido a clase).

Rodeado por las conversaciones repletas de alegría de sus compañeros le hace caer en que todavía hay un gran trecho que debe recorrer. Sin embargo, perdido en sus pensamientos, no puede evitar asustarse cuando siente una mano tocándole el hombro.

—¡Ah!—grita. Cuando levanta su mirada, ve que se trata de Todoroki.—Joder, que susto...

—Perdón.—Shoto intenta hacer el que no se ha sorprendido por la reacción de Izuku, aunque también se ha espantado un poco ante el pequeño chillido de su compañero.—¿Harás algo especial este patio?

—Shinso no ha venido, así que iba a leer cómics... ¿Por?—se le hace raro que alguien le pregunte eso.

—¿Entonces irás al lavabo?—Midoriya piensa por segundos seriamente que Todoroki tiene poderes de médium. Pero entonces recuerda que él mismo se lo dijo. Asiente.

—Sí... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy no me apetece demasiado jugar a fútbol. Puedes sentarte conmigo.—suelta. Midoriya siente como si se hubiera tragado algunas frases en el proceso.

—¿Sentarnos? ¿Para qué?—sentado en su asiento, observa la apacible expresión de Shoto.

—Para hablar.—se rasca la oreja izquierda.—Bueno, ni siquiera es necesario si no te apetece. Es solamente para no sentarme solo.—agarra el envoltorio con galletas de Izuku.—Puedes leer tu cómic ahí.

—(¿Me está presionando para ir con él? Eso parece.)—se levanta, y se acomoda la sudadera.—Bueno, vale... Voy contigo.

—(No puede seguir recluyéndose si quiere ser capaz de hablar con más facilidad.)—por más extraña que resulte la vista, heterocromático y peliverde caminan por los pasillos brazo con brazo, aunque sin hablarse.—(He de ayudarle todo lo que pueda antes de que se entrometa demasiado en mis cosas... Con que haga otro amigo de confianza aparte de Shinso ya estará bien. No me necesitará.).—observa el perfil de Izuku, y pone una expresión algo afligida.—(Lo siento... Estoy seguro que con el tiempo necesario podrás superarlo todo. ...Pero lo peor de todo es que ahora mismo no sé en quien pienso al decir estas palabras en mi mente: si en Midoriya o en mí.).

Izuku ha pasado muy pocos recesos en el patio de su instituto, por lo que se siente algo abrumado ante la cantidad de ruido presente en el ambiente, proveniente de conversaciones entre amigos y partidos de fútbol y baloncesto. Pasa de caminar al lado de Todoroki a colocarse detrás de él. Shoto se dirige hacia unas escaleras que quedan de cara al inmenso campo de fútbol, y toma asiento ahí. Izuku, inhibidamente, repite las mismas acciones, sentándose algo alejado de Shoto. El heterocromático no le reprende nada.

—(El cielo está bastante soleado pese a que casi sea diciembre...)—piensa, mientras abre el volumen de All Might.

—Hoy no hace tanto frío. Hay un solecito bueno.—dice Todoroki, casi coincidiendo con los pensamientos de Midoriya.

—Sí, lo mismo pensaba...—deja ir.—Esto... ¿Enserio te parece bien estar conmigo aquí? No soy bueno conversando...

—No pasa nada.—responde Shoto.—Ya te he dicho antes que no es necesario hablar si no quieres.

—Bueno, por poco me llevas hasta aquí arrastrando...—suspira.—Si por mí fuera, me habría quedado en el lavabo.

—¿Por?

—Ahí no hay tanto ruido... Se puede leer con más tranquilidad.

Todoroki se toma unos segundos antes de contestar. Mientras dando, le da un mordisco a su bocadillo de jamón y queso. Izuku cambia de página.

—Pensaba que dirías que es porque ahí no hay gente.—Midoriya siente como se encoge en su sitio.

—Me has pillado.—admite, avergonzado. Shoto parece querer decir algo más, pero dos personas se detienen frente a ellos: más precisamente, dos chicas.

—¡Todoroki, al fin te pillo en buen momento!—una de ellas, de melena mediana, lacia y rubia, labios gruesos y cuerpo envidiable, se dirige expresamente hacia Shoto al hablar.

—Esto... Utsushimi.—Todoroki la saluda con la mano. Izuku lo mira: ¿son cercanos? Vuelve a echar un vistazo a las dos chicas: de primero no son, así que deben cursar segundo o tercero. La chica rubia se ríe.

—Vamos, te he dicho que me llames Camie, lol.—apoya su mano en la cadera.—No te vi por la fiesta de Halloween. ¿Viniste, o simplemente tuve mala suerte de no verte?

—(¿Lol?)—piensa Midoriya. Mira a Shoto, quien está tan serio como siempre.

—Ah, me invitaron a ir, pero no pude.—explica con calma.

—¿Whaaat? ¿Y eso porqué?—Camie hace pucheros.—¡Yo quería que vinieras!

Algunos chicos mayores observan a Utsushimi desde atrás con miradas enviciadas.

—(¿Él no fue a la súper mega fiesta de disfraces de Halloween?)—Izuku, ajeno a la chica, mira con sorpresa a Shoto.—(No sé porque me esperaba que él fuera uno de los chicos más reclamados de la fiesta... Pero ni siquiera estuvo ahí.).

—¿Porqué?—Todoroki parece ser el único que no se da cuenta del claro interés que Camie muestra por él, pues la cara con la que lo pregunta lo delata.

—Vamos... Quería bailar contigo.—la chica que acompaña a Utsushimi se ríe, y la agarra del brazo.

—Camie, déjalo estar, que lo vas a estresar.—Izuku no había caído del todo en la presencia de la segunda joven hasta ahora que escucha su voz, y levanta la cabeza para mirarla: piel pálida, ojos grandes y azules, una abundante y gran cabellera celeste y una gentil sonrisa que irradia un aura asertiva y afable. Queda cautivado por su gran belleza.

—(Es increíblemente guapa... El color de sus iris, su rostro...)—piensa, a la vez que se sonroja y su corazón empieza a later rápido.—(¡Se parece a Sirius!).

—Te dejamos desayunar, Todoroki.—la misteriosa chica guapa se despide de Shoto mientras arrastra a su compañera con ella. El chico le devuelve la despedida con la mano. Y entonces sigue comiendo su desayuno, como si nada.

—¿Q-quienes eran?—pregunta Izuku, todavía maravillado por el físico de la amiga de Camie. Todoroki lo mira a los ojos.

—La que hablaba todo el rato es Camie Utsushimi.—contesta con la boca llena.—Va a 2o A. La otra es una amiga suya que también va a la misma clase. Su nombre era... Espera que recuerde.—Midoriya se siente mal por la chica guapa ante las descuidadas palabras de Todoroki.—Ah. Nejire Hado.

—Nejire...—murmura un nombre mientras gira su cabeza para mirarla marcharse. Su pelo es sin duda lo más característico de ella: la forma que hace es tan primorosa como única.—(¡Hasta su nombre es bonito!).

—No dejas de mirarla.—recalca Todoroki. Izuku se gira de inmediato.—¿Te gusta?

—Vamos, esta es la primera vez que la veo bien.—se queja avergonzado.—¿Cómo va a gustarme? Es solo que parece guapa y simpática... Además, ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí.—susurra.

—¿No eres de relaciones superficiales?—Izuku niega con la cabeza.—Eso es raro, viniendo de un adolescente.

—Aunque ese fuera el caso, ¿con quién me voy a liar yo? Si no quedo ni salgo de fiesta...—se le escapa un bostezo soñoliento.—Por cierto, hablando del tema: em... ¿Sabes si le _interesas_ o algo a esa chica, Utsushimi?—pregunta con delicadeza, como si temiera ser muy invasor.

—Claro. Se ve desde lejos.—declara Todoroki, inexpresivo.

—Wow. ¿Y no le das bola?—empieza a mover sus manos rápidamente.—Osea, perdón si parece que te estoy juzgando o algo, es solo, em... Curiosidad.

—Es normal que lo preguntes después de ver tal escenita.—le da otra hincada al desayuno.—No, no le doy. Porque no me gusta.—lo dice de una forma que realmente parece estar convencido de sus propias palabras y creencias.—Soy formal con ella porque no se merece un mal trato, pero no tengo ningún interés en mantener una relación romántica.

—Parece bastante popular...

—Sí, lo es.—Midoriya esboza una sonrisa mientras Todoroki le da un sorbo a su zumo de frutas.—Es guapa, después de todo.

—Seguro que habrá alguien celoso de ti.—comenta Izuku.—Algún chico que esté enamorado de Utsushimi te tendrá en su lista negra.

Shoto no responde nada: se queda callado, mirando el suelo. Ni siquiera prueba a darle otro bocado a su comida. Midoriya espera y espera, pero empieza a preocuparse al ver que realmente el chico no reacciona.

—¿T-Todoroki?—hace un amago de levantarse para acercarse al heterocromático, pero se queda en eso, un intento. Shoto se toquetea el flequillo de la cara.

—Sí, probablemente.—responde, algo más sombrío.—Las personas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que envidiar a otros.

Aunque la patilla de sus gafas cubra por completo su ojo turquesa, Izuku es capaz de entrever una amarga expresión en la cara de Shoto.

—...¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento si he dicho algo que no debía!—por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Midoriya grita por decisión propia para ser escuchado. Todoroki levanta la cabeza, sorprendido.—No quería que te sintieras intimidado, o, o algo así... Perdón...

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada.—su voz suena igual que siempre.—No hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso.

—P-perdón.

—Y tampoco es necesario que te disculpes todo el rato.

—Sí, perdón.

Los dos se miran mutuamente. Midoriya empieza a reírse con torpeza por la contradicción de sus palabras, y Todoroki no puede evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa.

—(No entiendo tu reacción...)—con el codo apoyado sobre su muslo, y su barbilla descansando encima de la palma de su mano, mira las blancas nubes que sobrevuelan el cielo a la lejanía, mientras sorbe un poco más de zumo.—(Aun estando destrozado por dentro, te preocupas hasta tal punto por los demás... Muy pocas personas son capaces de eso. Que envidia...).

* * *

Una vez finaliza la hora del patio, los dos chicos se levantan de la escalera y caminan hacia el vestuario para ponerse los uniformes de gimnasia. Les toca seguir jugando partidos de práctica de fútbol. Izuku está en el equipo de Shoto, así que todavía tiene oportunidades de interaccionar con él.

Lentamente, va perdiendo uno de los mayores temores que más temor le dio anoche: que todo lo que le dijo Todoroki en el taller de tecnologia fuera una broma, una cámara oculta, o cualquier cosa que serviera para mofarse de él después. Pero ahora se avergüenza de haber pensado en cosas tan descabelladas y paranoicas: el comportamiento de Shoto le está demostrando lo mucho que se equivocaba respecto a eso.

—Kirishima, sacamos nosotros.—Todoroki (quien se ha quitado las gafas para jugar) y Eijiro, los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, se dan la mano antes de empezar con el partido. Midoriya, Yaoyorozu y Rikido, situados detrás del heterocromático, empiezan pacientemente que dé inicio la jugada. Mientras tanto, Shoji está en la portería, cruzado de brazos.

Todoroki le da una patada fuerte al balón, lanzando tan lejos que casi alcanza la portería del bando contrario. Mientras Shoto, Momo, Izuku y Sato suben, Ojiro toma control del balón, y se lo pasa limpiamente a Kirishima, que no puede evitar un enfrentamiento directo con el rápido Todoroki, que bloquea su movimiento. Rikido aparece por un lado, robando la pelota, e intenta acercarse a la red rival para asegurar el gol. Justo en el momento en el que da la patada, la pierna de Uraraka se interpone, recibiendo así un potente golpe de Sato en el muslo que la tira al suelo de culo. Todos excepto Mezo se acercan a checar la herida de la chica.

—Agh...—ella se acaricia la zona de la piel que ha sido golpeada.—Dios, Sato, tu patada es muy fuerte...

—¡PERDÓN!—el chico, desesperado, parece haber caído en un abismo tras lo ocurrido.—¡No te vi venir, enserio!

—Uraraka-san, ¿estás bien?—Momo le tiende la mano a la chica, que acepta el gesto cálidamente.

—No pasa nada, solo es un golpe que ha pasado por accidente.—esboza una sonrisa, primero al grupo en general y después a Sato, como si le dijera que no se preocupe más por ella.—Podemos seguir el partido.

—Bien hecho.—Kirishima le da una palmada en la espalda a la castaña, y enseguida vuelve a empezar de nuevo el juego.

Koda se encarga de sacar la pelota. Se la pasa a Mashirao, y éste se la da a Eijiro, que con bastante habilidad esquiva a Todoroki y empieza a correr dirección a la portería contraria. Los compañeros de Shoto empiezan a correr, pero el pelirrojo, corriendo lo más rápido que puede, logra impedir que lo alcancen. Una vez llegan al radio de la portería, Eijiro lanza el balón: si bien parecía que iba dirección a la portería, es Ojiro quien recibe la pelota, apareciendo desde el extremo de forma inesperada. Yaoyorozu logra interponerse a tiempo.

—¡Buena, Yaoyorozu!—grita Rikido. La chica, nerviosa, escudriña las opciones que dispone: Todoroki está al lado de Kirishima, lo cual es bastante arriesgado. Sato se ha quedado algo atrás mientras corría, y tras él merodea Koda, por lo que, si bien puede ser viable, también es algo arriesgado, pues su cuerpo está en mala posición para lanzarle la pelota al chico. Si hace un movimiento demasiado lento, Ojiro le robará el balón...

—¡Midoriya-san!—su única opción es el peliverde, quien está en un radio perfecto: ni Koda ni Kirishima están cerca de él. Uraraka se está acercando a peligrosa velocidad hacia él, pero si lanza la pelota ahora, le llegará a tiempo... Y eso hace.

El cuerpo de Izuku se bloquea cuando escucha su nombre ser chillado, y más todavía cuando ve todos los ojos de compañeros y rivales clavarse en él. Debe levantar el pie y bloquear la pelota, para así poder correr hacia la portería contraria. Lo ha hecho incontables veces cuando era pequeño. ¿Por qué se siente como si no tuviera la habilidad para hacerlo?

El balón impacta contra la planta de su pie. Lo ha hecho, la ha parado. Ahora debe girarse, sin perder el control, y pasársela a Rikido, quien ya hace un amago para moverse... Pero cuando se gira, se encuentra de cara con Ochaco.

—(¡Mierda, me la quitará! ¡Es peligroso, estamos muy cerca de nuestra portería!)—su instinto deportivo se enciende por primera vez en todo el año, sumergiéndose realmente en el juego.—(He de retroceder, pero se me escapará, seguro...).

Lo intenta. Debido a la falta de experiencia, la pelota se le escapa de control. Aterrorizado, mira a Uraraka, y se sorprende al ver que ella también lo observa a él: la chica le guiña un ojo, y le da una torpe patada al balón antes de tiempo, devolviéndosela a Midoriya "por accidente".

—(¡Es mi oportunidad!)—Izuku iba a propinarle una patada al balón para pasársela a Rikido, sin pensar en que este está rodeado por Ojiro y Koda. Una cuarta figura aparece por el otro lado, a su derecha, y grita su nombre.

—¡MIDORIYA! ¡Aquí!—feroz, Todoroki levanta su brazo. Kirishima pasa por el lado de Izuku, dispuesto a detener la jugada. Pero a Izuku le da igual: concentra su fuerza y valor en su pierna, y con gran precisión, la manda directa al pie de Shoto, que echa a correr como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que Eijiro lo alcance.

—¡Perdón!—clama la castaña.—¡Se me ha escapado!

—¡No pasa nada!—dice Ojiro antes de perseguir a los dos capitanes. Momo, Koda y Sato también echan a correr, pero no es necesario: Todoroki mete un gol impoluto que Mineta no logra detener.

—¡Mierda!—maldice Kirishima.—Eres demasiado rápido, tío.

—Aunque el partido sea de práctica—Todoroki recoge el balón—no dejaré que ganéis.

Camina hacia sus miembros de equipo, que chocan las manos entre ellos para festejar el gol. Eijiro lo ve alejarse.

—(¡Qué masculino!)—piensa.

—¡Esa fue buena, Todoroki!—declara Rikido.

—Mineta da buenos saltos horizontales, por lo que puede cubrir toda la portería perfectamente.—echa un vistazo al susodicho chico, que llora amargamente junto a Mashirao.—Pero es muy bajo, así que no puede detener los balones altos.

—Menudo ojo, Todoroki-san. Eres muy calculador.—declara Yaoyorozu, asombrada.—Midoriya-san, ¡tú también estuviste genial! Nunca te había visto jugar a fútbol, pero pareces hacer pasos muy buenos.

Izuku se sonroja al recibir halagos de la mismísima Momo.

—¡B-bueno! Jugaba a fútbol de pequeño como extraescolar, así que aún mantengo algunas habilidades.—responde, nervioso, y evitando el contacto visual. Mientras sus compañeros siguen hablando, él se distrae tras ver a Uraraka pasar por su lado corriendo. La sigue con la mirada.

—¡Kirishima, perdón! Me puse nerviosa y se me escapó la pelota.

—No pasa nada, Uraraka.—él la tranquiliza mientras le da una palmadita en el hombro.—Se ha intentado.

—¡Oye! ¿No la estás tocando demasiado hoy?—Minoru, recuperado, se interpone entre los dos.—Uraraka, ¿quieres ser portera? Yo te puedo enseñar bien...

—Eres un guarro.—escupe ella.—Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

El resto de la hora continuaron jugando fútbol. Los dos equipos cuentan con bastante habilidad, pero el resultado final fue 3-2, ganando el grupo liderado por Todoroki.  
—A los vestuarios, se ha acabado la hora.—esta es una de las pocas clases de gimnasia en las que Izuku ha acabado sudando.—Dejad los balones en sus sitios.

—Todoroki, ¿lo puedes ir a dejar por mí?—con una amplia sonrisa, Kirishima le lanza la pelota a Shoto. Éste la captura con una mano.

—Sí.—responde. Mientras camina hacia la puerta del vestuario masculino, Mina pasa por su lado, arrojándole el balón al chico.

—¡Déjalo por mí, por favor!—pide, ya habiendo tirado la pelota. Todoroki la agarra como puede.

—Deja esta ya de paso.—Katsuki, chocándose a propósito con Shoto, le deja la pelota encima de las otras tres, haciendo presión y lanzándolas todas contra el suelo.—Mula.

—(...)—Midoriya observa la escena desde detrás.—(Debería ir a ayudarle...).

—Todoroki-san, ¿estás bien?—antes de que Izuku pudiera siquiera dar dos pasos, Momo y Shoji se le adelantan.—Bakugou es, realmente, un borde...—se cruza de brazos, mosqueada, como si ella

hubiera vivido ya alguna mala experiencia con Katsuki.

—Déjame ayudarte a llevarlo todo.

—Ah... Gracias.

—(Es cierto, Todoroki es bastante popular y tiene muchos amigos. Él no necesita que _yo_ vaya a ayudarle, a diferencia del revés.)—suspira, y sin darle vueltas de más al asunto se mete en el vestuario para cambiarse de ropa. Ahora toca proyecto. Tras lo ocurrido la semana pasada, tiene algo de miedo.

* * *

 _Jueves, 21 de Noviembre de 2017, 12:31 p.m_

—Chicos, colocad las mesas sin hacer ruido y poneos manos a la obra con vuestro proyecto.—Aizawa, sentado en el pupitre del profesor, les da indicaciones mientras toca algo en su tablet. Hoy, aunque no es lo usual, lleva su melena recogida con un moño trasero que le favorece bastante más a su cara. Midoriya agarra su cartera y se dirige al pupitre de Mineta para colocarlo entre el de Uraraka y Tsuyu. Su compañera ya está presente: solo falta Tenya.

—Hey.—lo saluda. Izuku la mira a la cara.

—Hey.—Ochaco tiene una expresión aburrida, pero más calmada que la del jueves anterior. Midoriya, recordando todo lo que pasó, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso.

 _—_ _Hm, bueno... Lo escuché de unas personas. De unos de la D._

—(No te pongas nervioso, no te estreses... O ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar.)—sintiéndose bastante inseguro de si mismo toma asiento, procurando no rozar el brazo de su compañera.

—Midoriya.—la voz de Iida rompe la tensa atmósfera.—El otro día, cuando te fuiste, decidimos que sería yo el organizador.—se coloca bien las lentes mientras se sienta.—No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No... Eso ya me da igual.—responde Izuku, con susurros. Agh, de nuevo le cuesta hablar con un buen tono de voz.

—Aun así no pudimos hacer nada, ya que no tiene sentido organizar si no están todos los miembros.—sigue Uraraka.—Nos tenemos que poner las pilas.

—Perdón. No debí haberme desmayado.

—¿Eres tonto? Una persona no puede controlar esas cosas.—responde Tenya, sonriendo, mientras saca un bolígrafo para escribir.

—Sí, quizás lo soy.—contesta Izuku, algo deprimido, aunque sus dos compañeros no parecen notarlo.

—Vamos a ver, escribimos todo lo que tenemos que hacer para este trabajo.—explica Iida.—Son muchas cosas, pero tenemos casi todo el curso, así que si nos organizamos de manera efectiva podremos hacerlo todo bien y sin problemas.

—Pues sí que son muchas cosas...—la atmósfera del grupo parece estar más, mucho más relajada que en la última sesión. Al menos ahora las discusiones no se dividen en más discusiones.

—Para mí han exagerado un poco.—comenta Uraraka. Izuku le echa un vistazo a todo lo que deben hacer:

\- Power Point para la expo

\- Documento de Word con toda la info. para la expo

\- Cartulina

\- Maqueta

\- Canción

\- Exposición

—¿Cómo mierdas se hace una maqueta del calentamiento global?—pregunta Uraraka, fastidiada.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.—contesta Iida.—Pero bueno, el documento word deben ser quince páginas mínimas escritas a Calibri 9 con interlaneado 1.0 y texto justificado.—lee al pie de la letra las indicaciones que el profe les repartió.

—A mí se me da mal redactar.—afirma Ochaco.—Así que prefiero encargarme poco del word.

—Midoriya y yo haremos el word si tú te encargas del power entero.—propone Iida. La chica tan solo asiente, de acuerdo con la decisión.—...A ti te parece bien también, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Ah, s-sí, _no problem_.—el encargado escribe los tres nombres en el sitio que les corresponde. Izuku se siente rodeado por los dos lados, y no sabe exactamente adónde mirar.

—Bien, la cartulina: eso ya lo decidiremos cuando tengamos la información escrita, ¿de acuerdo?—Midoriya y Uraraka asienten simultáneamente, y Tenya pasa al siguiente punto.—De la maqueta deberíamos encargarnos los tres. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene buenas habilidades artísticas Porque yo, la verdad... Apesto.

—Yo estoy en la media... Creo.—contesta el pecoso.

—Yo bien. No es que sea un genio, pero más o menos lo domino.—las palabras de Ochaco animan un poco la moral del grupo. Siempre es bueno tener a una persona artística en el grupo. Porque si no, los desastres que pueden ocurrir son incontables...

—Contaremos contigo entonces.—escribe la palabra "tres" al lado de "maqueta". Se aclara la garganta antes de seguir hablando.—La canción...

—También los tres, ¿no?—prosigue Izuku, sin evitar ruborizarse. Pensaba que Tenya le diría algo por interrumpirle, pero el delegado de la clase asiente.

—Sí, esto también tendremos que hacerlo los tres. Después de todo, tendremos que cantarla delante de los demás.

—¡Dioos, me muero de la vergüenza de solo imaginarlo!—lamenta Uraraka.—Al menos nos acompañará una melodía de fondo, ¿no?

—Sí, la que nosotros decidamos.—contesta Iida, distraído en su escritura.—Organizar esto ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé.

—¿Pero por dónde empezamos ahora?—cuestiona Midoriya, algo perdido. Su pregunta llena el ambiente de vacilación.

—Es verdad.—Ochaco no ayuda.

—Bueno, necesitaremos portátiles para hacer esto, obviamente. Yo ya me he traído el mío de casa.—acompañando sus palabras de acciones, Iida saca un ordenador portátil HP de color azul de su mochila.—¿Vosotros lo habéis hecho? ...Por vuestras caras supongo que no.

—¿Vas a empezar a buscar información ya?—pregunta Uraraka.—¿No vamos a hacer, no sé, un día de introducción?

Iida suspira.

—Debimos haberlo hecho la semana pasada.—Midoriya siente algo de culpa.—Pero no podemos perder más tiempo. De hecho, Aizawa ya avisó que no nos durmiéramos ni un solo momento en los laureles, porque ya de por sí hemos empezado tarde el proyecto.

—¡Pero eso es culpa de los profesores!—le da un suave puñetazo a la mesa.—¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera hemos empezado a trabajar y ya vamos mal de tiempo?

—No le eches la culpa a ellos: solo ha sido un pequeño desfase de tiempo.

—Un desfase de tiempo, mis huevos.—la chica parece molesta.—Siempre tenemos que ser los alumnos los que cargamos con sus errores.—se cruza de brazos, indignada.—No me digas que no piensas lo mismo que yo, Iida.

—No del todo...—Midoriya siente peligro. Como si una pelea estuviera a punto de estallar entre sus dos compañeros, al igual que la otra vez.—¿Estás de mal humor otra vez? ¿Es que vuelves a tener sueño?

—La regla.—contesta ella, de mala gana. Su respuesta pilla por sorpresa a Tenya y a Izuku, que se la quedan mirando.—Sí, me está sangrando la vagina ahora mismo. Es asqueroso, lo sé. ¿Podéis dejar de mirarme así?

—¿Siempre eres tan directa...?—Midoriya se rasca la mejilla, sin saber del todo como debería reaccionar.

—Hm... No. Aunque cuando quiero, sí.

—(Una respuesta muy bien formulada.).

—Midoriya...—la chica parece haberse calmado de repente.—¿Estás mejor? No pudimos hablar mucho el jueves...

—Sí, ya me encuentro bien.—esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Iida empieza a teclear en su portátil, yendo totalmente en serio con el empezar ya a trabajar.—Oye, en educación física...

—Ah, ¿sí?—ella parecía querer decir algo más, pero las palabras de Izuku no le han dejado.

—¿Lo has hecho a propósito? Lo de guiñarme el ojo, y darle esa patada al balón...—la chica empieza a sonreír.

—Veo que lo entendiste bien.—responde, y se acomoda en su silla poniéndose de rodillas.—Ahora vas a preguntar porqué lo hice, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí...

—No tengo una respuesta para eso.—contesta.—Es, como... ¿Cómo decirlo? Lo hice porque quise. O más bien, porque sentía que debía hacerlo.

Los dos se miran a los ojos durante algunos segundos.

—Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo del todo.—Uraraka se sonroja.

—Agh, olvídalo. Intentaba sonar guay y épica. Ignora lo que he dicho, ¿vale?—empieza a toquetearse un mechón de su flequillo.—El otro día te vi con Shinso en el quiosco.

—Ah, ¿s-sí?—por alguna razón se pone nervioso al pensar en él y Hitoshi siendo observados por compañeros de clase. Sobretodo porque esos pequeños momentos con su amigo son su zona de confort, y no se siente igual si hay terceros involucrados.

—Sonreías y hablabas muy animado, en voz alta y sin tartamudear.—de alguna Ochaco está empleando un tono de voz bastante serio.—Siempre he pensado que eras raro. Pero cuando te vi con tu amigo, supe que eso no es verdad.—niega con la cabeza.—Y ahora me siento algo culpable por eso. También, por lo de tu... Apodo... No debí contestarte en ese momento.

—No pasa nada.—Izuku agacha la cabeza.—Y lo de ser raro, es comprensible... Todo el mundo debe pensarlo.

—Tú... No te desmayaste por nuestra culpa, ¿verdad?—los ojos de la chica están clavados en un punto fijo del suelo. Midoriya la observa de reojo: está preocupada.

—No, no fue por eso, para nada.—alega.—No tiene nada que ver. Estaba bajo de defensas.

—Uraraka, lo pasado, pasado está.—Tenya se entromete en la conversación.—Me dijiste que dejarías aparcado el tema.

—Iida, estúpido...—ella frunce el ceño.—No puedo dejar de preocuparme de la nada, ¿vale?

—Nadie ha hablado de no preocuparse.—argumenta el delegado.

—Quería limpiar mi conciencia.—aclara ella.

Los dos se fulminan con la mirada mutuamente, quedando Midoriya en el medio.

—Vamos, chicos.—se interpone entre los dos.—Ya está el tema solucionado, ¿no? No busquéis excusas para pelearos.

—¡No es una excusa! ¡Él es realmente pesado!—señala de forma acusatoria a Iida.—¡Cuando empieza a hablar y a hablar, se va por las ramas y ni la persona con más paciencia puede aguantarlo!

—¡No puedes argumentar eso sin una base científica! ¡Además, no decías eso el otro día! ¡Le decías a Asui todo el rato que te sentías mal!

—¡Estaba hablando con Tsu-chan, no contigo! Pero no dejabas de meterte.

—Claro, porque te consolaba.—se cruza de brazos.

—Consolar, mimimi. Estás exagerando demasiado: es verdad que estaba preocupada, pero lo estás pintando como si mi crush me acabara de dejar en la friendzone o algo parecido.

—Ohh, ¿entonces la próxima vez prefieres que me quede callado de pie sin decir nada?—la pelea entre los dos ya es hasta cómica.

—¡Pues sí, me irá mucho mejor!

—Vale, vale, vale, hasta aquí.—Midoriya pone paz entre los dos furibundos bandos.—Me vais a hacer sentir culpable a este paso.

Chico y chica se miran durante algunos segundos antes de girar sus cabezas.

—Esto es algo entre la pija y yo.—responde Tenya aserenado mientras vuelve a teclear.

—¡Pija, yo! Habló Mr. Metenarices.—Uraraka saca su libreta y su estuche, afortunadamente sin parecer dispuesta a pelear más. Midoriya no sabe si preguntarle qué es lo que va a hacer, pero al final no le dice nada.

—Esto... Iida.—se dirige al delegado.—¿Puedo hacer deberes de otra asignatura hoy?

—Ah, sí, no hay problema.—le contesta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, pero entonces parece recordar algo importante.—Por cierto, Midoriya, ¿tengo tu número?

—¿Eh? Creo que no...—en realidad está convencido de que no lo tiene, pero siente que quedaría muy tosco si lo dijera de esa forma.

—Bueno, ¿estás en el grupo, no? Es para quedar.—Izuku y Ochaco levantan sus cabezas a la vez, alerta.

—¿Quedar? ¿¡De qué hablas!?—Uraraka es la primera en saltar.—¿Después de pelearte conmigo quieres quedar?

—¡No te confundas, no es por gusto!—se cruza de brazos.—¡Es por el proyecto! ¡Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido!

—Sí que te das prisa para hacer las cosas, ¿eh?—la chica se rasca la cabeza, sin poder reprimir un bostezo.—(Me acaba de entrar una ñoña increíble...).

—Bueno, mi número no está en el grupo...—contesta retraído.—No me lo sé de memoria, pero Todoroki lo tiene. Él puede pasártelo.

—Deberías estar en el grupo de clase... Ahí estamos todos. Puedes tener los contactos de todo el mundo a tu disposición en todo momento, enterarte a última hora de los deberes, controlar mejor las fechas de los exámenes...—Iida empieza a enumerar varias cosas.

—Y disfrutar los memes que pasa Kaminari.—añade Uraraka.—También hay peleas.

—O-oh, ¿enserio?

—Solo ha habido una en lo que llevamos de curso, y fue una estupidez.—declara Tenya.—Y como no, Bakugou fue el que empezó...

—...—Midoriya no dice nada.

—Ese chico tiene seriamente un problema.—Ochaco vuelve a cambiar de posición, apoyando de nuevo el trasero en la silla: esta chica parece no poder estarse quieta.—Se enfada por todo, pero literal. ¿Quién narices puede enfadarse por todo? ¡Vive amargado! ¡Y encima dando problemas a los demás!

—Estar siempre de mal humor no es bueno para la salud.—recalca Iida.

—¿Pero con quién se peleó?—pregunta Izuku, sintiendo curiosidad. Tenya dirige su mirada hacia un grupo de trabajo situado por el fondo del aula: discretamente señala a uno de los miembros.

—Con Todoroki.—asegura.—Pero no fue la gran cosa.

—(¿Con Todoroki? ¿Por qué?)—mira a Shoto, quien en este momento escribe algo en su libreta a medida que Momo le dice algo.—¿Pero porqué se pelearon? ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

—Te gusta el salseo, ¿eh?—ante la insinuación de Iida, Midoriya se sonroja. Niega la cabeza fervorosamente.

—Bueno, a ver.—explica Ochaco.—Básicamente Todoroki dijo algo por el grupo y Bakugou empezó a meterse con él porque le salió de abajo. Lo insultó un poco, pero al ver que a Todoroki se la sudaba lo que le dijera, al final él mismo detuvo la pelea. Ridículo.

—No conozco bien a Bakugou y probablemente me equivoque al decir esto, pero realmente no entiendo como puede tener tantos amigos.—suelta Iida.—¿Será que por dentro quizás es una persona amable?

—¿Bakugou amable?—Uraraka se aguanta la risa.—Sí, imagínatelo sonriendo ahora. No digas gilipolleces.

—No es una gilipollez, solo estoy teorizando.

—¿Te crees Albert Einstein por usar la palabra "teorizar"?

Mientras Ochaco y Tenya vuelven a discutir, Midoriya deja volar su mente, junto a todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Algo dentro de su pecho se remueve. En muchas ocasiones habría sentido miedo, o parálisis, o ansiedad. Pero no hoy. Una voz suave recorre su razonamiento, sonando casi como si estuviera escuchando tales palabras al instante, entristeciéndolo un poco, pues sabe bien que eso es más que imposible.

 _"¡Hasta mañana, Deku!"_

Una despedida llena de alegría y felicidad. Justo como debería sonar la voz de un niño.

No puede dejarse rendir por esos recuerdos.

Se lleva una mano al corazón. No presiona ni nada, tan solo deja que el movimiento interior de su cuerpo fluya a través de su piel: son sus latidos. Está vivo. Se siente vivo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se da cuenta que sigue vivo. La vida a su alrededor tiene color, y le rodean personas con voces que suenan muy distintas entre ellas. No es como en secundaria, donde todo el mundo sonaba igual para él. No es como hace una semana, un mes, o un año, donde se sentía como los restos de su antiguo yo, un chico incapaz de hacer nada útil.

Cierra los ojos, y toma un largo respiro. Primero inspira... Después expira. ¿Qué es lo que siente ahora? ¿Es regocijo? ¿Alivio? ¿Confort? Entonces se da cuenta que no importa qué sea. No importa no conocer el adjetivo exacto para describirlo: se siente bien. Y eso ya es más que suficiente.

Abre los ojos, recibiendo de nuevo la cálida luz del mundo en el que vive. Uraraka e Iida continúan discutiendo entre ellos, pero sus voces suenan lejanas para él. La gente sigue llorando, muriendo, peleando, matando, sonriendo y besando, y por primera vez se da cuenta cuan grande es el planeta donde tuvo lugar su nacimiento, y de la poca importancia que tiene su presencia para las 7 mil millones de personas que viven sus vidas en este momento. Hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en cuantas personas en el mundo han acabado rindiéndose tras sufrir toda clase de abusos, al igual que él... El simple hecho de estar respirando ahora, le ha hecho darse cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que conlleva estar vivo.

Dirige su mirada hacia cierto chico de belleza peculiar e inagotable seriedad: Shoto Todoroki, siempre con una cara de póquer en el rostro, pero con un brillante interior tras su seca expresión. La primera persona en conocer la verdad. La primera persona en abrirle los brazos sabiendo la verdad. Aun no puede decir que se siente bien a su lado...

Pero lo está ayudando. Y eso es algo más que suficiente para Izuku.

Hoy fue un buen día.

—(Gracias a que _nosotros_ pudimos finalmente hablar en condiciones... Ahora estoy sonriendo.).

Espera encontrarse una vez más con los ojos de Shoto, pero acaba desistiendo, regresando a sus deberes de japonés, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís y dejáis reviews del fanfic! Sois un amor!


	10. WhatsApp, indecisión y un accidente

_"La vida comienza al final de tu zona de confort."_

—Neale Donald Walsch

 _Viernes, 22 de Noviembre de 2017, 11:02 p.m_

—(Me iré a dormir pronto. Muero de sueño.)—agarra el móvil para ver que hora es: las once de la noche. En otras circunstancias le parecería que es muy pronto para pensar siquiera en irse a la cama, pero después de una semana llegando a duras penas a las seis horas de sueño y tanta intensidad concentrada en tan solo ocho días (el desmayo, la disculpa de Todoroki, etcétera) no puede sino sentir su mente abrumada. El chat de Shinso adorna la pantalla de su teléfono, así que tras apagar el ordenador entra en la aplicación. Se tumba en la cama mientras empieza a leer los mensajes.

* * *

 **Shinso**

 _escribiendo..._

 **Hitoshi:**

Heyyy

He llegado a casa hace media hora

Mi madre me ha regañado lol

 **Izuku:**

Dónde estabas?

 **Hitoshi:**

Habia quedad con Haru, Ichiro y Sora

Los de mi clase

Y nos fuimos a casa de hiriko (larga historia) y se nos pasó la hora

 **Izuku:**

Wtf

 **Hitoshi:**

Le he prometido que veré una peli cn ella ahora como compensación

 **Izuku:**

Que suerte tienes

 **Hitoshi:**

Mi madre es una diosa

 **Izuku:**

Sí

 **Hitoshi:**

Cuando quiere...

 **Izuku:**

Mi madre seguramente t habría dado el sermón de tu vida

 **Hitoshi:**

A Haru lo han castigado JAJAJAJA

 **Izuku:**

Y te dejaría sin salir un mes

 **Hitoshi:**

Pero a ti no te afecta pq eres un niño bueno Midoriya

 **Izuku:**

No t pases de listo xD

* * *

—(...Un niño bueno, dice... Eso es porque no me atrevo a hacer nada.)—esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se friega los ojos.

 **Shinso**

 _En línea_

 **Hitoshi:**

Oye

Estoy contento

 **Izuku:**

Por?

 **Hitoshi:**

Quizás sea impresión mía

Pero creo q

Estos días

Estabas un poco raro

Ns

Como apagado

Apenas me respondías a los wa q te mandaba

 **Izuku:**

Enserio?

 **Hitoshi:**

Si

Quizás estoy paranoico

 **Izuku:**

No del todo

 **Hitoshi:**

Pero es la sensación q me daba

 **Izuku:**

Es vd que estaba un poco decaído estos días

 **Hitoshi:**

Te paso algo, Midoriya?

Si te puedo ayudar aquí me tienes

 **Izuku:**

Cosas privadas... Lo siento

Pero tranquilo

Ya estoy mucho mejor

Te voy a responder tooodos los mensajes que pases, vale? xd

 **Hitoshi:**

 _Audio_

Don't worry babe

Papa Hitoshi respeta tus decisiones

 **Izuku:**

Grasias papi

xdddddd

Gugu gaga

 **Hitoshi:**

Te vas a quedar sin la peli de Sirius como vuelvas a mearte en la cama

._.

 **Izuku:**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

* * *

—(Shinso siempre respeta mis decisiones y además me hace reír cuando ve que estoy desanimado...)—da una vuelta por su cama, apoyando su barbilla en la almohada.—(Y yo, a cambio, no le cuento nada de nada... Me siento un poco mal por ser tan egoísta con mi único amigo. Es demasiado bueno...)—vuelve a girarse, quedando de cara a su escritorio y su ordenador. Un tablón de fotos decora parte de la pared de su cuarto: hace un tiempo, estaba repleto de fotografías de él con sus amigos de la infancia, especialmente con uno en particular... Pero desde hace más de un año, lo único que hay colgado son fotos de él con su familia, pósters de súper héroes y un dibujo que intentó hacer de Sirius. Podría hacerse una foto con Hitoshi. Incluso con más gente. Sus compañeros de clase se toman selfies hasta con la persona que les cae mal. Él también podría fotografiarse, ¿no?: con Mei, con Tsuyu, con Shoto... Incluso con Ochaco y Tenya.—(Imposible. Odio las fotos...)—se lleva una mano al pecho, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se da la vuelta para no volver a ver la pared vacía.

Hay recuerdos en nuestras vidas que, incluso si no fueron retratados con una cámara, son imposibles de olvidar. Izuku lo sabe.

—(Soy un llorón... ¿Es que no puedo dejar de ir lloriqueando allá donde voy?)—se seca las lágrimas, harto de su propia debilidad, y vuelve a echarle un vistazo al móvil.—(Shinso ha seguido enviando mensajes... Este chico, enserio...)—se le escapa una sonrisa de los labios.

 **Shinso**

 _En línea_

 **Hitoshi:**

Hijo, tengo una pregunta de suma importancia para ti

Atento porque cambiará tu forma de ver la vida

 _Imagen ("Porque Goofy puede hablar... Pero Pluto no?")_

Midoriya estás? :,v

 _Imagen (selfie de Hitoshi con una lágrima dibujada)_

Eres un mal hijo has hecho llorar a tu padre

Castigado sin galletas

 _Audio_

Voy a ver la primera de Insidious con mi madre

La dan en La 1 por si la quieres ver

* * *

—"Mama, ¿una apuesta de cuantos gritos pegas mientras vemos la peli?"—cuando reproduce el audio que su amigo le ha enviado, la profunda y ronca voz de Hitoshi ocupa toda la estancia. Casi se siente como si estuviera hablando justo a su lado.

—"Me va a dar un infarto."—una voz más gentil y suave, perteneciente a una mujer de mediana edad, responde a la pregunta de Shinso.—"No sé ni para que veo películas así, jajajaja.".

—(Tiene unas ojeras increíbles... Voy a avisarle que yo voy a dormir ya.)—le escribe varios mensajes a su mejor amigo, y una vez acaba, pone la alarma a las diez de la mañana y deja el teléfono conectado en el suelo.—(Al fin puedo dormir en condiciones... Que regalo de los dioses, el fin de semana.).

 _Sábado, 23 de Noviembre de 2017, 10:27 p.m_

Una puerta a la izquierda. Una fila seguida de tres armarios pegados a la pared, opuestos a las perchas, que quedan justo detrás de la puerta de entrada, y a su cama. Al otro lado de la habitación yace una ventana, con vistas al exterior, decorada con dos delicadas cortinas color fucsia pastel, y su escritorio, acompañado de una silla de doce euros y dos pares de tres cajones, situado cada uno en cada respectivo extremo del pupitre. Este, de color blanco liso, cuenta con un viejo portátil Acer siempre conectado, una sencilla lámpara de color rosa, varios libros del colegio amontonados en un rincón y su particular agenda, pequeña y también de color rosa pastel, llena de post-it's de distintos pigmentos y prácticamente llena, pues ya queda poco para empezar el último mes del año. Escribe con un bolígrafo azul, aunque hasta hace poco, las letras que adornaban las páginas de su día a día eran de colores rosáceos y violetas. A Ochaco le gusta mucho el rosa. De hecho, hasta su pared es de un tono malva bastante exótico. Si no fuera porque su gata le perdió susodichos bolígrafos...

—(Veamos... ¿El sábado de la semana que viene cae en...?)—pasa una hoja, saltando a la siguiente semana.—(Día 30. Vaya, tendré que pasar el final de mes con esos dos... En mi casa.).

Echa un vistazo a su cuarto, más expresamente a algunos pósters que hay pegados en la pared que prefiere que permanezcan ocultos del mundo. Suspira. Izuku y Tenya no entrarán a su habitación para nada. Es tan enana... Lo más probable es que trabajen en el comedor.

—(Mis padres estarán trabajando, así que estaremos los tres solos. En fin, casi lo prefiero. No tengo nada en contra de mis padres, pero tenerlos cerca mientras trabajamos... Y mientras discutimos... Es MUY vergonzoso.)—empieza a escribir en las líneas del 30/11/17 los planes que tiene hechos para ese día. Agarra su teléfono, aburrida.—(Mina está haciendo un directo...).

Revisa la hora que es. Las diez y media de la noche. Ahora que lo piensa bien, Denki le dijo de ir a carpa a las diez de la noche. Eso significa que ahora mismo están en el lugar, bailando, gritando y pasándoselo de miedo. Suspira, y sin entrar a ver el vídeo de su amiga en Instagram, vuelve a bloquear el móvil. Estira sus brazos.

Ese estilo de diversión no es el suyo, aunque no sabe como decírselo a Ashido y compañía. Llegará el día en que se verá entre la espada y la pared, y entonces, tendrá que decir la verdad que lleva ocultando desde hace años.

—(Lo prometí en la carta... Por lo tanto, no tengo vía de escape posible.)—se pone de rodillas encima de su silla, y echa un vistazo más allá del cristal del ventanal de su habitación. El cielo es oscuro, de color azul oscuro, y algunas estrellas son visibles en el firmamento.—(La Luna no está en ninguna parte hoy. Que lástima.)—vuelve a echarle un vistazo a su teléfono, el cual ha dejado encima de la mesa.—A veces me gustaría ser un poco más normal...—susurra, con cierta pesadumbre.

 _Martes, 26 de Noviembre de 2017, 10:07 a.m_

—Voy a recoger vuestras cartas del futuro ahora. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que os aseguréis de que habéis escrito lo correcto en vuestros mensajes: no podréis cambiar el contenido una vez la entreguéis.—todo el mundo tiene un sobre encima de sus pupitres: muchos cerrados, otros abiertos... Y unos pocos que ni siquiera han sido guardados todavía.—Voy a ir pasando por columnas, ¿de acuerdo? Si no estáis convencidos, solo avisadme.

Aizawa empieza con Aoyama, que le entrega el sobre con una mirada satisfactoria. Tenya, Mashirao y Toru no muestran tampoco ninguna duda al darle sus cartas al tutor, aunque eso cambia cuando Shota llega a la mesa de Mina.

—Profe... ¿Puedo revisar una vez más lo que he puesto?—la chica rosa sonríe nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de pedirle ese favor al profesor. Sin embargo, él asiente.

—Claro.—responde, y pasa a la mesa de Sato. Aizawa está siendo bastante comprensible y condescendiente con este "trabajo".

Pasa por Rikido, Yaoyorozu, Hanta y Tokoyami, hasta llegar a Izuku, que tiene preparado el sobre entre sus dos manos. Por alguna razón, se siente emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales. Una vez le dé el mensaje a su tutor... Su texto será oficialmente enviado a su yo del futuro.

—Izuku.—se asusta interiormente cuando Shota lo llama repentinamente por su nombre. Coge torpemente el sobre y se lo entrega al adulto, que lo añade a la pequeña montaña de cartas que transporta entre sus manos.—Ya estás mejor de lo del desmayo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, s-sí. Mucho mejor.

—Me alegro.

Aizawa hace una pequeña pausa, dejando todos los mensajes que ha recogido encima de su mesa. Entonces retoma la recogida: pasa por Mineta, Kirishima...

—Denki...—cuando se detiene delante del asiento del rubio, ve que este todavía tiene la carta sin colocar dentro del sobre. La cara del chico es, ciertamente, intranquila.—¿Necesitas más tiempo?

—Sí, por favor...—murmura.—No sé como hacer esto...

Su papel está completamente en blanco. No ha escrito nada de nada.

—(Sabía que esto le pasaría a más de uno.)—Shota pasa por su lado.—No pasa nada. Cuando lo tengas, dámelo.

—(Kaminari está raro.)—una vez el profesor se lleva su carta, Kyoka toca la espalda de su compañero.—Hey, ¿no has hecho nada?

—Es que no sé que poner...—contesta.—¿Un mensaje para mi yo del futuro dentro de tres años? ¿Cómo voy a saber qué he de escribir aquí? No sé que cosas puedo decirme.

—Puees, todas las cosas que puso el profe en la pizarra. Yo he escrito mi carta a partir de ahí.—articula la chica.—¿No tienes algún objetivo que quieras realizar?

—No... No.—niega con la cabeza, convencido.—Tampoco es que entienda bien el propósito de esto. No es algo útil para mí. ¿Para qué lo voy a hacer? ¡Encima me cuesta escribir! Estamos hablando de tres años... Cuando me gradúe de aquí aún recordaré todo.

—Eso no lo sabes.—argumenta Kyoka.—Además, este mensaje no tienes por qué leerlo dentro de tres años. Puedes abrir el sobre una vez tengas cincuenta años.

Kaminari queda callado ante la reflexión de su compañera. Sin embargo, no parecen convencerle demasiado esos argumentos.

—Dime una buena razón por la que debería hacer esto.—pide, desanimado.

—(¿Qué no lo acabo de hacer? Kaminari, inútil.) Bueno, es como una huella que dejas en el tiempo.—explica Jirou, más impaciente.

—Todos os ponéis muy filosóficos con esta mierda...—Denki se cruza de brazos a la vez que hace el amago de girar de nuevo su cuerpo hacia delante. Kyoka va a decir algo, pero su conversación es interrumpida por una tercera voz.

—Jirou-san.—la llama Momo.

—Mo-Momo... ¿Qué pasa?—la pequeña chica acerca su oído a los labios de su compañera cuando esta le hace unas señas con la mano para que se acerque.

—Todoroki-san ha dudado si debía reescribir su carta o no. ¿No es peculiar?—Jirou siente un cosquilleo.

—Kaminari ni siquiera ha escrito algo. No creo que sea raro. Aunque de Todoroki nadie se espera falta de seguridad en cosas así.—suspira, deseando que el chico no las esté escuchando murmurar sobre él.—Quizás se ha extendido hablando sobre amor y se ha arrepentido de que eso quede en su mensaje... Ya sabes, sentimientos no correspondidos, pasión en exceso...

—Jirou-san, tienes demasiada imaginación.—Yaoyorozu se ríe de las palabras de su amiga a la vez que se ruboriza al imaginar a un Todoroki victoriano montando a caballo, huyendo junto con una damisela que hasta hace poco vivía encerrada en su castillo a merced de sus padres de la cual se enamoró a primera vista.—(O quizás sea yo la que piensa cosas raras.).

—(Puedo escucharos, chicas...)—Todoroki acaricia la superfície de su pupitre, como si todavía tuviera la carta entre sus manos.—(¿Amor? Sí, no estás muy equivocada, Jirou. No lo estás...).

 _Martes, 26 de Noviembre de 2017, 08:06 p.m_

—(Que cojones...)—a Midoriya se le congelan los brazos cuando entra a WhatsApp. Lo que ve no le gusta demasiado.

1o A

Kacchan, Todoroki, +xx xxx xx xx, +xx xxx xx xx, +xx...

 **Mina:**

Kien es?

 **Tenya:**

Es Izuku

 **Sero:**

Hombre vaquerooo

 **Mina:**

Ostia es vd no estaba en el grupo

 **Denki:**

Wtf

 **Toru:**

Midoriyaaaa holaaaa

Los de mi grupo cuando tenemos el examen de latín?

 **Denki:**

Yo k se no soi 100tifiko jaja salu2

* * *

—(¿Por qué estoy metido en el grupo de clase...? En ningún momento le dije a Iida que me añadiera. Además, no le di mi número. ¿Cómo es que lo tiene? ¿Se lo habrá pedido a Todoroki, quizás? Porque no creo que se hable con Shinso, y aunque así fuera, él seguramente me habría avisado...)—ignora los mensajes que sus compañeros de clase han escrito tras meterle en el grupo y, algo dubitativo, se dirige al chat de Shoto. Lee los últimos mensajes que recibió de él: fue cuando el chico quiso hablar con él el miércoles pasado. Ya ha pasado casi una semana, y aunque no hayan hablado demasiado desde entonces, sin duda están en mejores términos el uno con el otro. Finalmente se decide a escribir:

"Le has pasado mi núm a Iida?"

Espera que Todoroki tarde en responder. Pero el chico enseguida se ha conectado, ha leído su mensaje y ha empezado a escribir una respuesta.

 **Todoroki**

 _En línea_

 **Shoto:**

Si

 **Izuku:**

No quería estar en el grupo de clase

 **Shoto:**

Malos recuerdos, supongo

 **Izuku:**

Si..

 **Shoto:**

Tranquilo

No van a burlarse de ti, y si alguien lo hace, saldrán a defenderte

 **Izuku:**

No me fío de Bakugou

Se metió contigo vd?

 **Shoto:**

Hm, si

Pero ese niñato lo intenta demasiado, no te preocupes

Estás mejor?

 **Izuku:**

Si

—(Claro, no le he contado toda la verdad del asunto...)—un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral.—(No puedo abandonar las desgracias del pasado. Me persiguen. Si Kacch... Bakugou, sigue estando en mi clase, no puedo sentirme seguro. No solo sabe _todas_ y cada una de las desgracias que _é_ l y nuestros compañeros de clase llegaron a hacerme en la secundaria...)—nota como su cuerpo se debilita. Siente un hormigueo en sus extremidades, y es muy probable que, si intenta levantarse ahora, las piernas le fallen.—(Si él quisiera, podría... Podría empezar a acosarme de nuevo. Ya estamos en diciembre casi y aún no ha hecho nada. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra. Por alguna razón, está muy tranquilo en lo que respecta a mí... Pero fui su presa durante tanto tiempo que este sentimiento de impotencia nunca me va a abandonar. Como lo haría... Llegué a pensar que nuestra relación era especial.).

Siente la ansiedad queriendo invadir su cuerpo de nuevo. Inspira y suspira varias veces, intentando olvidar, fallidamente al principio pero exitosamente con el pasar de los minutos. Las cosas ya no son como eran en la ESO. Que Kacchan esté en su clase no significa que vaya a tener que aguantar tres años más repletos de bullying, acoso y marginación... Sus compañeros son distintos esta vez, ¿verdad? Tsuyu lo defendió de Neito y Setsuna. Shinso es su mejor amigo. Aunque ellos no sepan sobre su verdadero yo, sobre todos sus traumas y las pésimas verdades que salvaguarda en su corazón... Todoroki sí que conoce sus problemas. Y aun así lo ha apoyado y ayudado. Está bien. Esta ocasión, él... No está solo. Al menos por ahora.

—(No llores.)—piensa.—(No llores, no llores, no llores. Eso es lo que él siempre quiso que hicieras, ¿verdad? Que lloraras delante de todo el mundo... Él ya no te molesta... Te ha dejado finalmente en paz. ¡Eso es lo que siempre quisiste, Izuku... Idiota!)—las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, quiera o no, aunque hace un esfuerzo sobrenatural para bloquearlas.—(¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ SIGO LLORANDO POR KACCHAN!? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ÉL... SIN PONERME DE ESTE MODO?! ¡EL BULLYING NO HA ACABADO! ¡NUNCA LO HARÁ!)—por alguna razón, en vez de sentirse deprimido, lo que nace en su pecho es un sentimiento de ira e impotencia. Es la primera vez... Que se siente así respecto a su antigua situación.—(¡NADIE ME VA A DEVOLVER NUNCA... LO QUE ME ROBARON DURANTE ESOS DOS AÑOS DE MIERDA! Mi dignidad... Mi honor como ser humano... Mi seguridad, mi autoestima...)—clava su mirada en un punto de su mesa, sintiéndose plenamente consciente de si mismo.

Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le pega un puñetazo a su escritorio. Y uno muy fuerte, que le deja los nudillos destrozados.

—(Kacchan... Me lo ha quitado todo... Para el resto de mi vida.)—no derrama más lágrimas. No puede, en ningún sentido.—(...).

—¡Izuku, ¿ha pasado algo?!—la voz de su madre suena desde la cocina. Incluso con la puerta de su habitación cerrada, parece que el golpe que ha dado se ha escuchado perfectamente por toda la casa... Midoriya mueve su mano, sintiendo ahora todo el dolor que ha recibido al propinar semejante porrazo.

—(Maldita ley de acción y reacción...)—intenta apaciguar el daño antes de contestarle a Inko.—¡Nada, se me ha caído una cosa!

 _Miércoles, 27 de Noviembre de 2017, 10:25 a.m_

—(Desde que he llegado a clase me urge hablar con Todoroki sobre lo del grupo de WhatsApp... Aunque no tengo muy claro exactamente de qué quiero hablar: si de mis experiencias pasadas, si de mi miedo irracional a los chats grupales o si de... Kacchan...)—sumergido en sus pensamientos, escribe mecánicamente en su libreta lo que van haciendo en clase de inglés.—(Aunque no creo que deba molestarlo tanto con mis problemas. Acabará hartándose de mí, y si eso pasa, no quiero pensar en las consecuencias.).

— _Very good! Ochaco, can you read the next paragraph?_ —Hizashi señala el texto en la pizarra digital. Uraraka empieza a pronunciar en voz alta, con la vista clavada en su libro.

— _The blue whale is the bigger animal in our planet. They weight can arrive to two hundred tonelades in exceptional cases and..._ —la chica es interrumpida por el sonar de unas llaves abriendo la puerta del aula. Deja de leer, y junto a sus compañeros y su profesor, pasa a mirar la persona que ha detenido la asignatura.

—Hizashi.—es Aizawa. Y por la expresión que hay en su cara, parece preocupado.—Sal de clase, por favor.

Su voz deja ver que parece haber ocurrido algo serio. Yamada, notando la tensión del ambiente, se limita a caminar hacia la salida para ver que ha ocurrido.

—Chicos, no hagáis ruido.—pide. Entonces desaparece junto a Shota. Y así, la clase 1-A se queda sin profesor, al menos de momento. Al principio hay un silencio tenso, como si hubiera pasado algo inesperado. De forma tímida (probablemente por la incertidumbre del momento) algunos empiezan a susurrar entre ellos, pero no pasa ni un minuto que el ambiente se llena de gritos y gente levantándose de sus sitios.

—¡Que alguien cierre la puerta!—pide Mina desde su asiento. Yuga cumple la petición de la chica, disminuyendo así el riesgo de que algún maestro descubra que se han quedado sin vigilante en hora lectiva.

—Justo cuando estaba leyendo se tiene que parar la clase...—se queja Uraraka.

—El profe Aizawa parecía serio.—recalca Tsuyu.—Yamada también lo ha notado. ¿Crees que habrá pasado algo?

—Quien sabe. Si tardan en volver supongo que sí, algo habrá tenido que ocurrir.—sugiere la castaña mientras dirige su mirada hacia la entrada del aula.—Ahora no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—(La clase se ha descontrolado en un momento.)—Izuku observa a su alrededor, algo descolocado.—(Hacen demasiado ruido...).

—¡Chicooos, hoy dan Merlí!—grita Mina, por encima de las voces de los demás.

—¡BIEEEEN!—la sigue Toru.

—¿Habéis visto el vídeo de Auronplay de "La juventud de hoy en día"?—Tokoyami, Aoyama, Rikido y Ojiro conversan con más tranquilidad en el centro del aula, repartidos en distintos escritorios.

—Momo... Hm...—Jirou y Yaoyorozu, algo ajenas al alboroto de su alrededor, parecen estar metidas en su propio mundo.—Este domingo estrenan Coco. ¿Te gustaría ir a verla conmigo en el cine?

—Jirou-san, me encantaría, pero tengo una comida familiar a la que no me dejan faltar.—Momo parece realmente sentirlo.—¿Qué te parece ir el fin de semana siguiente?

—¡Bakugou, ¿enserio no has traído nada de comida?!—le pregunta Kirishima a Katsuki a gritos. Mientras el pelirrojo carga dos bolsas de supermercado en sus manos, el rubio está sentado en su asiento con las piernas encima de la mesa y con toda su atención puesta en el teléfono móvil.

—Os dije que no me interesaba participar en vuestra mierda de picnic.—contesta.—¿Por qué coño preguntas ahora?

—Nunca se sabe cuando puede uno cambiar de opinión.—Eijiro no parece sentirse asustado ante la agresividad que utiliza su amigo al contestar.—¡Hey, Uraraka! ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Vamos a comer ya?—Tsuyu y ella pasan a mirar al chico.—Yo pensaba que todo era para el patio...

—No parece que vaya a venir ningún profe, podemos sacar algunos aperitivos ahora.—Kirishima rebusca entre sus bolsas, y saca un paquete de mini-fuets.—¿Qué te parece?

A la chica se le hace la boca agua.

Ya han pasado más de diez minutos desde que se han quedado sin control alguno. Midoriya se ha girado varias veces para mirar hacia Todoroki, intentando sacar valor para levantarse y caminar hasta

su lejano sitio, pero le falta valentía. Aun así, no puede evitar prestarle más atención al pequeño grupo que han formado Ochaco, Mina, Toru, Denki, Eijiro y Sero para comer. Literalmente para comer. Encima de los seis pupitres juntados hay paquetes de galletas, una bolsa de Lays de jamón, una bolsa de pelotazos, una de doritos, un tarro de nutella, chocolate, embutido, bueno, bueno, bueno... Un auténtico banquete limitado solo a unas pocas personas.

—(Me entra hambre de comida basura con tan solo verlos comer.)—no puede evitar sentir algo de celos.—(Están llamando la atención de todo el mundo, y no me extraña. Sería gracioso que un profesor entrara ahora y los castigara.).

—Ay, Uraraka. Que mal que no estuviste el sábado en carpa.—Ochaco cambia a estado alerta al escuchar tales palabras.—Había un tío... Uf. Buenísimo.

—Oh.—pronuncia la castaña, impasible.—Que bien, ¿no?—añade, para no quedar desinteresada.

—Estuvieron a punto de liarse.—Denki le da un codazo a Uraraka.—Pero adivina... Mina le dio tu Instagram al chico.

—¿¡Q-qué has hecho QUÉ!?—salta Ochaco, quien hasta se levanta de su sitio.—¡Mina! ¡No le vayas dando mi cuenta a cualquier persona que veas por ahí!

—Es que le enseñé una foto donde salíamos las dos y se enamoró de ti.—Ashido no parece mostrarse arrepentida de sus acciones. Tampoco parece entender la reacción de su amiga.

—Sí, ya, enamorado... Si ni siquiera me conoce.—Uraraka vuelve a sentarse, levemente molesta.—Ya puedes ir diciéndole que no voy a aceptar su solicitud.

—Que sosa, tía. Tienes una oportunidad de oro para besar a un tío mayor con tableta la próxima vez que vayas a carpa.

—(El caso es que no va a haber una próxima vez que vaya a carpa. Y tampoco tengo interés en líos de una noche. Soy una persona romántica, que le voy a hacer.)—intenta que sus pensamientos no se puedan leer a través de la expresión de su rostro.

—Kirishima, ¿tú porque no viniste?—la pregunta de Mina se dirige ahora hacia el pelirrojo, quien está sentado a su lado.

—Bakugou tuvo entrenamiento intensivo de fútbol y fui a buscarlo.—explica. Agarra varias patatas y se las mete en la boca enteras.—Después de entrenar siempre está más tranquilo, así que estuvo bien.

—¿Y tú, Toru? ¿Algún día me acompañarás a la disco o me dejarás sola?—agarra a la chica por los hombros y la zarandea con suavidad.

—No puedo ir ahí, ¡estoy saliendo con Ojiro-kun!—se escandaliza.—Podría bailar, pero la gente va ahí principalmente a liarse... Estoy en una relación seria. No puedo dejarme tentar.

—No sé si eres demasiado madura o demasiado sosa.—ríe Mina.

—Hey chicos.—Kyoka pasa por el lado de ellos.—¿Puedo pillar alguna cosa?

—Sírvete.—ante la aprobación de Ashido, Jirou alarga su brazo y agarra varios doritos. Denki, con una botellita de cacaolat en su mano, toca el brazo de la chica para captar su atención.

—Jirou, ¿a ti te gustaría ir algún día con nosotros a carpa?

—Ni de coña. Ese sitio da asco.

—(Ojalá yo pudiera ser así de sincera.)—piensa Uraraka, impactada.

—¿Estás diciendo que un sitio lleno de tías buenas es malo?—Kaminari parece afectado ante las duras declaraciones de su compañera.—¡Ven una vez por lo menos, porfa!—levanta los brazos a la vez que dice eso, haciendo un berrinche. En lo que no cae es que un chorro de chocolate salta del envase de su mano... Cayendo de lleno en la sudadera de Uraraka.

—¡Kaminari!—Kyoka señala a Ochaco, y Denki se gira para ver lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo, en el proceso, su mano falla y se le cae el cacaolat, ahora sí, manchando por completo la ropa de su compañera, que se queda callada sin decir nada.

—Oh dios...—Denki se queda mirando la mancha que le ha dejado a la castaña. Levanta la mirada: Sero se está riendo, e instintivamente, a él también se le escapa la risa.—Dios, dios, dios. Uraraka, lo siento muchísimo.

Se empieza a descojonar fuertemente por su propio error. Hanta también se ríe por lo bajo.

—Tío, ¿eres gilipollas o qué? ¡Estoy reproduciendo la escena todo el rato en mi cabeza!—declara Sero. Los dos parecen encontrar divertida la situación, pero Uraraka se pasa un brazo por los ojos a la vez que agacha la mirada.

—Uraraka, ¿estás bien...?—Mina hace el amago de levantarse de su sitio. Ochaco asiente, aunque claramente no se ve bien. Kirishima es el primero en incorporarse y caminar hacia la chica, y tras él lo imitan Ashido y Hagakure. Denki y Sero dejan de reírse al ver las caras de sus amigos.

—¡Uraraka!—exclama Toru. Eijiro levanta a Uraraka de su asiento y la rodea con el brazo.

—Vamos, no llores.—le dice a la chica, con un ademán protectivo y hasta fraternal.

—No estoy llorando...—afirma Ochaco, susurrando. Intenta no mirar a su alrededor: no le hace falta levantar la cabeza para saber que todo el mundo tiene la mira puesta en ella, en su ropa estropeada y en la situación en general. Aunque en otros momentos le habría encantado sentir a un chico guapo y alto como Kirishima arropándola, ahora mismo tan solo desea una cosa: dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para evitar este embrollo.—(Los demás se pensarán que soy una sensible por estar a punto de llorar por esto... Pero es que... Si pierdo esta sudadera, solo me quedan cuatro piezas de ropa para invierno... Eso significa comprar otra vez... Gastar más dinero...)—reprime un sollozo.

—H-hey...—Kaminari parece perdido en el caos. De repente, Kyoka le da una dolorosa colleja en la cabeza.—¡AU! ¡Jirou...!

—¡¿Eres retrasado o qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te ríes de ella después de haberla ensuciado entera?! ¡¿Es que no sabes que no va a poder recuperar esa sudadera?! ¡Ni siquiera le has pedido perdón en condiciones!—los gritos de Kyoka se escuchan por toda la clase, cesando cualquier conversación que estuviera tomando lugar en ese momento.—¡Joder, Kaminari!

Momo y Tsuyu se levantan enseguida. Yaoyorozu corre hacia Jirou, y Asui, a la velocidad del rayo, se dirige hacia Uraraka, Kirishima, Mina y Toru.

—¡Ochaco-chan, ¿estás bien?!—pregunta, exaltada. Toma la mano de su amiga.—Ashido-chan, Hagakure-chan, ya la llevo yo al lavabo.

—¡Yo os acompaño!—suelta Kirishima, quien parece sentirse bastante sensible respecto a la situación en la que su compañera se encuentra.—Hasta la entrada, obviamente.

—¡Uraraka, luego hablamos!—Toru y Mina se quedan atrás, observando como Asui y Kirishima salen del aula con Ochaco.—Awawaw, no deberíamos haber empezado el picnic en clase...

—(¿Por qué se pone así por una sudadera vieja y desgastada?)—Ashido frunce el ceño.—(A mí me harían un favor si me tiraran cacaolat encima de ese estropajo...).

—¡Jirou-san!—Momo toca el hombro de Kyoka.—Kaminari-san ya lo ha entendido, seguro. Vamos, no grites más, o acabarán regañándonos a todos.

—...—Jirou parece calmarse ante la rápida intervención de su amiga. La mirada que le da a Denki es fulminante. Sin duda, parece haberse enfadado mucho con él.—Si esto vuelve a pasar una vez más, no actúes como un niño, por favor. Lo mismo va por ti, Hanta.—Sero siente un escalofrío.—Deberíais tomar nota de la actitud de vuestro amigo Kirishima. Él, a diferencia de vosotros, no se ha comportado como un capullo.—remarca la última palabra con disgusto.

—Jirou...

—Ahora ya sabes qué puedes escribir en tu carta para el futuro: "me gusta que los demás me ayuden con mis problemas existenciales de mierda, pero cuando arruino el día de una compañera me voy a descojonar de ella con mucho gusto."—cada palabra de Kyoka se siente como una espina clavada sin piedad alguna.—En fin... Imbéciles.

Tras el pequeño pero directo discurso, las dos chicas se retiran hacia sus respectivos pupitres. Los demás empiezan a murmurar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir: algunos hablan de Denki y Sero, otros de Uraraka y algunos otros de la intervención de Jirou. Kaminari, tras seguir con la mirada a las dos chicas, suspira.

—Ahora entiendo porque todas prefieren a Kirishima.—asevera, a la vez que se cruza de brazos.—Él se comporta como un caballero con ellas.

—Acaban de regañarte por reírte de Uraraka y eso es lo primero que sueltas...—hasta Sero parece decepcionada con la reflexión de su amigo.—¿Es que no tienes empatía...?

—No... Ahora me estoy sintiendo muy culpable por reírme de ella. Sobretodo porque en este momento todo el mundo se ha enterado de lo que hemos hecho.

—(Uraraka estaba a punto de llorar...)—Midoriya, quien ha observado la escena de principio a fin, se siente sobrecogido ante todas las cosas que han pasado en tan poco tiempo.—(Entiendo lo que debe haber pensado mientras ocurría todo. Sentirse observado y juzgado por los demás, por algo que ni siquiera has hecho tú... Sentir que haces el ridículo.)—al empatizar tan profundamente con ella, no puede sino sentir una increíble pena por lo que le ha ocurrido.—(Esto ha sido tan inesperado...).

—Esto ha sido inesperado.—Izuku pega un bote en su asiento. Se gira lentamente, aunque por la varonil y madura voz que le ha hablado ya sabe que la persona a su espalda se trata nada más ni nada menos que de Shoto.

—Has dicho justo lo que acabo de pensar.—declara Midoriya.—(Esta es mi oportunidad para sacarle el tema del grupo de clase.).

* * *

Mil perdones por tardarme tanto con la publicación del capítulo aquí! He hecho un nuevo formato para los WhatsApp de los personajes, y aquí por mala suerte no se puede ver, pero bueno, el caso es que hice las conversaciones directamente en el móvil y tuve que reescribirlas de nuevo aquí, y poniendo el nombre de quien habla. La verdad es que me daba pereza ponerme a hacerlo, porque en este capítulo, tal como dice el título, hay muchas conversaciones así, pero al fin me puse. Estos días estaré trayendo los siguientes capítulos, que ya están escritos y publicados en otros sitios.


	11. Tensión

—Ochaco-chan...—Tsuyu acaricia el cabello de su amiga, que se encuentre de pie frente al espejo del lavabo conteniendo fallidamente el llanto, pues su rostro se encuentra empapado, y no precisamente por el agua del grifo.—Se te está corriendo el rimel.

—Por eso no quería llorar en clase...—susurra dificultosamente la castaña, mezclando el llanto con una risa frustrada.—Agh, puta vida. Odio llorar.

Asui le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Uraraka pone en marcha el chorro del baño y se lava las mejillas con ella, sollozando de una manera que parece que le esté dando un ataque de hipo.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Estaba de espaldas a vosotros y no vi lo que pasó.—pregunta la chica rana, intentando mostrarse tranquila, pero ardiendo de rabia por dentro.

—Kaminari me ha manchado la sudadera... Bueno, eso ya lo ves.—señala el gigantesco rastro de cacaolat que ha teñido el azul eléctrico de la polera a marrón chocolate.—Después Hanta y él han empezado a reírse...

—Esos dos... Tendré que charlar un poquito con ellos.—expresa, enfadada.

—No, no, Kaminari ha pedido perdón. Es verdad que las risas no han ayudado, pero eso no es lo que me molesta...—echa un vistazo de nuevo al rastro dejado en su ropa. Sus ojos se cristalizan de nuevo.—...

—¿Te gusta esta sudadera?—pregunta Asui. Uraraka asiente, y agacha la cabeza.

—No es que me guste, exactamente... Le tengo cariño, sabes.—se observa en el reflejo del espejo, avergonzada de su aspecto actual: su cara está toda roja, su nariz tiene mocos y su ropa, efectivamente, parece sacada de un basurero.—Tengo esta sudadera desde hace más de dos años.

—Dos años...—murmura Tsuyu, sorprendida.—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿En época de crecimiento?

Ochaco asiente, y echa un largo suspiro.

—Escucha, te lo voy a contar a ti, Tsu-chan... Porque te tengo confianza.—declara desanimada.—La verdad es que mi familia no dispone de demasiado dinero. No somos pobres, ni nada de eso... Pero...—no parece encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarlo.—Veamos, como decirlo... Intentamos ahorrar al máximo. Y eso supone utilizar la ropa el máximo de tiempo posible. Y prendas bastante baratas, precisamente.—sonríe.—Te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no? La ropa que llevo a clase... Es una porquería. No me acaban de quedar bien, no son especialmente cómodas y visto desde fuera parece que lleve puesta una cosa rara y fea...

Asui interrumpe a su amiga dándole un abrazo. Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Uraraka.

—No importa qué lleves puesto, a ti todo te queda bien, Ochaco-chan.—dice. Sin soltar los brazos de la chica, se separa de ella, y la mira a los ojos.—Es una pena escuchar lo de tu familia. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...

—¡No, no! Tampoco estamos tan mal. Es solo que, bueno... Fastidia.—se acaricia el brazo derecho, incómoda.—Sobretodo porque los demás no suelen entender este tipo de malestar.

Tsuyu no sabe que expresión debería poner, o que palabras debería decir. Uraraka tiene razón, esta clase de problemas resultan difíciles de entender cuando no te pasan de primera mano. Sin embargo, quiere comprender a su amiga. Es por eso que intenta esbozar una sonrisa.

—Deberías ver como te han quedado los ojos, Ochaco-chan...—ella vuelve a echarse un vistazo en el espejo, pegando un saltito.

—Uwa, me han quedado manchas negras repartidas por toda la cara.—habla, mientras vuelve a tirarse agua.

—¿Tienes rimel a mano?—pregunta Tsuyu. Uraraka niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca me lo traigo a clase...—murmura. Revisa el estado en el que han quedado sus ojos.—Aunque no lo necesito ahora. No se nota demasiado.

—¿Cómo es que te pones rimel cada día, Ochaco-chan? De por sí tus ojos ya son grandes y tus pestañas largas.—la chica rana asoma su cabeza para observar más de frente las facciones de su amiga, bastante bonitas y redondas: la forma de su rostro, ojos y nariz le da un aspecto algo infantil pero angelical. Sin duda, muy pocos se atreven a afirmar que Ochaco Uraraka no es guapa.—Ya se te genial sin.

—Cuanto más grandes, mejor.—al cabo de unos pocos segundos se sonroja, y mira torpemente a su amiga.—Hablo de los ojos, ¿eh? No malpienses.

Tsuyu empieza a reírse de las palabras de su amiga, y le contagia el gesto a Ochaco.

—Le pediré a Kirishima-chan que te preste su sudadera.—profiere Tsuyu.

—¿No le molestaré? Es su ropa.—Uraraka parece preocupada, pero Asui niega con la cabeza.

—Lleva una camisa por debajo. No se quedará desnudo, no te preocupes.—Tsuyu se da la vuelta para salir del lavabo y hablar con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar girarse una última vez.—No tardaré en volver.

Uraraka esboza una cándida sonrisa a la vez que asiente.

—Claro.

Asui le devuelve la sonrisa, y ahora sí que sí, sale del lavabo. Eijiro está al lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Cuando siente la presencia de la chica a su lado, pasa a mirarla, algo desconcertado y preocupado.

—¿Cómo está?—pregunta, ansioso. Casi parece un perrito preocupado por el estado de su propietaria.

—Bien... Pero tampoco tanto. Ya me entiendes.—los ojos de Tsuyu casi parecen oscurecerse.—Kirishima-chan, ¿te importa dejarle tu sudadera a Ochaco-chan? No puede caminar por el instituto con lo que lleva puesto... Y si se la quita, iría caminando en ropa interior.

—A-ah... Claro, claro.—empieza a quitársela, sin dudar demasiado. Debajo de la polera lleva una camisa negra de lana, así que tal y como ha dicho Tsuyu antes, Eijiro no tiene problema alguno en prestarle su ropa a Uraraka.—Pero... Ya está mejor, ¿verdad? ¿No está muy enfadada con Denki y Sero?

Asui agarra la vestimenta de Kirishima y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a entrar al baño.

—No está enfadada.—contesta, sin girarse. Su voz suena... Furibunda e imponente, pero mezclada con su usual tranquilidad y serenidad.—Pero yo sí que lo estoy. Y mucho.

Gira el pomo y accede de nuevo al lavabo, donde la espera su mejor amiga. Kirishima pega un pequeño silbido a la vez que gira la cabeza para mirar a otro lado.

—(Aunque no lo parezca tiene carácter.)—piensa, asombrado.—(Peleando contra el mundo por una preciada amistad... Que varonil, Asui. Me encanta.).

—¡Tsu-chan, la tienes!—Ochaco se abalanza a los brazos de su amiga, agarrando la sudadera de Kirishima.—Uoo... Me quedará gigante.

—Al menos así no irás marcando el escote por los pasillos.—Uraraka ríe con ganas por el comentario de su amiga.—(Menos mal que ya no estás llorando, Ochaco-chan...).

* * *

—Has dicho justo lo que acabo de pensar.—declara Midoriya, algo tembloroso.—(Esta es mi oportunidad para sacarle el tema del grupo de clase. Lo tengo justo a mi lado... Solo tengo que hablar con él.).

Levanta su cabeza para ver el rostro de Todoroki, dirigido a Ashido y Hagakure, que parecen intercambiar palabras entre ellas.

—Todo...

—Kaminari ha ensuciado por completo a Uraraka, ¿verdad?—comenta Shoto. Izuku se ruboriza: ¿se habrá notado demasiado que ha sido interrumpido?

—Sí. Y se han reído.—responde Midoriya desasosegado.—Me siento un poco mal por Uraraka...

—¿No estabas enfadado con ella después de lo que te dijo?—pese a no mirar a su cara, Izuku siente la enigmática mirada de Shoto encima suyo. No se esperaba una pregunta como esa, aun así.

—Estuve enfadado... Pero ya se me pasó hace tiempo.—se rasca el pelo.—Es solo que he empatizado con ella, ahora. Creo.

—Aunque suene agrio decir esto es culpa de ella también por haber empezado a comer en clase.—esclarece Todoroki mientras doblega sus rodillas.—Si hubieran respetado las normas, este numerito no habría pasado nunca.

El chico toma asiento sobre sus rodillas, en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en el pupitre de Midoriya. Izuku lo observa nervioso: ¿debería decirle a Shoto que tiene varios pupitres a su disposición, o quedaría grosero de su parte?

—Supongo que es un comentario esperado... De alguien como tú.—opina, temeroso. Al final no le dice nada sobre buscarse sitio.

—¿Alguien como yo?—repite Todoroki. Midoriya mira sus ojos de reojo: su heterocromía es realmente exótica y bonita. Si no fuera por la extraña mancha de nacimiento que tiene en su rostro, Shoto podría ser una persona de dos mitades perfectas.

—Alguien aplicado, inteligente y que se comporta tan bien en cualquier lugar...—sigue Izuku, extrañamente nervioso.—Osea... Tú.

—¿Alguien que llora como un bebé encerrado en un lavabo es alguien que se comporta bien?—pregunta Shoto, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano y fijando su mirada en la papelera del aula.

—Llorar no es malo.—dice Izuku. Pero entonces recuerda los comentarios que se hace a si mismo cada vez que empieza a lagrimear, y se siente algo hipócrita por eso.—Bueno... Supongo.

—...Deberías opinar con más confianza, Midoriya.

—Confianza. No sé como hacerlo.—refugia su cabeza entre sus brazos. Dirige su visión hacia el rincón de la clase, donde está Katsuki jugando con su teléfono.—(...).

—Oye.—ni Todoroki ni Midoriya intentan mirarse a las caras. Uno tiene la vista clavada en la basura, y el otro en el chico más ruidoso de la clase y su antiguo acosador. Aun así, continúan conversando.—Llevas toda la mañana mirándome, ¿verdad?

Sus mejillas se encienden.

—¡Ah, bueno...! ¡Q-quería hablar contigo!—Izuku se incorpora de nuevo, y observa el rostro de Shoto, incapaz de apartar más la mirada tras el comentario de su compañero. Todoroki también lo mira, levemente boquiabierto, pero con la expresión neutral y meditativa que lo representa. Se sumerge en sus ojos, uno reluciendo como la Luna y el otro brillando como las olas del mar.

Sus ojos son tan bonitos que es la única opinión popular en su instituto que apoya al 100%.

Pero no tarda en retirar la mirada, avergonzado de la "acusación" de su compañero.

—Quería hablar contigo...—repite.—Pero te sientas lejos y no encontraba el _deste_ para levantarme. Ay, ya sé que eso ha sonado tonto.—lamenta, desanimándose un poco.

—Está bien.—responde él.—No pasa nada. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Midoriya toma aire. Ahora que ya tiene la situación prácticamente regalada, no puede echarse atrás: ¿pero cuales son las palabras que debe decir? ¿Qué es lo que se espera de esta conversación? ¿Una respuesta válida? ¿O simplemente deshaogarse?

—Es sobre lo del grupo de clase...—deja ir.

—Te escucho.—Todoroki lo mira fijamente. Izuku tan solo observa el frente, pensando en lo que va a decir a continuación. ¿Pero está bien que cargue a Shoto con todos sus problemas? Apenas llevan hablando una semana. Por más confianza que le haya brindado el chico... Es una _gilipollez_ soltarle todos los dramas de su vida a la primera de cambio. Todoroki se pensará que se está aprovechando de él. Así que niega con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo.—Shoto enarca una ceja, y mira extrañado al peliverde.—Mi vida no vale una mierda. No quiero ocupar tu tiempo con problemas que no te afectan para nada.

—...—ahora Todoroki sí que se muestra algo sorprendido.—Querías deshaogarte, ¿no?

—No hace falta.—gira la cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta.—No quiero molestarte.—susurra.

—Midoriya...—Shoto eleva su mano, dispuesto a tocar el hombro de Izuku. Pero en ese momento, la puerta de clase se abre con un inmenso portazo que deja a todos con la piel de gallina.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!—grita la profesora Takeyama, con una voz tan potente que deja sordos a todos los presentes.—¡SE OS DEBE ESCUCHAR POR TODO EL EDIFICIO, MADRE DE DIOS! ¿¡ES QUE NO SABÉIS COMPORTAROS COMO GENTE DE VUESTRA EDAD!? ¡ANDA, TODOS A VUESTROS SITIOS! ¡VAMOS A HABLAR DE ESTO AHORA MISMO!

—(Que oportuna.)—piensa Todoroki. Se levanta, y mira a Izuku, quien tiene los ojos clavados en la furicunda mujer una última vez: pensaba decirle algo, pero al final se retira en silencio.

—(Menos mal que hemos recogido toda la comida antes de que apareciera la bestia.)—Toru corretea con una bolsa de súper hasta el otro extremo de la clase, donde está su mesa.—(Pero Uraraka, Asui y Kirishima... ¡Todavía no han llegado!).

* * *

 _Miércoles, 27 de Noviembre de 2017, 10:55 a.m_

—No os vamos a dejar sin patio,—explica Ken Ishiyama—pero que sepáis que podríamos hacerlo perfectamente. El escándalo que habéis montado en un momento, ha sido sobrenatural... Es difícil de creer que veinte alumnos de quince años puedan gritar tanto.

—(Tsu-chan, Kirishima y yo nos hemos colado justo en el lapso de tiempo en que Yu había ido a buscar a otro maestro... Menos mal, si hubieran descubierto lo ocurrido, nos podría haber caído un parte.)—suspira de alivio en su sitio.

—Escuchad, tenéis suerte de que hayamos venido nosotros y no otros profesores.—manifesta Yu, con un tono de voz estricto y orgulloso.—Otros profesores como Mirko o vuestro tutor Aizawa no se lo habrían pensado ni dos veces en dejaros además una copia de deberes.

—(¿Suerte? Su voz me ha roto los tímpanos. Chilla más que Yamada, ugh.)—piensa Kyoka, visiblemente molesta.

—Os vais a quedar los cinco minutos restantes de hora en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?—sin embargo, justo cuando termina de hablar, el timbre para la hora del patio suena.—Todavía no. La clase se acabará cuando el reloj llegue a en punto.

Algunas personas se ríen en voz baja por el _fail_ de la profesora. Al final, al cabo de un minuto y medio, Takeyama decide levantarles el "castigo" y les deja coger el desayuno para ir al recreo. Izuku saca sus galletas Príncipe envolvidas en papel de plata y se levanta de su asiento para salir al pasillo.

—Uraraka, ¿estás bien?—Hagakure, Ojiro y Sato caminan detrás de él, hablando con Ochaco, quien viste ahora una sudadera color fuego que por poco le queda por encima de las rodillas, casi como si fuera un vestido. Los dedos apenas se le pueden ver, pues las mangas le quedan larguísimas también.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.—escucha a la chica responder, algo nerviosa.—(Todavía no he podido hablar con Mina. Iba a hacerlo ahora, pero la he perdido de vista enseguida...).

A Midoriya le gustaría poder acercarse también y preguntarle a la castaña por su estado emocional, pero obviamente no se siente con la capacidad para hacerlo. Sale de clase. Una voz lo llama por detrás.

—Midoriya.—es Todoroki. Se gira.—Oye, lo de antes... Parecía importante.

—Ah... No, no lo es, tranquilo.—afirma, a la vez que mueve los brazos nervioso.—No es algo que valga la pena.

—¿Midoriya?—tanto Shoto como Izuku pasan a mirar ahora a Shinso.—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, sí.—el peliverde mira por última vez a Todoroki, y le sonríe como diciendo "Bueno, tengo que irme". Levanta la mano, haciendo el amago de despedirse de él, pero al final no lo hace.—Shinso, ¿dónde siempre?

—Últimamente hace más frío, pero seh, vamos para allá.

—(Es verdad, él tiene un amigo. Aunque no sea de nuestra clase.)—piensa Shoto mientras sigue con la mirada a los dos chicos de estrambóticos cabellos.—(A Midoriya le falta mucha confianza en si mismo...)

—¡Todorokiii!—Tetsutetsu se le lanza a la espalda, quedándose medio subido a caballito.—¡Te voy a machacar hoy en fútbol, máquina!

—Hoy nos toca contra los de 2o.—Shoto obliga al chico a descolgarse de él.—Estaremos en el mismo equipo.—empieza a caminar.

—Vamos, alegra esa cara un poco.—Tetsutetsu le sigue el paso.—Siempre tan serio, tío...

—Estoy bien.

—¡Ah, Todoroki!—Kirishima, que en ese momento está hablando con Hanta, Bakugou y Kaminari, detiene el andar de sus dos compañeros.—¿Te puedes meter de defensa hoy? Denki no va a jugar.

Shoto mira al rubio, que observa con aburrimiento su teléfono móvil, dándole igual que está en el pasillo y los profesores le pueden pillar en cualquier momento.

—¿No vas a jugar?—pregunta.

—No me apetece.—responde.

—Está así porque su crush le ha pegado unos gritos.—Sero le da un codazo a Denki. Sin embargo, el rubio no se toma bien el comentario.

—¡No me gusta Jirou!—grita, enfadado.—Tengo días de bajón, ¿vale? Déjame en paz, pesado.

—Oye...

—¿Tienes la regla, Kaminari?—pregunta sarcásticamente Tetsutetsu. Hanta, Kirishima y él se ríen del comentario, pero a Denki ni se le dibuja la sonrisa en la cara y a Katsuki y Shoto no les da ni pizca de

gracia.

—No tengo problemas en jugar como defensa.—comenta Todoroki. Mira a Bakugou.—Tú vas a ser jugador ofensivo, ¿verdad?

—No me hables, anormal.—escupe el rubio, también viciado a su celular. Shoto frunce levemente el ceño, aunque los demás no parecen notarlo.—(Que coño, Himiko llega a ser muy pesada...).

 **Himiko**

 _Escribiendo..._

 **Himiko:**

Domingo?

 **Katsuki:**

Ya saves q no puedo

 **Himiko:**

Porfaaaaaa llevameeeee

Katsu

:)

 **Katsuki:**

Tia ya t he dicho q no

Srry pero esq es mi lugar especial

 **Himiko:**

Pero soy tu noviaaa

 **Katsuki:**

Siii de dos meses

Ya vere Himiko

Sabado su, doningo no

* * *

—¿Estás hablando con Toga?—inquiere Denki, acercándose a la pantalla para chismorrear. Katsuki mueve el brazo, por poco dándole un codazo a Kaminari, para así evitar que lea la conversación.

—¡Para cotillear sí que tienes energía, ¿eh?!—grita. Sero extiende la mano y le roba el aparato a Bakugou, quitándoselo de las manos.—¡Oye!

—Síí, está dándose cariñitos con su novia.—exagera, riéndose.—Así que quedaréis este finde, ¿eh? ¿Para hacer guarradas?—sube una ceja, mostrando una expresión picarona y burlesca.

—Hasta tienes una foto de los dos puesta de fondo de pantalla.—comenta Denki.—La quieres mucho, ¿eh?

Katsuki empuja a Kaminari y le arrebata el teléfono a Hanta violentamente, con una cara de enfado que difícilmente se puede expresar con palabras. Todos excepto Shoto dan un pequeño paso para atrás.

—Tenéis suerte que hoy no esté de mal humor, porque os habría roto el labio a cada uno.—declara, en un escalofriante tono que demuestra que esa amenaza puede ser realmente de verdad. Bakugou empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a bajar al patio. Kirishima lo acompaña, y tras ellos andan Denki, Sero, Tetsutetsu y Shoto. Eijiro toca el hombro de Katsuki.

—Está bien querer a alguien.—expresa, con una jovial sonrisa en el rostro que muestra sus colmillos. Bakugou lo mira malhumorado durante algunos segundos. Aparta su mano con desafecto y chasquea la lengua.

—Tscht. No es mi culpa que estén celosos de mi relación y se burlen de mí por eso.—dice, molesto.

—Bueno, ellos no se burlan, exactamente... No te enfades tan rápido con ellos, sabes bien que lo hacen a propósito para provocarte, pero no en mal plan.—Kirishima intenta conversar con Katsuki para impedir que este vuelva a bajar al recreo por su cuenta, pues es algo que ha hecho más de una vez, especialmente cuando está de mal humor.—¿Qué tal las cosas con tu novia? La verdad es que no nos hablas mucho de ella, aunque parecéis quedar bastante.

Bakugou mira al frente, con una cara indiferente. Siente como Hanta y Kaminari meten el oído en la conversación desde detrás, pero llegados a este punto, decide pasar de ellos.

—Pues bien. Es una chica activa.—contesta, con una sequedad que no parece realmente que esté comentando sobre su novia o su relación amorosa.—Tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y eso está bien.

—¿Estamos hablando de una pareja de adolescentes...?—Kirishima rota un poco el cuello, como un loro, sin saber del todo como reaccionar a las palabras de Katsuki.—La verdad es que me sorprende bastante que no hables nunca del cuerpo de Toga, tío. Eso es como, no sé... ¿Lo típico?

—Es verdad. Mis amigos de la ESO que tenían novia siempre decían que tenían buen culo o buenas tetas.—Denki se mete en la conversación aunque nadie lo haya llamado.

—A vosotros no os interesa el cuerpo de Himiko.—contesta Bakugou fríamente. Eijiro asiente.

—Tienes razón, aunque la pregunta no iba con segundas intenciones.—sonríe.—Al menos os habéis liado, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿¡Qué no es obvio eso!? ¡Estamos jodidamente saliendo!

—¡Ahora que recuerdo! Tu novia se disfraza de chicas chinas, ¿verdad?—Kaminari salta con una emoción forzada al lado de Katsuki. El rubio lo mira mal.

—Se llama cosplay. Y como ella te escuche decir "chicas chinas", se va a enfadar bastante contigo.

—Eso sería horrible.—responde Denki con un tono exagerado. Bakugou le da un empujón, cansado del todo con la actitud del chico.—Oye, tío...

—¡¿Intentas desfogar tu repentina depresión conmigo?! ¡Déjame en paz, pesado! Si quieres soltar gilipolleces por la boca vete a decírselas a otra persona, pero no a mí.—empieza a caminar más rápido, adelantándose al resto del grupo. Todoroki lo observa desde atrás, disciplente. Eijiro suspira.

—Bakugou...—dice.—Ya se ha enfadado otra vez.

—Todos me odian...—susurra Denki, cabizbajo. Antes de que Kirishima le alente con algunas palabras de ánimo, una sexta presencia se impone en el lugar.

—Sero-kun, Kaminari-kun.—impetuosa y llena de cólera, Tsuyu pronuncia alto y claro los nombres de los dos chicos, quienes se giran sorprendidos.—¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento?—lo está preguntando, pero es claramente una orden.

—La segunda bronca del día se avecina...—musita Hanta asustado, tocando el hombro de su compañero afectado.

—(Nunca había visto a Asui así... Dios, ten piedad.)—Denki tiembla como un terremoto por dentro.

* * *

—¡Mina! ¡Al fin te encuentro!—Uraraka echa a correr hacia la chica nada más la ve sentada con Itsuka, Yui, Setsuna y Toru en un rincón del patio. Todas levantan la cabeza para mirarla.

—Hey.—la saluda Ashido.

—Pero bueno, Uraraka.—una mueca juguetona se dibuja en el rostro de Kendo.—La sudadera de Kirishima, ¿eh?—levanta varias veces su ceja izquierda. Ochaco se ruboriza un poco, pero al recordar su prenda sucia se le entristece la expresión.—Oye, oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—Ah, bueno... La ropa que llevaba se ha ido un poco a la verga.—pronuncia mientras se agacha con sus compañeras, quedando entre Kodai y Hagakure.—Kaminari me ha lanzado todo el cacaolat encima... No se puede recuperar de ninguna manera.

—Que chico más imbécil.—la expresión de Itsuka se tuerce, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.—A veces es gracioso, pero cuando se pasa de divertido pues pasan estas cosas...

—Bueno, ha sido sin querer.—afirma Ochaco mientras juguetea nerviosa con sus dedos.

—Kaminari no ha tenido la culpa de nada.—prosigue Ashido, bastante seca.—Ha sido solo un accidente.

—Un accidente que por mala suerte se ha llevado la sudadera de Uraraka por delante...—comenta Hagakure, triste. Ochaco mira a su compañera con una pequeña sonrisa: Toru siempre es muy mona con todo el mundo, especialmente cuando ha ocurrido algo malo.

—Tu sudadera ya estaba vieja, ¿no?—pregunta Mina, con un porte bastante directo que sorprende un tanto a sus compañeras.

—Sí... Dos años.—murmura Ochaco.

—Bueno, al menos no era nueva, ¿no?—continúa Ashido, tras darle un mordisco a su bocadillo.—Mira, ya tienes una excusa para ir a renovar el armario, jajaja.

—Jaja... Sí...—Uraraka se rasca la oreja, incómoda, pues sabe bien que la situación no es tan fácil para ella. Aunque sea su mejor amiga, nunca le ha contado a Mina lo de su situación económica. No siente que sea tan fácil hablar de asuntos personales con la chica rosa. Con ella prefiere reírse y distraerse.

—La pobre casi se pone a llorar delante de todo el mundo.—explica Mina a las demás.

—Vamos, no se lo recuerdes.—responde Itsuka.

—No pasa nada.—contesta Ochaco, llevándose a la boca varios copos de cereal. Yui y Setsuna se la quedan mirando.

—¿No pasas hambre comiendo solo eso?—cuestiona la de cabello verde. Uraraka sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, esto es desayuno suficiente.

* * *

—Jirou-san, ¿estás más tranquila?—Momo y Kyoka, alejadas de sus compañeros de clase, pasean por el patio del instituto, dando vueltas alrededor del campo de fútbol. Mientras que a Yaoyorozu se la ve claramente preocupada, Jirou arrastra una cara de mil demonios.—Antes parecías muy enfadada...

—Sigo estándolo.—suelta, dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos y chicas que disputan un partido.

—¿Con Kaminari-san? Es cierto que lo que ha hecho es algo delaznable, pero...—Yaoyorozu suspira.—No has tenido ni un poco de piedad por él.

—Cuando me enfado suelo soltar mis pensamientos de golpe, y poco me importa si son hirientes o no.—levanta la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su amiga.—Lo he heredado de mi padre.

—Espero que no te enfades nunca conmigo, entonces.—Momo ríe suavemente.—Tendría que arrodillarme ante tu increíble furia.

—Contigo es imposible enfadarse...—declara Jirou, algo avergonzada.—No eres estúpida, a diferencia de Kaminari.

—Todas las personas tienen sus cosas.—cita Yaoyorozu, levantando el dedo índice.

—Pero a ti puedo perdonártelo.

—¿Por qué?—Yaoyorozu observa la mejilla de Kyoka, levemente roja por la baja temperature ambiental.—¿Tanto me quieres, Jirou-san?

—Claro. Eres mi amiga.—Kyoka esboza una pequeña sonrisa, olvidándose por momentos de su estado enfadado.

—Al fin se te anima un poco la cara. Pensaba que ya no sonreirías en lo que queda de día, estaba preocupada.—Jirou se ruboriza.

—Gracias por animarme, Momo.—agradece tímidamente.—Pero sigo enfadada con el gilipollas ese.—añade, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—(Ella es realmente una pequeña bestia indomable.)—piensa Yaoyorozu para sus adentros.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 27 de Noviembre de 2017, 2:33 p.m_

—Midoriya, hoy he traído dinero de sobra.—Hitoshi le muestra su cartera.—¿Quieres pasar por la _Cyan_ antes de ir a casa?

—¿Me vas a comprar chuches?—inquiere el peliverde mientras salen al exterior del instituto. Shinso asiente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.—Wow, que caballeroso eres.—bromea.

—Todas las que quieras, guapo.—le guiña un ojo a Izuku, provocando que este se ría.—Tengo que comprarme una libreta nueva, pero "casualmente" he cogido monedas de más.

—¿Una libreta? ¿Qué no nos las dan gratis aquí?—señala el centro escolar con la cabeza.—Bueno, gratis... Entran dentro de la cuota que pagan nuestros padres cada mes. Pero ya me entiendes.

—No es para clase, es para mí.—responde Hitoshi.—Me estoy quedando sin papeles.

—Oh, ¿te haces apuntes aparte? ¿O es un diario?—los ojos de Midoriya delatan su curiosidad. Shinso asiente.

—Lo primero.—dice.

Así es como Izuku y Hitoshi van a _Cyan_ , la papelería y tienda de chuches que se llena de _popus_ tras finalizar las clases.

—(Hay gente de nuestra clase por aquí... Esto me pone muy nervioso.)—escudriña a su alrededor, ansioso al descubrir cada vez más nombres conocidos: Mina, Sero, Toru, Ojiro, gente de la D y hasta Setsuna, la chica que se metió con él en la excursión.—(Kacchan no está por aquí, ¿verdad? En un espacio tan pequeño, ya debería haberlo visto... Supongo que no está.)—suspiraría de alivio si no fuera porque está rodeado de gente.—(Debería dejar de pensar en él como "Kacchan"... Ese es... Mi mayor pecado.).

—Izuku, voy a comprar la libreta.—la voz de Hitoshi lo saca de su ensimismamiento.—Ves eligiendo algunas chuches de mientras... Hasta tres euros.

—¿Eh?—al principio cree haber escuchado mal, pero cuando ve las mejillas de su amigo, algo coloradas, sabe que sus oídos están en lo correcto. Se sonroja bastante.—Ah, em... Sí. ¿No te importa gastar tanto dinero en mí, S-Shinso? (Me ha llamado por mi primer nombre...).

—No, no pasa nada...—Hitoshi se da la vuelta, aparentemente avergonzado.—(Mierda, se me ha escapado... Sabía que no le acabaría de gustar la idea. Él no me ha llamado "Hitoshi".)—quiere darse la vuelta, pero siente como Midoriya se dirige hacia la zona donde están las golosinas.—(Quizás está avergonzado. Él es muy tímido.).

—(Voy a coger lo primero que vea para evitar cualquier conversación indeseada.)—no puede evitar estar en guardia.—(Veamos... Dos nubes, un regaliz, una coca-cola, tres dentaduras... Amo las dentaduras...)—va agarrando cada chuche con las pinzas que la tienda obliga utilizar para no tocar los dulces directamente con las manos, y con el pulso tembloroso las va dejando en su cesta.—(Agarraré algunos ladrillos, y ya está. Voy a dejar pobre a Shinso si no.).

—Uraraka, ¿sabes cuando podrás devolverme la sudadera?—en un rincón de la tienda, Uraraka y Kirishima están conversando. Izuku se sorprende al escuchar sus voces, pues no los había llegado a ver antes.

—Iba a lavarla hoy... Creo que viernes te la podré dar.—contesta la castaña, algo agitada.—Lo siento, eh... Pero mañana es imposible.

—¡Sí, sí, lo entiendo! Tranquila, no pasa nada.—Midoriya piensa en que Eijiro parece una persona bastante amable y atenta. ¿Alguna vez el pelirrojo habrá pensado en hablarle a él? Deja de pensar en una tontería como esa lo antes posible.

—(No soy el centro del mundo. Él no tiene por qué haber pensado en mí.)—hace un recuento de todas las chuches que se va a llevar con él.

—¿Quieres que te compre algo, Uraraka?—Midoriya no quiere ser cotilla, pero por alguna razón la conversación entre Eijiro y Ochaco se cuela en su cerebro sin quererlo.

—No hace falta, comeré cuando llegue a casa.

—Venga, ¿ni un chicle? Son solo cinco céntimos.—Izuku siente los nervios de la chica desde donde está. Hasta él está algo sonrojado de escucharlos hablar.

—Si insistes.—la chica señala algo.—Coge uno de esos, los que tienen forma de melón.

—¡Marchando!—Midoriya se retira del lugar, dispuesto a dirigirse al mostrador donde está su amigo adquiriendo un nuevo cuaderno. Cuando llega adonde está él, se lo encuentra con una chica que se le hace muy familiar.

—¡Shinso, plis!—Hatsume parece estar insistiéndole algo a su amigo, aprovechando un momento en el que la dependienta no se encuentra atendiendo.—¡Mis padres no estarán!

—Ya te he dicho que paso.—Hitoshi intenta sacarse a la chica de encima, que otra vez lo está abrazando desde atrás.—Por tu culpa hay gente que se piensa que no soy virgen.

—¿Eso no es algo bueno?—cuestiona Mei, accediendo a los deseos del joven y soltándolo.

—Quiero proteger mi virginidad.—ruge Shinso.—No voy a ir a tu casa. Eres capaz de violarme.

—¿¡Qué...!?—Hatsume finge sorpresa, llevándose una mano hacia sus labios con exceso dramatismo.—¡Qué grosero! ¡Soy una chica pura e inocente!

—Tu historial de internet no dice lo mismo.—cuando los ojos de Hitoshi se encuentran con los de Izuku, su voz cambia completamente de tono.—¿Ya tienes todo lo que quieres?

—Sí, todo...—Midoriya se acerca hacia Shinso con algo de miedo, pues de nuevo siente los intensos ojos amarillos de Hatsume analizándole entero. Cruza los dedos dentro de su cabeza para que no le

diga nada.

—Midoriya.—efectivamente, su temor se hace realidad al segundo.—¿Quieres venirte tú a mi casa? Shinso es un amargado y no quie-

—No gracias.—se da prisa en rechazarla. Mei hace morritos, aunque no luce muy decepcionada. Probablemente ya se esperaba la negativa de parte de Izuku. El peliverde deja la cesta con las chuches encima del mostrador, y a la chica se le ilumina la mirada repentinamente.

—¡Ahh, ya entiendo! ¡Shinso, deberías habérmelo dicho antes!—tanto Izuku como Hitoshi se giran para mirarla, algo extrañados por sus palabras. Mientras Midoriya tiene una expresión de curiosidad inocente, Shinso parece fastidiado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—pregunta hastiado.

—Con que eso es lo que ocurre...—Hatsume alarga la expectación.—¡Tú y Midoriya estáis saliendo! ¡Y he interrumpido vuestra pequeña cita post-escuela con mis lascivos planes! ¡Lo siento mucho!—Hitoshi frunce el ceño hasta tal punto que parece que le vaya a explotar la cara.—Supuse vuestra orientación sexual, jeje. No sabía que os gustaban las bananas.

—¡No digas gilipolleces! ¡Estás loca!—la mujer encargada de la tienda aparece de nuevo, por lo que Shinso disminuye el volumen de su voz. Su cara está roja, al igual que la de Midoriya.—Hatsume, me las vas a pagar.

—¿Por qué reaccionas así a mis bromas? No tienes sentido del humor.—enarca una ceja.—¿No será que eres muy _tsundere_ y esa es tu forma de demostrar tu amor por mí?

—Y un diablo, eso no existe en la vida real.—una vez Izuku acaba de pagar Hitoshi lo agarra de la muñeca.

—Hey, Shinso...—pronuncia el peliverde.

—Nos vamos.—le dice a su amigo. Dirige su mirada a Mei, y esboza una sonrisa burlona.—Disculpa, pero yo y mi novio queremos estar a solas.—su voz está llena de tanta ironía que Hatsume no puede evitar reírse.

Con salir de la tienda no es suficiente, que Shinso echa a correr, seguido por Midoriya.

—¿¡Era necesario esto!?—exclama Izuku, ahogándose.—A veces eres un poco exagerado con Hatsume, creo.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes que soportarla en clase.—para sorpresa de Midoriya, su amigo parece haber acabado en peor condición física que él tras la carrera.—Me cansan sus intentos de ligar conmigo, sé que en parte lo hace para molestarme pero realmente va enserio.

—¿Esa es su forma de ligar?—Hitoshi asiente.

—Y luego empieza con que tú y yo somos pareja... Desde el día de la excursión me lo va repitiendo.—empieza a caminar, con sus manos en los bolsillos.—Esa pesada está obsesionada con el yaoi. Me parece bien que le guste, pero lo mezcla demasiado con la realidad.

—Tú y yo de novios, jaja... Eso es imposible.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Ve y díselo a ella, y te dará los argumentos más estúpidos que hayas escuchado en tu vida para decirte que somos canon.—el calor que habían ganado con la carrera empieza a desvanecerse gracias al frío viento de la calle. Un pequeño silencio los rodea.

—Antes... Antes me has llamado Izuku.—Midoriya se arma de valor para sacar el valor. Shinso siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Perdón si te he sorprendido. Te ha resultado incómodo, ¿verdad?

—No estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi nombre... Así que, si no te importa esperar un poco más...—agacha la cabeza. La última vez que alguien de su edad le llamó "Izuku" fue hace tantos años que apenas puede recordarlo.

—Bien. Bien.—repite la misma palabra dos veces, a la vez que asiente.—Entonces, vas a ser Midoriya hasta que digas lo contrario.

El cálido y amable gesto de su amigo se le contagia, esbozando una sonrisa mientras mira a los ojos de Hitoshi. Sin sentir miedo, sin sentir nervios. Algún día, este chico con el que se siente tan relajado y cómodo... Podrá saber toda la verdad sobre él. Hasta entonces, debe fingir que todo está bien para no preocuparlo en exceso.

—(Me pregunto si habré dejado preocupado a Todoroki con lo de antes... Espero que no. Debería haberme callado la boca desde el principio. No sé porque estaba tan obsesionado con hablar con él. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones de ayer.)—cierra un puño.—(¿Cómo reaccionaría si le contara lo de Kacchan? ¿Se enfadaría con él? ¿Lo enfrentaría? ¿Se lo diría a todo el mundo? ¿Hablaría con mi madre? ¿O con los profesores?)—el brazo empieza a temblarle.—(Eso sería beneficioso para mí, ¿no? Ka... No, Bakugou tendría problemas. Todos sabrían las cosas que ha llegado a hacer en el pasado. Pero entonces, no entiendo por que...)—agacha la mirada.—(No quiero decirlo.).

Casi parece que, después de todo por lo que he pasado, quiero proteger a Kacchan.

—Vamos, ¿no vas a comer nada?—Shinso le toca una mejilla con la yema del dedo, devolviéndolo al mundo real. Midoriya se queda callado algunos segundos, y empieza a abrir la bolsa donde están todos sus dulces guardados.

—Mi madre me va a matar si descubre que he ingerido tanto azúcar antes de comer.—bromea mientras coge una dentadura.

—Entonces, si me disculpas.—Shinso mete su mano y agarra una nube, dándole un rápido mordisco a la punta.—Es mi dinero, ¿verdad?—se excusa antes de que Midoriya pueda acusarlo.

—Te iba a dejar coger algo igualmente.—ríe Izuku.—Eres mi mejor... Amigo, después de todo.

Por alguna razón, se estancó a media frase, pues un _innecesario_ recuerdo vino a su mente.

* * *

Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, la seguís y comentáis! Me hace muy feliz! :3

Tengo una pregunta para todos los que seguís este fanfic: independientemente del momento en el que estés leyendo la historia, ¿alguien apuesta por alguna pareja? (ya sea que va a ser canon en el fanfic o que un bando va a desarrollar sentimientos románticos...). Me gustaría leer opiniones, así que opinad sin miedo ovo Pongáis lo que pongáis ya tengo decidido el destino de los personajes, así que no vais a influir en mis decisiones o en la historia.

Lo mismo va para las teorías. Si hay alguien tiene alguna teoría (de un personaje, backstory, de algo que pasará en el futuro, etc) ahora, o piensa en alguna teoría en los siguientes capítulos, es libre de escribirla. Estaré esperando leeros uvu!


	12. Al borde de la muerte

—Midoriya.—cuando escucha esa grave, poderosa y noble voz pronunciar su nombre, el peliverde gira su cabeza para ver la silueta que se encuentra detrás de él. Entonces se lo encuentra a _él_.

—¡All Might!—una gran sonrisa aparece en su boca a la vez que sus ojos se abren como platos, titilando como estrellas ante el majestuoso porte de 2,2 metros del héroe más poderoso del mundo.—¡Soy tu fan número 1!

Corre hacia él para abrazarlo. All Might lo envuelve entre sus brazos... Aunque por alguna razón, no siente como si lo estuviera tocando de verdad.

—Deberías ser el fan número 1 de Todoroki.—señala el hombre.—¿Por qué no lo eres?

—¿Qué?—Izuku no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora que All Might y él están en su habitación.—Ahora que pienso, ¿por qué estás en mi cuarto, All Might?

—He venido a matar un monstruo.—el héroe carga todo su poder en un brazo. Midoriya no siente miedo. Sabe que no va a golpearle a él.—United States of... ¡SEEMAAAAASH!

Con su movimiento más poderoso, y con exactamente la misma voz, potencia y pronunciación que usó en su última película, golpea con fuerza la pared de Midoriya: más precisamente a su tablón de fotos, el cual parece haber dado un salto en el tiempo tres años atrás, pues las fotografías colgadas en él son unas que deberían estar guardadas en un baúl escondido de su habitación. Todas salen volando, desvaneciéndose en el acto. Cuando la pared de su cuarto cae debido a la fuerza de All Might, el Universo es lo que los espera al otro lado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—pregunta Midoriya, lloroso.—¡Las fotos han desaparecido...!

—Él todavía está aquí.—ruge el hombre.—No puedo hacer nada, Midoriya. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo puedo destruir el mal.—de repente, la estancia en la que se encuentran es su clase de la ESO. Los pies de Izuku empiezan a temblar de forma descontrolada.—Pero el único que puede acabar con Kacchan eres tú.

—Él va a venir...—lo siente acercarse al aula. Escucha sus pasos. Y está completamente seguro de quien se trata.—All Might, no me abandones.

—Solo Todoroki puede ayudarte.—el héroe se gira, dándole la espalda a Izuku.—Yo me tengo que ir. Van a destruir el mundo si no hago algo.

—¡No me dejes solo!—chilla Midoriya, desesperado.—¡Él me va a matar! ¡Esta vez me va a matar!

—¿Quién?—de repente, Shoto aparece a su lado, con una expresión tranquila y relajada, nada acorde a los pasos cada vez más veloces y fuertes que se acercan al lugar. All Might ha desaparecido.

—Kacchan.—titubea Izuku.—¿No oyes sus pasos? Va a llegar ya...—echa un vistazo a la puerta abierta de la clase, tan oscura que parece la entrada a un agujero negro.

—Lo siento, Midoriya... No estoy escuchando nada.

* * *

 _Jueves, 28 de Noviembre de 2017, 7:00 a.m_

 _Tititití, tititití, tititití, tititití..._

—¿Qué cojones...?—con voz de muerto, esas son las primeras palabras que Midoriya pronuncia el empezar un nuevo día. Sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo en la cama, se incorpora lo antes que puede. Se masajea el cuello, el cual le duele un poco por la postura tomada al dormir. Lo primero que hace es dirigir la mirada hacia las fotografías de su habitación.—(...Hasta hace nada me acordaba, pero, ¿qué se supone que he soñado? Creo que era una pesadilla.)—algo irritado por haberse olvidado tan rápido, sale de la cama, desprendiéndose de las mantas, y un increíble frío invernal lo invade.—(¡Ducha caliente YA!).

Corre hacia el baño, sin siquiera elegir antes la ropa que usará para ese día (gran error) y se da prisa para meterse bajo el agua calentita.

* * *

 _Jueves, 28 de Noviembre de 2017, 8:04 a.m_

A primera hora tiene física y química, por lo que otra vez deberá estar con Todoroki. Se sentía algo cómodo con la idea hasta que recuerda su intento fallido de conversar con él ayer. Debería haberse callado la boca.

—Hola.—como es esperado, Shoto es el primero en saludar. Izuku le devuelve el saludo con la mano, susurra un "Hola" y toma asiento en su pupitre, el cual ya está preparado.—O-oye, siempre que llego ya está la mesa colocada... No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias.

—Así vamos más rápido. Además, no es que me quite mucho tiempo.—en otras palabras, que no se preocupe por detalles tan pequeños. Midoriya se descuelga la mochila, y la deja en el suelo, apoyada sobre la pata del pupitre, para entonces sentarse.—Ayer me querías decir algo, ¿verdad?

—(Que directo. Además, sabe elegir las palabras correctas para que no puedas escapar de la situación.)—Izuku traga saliva.—Sí, pero... O sea, no.

—¿Sí o no?—los ojos de Todoroki lo miran con curiosidad.

—N-no... Bueno, a ver.—suspira, rindiéndose ante la situación.—Quería hablarte sobre el grupo de clase, en realidad.

—(Sabía que no fue suficiente hablar con él por WhatsApp.)—piensa Shoto.

—Pero, en fin... Me estoy dando cuenta que parezco estúpido.—Snipe entra en clase, dando los "Buenos días" y recordando que la semana que viene harán las exposiciones de sus proyectos.—Lo único que estoy haciendo contigo es quejarme de tonterías, y, bueno... Molestarte.

—No son tonterías si te preocupan de verdad.—argumenta Todoroki.—Y no me molestas. Te lo estoy diciendo enserio.

—No sé yo...—murmura.—Quizás es mejor... Que no te relaciones mucho conmigo.

Las palabras de Izuku pillan algo desprevenido a Shoto.

—(¿Qué está diciendo ahora?)—piensa.—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Soy una persona negativa... Llena de inseguridades, miedos, y no... No sé hacer nada útil...—se siente incapaz de mirar a Todoroki a la cara.—He escuchado y leído varias veces... Que es mejor alejarse de las personas negativas, porque al final, acaban llenando de mierda tu vida. Lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es molestarte con mis problemas, ¿verdad?

—No realmente.—contesta Shoto.—Cuando hablamos de Utsushimi y Hado era una conversación normal, por ejemplo.

—Bueno, pero eso...

—No hagas tanto caso a la sabiduría popular. En mi opinión, cada persona es un mundo. No se puede meter a todo el mundo en el mismo saco.—Todoroki despliega la cartulina del proyecto, completamente vacía, sobre su pupitre y el de Midoriya.—Es verdad que eres una persona insegura. Pero no estás intentando hacer daño a nadie. Con solo verte un poco es fácil notar... Que eres buena persona.—mira de reojo a Izuku, quien está escribiendo algo en su libreta, concentrado pero a la vez escuchando las palabras de su compañero con atención.—Y ahora dime, ¿qué ocurre con el grupo de clase? ¿Quieres salirte?

Midoriya deja de escribir.

—Me gustaría, pero sé que no puedo.—contesta, finalmente afrontando la situación.—Los demás me verían raro.

—Siempre tienes la excusa de que petan demasiado con sus mensajes.—propone Shoto.—En realidad no es obligatorio formar parte del grupo de clase. Cuando yo iba a la ESO, bastante gente acabó saliéndose porque no le interesaba lo que se cocía.

—Si me salgo, volverían a meterme, ¿verdad?—musita Izuku.—En la ESO me... Me pasó más de una vez... Yo me salía del grupo, pero los administradores me metían de nuevo al cabo de pocos segundos.

Todoroki lo mira, y no puede evitar preguntarse qué cosas llegaron a hacerle a Midoriya cuando cursaba secundaria.

—Si lo pides, no lo harán.—pronuncia.—Y si te ignoran, yo hablaré por ti.—abre su estuche para sacar un bolígrafo azul.—(La situación se está volviendo bastante incómoda y tensa. No es bueno tocar el tema del bullying. Debería desviar la conversación.) ¿Qué tal si empezamos con el esbozo de la cartulina?

Midoriya esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro.—dice.—Hay que adelantar lo máximo posible.

* * *

 _Jueves, 28 de Noviembre de 2017, 11:30 a.m_

—¡PRUEBA DE RESISTENCIA SEÑORES!—subido de pie sobre un banco del vestuario, con el torso al descubierto y girando su camiseta de educación física como un vaquero del viejo oeste, Sero chilla a pleno pulmón.—¡¿TODOS LISTOS PARA MORIR DE FRÍO?! ¡SUUUU!

—¡CÁLLATE!—chilla Katsuki.

—Yo me voy a morir por culpa de las vueltas.—afirma Koda hacia sus amigos, demasiado tímido como para decirlo en voz alta.

—No entiendo para que hacemos esta mierda.—Denki, desanimado, y completamente espatarrado al lado de Hanta, irradia un aura bastante pesimista y desalentadora, algo muy inusual en él.

—Tío, Denki, anímate de una puta vez macho.—Sero se agacha y le da dos golpes en la cara.—Desde ayer estás hecho mierda.

—No, lo que yo no entiendo es porque estás siempre tan feliz.—dice, quejumbroso.—La vida es un puto aaaasco...

—(¿Es todo por culpa de lo que pasó ayer con Uraraka?)—piensa Ojiro.—(Creo que exagera un poquito...).

—¡La prueba de resistencia no es una mierda!—para colmo, Tenya se mete en la conversación.—Es una evaluación completamente válida y necesaria para una asignatura como educación física.

—¡Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo porque haces atletismo!—salta Hanta.

—Bueno, bueno, siempre nos quejamos mucho pero después llegamos al diez sin morir en el proceso.—Kirishima se mete entre los dos, transmitiendo positividad.

—(Yo apenas llego al suficiente.)—piensa Midoriya en su rincón, desmoralizado. Una vez acaba de cambiarse, sale del vestuario lo más rápido posible.

La prueba de resistencia... Mientras para algunos no es la gran cosa, para otras personas es el mismísimo infierno. En quince minutos deben correr un determinado número de vueltas. Cuantas más corran, mayor será su nota. Puede pintar sencillo...

—(Nuestro patio es jodidamente gigante.)—suspira Izuku.—(¿Cómo voy a hacer esto sin que me dé un paro cardíaco? Correr nunca ha sido lo mío...).

Una vez todos han acabado de alistarse, el profesor Nishiya sale de su despacho para darles las indicaciones.

—La primera mitad de la lista va a ser la que empiece la prueba.—anuncia.—Mientras transcurren esos quince minutos, los otros podéis descansar hasta que os toque. El objetivo es que en quince minutos hagáis once vueltas los chicos y diez y media las chicas para aprobar.—de repente Midoriya siente sus piernas increíblemente pesadas.—Para el diez tendréis que hacer dieciséis vueltas los chicos y quince y media las chicas. Tenéis permitido escuchar música mientras hacéis la prueba.

—¿Por qué esa diferencia entre chicos y chicas?—carraspea Mina en voz baja.—Machismo.

—No es machismo, está científicamente comprobado que los chicos tienen más resistencia.—responde Iida, de nuevo metiéndose donde no le llaman.

—Pues bueno: todos los que estéis entre Yuga y Denki que vengan conmigo.—los primeros diez

alumnos se marchan con el profesor.

—(Tengo miedo.)—piensa Izuku.—(Mucho miedo.).

—Uraraka-san, ¿quieres calentar conmigo?—propone Yaoyorozu. Midoriya camina hacia un banco del patio.—Quince minutos se pasan volando. Dentro de nada tendremos que correr.

—Sí, me parece bien...—antes de irse mira de reojo a la chica. Hoy parece tener mejor cara que ayer.

—(Quizás pueda preguntarle en proyecto como está.)—mientras medita sus opciones viables para hablar con la castaña, toma asiento en un banco solitario y se pone los cascos para escuchar música mientras ve cosas en su teléfono móvil.—(Quizás me vaya a YDNH a mirar algunos foros... Aunque me da algo de verguenza hacerlo aquí.)—piensa, mientras escudriña su alrededor.

—Hey.

—¡AH!—pega un pequeño bote en su asiento. Todoroki lo mira desde arriba.—T-Todoroki... (Él continúa viniendo conmigo aunque antes en FYQ le haya dicho eso...).

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—ve la boca del chico moverse, pero debido a la música, no puede escuchar lo que le dice. Sofocado, intenta pausar la canción que escucha lo más rápido que puede.—¿Me has escuchado?

—¡N-no!—salta.

—Que si puedo sentarme aquí.—repite Shoto, pacientemente. Midoriya se limita a asentir y retirarse un poco hacia el lado izquierdo del banco, para dejarle más espacio a Todoroki.—¿Escuchabas música?

—Ah, sí... Perdón, es por eso que no te escuché.—señala su oído, cubierto por el auricular. Mientras tanto, Shoto toma asiento, alejado varios centímetros de Izuku.—Bueno... ¿Pasa algo?

—Los otros van a jugar fútbol, pero no quiero malgastar energía antes de la prueba.—explica Todoroki, con la mirada perdida en el frente.—¿Cómo se te da correr?

—Pues no muy bien, la verdad. Tengo miedo de no poder aprobar.—balancea sus pies.

—Educación física no es una asignatura tan importante. Y la prueba de resistencia tampoco es todo lo que va a determinar tu nota final.—explica Shoto.—Está la prueba de fútbol, también. A ti se te da bien.

—¿Por qué siempre me dices cosas buenas?—pregunta Izuku.—Como si quisieras animarme...

—Porque ya te han dicho suficientes cosas malas.—Midoriya mira a Todoroki, algo sorprendido de escuchar una respuesta tan sincera y directa como esa.

—(No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora porque siempre lleva sus gafas puestas... Pero su cara se ve un poco... Triste.)—sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco.—G-gracias.

—¡Chicos!—Momo camina hacia Shoto e Izuku.—Nos va a tocar correr pronto. Los demás están a punto de acabar la prueba.

—Supongo que ya ha llegado el momento.—Todoroki se levanta del banco. Midoriya hace lo mismo después de él.—Buena suerte.

—I-igualmente...—los dos caminan uno al lado del otro en silencio, dirigiéndose con el resto de sus compañeros hacia el punto de inicio de la prueba. Cuando finalmente pasan los primeros quince minutos, y ya se encuentran todos junto al profesor para empezar a correr, el estado de los diez primeros corredores mandan a tomar por culo cualquier expectativa buena que tuvieran de la prueba de resistencia. A excepción de Katsuki y Tenya, están todos sentados o tumbados sobre el suelo, respirando de forma acelerada y sin poder hablar siquiera. Parece que hayan acabado de subir el Everest sin descansar.

—Vaya... Puta... Mierda... De prueba...—dice Kyoka, al borde del ahogo.

—¿¡Aguien tiene aua!?—sin vocalizar bien, Denki se arrastra hacia los pies de los que van a correr ahora. Yaoyorozu se asusta al sentir la mano del chico tocarle el pie, pero se agacha y le presta una cantimplora que siempre lleva encima en gimnasia. El rubio se acaba casi toda el agua.

—Esto parece un campo de guerra...—comenta Rikido, asustado al ver el estado de todo el mundo.

—Supongo que la prueba es más difícil de lo que parece a simple vista.—Shoji no parece sentirse tan intimidado ante la situación. Uraraka se acerca a Asui antes de que el profesor pase lista de la segunda mitad de la clase.

—Tsu-chan, ¿cuántas vueltas?—la chica rana, que está sentada tratando de recuperar un ritmo cardíaco normal, se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

—Catorce.—dice.

—Woow, ¿tantas? Genial.—Ochaco se queda atónita ante el resultado de su amiga.—Yo apenas podré aprobar.—se lamenta.

—Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo.—explica Tsuyu entre respiración y respiración.—Pero puedes lograrlo, Ochaco-chan.

Una vez Shinji revisa que las últimas diez personas de la lista están presentes para la prueba, les pide que se coloquen detrás de una línea. Midoriya se siente increíblemente nervioso. Se siente como si estuviera a punto de experimentar _la muerte_. Una muerte que sería presenciada además por veinte personas más, contando al profesor.

Intenta controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Esa es la clave para empezar bien. Si empieza inspirando demasiado rápido ya irá cansado y acelerado el resto de la prueba. Intenta pensar en cualquier cosa bonita, y trata de ignorar la presencia de sus compañeros.

—Pues bueno.—dice Nishiya.—Cuando querais.

De repente todos empiezan a correr.

—(Un momento un momento un momento.)—piensa Midoriya, quien sus pies ya se han puesto también en movimiento.—(¡No estaba preparado para empezar tan de golpe! ¡Pensaba que haría cuenta atrás!)—quedándose por detrás de sus compañeros ya desde el comienzo, agarra el teléfono móvil para darle a play a la canción. Sube el volumen, pues apenas logra escuchar el comienzo debido al ruido ambiente y a las corrientes de viento.

Empieza el sufrimiento.

Intenta respirar profundo y olvidar su alrededor, tratando de desvanecer hasta el peso de su cuerpo para así sentirse mentalmente ligero. Pero efectivamente, no lo consigue. Hace tanto tiempo que no corre así...

Con la música retumbándole en la cabeza, observa desde atrás como la piña de personas que empezaba unida la carrera va fragmentándose poco a poco. Todoroki y Kirishima toman la delantera, yendo casi a la par. Koda, Uraraka y Mineta, en cambio, van quedándose atrás. Izuku acelera un poco su paso para alcanzarlos.

—( _Puedo hacerlo._ )—piensa.

* * *

Primera vuelta superada.

La segunda es similar. Hace frío, por lo que su cuerpo se siente pesado, pero al menos eso le impide sudar. Intenta mantener un buen ritmo.

—(Está siendo _fácil_. Si mantengo este ritmo, aprobaré de sobras.).

* * *

Segunda vuelta superada.

El grupo ya se ha separado por completo. Mientras Eijiro, Shoto, Mezo, Momo y Ojiro ya les sacan una vuelta de más, Uraraka corre a duras penas justo detrás de él, e Izuku ya empieza a sentirse abrumado por los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—( _No te fijes en los demás, Izuku._ Concéntrate en tu carrera.).

* * *

Tercera vuelta superada.

Sus piernas empiezan a doler. Todoroki pasa por su lado de nuevo. Koji lo ha dejado atrás. Está bajando el ritmo de la carrera.

—(Mis gemelos, dios... _Que daño_.).

* * *

Cuarta vuelta superada.

El frío desaparece, dejando paso al sudor y al sofocamiento. Cuando pasa por delante de los compañeros que ya han corrido, escucha palabras de ánimo que no van dirigidas a él. Siente _esos_ ojos rojo sangre durante un segundo. Mira hacia delante. No puede evitar acelerar el paso.

—(No te pongas nervioso... _No te pongas nervioso._ ).

* * *

Quinta vuelta superada...

Ya lo han adelantado varias veces. El corazón parece que vaya a salírsele del pecho. No puede respirar en silencio, se está ahogando. Deja de correr. Empieza a caminar.

 _Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum._

—¡Midoriyaaa! ¡Vamos, corre!—con intención de animar, Mina clama tales palabras levantando un

puño en el aire.

Izuku vuelve a acelerar el paso. Pero no porque le hayan animado.

 _Sino porque no quiere que lo miren más._

* * *

Sexta vuelta... Superada.

—(Ya no queda mucho tiempo... Un poco más... _Un poco... Más..._ ).

Hace la mitad del recorrido andando.

* * *

Séptima vuelta superada.

Le duelen los pies, el pecho y la cabeza. Su nariz moquea. Apenas puede respirar. Está sudando entero. Básicamente siente que se está muriendo. Le gustaría pensar en algo agradable para distraerse, pero sus neuronas no parecen querer trabajar en eso ahora. Está en blanco. Lo único que siente es la melodía colándose en su cerebro y su alma abandonando el cuerpo.

 _No puede continuar._

—Midoriya...—Ochaco aparece por su lado, con la cara rojísima. Levanta tres dedos.—Tres minutos.

* * *

Octava vuelta superada.

 _Ya no puede más_. Tiene hasta ganas de llorar.

* * *

Novena vuelta superada.

—¡UN MINUTO!—chilla Kirishima por detrás de él. El pelirrojo pasa por su lado, metiendo el turbo. A él le falta una vuelta para llegar al cinco. Pero siente que va a desfallecer. Es imposible.

—(Si hago un sprint ahora... Me voy a desmayar.)

Ojiro lo adelanta. Yaoyorozu también. Hasta Uraraka, con la respiración exageradamente acelerada, decide hacer un último esfuerzo. _¿Pero cómo?_

 _¿Cómo lo hace la gente para sacar fuerzas de donde no hay nada?_

—¡MIDORIYA!—Todoroki aparece por su lado.

 _Lo agarra de la mano, obligándolo a correr._

—¡Un poco más! ¡Corre un poco más y aprobarás!

 _Shoto lo suelta, dejándolo atrás. Pero ahora no puede dejar de correr._

 _Aunque siente que se está muriendo, aunque siente que está solo, cada vez corre más y más rápido, acercándose a la meta. Ignora el dolor, ignora el sufrimiento, y justo cinco segundos antes de que acabara el tiempo... Llega._

—¡Agh...!—sus piernas le fallan, cayéndose al suelo nada más alcanza el final. A su alrededor, sus compañeros están en condiciones similares a las suyas.—(Esto ha sido un infierno... Un puto infierno que no quiero repetir en mi vida.).

—Puta madre...—susurra Ochaco, quien está tumbada cerca suyo de cara al cielo.—Sigo viva...

Empieza a perder la noción del tiempo, queriendo solo quedarse tumbado en aquel frío suelo durante el resto del día. El color del cielo es gris, y apenas hay rastro alguno del Sol. Hoy es uno de esos días insípidos que la gente suele odiar.

—¡Ojiro-kun, ¿estás bien?!—escucha las voces de sus compañeros de fondo, tan lejanas pero cercanas a la vez.

—¡Kirishima! ¡Buen chico, has sacado el diez!—oye a Mina felicitando a su amigo mientras lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo...

—Momo, no sabía que tuvieras tanta resistencia.—a Kyoka admirando las habilidades atléticas de Yaoyorozu.

—Ochaco-chan, levántate.—a Tsuyu extendiéndole una mano a Uraraka.—Has aprobado. ¿Ves como podías conseguirlo?

Y mientras tanto, él está ahí, con la mirada perdida en el vasto, frío y grisáceo cielo, completamente desfallecido y sin energía alguna para levantarse.

—Midoriya.—siente a alguien tumbarse a su lado. Por su voz, sabe quien es.

—¿Todoroki?—incapaz incluso de girar el cuello para ver la cara del chico, se limita a preguntar a la nada con los ojos clavados en las nubes.

—Has aprobado.—afirma la voz del chico.—¿No estás contento?

A Izuku todavía le tiembla la mano que Todoroki le ha agarrado antes para impulsarlo a correr.

—He aprobado gracias a ti.—musita.—Gracias.

—No. Has aprobado gracias a ti mismo.—responde Shoto con convicción.—Tú has sido el que ha corrido esas once vueltas.

—(...)—se queda en blanco por momentos. Su mente todavía divaga un poco.—Pero yo estaba a punto de rendirme. Si no me hubieras dado ese último empujón, creo que no habría podido aprobar.

—Siento que lo estás haciendo sonar más épico de lo que en realidad es.—Midoriya no puede evitar reírse levemente ante ese comentario.

—Pero lo digo enserio. Por alguna razón, empecé a sentirme algo pesado mientras corría... Y no por el cansancio físico. Era como algo más.—entorna un poco las pupilas, mirando de reojo a Todoroki. La cabeza del chico está justo a su lado.—Cosas raras de la vida.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Sí... Sí. Solo me sentí como si estuviera en el borde de la muerte, lo normal, jaja.—intenta incorporarse, pues pronto tendrán que marchar a los vestuarios.—Ugh, mi cabeza...

—No te levantes tan rápido si aún estás mareado.—Todoroki imita sus acciones, pero a diferencia del peliverde, no parece afectarle la reciente carrera. Que afortunado.

* * *

 _Jueves, 28 de Noviembre de 2017, 9:12 p.m_

—Tómate el hierro antes de empezar a comer, Izuku.—le recuerda su madre.

—Sí.

—Hoy tu uniforme de gimnasia olía muy mal...—el comentario de Inko hace sonrojar a Izuku.—¿Qué habéis hecho?

—Ah, hemos tenido la prueba de resistencia.—explica el chico, todavía algo avergonzado por el apunte de su madre.—Casi me muero, mama. Pero la he aprobado.

—No te fuerces demasiado, ¿eh? Te desmayaste hace poco, y ahora me dices esto... No me da mucha gracia.—la voz de la mujer ya ha cambiado a ese tono que Izuku conoce muy bien. Esa entonación que dice "Más te vale tomar precauciones, o me encargaré yo de eso por ti".

—Tranquila, he exagerado.—le da una cucharada a la sopa, llevándosela a la boca. Una reconfortante ola de calor recorre su cuerpo entero, lo cual es de agradecer con el frío que hace.

—Ya estamos casi a diciembre. Tendrás los exámenes trimestrales pronto, ¿no?

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo.—suspira.—Tengo que ponerme a estudiar.

—Izuku, sé que eres buen estudiante, pero no te fíes de estos cursos.—ya es la decimoquinta vez que su madre le da esa advertencia.—No solo se dificultan las cosas, sino que la media-

—Cuenta desde el primer control. Sí, lo sé.—Inko esboza una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que Izuku le devuelve.—No voy a suspender ahora.

—Bien, bien.

—¿Podré cargar la _tablet_ en el comedor? Hoy tuve que usarla para una asignatura.

—Claro, déjala toda la noche.—responde la mujer.—¿Para qué asignatura la utilizaste?

Midoriya le da otro sorbo a la sopa.

—Proyecto.—una diminuta sonrisa se asoma por su boca.—Por cierto, mama... Mañana por la tarde tengo planes. He quedado para hacer un proyecto.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vendrán a casa?—Inko suena algo sorprendida.

—No, iré a la biblioteca local.—bebe un poco de agua.

—¿Cómo se llaman los compañeros con los que trabajarás?—pregunta cuidadosamente mientras juguetea un poco con la sopa.

—Shoto... Todoroki. Es un trabajo en parejas de física y química.—se queda callado durante un par de segundos.—El sábado también estaré fuera. Otro trabajo. Precisamente el de la asignatura que te he dicho antes, proyecto.

—Wow.

—Tendré que tomar el bus hasta el barrio de Espiga.—dice.—Ahí está la casa de mi compañera.

—¿También estaréis solos?—inquiere curiosa la madre.

—No, seremos tres. Se llaman Tenya y Ochaco.—por alguna razón se pone algo nervioso al pronunciar tantos nombres de golpe. Debe ser la falta de costumbre.

—¿Sabes, Izuku? Ahora que pienso, nunca me has llegado a hablar de tus compañeros de clase. Ni de sus nombres, ni nada.—menciona.—Solo me has hablado de ese chico, Shinso.

—Bueno, qué puedo contar... Ya sabes que no soy muy de hablar de lo que pasa en clase.—se encoge de hombros, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Pero estás en un instituto nuevo. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

—Mama, eso...

—¿Sabes algo de Katsuki?—a Izuku por poco se le cae la cuchara encima de todo el caldo. Desea haber escuchado mal. Haber entendido algo distinto a lo que su madre ha dicho en realidad.—Izuku, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, nada.—susurra.—K-Kacchan, él... Bueno...—quiere mentir. Quiere decirle que está en otro instituto y que no sabe nada de él.—En realidad está en mi clase.—joder.

—¿¡Enserio!?—salta.—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Ya no me llevo con él... No veía necesario contártelo.—Midoriya procura evitar el contacto visual directo con su madre. Se está sintiendo muy incómodo. Especialmente porque sabe que ahora mismo tan solo está en la punta del iceberg de la verdad.

—...¿De verdad?—Inko parece preocupada.—Bueno, siempre tuvisteis carácteres distintos. Él era extrovertido, y tú eras tímido. Pero precisamente por eso os llevabais tan bien. Os complementabais.—Izuku nota la sopa revolviéndose en su estómago.

—Sí... Cuando éramos niños.—musita.

—Wow, ¿va enserio lo que dices? Yo pensaba que todavía os hablabais como siempre.—Midoriya asiente.—En fin... Cosas que pasan, ¿no? Vaya, ahora recuerdo cuando de pequeños os prometisteis ser siempre los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Mama.—se siente asquerosamente enfermo.—No hablemos más de ese tema, ¿vale?

—Ah, perdón. No sabía que te estaba molestando.

—No es que me molestes, pero... Hoy estoy cansado, ¿vale?—le da tres cucharadas seguidas a la sopa, quemándose por poco la lengua.

* * *

 _Viernes, 29 de Noviembre de 2017, 2:40 p.m_

—Denki, ¿cuando dejarás de arrastrar esa cara de pez muerto?—Kaminari y Kirishima se encuentran sentados en las escaleras que dan al polideportivo y a la biblioteca del barrio, una zona que se encuentra bastante cerca de Yuuei. Eijiro observa con cierta incredulidad a su amigo, que tiene la mirada pegada al teléfono mientras come una nube multicolor con desgana.—Además, tío, estás comiendo muchas chuches estos días. Te va a dar algo al final.

—Os llevo repitiendo varias veces que estos días no son _mis_ días.—le da cierto énfasis al "mis".—Encima Jirou no ayuda. No quiere hablarme.

—Si que os habéis hecho amigos, ¿eh?—le da un codazo, pero Kaminari lo detiene.—¿Enserio no te mola? Yo pensaba que sí.

—Que pesados. Entre Jirou y yo no hay nada. ¿Es que no pueden un chico y una chica ser amigos y ya está?

—(Irónico que lo diga el que más habla de tías y el que está tan desesperado por tener novia.) Bueno, ahora entiendes como se siente Bakugou cuando hablas de Toga.

—Me quiero morir.—Kaminari lo ignora.

—¿Todo esto es por lo de Uraraka? ¿Enserio?—resopla, algo cansado de la actitud de su amigo.—Deberías pedirle perdón ya de una vez. Sero ya lo ha hecho. No entiendo que es lo que te echa para atrás.

—Tampoco lo sé.—se zampa el resto de la nube.

—¿Y por eso estás amargado? Asui me dijo que Uraraka no está enfadada con vosotros. Aun así, lo mejor sería que te disculparas de una buena vez. No solo por respeto a Uraraka y la situación por la que pasó...—apreta un puño.—Si no porque sería un acto muy masculino y valeroso.

—Lo sé. Asui me lo pidió personalmente y con una cara de enfado que no podía con ella.—mete la mano en su bolsa de chuches. Agarra un huevo y le da un mordisco.—Bro, tengo una crisis existencial. Ya pensaré después.

—Que exagerado eres.—los ojos dorados de Kaminari se despegan de la brillante pantalla de su teléfono para dirigerse a una bolsa que Eijiro lleva en su mano.

—¿Esa es tu sudadera?—señala con la cabeza la bolsa. Kirishima asiente.

—Uraraka la ha lavado tal y como prometió.—se peta los dedos, a la vez que esboza una reluciente sonrisa.—Esa chica es un encanto.

—Uh-hu, ¿es que te gusta?

—¿Quién es ahora el que empareja a un chico y una chica que comparten una bonita amistad?—Denki frunce el ceño, visiblemente molesto, y vuelve a dirigir su mirada al móvil.—Hoy tienes entrenamiento de waterpolo, ¿verdad?—Kaminari asiente.—¿Y estás en condiciones de ir? Con tu estado de ánimo, cualquiera diría que te ahogarás en cualquier momento.

—Jaja, que gracioso.—busca más chuches que comer dentro de la pequeña bolsa de plástico. Sin embargo, su mano no alcanza nada: se las ha terminado todas.—(Puta mierda... En momentos así, me encantaría poder estar al lado de alguien que me entienda.)—mira de reojo a Eijiro.—(¿Es que nadie ve que desde ayer me estoy sintiendo la persona más mierda y miserable en la faz de la Tierra? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda...?)

 _—_ _Ahora ya sabes qué puedes escribir en tu carta para el futuro: "me gusta que los demás me ayuden con mis problemas existenciales de mierda, pero cuando arruino el día de una compañera me voy a descojonar de ella con mucho gusto."_

—(Ah, ya veo, Jirou... Soy un inútil después de todo, ¿verdad?).—se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Oye, Denki.—Kirishima lo zarandea.—No quiero sonar cursi, pero realmente te ves mal, ¿vale? Si realmente te preocupa algo, tienes amigos a quien puedes contarles lo que te pasa.—señala su rostro, y esboza una amplia sonrisa.—¡Como a mí!

—Bro... Deja lo gay para otro momento, ¿vale?—bromea, pero la expresión de su rostro se ablanda un poco.

—Uno intentando animar y le salen con memeces.

—Jajajaja.—se le escapa una risa por primera vez en todo el día.

* * *

En las otras plataformas de fanfics acompañé un trozo de este capítulo con una canción (Rolling Girl), para que empezara a sonar justo después del _"Puedo hacerlo"_ de Midoriya. Aquí no puedo meter enlaces ni insertar vídeos, así que solo me puedo limitar a hablar de la canción aquí abajo o avisar antes de que empiece el capítulo para que así podáis buscar la canción y escuchar el trozo que yo indique con esa música (es un poco palo, pero bueno). Yo avisaré, aunque si me avisáis que no hace falta pues no lo haré.

En todo caso, he metido una metáfora bastante grande en este capítulo, y es más o menos fácil saber donde está (bueno, en realidad he puesto DOS). La canción de Rolling Girl os puede dar una pequeña pista.


	13. Una tarde juntos

_Viernes, 29 de Noviembre de 2017, 7:36 p.m_

—(...)—Uraraka abre el armario de su habitación, y empieza a guardar las piezas de ropa que acaba de recoger del tendedero. Dos sudaderas, dos pares de calcetines, dos bragas, y...—(Tal y como me esperaba, no ha servido de nada lavarlo. La mancha no se ha ido ni un poco.).

La lavadora y el detergente no han podido salvar a la famosa sudadera azul que provocó el caos hace dos días en clase. Con el "hermoso" charco de chocolate que decora toda la parte delantera ha quedado completamente inutilizable para la calle y cualquier evento social. La pliega con delicadeza y la guarda en un lugar diferente, junto con sus pijamas y camisones.

—(Al menos puedo usarlo en casa. Solo me ven mis padres, así que _no problem baby_.)—una vez acaba de guardarlo todo estira sus extremidades a la vez que pega un gran bostezo.—(Tengo que recoger el lavavajillas y limpiar el arenero de Haruka... Mi madre debería llegar pronto a casa. No quiero que nada más entre a casa lo primero que huela sea caca de gato.).

* * *

 _Viernes, 29 de Noviembre de 2017, 5:02 p.m_

—(He llegado a la hora... Todoroki todavía no está aquí.)—llevando una pequeña mochila colgada a su espalda y vestido con una sudadera negra de detalles blancos, pantalones tejanos y las tenis rojas que le gustan tanto, además de lucir una fina chaqueta negra por encima de su vestuario debido a la temperatura cada vez más fría que hace en su barrio, Midoriya se encuentra de pie en un rincón, esperando, intentando no mirar hacia un grupo de jóvenes que se encuentran a unos metros de él. Las risas de los adolescentes lo ponen cada vez más nervioso.

—(Seguro que se están riendo de mí...)—piensa, a punto de sudar la gota gorda. Al mirar hacia su derecha, ve a Todoroki caminando hacia él, a paso tranquilo pero con ese porte elegante y cautivador que solo las personas guapas tienen: esa aura que te obliga a mirar hacia ellas.—(Ya está aquí.)—se sonroja.—(¿Qué debería hacer o decir ahora?).

Cuando Shoto se da cuenta de la presencia de Izuku, eleva su mano para saludarlo. Midoriya le devuelve el gesto, sin saber muy bien qué cara poner. Se queda quieto en su sitio, esperando a que el chico suba las escaleras para llegar hasta donde está él. Una vez tiene a Todoroki delante, se queda en blanco.

—H-hey.—musita Izuku.

—Hey.—Todoroki tampoco ayuda demasiado.—Has traído el estuche y la tablet, ¿verdad?

—Sí.—asiente.—Está todo dentro de mi mochila.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Los dos adolescentes caminan en silencio hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, pasando por delante del grupo de jóvenes. Midoriya les echa un último vistazo: reconoce a una de las presentes.

—¡Oye!—la misma chica que estaba observando eleva su mano, y se levanta de su sitio. Todos los presentes pasan a mirar a Izuku y Shoto.—¡Todoroki!

Midoriya escucha un "Tscht" de parte de su compañero. La joven, vestida con un top de manga larga que realza su pecho y unos tejanos ajustados que dejan ver su maravillosa figura se acerca corriendo hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Utsushimi... ¿Qué pasa?—todas las miradas de los jóvenes se dirigen a él y a Midoriya.

—Ca-mi-e.—lo corrige ella, marcando cada sílaba con su dedo.—No me respondiste a los mensajes que te mandé ayer. ¿Es que no quieres quedar conmigo?

—Ya sabes que estoy ocupado.—Todoroki parece algo cansado hoy, pues el humor con el que contesta no es el mejor del mundo.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

—¿Y hoy?—los ojos pardos de la chica se iluminan.—Debo suponer que vais a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo, ¿no?

Mira directamente a Midoriya, con una expresión ingenua en la cara que le da el aspecto de una niña pequeña emocionada por un caramelo. Izuku asiente, extremadamente nervioso.

—Todoroki... No, Shoto.—su voz cambia a una más determinada.—¿Podemos quedar cuando termines?

—Lo siento, pero no.—Todoroki abre la puerta de la biblioteca.—Y llámame Todoroki.

Sin más dilación, desaparece tras el umbral del edificio. Izuku mira a Camie, quien parece algo fastidiada y sorprendida por el directo rechazo del chico, y sin atreverse a despedirse de ella, sigue a su compañero.

* * *

—...Todoroki.—mientras toman asiento uno delante del otro en una larga mesa hecha de madera de roble, Midoriya susurra el nombre de su compañero.—¿Estás bien?

La biblioteca local es bastante grande. Cuenta con dos plantas, la primera dirigida para un público infantil y la segunda para jóvenes y adultos, donde hay además ordenadores y zonas para trabajar y estudiar. La paleta de color del lugar es oscura y rústica, y da la impresión de biblioteca mágica situada en medio del bosque. Asimismo, hay tantos estantes con libros y tantas secciones disponibles que cualquiera que no vaya regularmente se perdería.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—contesta Shoto, acomodándose en su sitio.

—Cuando hablabas con Utsushimi, sonabas un poco fastidiado.—abre la cremallera de su mochila para sacar el material necesario.—Bueno, no tienes que responder si no quieres...

—Ayer me petó el móvil para que quedara con ella.—explica Shoto, a la vez que despliega la cartulina del proyecto.—Pero yo no quiero, porque ella no me gusta.

—Bueno, un chico y una chica pueden quedar sin que haya amor por enmedio... ¿No?—todavía se siente nervioso de argumentar contra Todoroki. El chico levanta la mirada. Izuku se espera una queja de su parte.

—Sí.—para su sorpresa, Shoto asiente.—Pero me he enterado por unos amigos suyos de lo que ella planea.

—¿Qué planea?—pregunta Midoriya.

Todoroki saca su dosier de física y química de la mochila, tomándose varios segundos antes de responder.

—Liarse conmigo.—dice finalmente, con la misma sosegada expresión en su cara.

Izuku piensa en Camie, la perseguidora del corazón de Todoroki. Realmente la chica es mona, tanto de cara como de cuerpo: sus labios son carnosos y sus curvas atractivas, y ella sabe como sacarle provecho a ello con la forma en que se maquilla y viste. Sin embargo, ¿qué sentido tiene besarla si no hay amor por enmedio? A lo mejor es él, que es un friki soso sin experiencia en el amor que tiene una opinión bastante estúpida e "inmadura" respecto al tema. Sin embargo, no entiende la obsesión que tienen los adolescentes de su edad con tirarse al espécimen más atractivo que encuentren. Sin conocerse de antes, o sin haber hablado apenas.

—No me quiero liar con ella.—sigue Shoto.—Así que quiero evitar encuentros a solas.

—Ya... Bueno, normal.—Midoriya observa de reojo el rostro de Todoroki, y ve que este está esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Creo que eres el único al que le puedo decir esto.—afirma.—Si se lo contara a cualquier otro chico, me dirían que soy un estúpido o un marica por no liarme con una chica como Utsushimi. En cambio, tú no. Compartes la misma opinión que yo respecto al tema.

—Ah, ¿tampoco te gustan las relaciones fugaces?—Todoroki niega con la cabeza.—Vaya, no lo sabía. Pensaba que Utsushimi simplemente no te interesaba, pero que quizás tendrías otros líos por ahí.

Un pequeño silencio inunda todo el piso.

—No eres el único que lo piensa. En general la gente tiene una idea equivocada sobre mí con estos temas.

Todoroki empieza a rebuscar algo más en su mochila. Midoriya observa con interés lo que hace. Ya tienen todo lo necesario para el proyecto preparado en la mesa (la cartulina, el esbozo, el dosier, la tablet y el material escolar), ¿así que qué debe estar buscando?

—¿Has merendado?—pregunta Shoto mientras saca un _tupper_.

—La verdad es que estaba llegando tarde aquí y se me ha pasado...—explica, avergonzado de su cabeza. Todoroki abre la tapa de la cajita y saca un sándwich de forma triangular.

—Es de jamón y queso.—le acerca el tupper a Midoriya para que vea el interior: dentro todavía hay otro emparedado más, y el aroma del embutido se le hace tan irresistible a Izuku que no tarda en extender su mano para cogerlo.—Tenía la sensación de que no habrías comido, así que he hecho dos.

—Dios.—murmura Midoriya mientras observa el bocadillo.—N-no hacía falta, Todoroki... Además, ¿se puede comer en la biblioteca?—la imagen de un cartelito de la entrada acude a su mente como un flash.—Si no recuerdo mal he visto una indicación antes de que está prohibido...

—Sí, no se puede. Pero tranquilo.—Shoto le da un mordisco a la punta.—Vengo aquí muchas veces y nunca me han pillado comiendo. De hecho, he elegido esta zona porque es la más discreta y alejada. Si se acerca la encargada que vigila me daré cuenta y nos dará tiempo a guardar la comida.

—(No me lo imaginaba rompiendo de esta forma las reglas... Pero bueno, si no nos ve nadie, tampoco pasa tanto, ¿no?)—le da un dentellazo a su merienda, fundiéndose en el sabor de la comida de calidad que Shoto ha usado.—(El jamón sabe muy diferente al que mi madre compra... Se nota que es de una marca para ricos.).

—Deberíamos empezar a trabajar en esto o se nos hará demasiado tarde.

—Tienes razón. Hm... ¿Empezamos dibujando el título?

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabes hacer letras guays?

—Sí, ya las hago yo.—agarra un lápiz y se apoya en la silla sobre sus rodillas para escribir de manera cómoda. Bueno, "cómoda"... Midoriya nunca se sentiría confortable con el culo en pompa en un lugar público.

Mientras Izuku se encargaba de escribir el título del trabajo, Todoroki escribía el primer apartado de información guiándose por el esbozo que hicieron el otro día en clase, durante su última hora de FYQ para finquitar el proyecto. Izuku y Shoto se coordinaban bien trabajando, aunque bajo una atmósfera silenciosa donde el único sonido era el del lápiz escribiendo datos y palabras en la cartulina.

—Midoriya, aún no te has acabado el sándwich.—señala Shoto un momento dado.

—Oh dios.—Izuku se ruboriza.—Me he concentrado tanto con esto que he olvidado acabármelo...

Pese al ambiente de trabajo y a las personalidades algo cerradas de los dos chicos, más de una vez intercambian palabras, generalmente sobre el proyecto o sobre alguna duda no resuelta, pero también acerca de temas triviales y más simpáticos para dos adolescentes de quince años.

—¿Cómo dormiste esta noche pasada tras la prueba?—pregunta Todoroki mientras repasa la información en lápiz con subrayador negro.

—Como un tronco...—contesta Midoriya, dibujando un mini-átomo al lado de la cartulina con una imagen de internet como referencia.—Estaba muy cansado, enserio.—traga saliva.—¿Y, y tú?

—Yo estoy acostumbrado a correr.—explica.—Hago _footing_ casi todos los días. Martes y jueves me voy a correr por libre, y lunes y miércoles voy al gimnasio.

Izuku lo mira detenidamente. Con razón el cuerpo de Shoto es tan fibrado.

—¿No te cuesta seguir esa rutina?—pregunta inocentemente.—(También ha mencionado antes que suele venir seguido a la biblioteca.).

—Al principio me costaba un poco, pero luego me acostumbré.

—Suena a que le dedicas mucho tiempo al deporte...

—A mi padre le parece bien que sacrifique ese tiempo si es para llevar una vida sana.—argumenta Shoto, hablando de forma algo más acelerada que lo normal.—Pero lo importante es hacerlo por

gusto, no por obligación. No a todo el mundo le gusta un estilo de vida como este.

—Supongo... Yo ayer por la tarde celebré el aprobado de la prueba de resistencia comiéndome una bolsa de patats.—explica Izuku a la vez que se encoge de hombros.—(Mierda, ¿eso no tiene casi nada que ver, Izuku? ¿Por qué lo has dicho?).

—Como tú, por ejemplo.—la expresión de Shoto se ablanda un poco.—No te veo a ti en un gimnasio.

—Ya lo has dicho... Yo tampoco me veo en un lugar así.

—(Que raro. Parece estar más abierto y hablador ahora que estamos solos y no en el instituto, cuando nos encontramos rodeados de otras personas. ¿Otra secuela provocada por el bullying...?)—reflexiona Todoroki sin dejar de trabajar.—¿Hasta qué hora te dejan tus padres estar aquí?

—Hm... Mi madre me ha dicho que a las nueve he de estar en casa como hora máxima.—Todoroki le echa un vistazo a su teléfono móvil.

—Ahora son las siete y media. Eso significa que nos queda una hora y media para acabar esto.—echa un vistazo a todo el trabajo realizado hasta ese momento.—¿Crees que dará tiempo?

—De sobra.—Midoriya no deja de dibujar en ningún momento.—No vamos tan mal.

—Fue una gran putada que yo faltara aquel día. No pudiste hacer nada.—empieza a repasar más rápido.—Enserio, perdón.

—Todoroki, no pasa nada. Fue mi culpa por no haberte dado mi número... Por no habérselo dado a nadie.

Shoto nota ese cambio en la voz de Izuku. Ese tono peligroso que denota una especial falta de autoestima y confianza en uno mismo. Conoce muy bien esa voz. _Después de todo, él..._

—No te eches toda la culpa.—le pide Todoroki.—Eso fue un fallo de organización, ¿vale?

—...

—No te veo muy convencido.—los serenos ojos de Shoto no se despegan de la cara de Midoriya, y este no puede evitar agachar un poco la mirada para no cruzar la mirada con las dos gélidas perlas de su compañero.—Midoriya.

—Perdón.

—No te lo digo para que te disculpes, sino para que veas que tú no eres el que siempre tiene la culpa de todo.—suspira suavemente.—Eres demasiado disciplente contigo mismo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que los demás me echen la culpa de todo... Quizás sea por eso.—sonríe.

—No hagas tanto caso a lo que digan los demás.

—Bueno, estaba hablando del pasado. Ahora al menos la gente no me habla.—se acaricia el brazo, incómodo.—(¿Qué estoy diciendo...? Que lamentable intento de dar pena.).

—Midoriya...—Todoroki eleva su mano, pero Izuku niega el gesto.

—Olvídalo. Solo estoy molestándote con tonterías otra vez. Solo intento que sientas lástima por mí...

Sus palabras no suenan del todo convincentes, como si no estuviera hablando él realmente.

—¿Eso también te lo dijeron en la ESO?—pregunta Shoto, claro y directo. Midoriya finalmente levanta la cabeza, y de nuevo, es incapaz de librarse de esa mirada hipnótica y poderosa.

—No...—miente.

—Estás mintiendo.—afirma Todoroki sin dudar.—Midoriya, solo estás hablando de tus preocupaciones conmigo. No estás intentando darle lástima a nadie.—se peta los dedos de las manos.—Tampoco me estás molestando.

—¿Pero no es pedante escuchar siempre mis problemas? Yo... Sé como son las personas.—un nudo se le forma en la garganta.—Hay muchos allá afuera que te dicen que puedes contar siempre con ellos, y que estarán dispuestos a oír tus preocupaciones... Pero se acaban hartando de ti. Porque eres muy pesado, pesimista y absorbente. Adolescentes, adultos... Todos hacen lo mismo.—traga saliva.—Yo ya he molestado a los demás con mi presencia durante mucho tiempo... No quiero que ahora tú te canses de mí, otra vez por mi culpa.

Todoroki ve por un segundo los ojos de Midoriya cristalizarse. Arrastra su mano lentamente por la mesa, para entonces apoyar sus dedos sobre la mano de Izuku, sin agarrarle y sin entrecruzar nada, solo rozando la pálida piel del chico.

—No llores.—pide, suavemente.—Estamos en la biblioteca.

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Midoriya desde su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo de cansarse o no de alguien es un tema un poco complicado, Midoriya.—explica Todoroki.—Pero yo me voy a hartar de mí por escucharte hablar sobre las cosas malas que te han pasado. En realidad, agradezco tu voto de confianza.—mira a los verdes ojos del chico, refulgentes como esmeraldas.—Soy el único al que le has contado estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Izuku asiente con torpeza.

—Sí.—musita.

—No voy a dejarte solo ahora que has encontrado a alguien que puede escucharte.—dice.—Te voy a ayudar a seguir adelante.

—Eres... Muy buena persona...—Todoroki siente una punzada de tristeza al ver el herido rostro sonriente de Midoriya decir esas palabras.—Gracias de corazón. Por consolarme y por escuchar mis sinsentidos.

Shoto se acomoda en su sitio, separando su mano de la de Izuku.

—De nada.—gira su cabeza.—Y no son sinsentidos.—murmura.

Los dos se quedan en silencio tras la pequeña pausa. Izuku todavía parece estar algo lloroso, pero Shoto ha logrado que no empiece a derramar lágrimas en un espacio público en el que se puede escuchar todo como la biblioteca. Bueno, de lo contrario, podrían haber ido al lavabo, pues ahí sí que no hay nadie para decir que guarden silencio.

—He hecho que dejemos de trabajar.—dice Midoriya.—Continuemos.

—Tranquilo, apenas hemos perdido tres minutos.—responde Todoroki.—¿Qué tal si descansamos un

rato?

Izuku lo mira a los ojos.

—¿No eras tú el que hace nada preguntaba si nos daría tiempo?—ríe, apareciendo así un grácil y candoroso gesto en su rostro que hace desaparecer la tristeza de hace nada.—Y ahora quieres descansar.

—Tenías razón cuando decías que vamos sobrados.—se encoge de hombros.—Así que podemos tomarnos una pequeña pausa.

—Si mi madre estuviera aquí estoy seguro que nos obligaría a estudiar otra materia como "pausa".—suspira Midoriya.

—Tu madre es de esas que se preocupan bastante por su hijo, ¿no?—contesta Shoto, algo animado.

—Sí, sí. Creo que poca gente podría aguantarla debido a su carácter sobreprotector.—sonríe.—Pero... Ella es una buena madre. Yo la admiro mucho.

—...Yo también admiro a la mía.

Un silencio extrañamente pesado rodea a los dos.

—¿Tus padres son estrictos, Todoroki?—pregunta Midoriya.

—Mi padre.—responde.—Mi madre no lo es... Ella es una persona muy cariñosa y amable.

—¿Ya se solucionó lo de...? Y-ya sabes.—se ruboriza.—Lo de japonés.

Shoto lo mira, algo extrañado. Entonces se le ilumina la bombilla.

—Ah, eso.—suspira.—Sí, no te preocupes más por eso.

—(Ahora él es el que parece incómodo hablando de esto... Aunque a lo mejor estoy precipitándome.)—razona Izuku consigo mismo.—B-bueno... Me alegro por ti.

Todoroki lo mira. Midoriya intenta sonreírle, aunque cree que le ha quedado una expresión rara en la cara. Las cejas de Shoto se elevan un poco hacia el interior, dándole un aspecto desolado, pero la pequeña sonrisa de su boca lo disimula.

—Voy a continuar pasando las letras a negro.—dice.—Pero si quieres hablar de algo, podemos conversar mientras trabajamos.

—Se me da mal mantener conversaciones.—admite Izuku, también regresando a la tarea principal, algo incómodo.—A no ser que quieras hablar de cómics...

—Puedo escucharte.

—No, no, no quiero aburrirte. Además, tampoco sabría por donde empezar.

—Aun así, hoy estás más hablador.—señala Todoroki.—No te sientes bien rodeado de más gente, ¿verdad? Pero si solo somos dos, no estás tan tenso.

—...—se sonroja.—Ugh. Ahora sí que no sé que decir. Que patético soy.

Continúan trabajando en el proyecto durante unos cuarenta minutos más, terminando de pintar todos los dibujos y de pasar a limpio la información. Eso les deja una única parte más por hacer: organizar como expondrán el trabajo y que dirá cada uno.

—Y-yo te aviso que no soy bueno exponiendo oralmente.—advierte Midoriya. El cielo afuera de la biblioteca ya está oscuro, y da la impresión de que hace bastante frío.

—El profesor querrá que digamos la misma cantidad de texto, así que tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo en aprendértelo bien.—responde Todoroki.—O te bajará la nota.—añade.

—No entiendo el objetivo de esto.—suspira.

—¿Qué te parece explicar tú los dos primeros apartados y yo los otros dos? Si quieres, yo puedo presentar el trabajo para que no te sientas tan expuesto al empezar.

—No deberías darme favoritismo.—niega con la cabeza.—Hazlo como quieras.

—No es favoritismo. Es compañerismo.

—¿Compañerismo?

—Ayuda entre colegas.—explica Shoto.—A mí me irá bien que tú lo hagas bien, porque después de todo, tendremos una nota compartida. Yo no tengo problema con las exposiciones, así que me adapto a ti.

—Ay, no sé...—suena indeciso.—En la ESO solían obligarme a hacer los trozos más difíciles.

—Ya no estás en la ESO. Ahora estás conmigo. Y yo te dejo elegir.

Izuku y Shoto se miran durante unos segundos.

—V-vale, ¿podemos hacer uno tú, uno yo, uno tú y uno yo?—propone Midoriya acelerado.—Decir dos secciones seguidas es más difícil, porque los nervios me pueden antes y se nota más que estoy mirando a la chuleta. Si hay una pausa por enmedio, tanto tú como yo podemos repasar el siguiente texto que diremos sin que el profesor nos diga que estamos leyendo en vez de exponer. Y-y bueno, a mí me iría mejor que empezaras tú, porque si no me pondría nervioso por ser el primero de los dos en empezar a hablar después de la introducción y podría salirme mal, y...

—Ya lo he entendido.—Todoroki interrumpe a su exaltado compañero y su vigorosa explicación.—Entonces yo hago la introducción y explico el primer apartado, y después nos vamos turnando cada sección.

—Esa es la idea...

—Me parece bien.—Shoto apunta el orden de la exposición en la hoja de detrás de su dosier de física y química.—¿Supongo que querrás que cierre yo la presentación?

Midoriya, ruborizado, asiente rápidamente. Todoroki lo apunta en el papel.

—¿De verdad que no te molesta?—pregunta preocupado.

—¿Cómo va a molestarme? La presentación y el cierre juntos se hacen en menos de quince segundos. Ni siquiera me tengo que aprender nada.—cierra la punta de su bolígrafo Pilot golpeándolo suavemente contra la mesa, haciendo "click".—Pero entiendo que para ti es más que eso.

—Todoroki... Eso sí que es favoritismo.—responde Midoriya algo burlón, pero a la vez desasosegado de que realmente esté siendo un incordio para su compañero. Shoto se levanta de su sitio.

—Estás acostumbrado a que la gente de tu edad no te mime. Tenemos que cubrir los puntos débiles del otro porque estamos juntos en este trabajo, así que lo que hago es normal.—abre la cremallera de

su mochila y empieza a recoger sus cosas.—Yo me llevo la cartulina a casa, ¿vale? Acabaré de añadir fotos si es necesario.

Midoriya asiente, e inhibidamente imita los gestos de su compañero de clase, guardando su material en la mochila. Debería sentirse aliviado de que finalmente se ha acabado la tarde de trabajo, pero...

—¿Qué hora es?—pregunta.

—Ahora mismo son las ocho y diez.—responde Todoroki tras mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil.—En realidad ha costado lo suyo terminar todo esto, aunque no hemos necesitado todo el tiempo inicial que habíamos pensado.

Izuku no escucha del todo la contestación de Shoto. De hecho, ni siquiera quería saber la hora. Solo era un lapso de tiempo para armarse de valor.

—La verdad es que...—cuando dice eso y capta la mirada de Todoroki sabe que no puede echarse atrás.—Me da un poco de pena que ya hayamos acabado. Aunque hemos quedado para trabajar, em... Me lo he pasado bien.—duda un poco al decir eso último. Siente la cara ardiéndole por completo.—(Que ridículo he sonado, parezco un niño pequeño.).

—Yo también me lo he pasado bien.—responde Todoroki. Aunque pueda sonar seco desde fuera por su siempre expresión seria, el brillo de sus ojos dice lo contrario.—Pero yo quería acabar ya la cartulina.

—Jaja...

—Si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo, podríamos hacer algo más.—pliega la cartulina.—Pero dentro de nada es tu hora límite. Y ya hace bastante frío y está oscuro afuera.

—Bueno... Podríamos encontrarnos a algunos compañeros de clase, ¿no?—Shoto lo mira.—Quiero decir... Se me da mal...

—Lo sé.—se cuelga la mochila a la espalda. Camina hacia Midoriya y le toca el hombro.—Pero eso no va a pasar hoy por las razones que te he dicho antes. Ahora solo nos queda irnos a casa.

Izuku le echa un vistazo a la sudadera grande y rojiza que Shoto viste. Parece tan suave y agradable al tacto... Y cara.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

Los dos chicos bajan las escaleras de la biblioteca hasta la primera planta, donde el recepcionista los despide con un exhausto "Adiós", y salen al exterior, ahora vacío y rodeado de tranquilidad y pacífica oscuridad. El ambiente, tan apacible, invernal y nocturnino transmite una sensación de nostalgia y melancolía bastante agridulce y mágica, que hace mella en Midoriya, quien siempre se pone algo sensible cuando se enfrenta a sentimientos así.

—Todoroki, tú no vives en el barrio, ¿verdad?—empieza preguntando él. De alguna manera ha ido cogiendo un poco de confianza en si mismo para hablar con Shoto después de pasar tantas horas junto a él.

—No. Vivo en La Malagueta, a cinco estaciones en tren de aquí.—Izuku tose un par de veces.

—Ese barrio es de ricos, ¿verdad...?—más de una vez ha escuchado a su madre delirando con vivir por esa zona.

—Las casas son unifamiliares.—con esas cuatro palabras Shoto lo dice todo.—Y tenemos el mar cerca.—añade.

—Wow... Que guay. Aquí todo son bloques de pisos.—Midoriya mira a su alrededor, confirmando lo que dice con la vista que tienen de la zona.—Ojalá Elena fuera tan bonito como La Malagueta. Mi madre por lo menos estaría encantada.

—Esta zona tampoco está mal.—Todoroki imita a Midoriya, contemplado los edificios que los rodean.—¿A qué colegio ibas antes, Midoriya?

Izuku siente el corazón encogiéndosele en el pecho. No tiene razón para no contestar a esa pregunta. Solo espera que Shoto no sepa nada... Del centro escolar en el que estudiaba Kacchan.

—Aldera.—murmura.—Está a media hora de Yuuei, más o menos. Por el lado contrario.

—Ah, ya veo.—afortunadamente, no parece tener ni idea.

—La verdad es que casi todo el mundo venía de otros centros.—se rasca el cabello.—Yuuei es un insti bastante estricto, así que mis compañeros se fueron a otros sitios...

—Menos mal.—dice Shoto. Midoriya no puede quitarle la razón.

—¿Cómo es que tú estás viniendo a Yuuei, Todoroki? N-no quiero sonar inapropiado, pero... ¿No hay institutos más, como, "elitistas"?—enseguida se averguenza de su error.—¡O-o sea no digo la palabra en mal sentido, ya sabes, me refiero a...!

—Te he entendido, Midoriya. Tranquilo.—los dos detienen su caminata para esperar a que la luz roja de un semáforo cambie a verde. Apenas se han encontrado con cinco personas en todo el recorrido. La magia del invierno sin duda es la de barrer a las personas que les gusta callejear hasta bien tarde.—Es tradición familiar. Mi padre quería que fuera ahí porque es donde mi familia ha estudiado.

—Oh, ya veo.

—A Yaoyorozu le ha pasado algo similar.—explica, mientras vuelven a caminar.—Parte de su familia estudió aquí, así que ella también se ha subido al carro. Gracioso, porque hasta entonces, ella siempre ha estudiado en un colegio privado femenino.

—...¿Todavía existen colegios de un solo sexo por aquí?—Izuku parece sorprendido. Shoto asiente.

—Muy pocos, pero los hay. Además, ella vive todavía más lejos que yo: hasta tiene que hacer transbordo para venir cada día.

Eso suena bastante duro, y más siendo que las clases empiezan a las ocho en punto.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha contado ella?—pregunta Midoriya, ingenuamente interesado

—Nos tocó juntos en la presentación del primer día, y ahí me lo explicó. Encontrar a alguien en una situación similar a la mía fue interesante, la verdad.—los dos se detienen, sincronizadamente, como si supieran bien que ese es el punto donde sus caminos se separan.—Yo me tengo que ir por aquí hacia la estación.

—Yo he de seguir recto para llegar a casa.

La noche se les ha caído encima sin que se den cuenta. El firmamento situado encima suyo, iluminado con pocas estrellas debido a la fulgurante luz de la ciudad, es de un azul marino majestuoso cubierto por algunos nubarrones sin luz que apenas se diferencian del cielo en sí. Midoriya y Todoroki se miran a los ojos.

—Pues nos separamos aquí.—dice Shoto, algo más cohibido que antes.

—Sí.—responde Izuku, admirando los ojos de distinto color de su compañero que se esconden tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—...Adiós.—se despide de Midoriya con la mano.

—Adiós.—el peliverde imita el gesto, y no retoma el camino a casa hasta que Todoroki no se gira para andar dirección a la estación.—(He podido hablar con él...).

—(Ya puede mirarme a los ojos.)—piensa Shoto.

* * *

 _Viernes, 29 de Noviembre de 2017, 5:46 p.m_

 **Himiko**

 _En línea_

 **Himiko _(a las 14:54 de la tarde)_ :**

Tendré q estudiar mates para no suspender el trimestre

 **Katsuki:**

Se ne dan bien las mates

Te puedo ayudae

 **Himiko:**

Oiii q aplicado mi novio

Para nuestro aniversario de 2 meses kedamos y me ayudas ehh?

 **Katsuki:**

Q asco de aniversario

 **Himiko:**

Jakajaja ya ves

 **Katsuki** _**(a las 5:43 de la tarde)**_ :

Himi te estoy esperando

Ya estoy en el lugar

 **Himiko:**

Majo, te veo desde aquí

* * *

Katsuki levanta la mirada, encontrando la figura de su novia corriendo hacia él. Se levanta del alargado muro que conecta la calle con la playa y camina hacia Toga, con una audaz sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Katsu!—grita ella.

—¿Otra vez estás vestida de colegiala japonesa?—Himiko se lanza a los brazos de su pareja, sumergiendo su cabeza en su pecho y moviendo el tronco de Bakugou con sus brazos.—Aunque te queda bien el cardigan.

—¿Y no me dices nada de la falda?—levanta los extremos de la prenda con sus manos, y le guiña un ojo a su novio, quien se ríe ante la insinuación. Katsuki camina de nuevo hacia donde estaba sentado, y Toga lo sigue.—¿Sabes? Un otaku me ha parado por la calle.

—¿Otro?—Bakugou toma asiento, y la chica imita sus gestos, acomodándose al lado del rubio. Le da unas palmaditas a sus muslos, y el adolescente, entendiendo el gesto, apoya su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

—Me ha preguntado si estaba haciendo cosplay de otro personaje.—suspira.—No veas la cara que ha puesto cuando le he dicho que no, que me gusta vestir un _seifuku_.

—Tu vida de seguro es interesante.—los suaves dedos de Toga acarician el cabello de Bakugou, tan explosivo a simple vista pero sedoso y esponjoso cuando lo tocas.

—¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta, Katsuki?—dice ella.—Da igual lo que te diga, tú nunca te pones celoso.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que sea?—contesta él.—¿El típico novio posesivo y tóxico que se cree que su novia es solo propiedad suya?

Himiko ríe ante lo que dice.

—Hombre, en parte te lo agradezco, porque me ahorras el tener que explicarte muchas cosas. Pero...—su voz se vuelve más seria.—Hmmm, no sé~. Al contrario de lo que pareces a simple vista, eres un chico mucho más simple y fácil de contentar.

—...—Bakugou no dice nada, esperando que su novia continúe hablando.

—Ojalá fueras así con todo el mundo.—se burla.—Le ahorrarías muchos problemas a la gente.

—Oye...—ruge.—Mira, lo que pasa es que eres popular con los chicos en todos los ámbitos. Tanto en el romántico como en el de amistad.

—Vamos, tampoco tengo tantos pretendientes.

—No vale de nada que te monte escenas estúpidas de celos.—explica, a regañadientes.—Al contrario de lo que crees, la relación iría a peor.

Se quedan durante algunos segundos en silencio. Himiko acaricia con delicadeza y dulzura cada mechón ceniza de su novio, apoyado sobre su regazo, con esos ojos rubí tan hermosos (y sexis, en opinión de Toga) perdidos en algún lugar del horizonte. El cielo encima de los dos está pintado de un color anaranjado, y la escena parece el típico atardecer de una película romántica: los dos sentados, juntos, dándose algunos mimitos con el sonar de las olas y el silbido del viento que se cuela entre las palmeras como único ruido ambiental.

Toga observa con dulzura la expresión de su novio. Siempre tiene esa mirada suya, tan tensa, enfadada y hasta arrugada, pero cuando acaricia su cabello de la forma en que hace ahora su expresión se suaviza un poco, como si fuera su momento de descanso. Sus ojos nunca se cierran, como si no pudieran dejar de escudriñar el ambiente en el que se encuentran, pero por lo menos sus cejas se relajan un poco.

—...Además.—añade Bakugou.—Tienes a ese mejor amigo tuyo, que seguro que se encargaría de darme una paliza si descubriera que te he hecho algo.

—Exagerado, él no es así.—le da un suave golpe al chico en la cabeza.— _Ba-ka_.

—No me llames así, es vergonzoso.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

—Serás...—se tranquiliza cuando la mano de la chica vuelve a masajearle el cabello.—...Himiko.

—Dime.

—Tú me quieres, ¿verdad?—pregunta repentinamente el joven. Aunque no puede ver el rostro de su novia por la postura en la que se encuentran, puede imaginarse la expresión levemente sorprendida de ella: sus mejillas rojas (pues se sonrosa con facilidad), sus colmillos visibles (pues los de Himiko son carismáticamente largos) y sus irises dorados brillando bajo el Sol analizando su rostro con interés (el color de los ojos de Toga es uno de los más bonitos que haya visto nunca.).

—Claro que te quiero.—responde ella, sin pensarse demasiado la respuesta.—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que te sientes inseguro de ti mismo?—le tira de una mejilla, con picardía.

—No es eso.—contesta Katsuki.

—Katsu, yo creo que el amor se demuestra más con acciones que con palabras.—reflexion.—Y creo que los mensajes de buenos días que te mando cada vez que me levanto por la mañana son prueba suficiente de mis sentimientos.

—Que tonta eres...—al chico se le escapa una pequeña risa.

—Hey, tengo muchos chats pendientes cada vez que entro a WhatsApp, y siempre intento que el de mi novio esté entre los primeros.—afirma, orgullosa.—¿Y tú, Katsuki? ¿Me quieres?

—Claro que te quiero.

—Aunque tú eres tan seco... Tanto mal humor y energía que tienes para algunas cosas, y a mí me tratas con tanta indiferencia.—finge un suspiro.—Es broma, antes de que te me lances al cuello.

—¿Tú que piensas de las mentiras?—Bakugou parece ignorar la última frase que su novia le ha dicho, preguntándole de nuevo algo inesperado. Himiko lo mira con interés.

—Son útiles si sabes emplearlas bien.—dice, sin dejar de tocar el cabello de su novio.—Pero yo creo que son una de las armas más peligrosas que el ser humano haya creado jamás.

—¿Más que una pistola?—pregunta desinteresado.

—Más que una pistola.—afirma.—Creo que las mentiras son la base principal de las guerras y de cualquier conflicto que hay en este mundo. Pero es casi como si las tuviéramos implementadas en nuestro ADN: todos hemos mentido alguna vez en nuestra vida, y es muy probable que no solo sobre temas leves.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Aun así, lo que considero más peligroso sobre las mentiras no es lo que pueden provocar.—continúa, con interés.—Es el hecho de no poder saber cuando la otra persona miente. Quizás, tus mejores amigos, tus padres, tu novia o toda la gente a tu alrededor te están mintiendo constantemente. Pero son tan buenos haciéndolo, que tú sigues creyendo en ellos, ajeno a la realidad, y sin tener ninguna sospecha de ellos.—una extraña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios. Aunque no lo parezca, le fascinan este tipo de conversaciones.—Yo podría estar mintiéndote. O bien podrías ser tú el que miente, Katsu.

Katsuki deja de mirar la calle que hay enfrente suyo para observar el rostro de su novia. Alarga su brazo, tan blanco y pálido, y acaricia la mejilla de la chica con sumo cuidado.

—¿No te da eso un poco de miedo?—pregunta Himiko.

Tras el pequeño pero cariñoso gesto, Bakugou se levanta, separando su cabeza de las piernas de Toga. Se pone de pie y empieza a caminar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No soy tan inseguro como para creer que mi novia me está mintiendo.—declara.—Espero que sea mutuo.

—Claro, claro.—con energía, Himiko se levanta también, y dando una pirueta sobre ella misma, corre al lado de Katsuki, agarrándolo del brazo.—Con lo rudo y directo que eres, si hubiera otra persona en tu cabeza seguro que me dejarías sin pensártelo.

—Que tonta...—susurra él, riéndose.

La pequeña chica se pone de puntillas para darle un beso breve y afectuoso a su novio en los labios.

* * *

Al fin he llegado a la escena BakuToga que tantas ganas tenía de subir por aquí :/3 Hay varios detalles en su conversación que son importantes para el futuro.


	14. La Ochaco real

_Viernes, 29 de Noviembre de 2017, 9:33 p.m_

Remueve sus pies dentro del agua clara, transparente y fría de la piscina, jugueteando aburrido con las pequeñas corrientes que crea con sus extremidades. Una ola glacial recorre su cuerpo entero, desde las puntas congeladas de sus dedos hasta la nuca, pero pese a ello continúa con los dos pies sumergidos en el agua, sin alterarse ni preocuparse por si va a pescar un resfriado. A pesar de su buena resistencia, es innegable que hace bastante frío: después de todo, en menos de dos días ya será diciembre y es de noche desde hace ya algunas horas. El cielo se ve distinto desde el patio de su casa en comparación a como se veía en las calles de Elena: más claro, limpio y bonito, y hasta puedes observar el débil titileo de algunas estrellas que en otros lugares no podrías ni soñar con ver debido a la contaminación lumínica. A su alrededor reina una paz tan silenciosa que es difícil de describir: solo los grillos lo acompañan en su pequeña estadía al aire libre. Alguna vez se escucha el inconfundible ruido del motor de un coche, y también a la vecina del lado de su casa gritarle a su hijo malcriado que lave los platos si ha terminado de cenar. Si estuviera completamente a oscuras, difícilmente podría ver algo de lo que le rodea: pero gracias a que las luces del endemoniadamente grande comedor de su casa están encendidas, no tiene ni la necesidad de tocar los pequeños fanales repartidos estratégicamente en su patio interior ni la de ponerse las gafas para observar bien cada detalle.

Pese al constante silencio en el que lleva sometido un buen rato, no se asusta ni un poco cuando escucha la puerta corredera abrirse repentinamente.

—Shoto.—con tan solo escuchar esa voz tan nerviosa y femenina sabe de quien se trata.—Ya sabes que no deberías estar aquí fuera.

—¿Él está en casa?—pregunta con una voz grave y profunda a la vez que eleva su cabeza, para encontrarse con el rostro vacilante y retraído de su hermana Fuyumi, quien se ha quedado de pie con la mano apoyando la puerta de cristal que separa la casa y la piscina.

—No, está trabajando...—contesta ella inhibidamente.

—Entonces no pasa nada.—Todoroki agacha de nuevo la mirada.—Solo estoy relajándome después de una dura semana.

—Pero hace bastante frío.—recalca Fuyumi.—¿Qué harás si te constipas? Ya sabes que este domingo...

—No voy a resfriarme.—la interrumpe. Parece que vaya a decir algo más, pero la conversación por su parte ha acabado ahí.

—Bueno... Vale.—la chica hace un amago de entrar al comedor, pero vuelve a girarse para observar una vez más a su hermano menor.—No tardes mucho en entrar, ¿de acuerdo? Pronto estará en casa, y si te pilla aquí afuera se va a enfadar contigo.—tras la advertencia, regresa al interior del hogar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Shoto suspira. Desbloquea la pantalla del teléfono móvil a la vez que se pone sus gafas negras para leer un mensaje nuevo.

—(Al menos él parece feliz...)—piensa.—(Quien diría que tendría un lado infantil después de todo por lo que ha pasado. Me da un poco de... Envidia...).

 **Midoriya**

 _últ. vez hoy a las 21:14_

 **Izuku:**

Todoroki, ya estoy en casa

Hmm

Lo de q me lo he pasado bien

Iba enserio

Y gracias por ser tan amable conmigo

No creo que me lo merezca

Y bno, pues

Estudiaré bien mis partes del trabajo

 **Shoto:**

Claro, yo también estudiaré

Y me alegro que te lo hayas pasad bien

* * *

 _Sábado, 30 de Noviembre de 2017, 3:40 p.m_

—(Espero que no haya mucha gente en el bus a estas horas.)—desea Midoriya, mientras da pequeños saltitos en su sitio para preservar un poco el calor corporal que desaparece junto con el viento invernal.—(Fuaaaa, que frío. Es casi como si la temperatura hubiera bajado un montón de un día para otro.).

El autobús no tardó demasiado en venir, y al no tratarse de una hora muy apetecible para salir ni del transporte público más popular de la zona (pues está el metro justo al lado, que es mucho más rápido y espacioso) apenas hay cuatro gatos presentes. Izuku pasa su tarjeta por el lector para pagar el viaje y toma asiento justo detrás del conductor, al lado de la ventana, y deja su mochila en la silla de al lado. Mañana domingo tendrá los hombros cansados de haber cargado tanto sus cosas arriba y abajo.

—(Me da una pereza increíble ir a casa de Uraraka ahora.)—piensa.—(Hoy por la mañana al menos me aprendí por encima la exposición de los átomos y empecé a hacerme resúmenes de matemáticas y japonés. Los exámenes se acercan y mi madre tiene razón, no puedo desconcentrarme o mi media bajará en picado enseguida...)—ya empieza a estresarse pensando en el futuro cercano que se le avecina, así que se limita a colocarse los auriculares en los oídos y reproducir una canción de la pequeña lista que tiene en su teléfono móvil.

Midoriya nunca ha tenido unos gustos musicales muy definidos. No es como mucha gente de su clase, que tienen claro si son del bando del rock o del bando del reguetón. Gracias a su madre le ha cogido cariño a la música de los 80 y los 90, y hubo una época durante su pubertad que estaba viciado a Queen. También disfruta escuchando bandas sonoras épicas y las canciones pop que se ponen de moda entre todo el mundo. Pero si hay algo que debe admitir aunque le averguenze, es que gracias a su mejor amigo ha encontrado otro estilo de canciones que, bueno... También le gustan. Un poquito.

 _"Hitorigoto da yo,_

 _H_ _azukashii koto kikanaide yo ne,_

 _K_ _imi no koto da yo,_

 _Demo sono saki wa iwanai kedo ne...~"_

Debe admitir que el J-Pop es bastante alegre y pegadizo. Al menos las melodías que Shinso se encarga de pasarle cada vez que sacan el opening o el ending full de ese anime de temporada que le gusta tanto. Izuku al principio entendía poco o nada de las cosas que Hitoshi le decía, aunque con sus explicaciones logró enterarse de principios básicos.

Con ClariS de fondo, y a un volumen en el que se asegura de que nadie más en el bus pueda escuchar la canción, se pasa todo el viaje moviendo levemente la cabeza de arriba a abajo, "poseído" por el ritmo de la música. Ochaco vive en Espiga, un barrio que queda a unas siete estaciones en autobús de Elena y que se acerca a la periferia y los barrios marginales. Izuku nunca ha estado por ahí, pero ha escuchado de la boca de la gente que caminar por algunas zonas de ahí de noche puede ser peligroso. No tenía ni idea de que Uraraka viviría en un lugar así.

Está bastante atento a la conversación que mantiene con la chica mientras observa con detenimiento los viejos edificios que hay al exterior del bus.

 **Uraraka**

 _en línea_

 **Ochaco:**

Hola

Soy Uraraka

Para llegar a Espiga coge la L22 a las 15:40

 **Izuku:**

Gracias

 **Ochaco:**

Por dnde vas?

Iida ya está aquí

 **Izuku:**

Cuando puedo darle al botón para parar el bus?

Nunca he estado por la zona

 **Ochaco:**

Hazlo cuando veas una pequeña plaza con una fuente sin agua

Mi casa queda a dos calles de ahí

* * *

Una vez divisa la plaza que la castaña menciona en su chat, alarga su brazo a la velocidad de la luz para picar el botón rojo, una vez más de lo necesario. El autobús frena enseguida, y Midoriya agarra su mochila para salir por la primera puerta del vehículo: sin embargo, la puerta no se abre.

—Se baja por la de atrás.—señala el conductor. Izuku, completamente sonrojado, balbucea un "Ah" y con la cabeza gacha camina hasta la segunda puerta del colectivo para acceder a la calle.

Una brisa fresquita se encarga de apagar el sofocante calor de su rostro. Acaba de hacer el ridículo de su vida delante de varias personas, y esa es suficiente razón para desear retroceder en el tiempo. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor: en la fuente que ha mencionado Uraraka hay varias adolescentes sentadas, hablando en un volumen indeseablemente alto, además de un anciano dando de comer pan a las palomas.

—(Es la primera vez que veo algo tan cliché.)—piensa Izuku. Echa un vistazo a los locales con los que su mirada se ha topado nada más bajar del bus: quitando una portería de aspecto oscuro y desgastado, se encuentra con un restaurante paquistaní, un par de chinos con variedad de materiales y un "paqui" con un cartel de helados en la entrada, a pesar de que ya casi sea invierno.—(Es la primera vez que veo tantas tiendas del estilo juntas.).

Siguiendo las indicaciones que Ochaco le da a través de WhatsApp, no tarda en llegar a la portería de la chica. Pulsa el timbre (2o 1a) y espera que su voz lo reciba.

—Midoriya, ¿eres tú?—con dificultad logra entender las palabras que la borrosa y entrecortada voz de Uraraka pronuncia.

—S-sí.—contesta él.

—Okay.—tras eso, se escucha durante un segundo el sonido de un timbre. A Izuku no le da tiempo a abrir la puerta, pues cuando va a girar el pomo ya vuelve a estar cerrada.—Joder, puto interfono de mierda que no va.—escucha varios golpes, la voz de Tenya de fondo y finalmente de nuevo el pitido que le permite el paso.

—(No sé si esto fue divertido o vergonzoso.)—piensa Midoriya mientras accede a la portería. Hace una semana se le ponían los pelos de punta de tan solo imaginarse a él en la casa de una compañera de clase, pero tras la quedada en la biblioteca con Todoroki ayer se siente con más moral y ánimo para esta tarde.

Sube por las escaleras, afortunadamente sin cruzarse con nadie en el camino. Una vez llega a la puerta del segundo piso (que en realidad es el tercero pues el edificio tiene un entresuelo) con el número "1" marcado en la puerta, pica al timbre. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, ésta se abre, y es

recibido por Uraraka vestida con un suéter de cuello largo ocre, unos leggins negros y patucos del mismo color.

—Hey. Pasa.

—H-hola.—tras ser invitado por la chica a pasar camina vergonzosamente dentro del espacio nunca antes explorado. Lo primero que hay en la casa de Ochaco es un pequeño pasillo de color blanco con dos puertas al lado derecho: la primera da a la cocina, la cual es algo pequeña, y la segunda deja acceso a un lavabo, en el cual solo puede caber una persona como máximo. El techo del pasadizo tampoco es muy alto, por lo que algunos claustrofóbicos podrían hasta agobiarse un poco ahí dentro.

El comedor es lo siguiente que se encuentra. De forma cuadrada, y probablemente el espacio más grande de la casa, consta de una mesa en el medio, un sofá marrón pegado a la pared derecha y una televisión sencilla puesta encima de varios cajones. Entre el aparato tecnológico y el sofá, justo al lado de ellos, se encuentra la entrada al balcón, el cual es pequeñito y parece tener unas simples vistas a la calle del frente. A la izquierda de la estancia hay varios muebles repletos de cajones y fotos familiares de Ochaco con sus padres. Una puerta más se encuentra en la pared derecha, y al costado del acolchonado mueble hay un pequeño pasillo que da a otra puerta cerrada con un letrero que dice "Ochaco Uraraka", en mayúsculas y con efecto de purpurina.

Y aparentemente, ese es todo su hogar.

—Hola.—Iida, quien ya está sentado en la mesa, saluda al peliverde, quien le echa un vistazo a su alrededor con disimulo.

—Hola.—Midoriya le devuelve la salutación.—¿He llegado tarde?

—No, que va.—Ochaco toma asiento al otro extremo de Tenya.—Lo que pasa es que ese gafotas ha llegado demasiado pronto.

—Mi madre ha preferido salir con tiempo de casa.—contesta él, reaccionando a la provocación de la castaña.—Pensaba que habría más tráfico.

—¿Has venido en coche?—pregunta Izuku, sentándose entre sus dos compañeros. El moreno asiente.

—Irónico que quien hace un trabajo sobre el calentamiento global usa un coche cuando puede usar el transporte público.

—Habría tardado mucho más con el transporte público.—se excusa Iida.

—Pues mira, los casi diez minutos que te has pasado en mi casa molestando los podría haber aprovechado para otras cosas.—la chica se encoge de hombros.

—¿No hemos empezado a trabajar y ya estáis discutiendo?—pregunta Midoriya.—Vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo ahora mismo.

Tanto Ochaco como Tenya miran a Izuku, gratamente sorprendidos de su intervención. Uraraka toca la mejilla plagada de pecas del chico.

—¿Tienes fiebre?—pregunta, mirando directamente a Midoriya a los ojos.—Hoy estás muy hablador.—sonríe.

—B-bueno...—él se sonroja bastante.

—¡Tienes razón!—Iida interrumpe el momento con exagerados movimientos de mano.—¡Empezemos ya a trabajar y así nos lo sacaremos de encima antes!—abre su libreta por una página en específico.—¿Necesitáis recordatorio de tareas?

—Sí, por favor.—sopla Uraraka.

—Yo tengo que redactar y corregir los dos primeros parágrafos de nuestro trabajo.—lee.—Midoriya, tú debes buscar y escribir el tercer parágrafo, y Uraraka, tienes que buscar gráficos o datos estadísticos sobre el tema y seleccionar los mejores.—echa un vistazo a la castaña, que tiene una mirada aburrida.—Si acabas eso empieza el power point.

—Vale.—suspira.

—Esto suena duro.—Midoriya se cruje los dedos mientras pone en marcha la tablet.

—Yujuuu, esta va a ser una tarde llena de diversión.—clama Ochaco sarcásticamente.—Espero que al menos habléis de algo mientras hacemos esto porque si no va a ser engorrosamente aburrido.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?—pregunta Tenya, tecleando ya en su portátil con gran habilidad y velocidad. Uraraka mira hacia otro lado.

—De lo estúpido que eres.—suelta.

—...—Iida la fulmina con la mirada.

—Lo siento, me lo has dejado a huevo.—se aguanta la risa.—¿Cómo lleváis los exámenes, chicos? ¿Ya habéis empezado a estudiar?

—¡Por supuesto!—contesta Iida, con gran orgullo y dignidad.—Ya me sé todo el temario de historia.

—Yo tendré dentro de poco tengo latín y aún no he empezado a estudiar.—admite Uraraka mientras juguetea con los dedos.—A ver si después repaso un poco el vocabulario.

—Es verdad, tú estás en las optativas de letra.—Midoriya se cuela en la conversación, exitosamente. El corazón le va un poco a mil.—Nosotros no tenemos examen de física y química, pero tendremos que exponer un proyecto.

—No sé que prefiero, eh.—la castaña ingresa su contraseña en el portátil.—En fin, al menos no hacéis teatro. Después de navidad empezaremos a practicar una obra, y, creedme, muchas cosas pueden salir mal de ahí.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta Iida.

—Competividad femenina, Iida.—Ochaco se encoge de hombros.—Tú no lo entenderías ni para atrás.

—Oye, ¿me tomas por tonto?—ruge.—Soy bastante listo, puedo ponerme en el lugar de las chicas.

—Serás listo para las cosas de clase, pero en un ámbito tan complicado como el sexo contrario _o el amor_ apuesto a que no tienes ni idea.—pone una cara divertida y burlona, haciendo enfadar a Tenya.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasa con las chicas?—pregunta Midoriya mirando el cuello de Uraraka. No acaba de atreverse a ver su rostro.—¿Es que se pelean por el papel?

—Sí, exacto.—afirma mientras empieza a escribir.—No voy a negarlo, a mí también me fascinaría tener un buen rol en la obra. Pero a ver, de ahí a crear una guerra de gatas... Ya ha pasado con cosas que no son importantes, así que imagínate con algo así.—Izuku puede imaginarlo y no le da mucha gracia.—Expondremos la obra delante de todo primero y segundo. Que Dios nos bendiga.—hace una santiguación.

—Oh, ¿así que _tú_ harás una obra para nosotros?—los ojos de Iida denotan malicia.—Interesante. Espero por tu bien que tengas buenas habilidades teatrales.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, pijo gafotas?

—Elemental, querida Uraraka. Veo que eres inteligente a veces.—se coloca bien las gafas.—Aunque te lo he dejado a huevo.

—Que poco original eres si tienes que copiar mis contestaciones.—se burla ella.

—(¿Es que estos dos no pueden hablar sin pelearse o burlarse el uno del otro?)—piensa Midoriya.—B-bueno... Música es bastante aburrido.—intenta que la conversación retroceda de nuevo al punto principal.—Tenemos a Uwabami de profesora... Y aunque es muy chillona, realmente no nos enseña gran cosa.

—Eso es verdad.—puntúa Iida.—Y nos ha castigado injustamente más de una vez.

—Lo que he dicho antes.—suspira Uraraka.—Al menos no tenéis que soportar a las pijas del curso.

—¿Qué no eres tú una de ellas?

—Iida, no compares.

Sí, es imposible que hablen sin pelearse.

* * *

A las cinco y media los tres jóvenes hacen un pequeño parón para merendar. Uraraka trae un tarro de galletas que saca de la cocina y pone varias en un plato: son las típicas galletas Maria que a pesar de que no tengan chocolate ni nada especial, saben bastante bien, casi a infancia.

—Hay zumo en la nevera.—dice Ochaco mientras los dos chicos agarran una _cookie_ cada uno.—¿Lo traigo?

—Y-yo te acompaño.—a Izuku se le escapan esas palabras de la boca, y se averguenza un poco al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Uraraka lo mira durante un par de segundos, y entonces sonríe y asiente.

—Claro, ayudarás a traer los vasos.—responde ella. Midoriya suspira en su interior y camina tras la castaña, pasando de nuevo por el pasillo y accediendo a la cocina. Uraraka abre la nevera y saca dos botellas de zumo Granini, uno de piña y el otro de melocotón, y dado que están los dos todavía por abrir, es muy probable que haya comprado las bebidas solo para la ocasión. Deja las botellas sobre el mármol y abre una estantería para sacar los vasos.

—Me gusta tu casa.—comenta Izuku para romper el silencio.

—¿Enserio?—contesta Uraraka sarcásticamente.

—Es pequeña, pero acogedora.

—Quizás a ti te gusta porque no tienes que vivir aquí cada día.—responde Ochaco algo amargamente mientras baja el tercer vaso.—Yo le he cogido algo de manía a este sitio, la verdad.

—¿P-por qué?—Midoriya no se imagina a él odiando su hogar.

—Por cosas.—Uraraka abre la botella con el zumo de melocotón y pone en un vaso, probablemente para beberlo ella.—Cuando era pequeña, nunca podía hacer pijamadas aquí. Porque, como verás obviamente, no hay espacio.—cierra el recipiente y le da un pequeño sorbo al jugo.—Como máximo puedo traer una persona para pasar la noche. También, hacer las tareas del hogar es muy incómodo, porque apenas hay espacio para maniobrar.

—¿Haces tú los quehaceres?—Uraraka asiente, para sorpresa de Midoriya.—Wow...

—En general quiero irme de este barrio. Creo que es un poco obvio el porqué.—agarra las dos botellas de zumo, y le indica con la cabeza a Izuku que lleve los vasos.—Cuando regreso de las clases, la escalera huele casi siempre a marihuana. Tengo un vecino que tiene una plantación en su casa y cada mediodía se fuma algo.

—(No sabía que Uraraka vivía en estas condiciones...)—piensa Midoriya.—Entonces... ¿No podéis mudaros?

Sabe bien que esa pregunta es algo estúpida. La chica le está dando la respuesta todo el rato.

—No podemos permitirnos pagar un piso nuevo, la mudanza y todo eso.—pronuncia. Izuku quiere preguntar algo más, pero entonces llegan al comedor, donde Iida y las galletas los están esperando.—Espero que no hayas comido más de tres mientras no estábamos.

—Claro que no.—cuando Midoriya y Uraraka dejan la bebida sobre la mesa Tenya se sirve un poco de zumo de melocotón.—Por cierto, ¿no están tus padres?

Ochaco toma asiento, cansada.

—Nop. Trabajando.

—(No parece que tengan una situación económica de ensueño...)—piensa Izuku, apenado. Con recordar el rostro contrariado de la chica cuando le invitó a pasar, se da cuenta que a ella le da verguenza traer personas a su casa. Le gustaría darle palabras de apoyo o consolarla. Pero, ¿cómo va a hacerlo? Si apenas se conocen de nada. Y además, no puede olvidar el día del desmayo y la forma en que le chilló.

—(...)—la castaña ha sacado su teléfono móvil y parece leer con detenimiento algunos mensajes. Empieza a contestarlos mientras agarra una galleta y le da un mordisco.

 **Mina**

 _en línea_

 **Mina:**

Urarakita

Stamos en el parque d La Pineda yo, Kaminari, Kirishima y Hanta con Kiwa y Hanan

T lo digo x si kierws venir

 **Ochaco:**

No puedo, proyecto

Tengo a iida y midoriya en mi casa

:(

 **Mina:**

Jdr

Miniña siempre estás equivocada

Ojalá en vez de Iida y Midoriya estuviera Kiri en tu casa eh? ;)

 **Ochaco:**

Q dices

 **Mina:**

Entre vosotros dos hay royo

No lo niegues

Hasta t dejo su sudadera komo buen cavallero

 **Ochaco:**

Tsuyu se lo pidió tia

No t flipes

 **Mina:**

Aghhh ahora ya sé pq t negaste a aceptar la soli d insta del tío q t dije

Te mola Kirishimaaa

Afgaggafgshd

 **Ochaco:**

._.

Ya te digo q no

* * *

—Uraraka, no deberías estar con el móvil mientras trabajamos.—la regaña Iida.

—Estamos merendando, no trabajando.—se queja ella. Le da un sorbo al zumo de melocotón.—Por cierto, ¿cómo vais con vuestras partes del trabajo? Porque yo ya he reunido suficientes artículos.

— _Same._ —contesta Izuku.

—Solo me falta corregir las faltas.—sigue Tenya.

—¿Enserio era necesario venir a mi casa?—gruñe Ochaco.—Esto lo podríamos haber avanzado cada uno a su bola.

—Yo lo considero necesario.—alega el moreno.—De esta manera la comunicación es más grande.

—Hmm, existen los grupos de WhatsApp, señor siglo 20.

—Bueno, al menos ya lo hemos hecho.—dice Izuku.—Una vez terminemos todo nos iremos cada uno

a su propia casa y todo genial.

Uraraka se queda mirando al peliverde, y esboza una amplia sonrisa. Midoriya se sonroja.

—Midoriya es buen chico.—suelta.—No como tú, gafotas.

—Tu odio hacia mí solo me hace más fuerte.

—No es que te odie, es que eres un pesado.

—Somos enemigos acérrimos, se supone que tienes que odiarme.

—¿Qué coño dices? Pareces un _chunni_... O sea.—ahora es ella la que se ruboriza.—Pareces, em... El típico personaje estúpido de un cuento infantil.—rectifica.

—¿No ibas a decir otra cosa?—pregunta Midoriya inocentemente.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no!—responde ella alterada. El comedor de la casa, brillando con los anaranjados colores del ocaso a pesar de que la tarde esté empezando justo ahora, da la impresión de que en vez de que sean las cinco de la tarde sean las siete. Es una atmósfera tranquila y agradable, a pesar de los gritos que se escuchan en la calle. Súbitamente, se escchan varios arañazos rasgar una puerta. Los tres adolescentes se dan cuenta y giran sus cabezas.

—¿Qué es eso?—Iida parece algo alterado ante el repentino ruido. Sin decir nada, Uraraka se incorpora de su silla y se mete por el pequeño pasillo.

—Solo es mi gata.—contesta, sin darse cuenta de que Izuku y Tenya se han levantado tras ella.

—¿Tienes un gato?—la voz de Midoriya denota curiosidad, ingenuidad y hasta dulzura. Sin embargo, provoca un estado de alerta en Uraraka, que se lo piensa dos veces antes de girar el pomo de su habitación.

—Esperad aquí un momento.—les pide, avergonzada.—No entréis.

—¿Por qué?—cuestiona Iida.

—Pues porque sí.—responde la chica, accediendo a su cuarto. Los dos chicos intercambian miradas, algo confundidos ante la extraña actitud que la castaña ha mostrado. Una hermosa gata grande, felposa y de penetrantes ojos amarillos era la responsable de los arañazos y los ruidos. Ochaco se agacha y la acaricia.

—Se había quedado aquí dormida y la pobre quería salir.—explica.

—¿Cómo se llama?—pregunta Midoriya.

—Ha... Haruka.—contesta Uraraka, roja.—S-se le ocurrió a mi madre.—es muy raro escucharla tartamudear.

—Tu habitación huele bien.—a pesar de las advertencias de la castaña, Tenya se mete de lleno en el cuarto.—Huele como a... Flores.

Al ver que Iida entra como si nada, Midoriya hace lo mismo que él, aunque con más sosiego y sin ganas de curiosear nada, por lo que se queda en la entrada.

—¡O-oye, os he dicho que no entréis!—exclama ella, avergonzada.

—Por tus reacciones, parece que estés escondiendo algo secreto.—denota Tenya. Esas palabras solo hacen que Ochaco se sonroje todavía más.

—Sois unos maleducados.—espeta la chica.

—¡P-perdón!—salta Midoriya, también rojo como un tomate. Haruka maúlla tras él.—Si te molesta, voy a salir.—sin esperar una respuesta de la castaña, Izuku camina hacia la salida.

—Oh.—Iida se queda mirando algo colgado en la pared que queda justo pegada a la cama de Ochaco. El corazón de Uraraka se detiene por segundos.

—(Mierda, mierda, mierda. Como no pensé que entrarían a mi habitación decidí no quitarlo... Ahh, ¡soy gilipollas! ¡Siempre lo quito para nada! ¿¡Por qué justamente hoy se me tuvo que olvidar!?)—piensa ella, fastidiada consigo misma.—...Ya da igual, Midoriya.—suelta, con un tono de voz que parece que el alma se le haya salido del cuerpo.

—¿Duermes todas las noches con esto al lado?

—¡Cállate! ¡Son mis ángeles protectores!—Ochaco se abalanza abochornada contra el moreno, dándole un empujón tan fuerte que por poco lo tumba contra su escritorio.

—¿Q-qué es?—Izuku, inhibidamente, camina hacia donde están sus dos compañeros y le echa un vistazo a la pared que Iida observaba hace nada.—Oh, ¿es un póster de "Haikyuu!"? A Shinso le gusta este a...—deja de hablar para girarse hacia la castaña.—Espera, ¡un momento...!—sin siquiera tomar un poco de aire, grita, más sorprendido que nunca.—¡¿URARAKA, ERES OTAKU?!

Mientras el rostro de Izuku es un monumento que casi parece tener dibujado un signo de exclamación en toda la cara, la de Ochaco es un tomate nervioso y la de Tenya es una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

—S-sí...—susurra ella tras armarse de valor. Suspira profundo.—Sí lo soy. ¿Vais a reíros de mí?—le tiembla la voz al decir eso último.

—¿Qué?—pregunta Tenya.—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé...—agacha la cabeza. Niega con la cabeza.—No lo sé. Es solo que, no sé... Me doy verguenza.

—¿P-por qué?—musita Izuku.—¿Es por tus gustos? ¡No son raros!

—Lo sé.—pronuncia ella.—La rara soy yo, que los esconde del resto del mundo. Y es por eso que me doy rabia.—dice.—Esto suena muy gilipollas ahora que lo digo en voz alta, pero...—suspira.—(¿Es enserio, Ochaco? ¿Te vas a abrir aquí y ahora con dos chicos con los que hace menos de un mes te estabas peleando?).

Iida y Midoriya esperan expectantes.

—Quiero tener amigos.—suelta finalmente.—Siempre he querido tener amigos. Y en la ESO, cuando empecé a descubrir más sobre mis hobbys y gustos... Ya tenía bastante relación con los "popus" del curso.—marca las comillas.—Recuerdo que ellos se burlaban de la gente como yo... Diciendo que son frikis, pajeros y raros. Y que las chicas que decían que eran otakus eran tan solo unas únicas y diferentes que querían destacar sobre las demás.—se sienta sobre su cama, avergonzada de explicar todas esas cosas.—Así que decidí callarme.

—Uraraka...—ella niega con la cabeza.

—No he acabado.—dice.—Al final, estuve mintiendo desde el principio del todo. Nadie de la

secundaria supo nunca sobre mis mayores aficiones. Yo decía que me gustaba lo típico, lo mismo que dije en Yuuei el primer día: bailar, jugar a paintball con mi primo y ver series.—se encoge de hombros.—No es que eso sea mentira. Es verdad. Me gusta hacer esas cosas. Pero yo sin la etiqueta de "otaku" encima... No llego a ser yo. Aunque vosotros no podéis decir lo mismo, porque me encargo de ocultarlo cada día en el insti.

—(Se ve triste.)—piensa Midoriya.

—No solo oculté el hecho de que soy una auténtica friki: empecé a crear una Ochaco distinta a la que soy en realidad. Una más atrevida, popular y hasta superficial. Todo porque la gente con la que me mezclo es así.—evita establecer contacto visual con Izuku y Tenya.—Quería cambiar para la preparatoria. Pero al final, he terminado haciendo lo mismo. Esconderme a mí misma... Y disfrutar fingiendo.

—P-pero no lo disfrutas, ¿verdad?—Izuku toma asiento al lado de la chica.—Quiero decir, es obvio que no lo haces... Pero... Hay mucha gente otaku en nuestro curso. Y muchos de ellos son bastante especiales.—intenta sonreír para su compañera de clase.—Está Hatsume, por ejemplo. Y como no, no mencionemos a Toga. Ella es extremadamente popular y es otaku.

—Ahh, ellos... No los menciones.—Uraraka finge una sonrisa.—Me dan envidia... No tienen ningún miedo a expresar como son realmente. No les asusta que les llamen raros o que se metan con ellos por sus gustos. Me da rabia, ¿sabes?—su voz denota muchos sentimientos negativos que llevaba guardando por mucho tiempo.—Cada vez que escucho a esa chica, Hatsume, hablar sobre sus husbandos o sus shippeos... Cada vez que veo a Toga publicando una foto en su insta de ella cosplayeando a un personaje. Cada vez que veo personas por el instituto con camisetas de sus animes favoritos o con un manga entre sus manos... Yo... También quiero poder hacer lo mismo que ellos.—agacha la cabeza.—Pero supongo que en el insti... Yo no soy otaku, ¿verdad?

—Uraraka...—Midoriya se arma de valor y toca el hombro de la castaña.

—Puede sonar ridículo decir esto, pero hay días que apenas puedo aguantar esto...—aprieta un puño.—Veces que me miro en el espejo y veo una persona que yo no quiero ser. ¿Por qué mis amigos no me conocen? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde para una estupidez como esta? Es como que... Ya sé que a la gente le importa una mierda los gustos que yo tenga. Y que no son como los estúpidos de mi antiguo instituto, y no van a burlarse de mí por saber que soy más de Re:Zero y Haikyuu! que de Pequeñas Mentirosas y The Walking Dead.—se acaricia un mechón de su flequillo.—Pero llevo tanto tiempo fingiendo que no me sale hacer las cosas como yo quiero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—Tenya también ha tomado asiento al lado de la joven.

—Tres años.—murmura ella.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Sí... Gracias por recalcar lo obvio.—esboza una pequeña sonrisa.—No hace falta decir que estoy excesivamente avergonzada ahora mismo.

—No pasa nada. Es normal.—Uraraka mira a Midoriya, quien le sonríe con torpeza.—La verdad es que

ahora te veo diferente. Antes pensaba que... Eras una chica algo complicada y creída. Pero parece que en realidad no eres así.

—No me siento muy orgullosa de que me digas eso, en realidad. Es solo otro prueba más de que soy una falsa.

—Pero una falsa para bien.—la anima Tenya.—No eres como otras personas que aparentan ser la mariposa cuando en realidad son la araña.

—Entiendo que intentéis animarme, a pesar de que no me lo merezca por como os he tratado.—cruza sus brazos, apoyándolos sobre sus piernas.—Pero tampoco soy del todo excusable, ¿no? No estoy tratando bien a mis amigos actuales.

—No digas eso, Urara...

—Ellos no me conocen.—susurra, interrumpiendo al moreno.—Y siento que ya es demasiado tarde para solucionar esto. Quiero decir... ¿Cómo se puede demostrar tu yo real, tus gustos reales, después de tres meses ocultándolos? No sé como hacerlo, enserio.

—Ya pensaremos en eso.

—...—Ochaco mira sorprendida a Izuku.—¿Midoriya?

—Nosotros lo sabemos ahora, ¿verdad? Y no ha sido la gran cosa.—se sonroja.—Bueno, quizás sí que ha sido la gran cosa, pero no en el sentido que te esperabas.

—Quizás.

—Por el momento, puedes hablar con nosotros. No somos tus amigos, pero eso no significa que vayamos a no darte ayuda.—echa un rápido vistazo al rostro de Tenya, quien le sonríe con respetabilidad. Se pone rojo.—B-bueno... ¿Te has visto Shingeki no Kyojin?—retira la mirada.—Mi mejor amigo me lo recomendó y vi las dos temporadas enteras del tirón un fin de semana...

—Claro que lo he visto.—una sonrisa llena de luz se postra en los labios de la chica. Izuku cae en ese momento en lo grandes y coloridos que son sus redondos ojos.—¡Es genial! ¡Y encima sacarán la tercera temporada el año que viene!—parece estar emocionada, pero tras decir eso, suspira.—Ugh. Lo siento, pero me escucho algo forzada diciendo eso. Falta de costumbre.

—No pasa nada.

—¡A mí me encantaba Sailor Moon cuando era pequeño!—declara Iida.—Aunque a diferencia de Midoriya, no tengo mucha idea del anime.

—¡Yo tampoco tengo mucha!—salta el peliverde nervioso.—Pero mi mejor amigo sí, y él me ha recomendado cosas para ver, además de que me ha metido un poco en el mundillo.—mira preocupado a Uraraka.—P-pero no soy otaku. No creo que me pueda comparar...

—Suenas preocupado.—comenta Ochaco.—Tranquilo. No es necesario ser otaku para hablar de anime. Y en este país que vivimos, cualquiera se cree otaku solo por haberse visto Naruto, Dragon Ball y One Piece.—se encoge de hombros.—Así que dilo si te apetece.

—Uh... No, mejor no, no quiero deshonrar a los que de verdad lo son.

Uraraka esboza una sonrisa gentil.

—Chicos, gracias.—dice finalmente.—Por escuchar mis tonterías.

Midoriya recuerda lo que Todoroki le dijo ayer.

—No son tonterías.—y repite su misma respuesta con la chica.

Tras esa conversación con Uraraka, no avanzaron mucho más en el proyecto anual, pues usaron ese tiempo para conversar sobre temas más interesantes, primero en la habitación de Uraraka y después en el comedor, donde continuaron tragando cuales cerdos. A pesar de la seriedad con la que empezaron hablando al principio, la tarde fue iluminándose y haciéndose más y más entretenida a medida que pasaba el rato, viviendo momentos que se convertirían en anécdotas divertidas que recordarían al cabo de un tiempo: por ejemplo, Iida contándoles cuando de pequeño se disfrazó de magical girl para carnaval, Uraraka besando al Togio Kageyama de su póster, el inusual ataque de risa de Midoriya que acabó contagiando a la castaña y al moreno, la chica bailando sevillanas e Iida bebiendo zumo y atragantándose hasta que se le sale el líquido por la nari. Cosas bastantes aleatorias, en realidad.

—¿Enserio no vas a volver en transporte público?—pregunta Uraraka. El reloj ya marca las seis y cuarenta, y por petición paternal los dos chicos ya deben regresar a sus hogares.

—No llevo las tarjetas encima.—responde Tenya.—Así que no tengo opción. Oh, mi madre acaba de contestar al mensaje que le he enviado.—revisa su teléfono móvil.—Parece que está a punto de llegar a tu calle con el coche. Supongo que me iré ya.

—Espero que no te hagan demasiado de cenar.—Ochaco se apoya en la pared del pasillo, cruzándose de brazos.—Porque con todas las galletas que te has tragado... No sabía que podías ser tan glotón.—esboza una sonrisa pícara.

—Una persona atlética como yo debe ingerir una alta cantidad de calorías por día.—se excusa, pero parece avergonzado ante las palabras de la castaña. Ya con el abrigo puesto, se acomoda la capucha y echa un último vistazo a sus dos compañeros de clase.—Uraraka...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que te guste el anime no te hace rara.—explica, inhibido.—Pero tómate tu tiempo.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas reído de mí.—puntúa ella perpleja.

—Eso solo era porque pensaba que te creías superior a nosotros.—gira el pomo de la puerta de entrada. Pero no la abre.—...Y obviamente, no me reía enserio de ti. Lo hacía porque era divertido.

—Bueno, digo lo mismo.

—(¿Se supone que se están reconciliando?)—piensa Midoriya, algo perdido.

—Ya nos veremos el lunes.—se despide Tenya, desapareciendo tras el umbral de la entrada del hogar de Ochaco. De esta forma, la castaña y el peliverde se quedan solos, bajo un silencio pesado y expectante. La chica suspira.

—La tarde de hoy se me ha pasado tan lenta y rápida a la vez...—dice, rascándose la oreja derecha.

—S-sí...—ahora que Iida se ha ido, Midoriya se siente más expuesto y tímido.

—Midoriya... Me da verguenza decirlo, pero enserio, gracias por escucharme.—sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas.—En realidad no pensaba que tú e Iida seríais así de comprensibles. Me arriesgué mucho al contaros todo ese rollo sobre mí, y hubo momentos en que tuve hasta ganas de llorar, por más infantil que suene...—esboza una pequeña sonrisa.—Pensaba que os reirías de mí, o que le quitaríais importancia al asunto. Pero hasta habéis intentado consolarme.

—A-ah, e-eso...—tartamudea sin saber bien que decir.—Hm...

—Espero que puedas perdonar mi actitud pasada contigo. Lo de decirte que me parecías raro, y todas esas gilipolleces... Olvídalas.—parece sentirse realmente culpable consigo misma.—Creo que eres un buen chico.

—Uraraka... Y-yo también lo siento si te ha ofendido lo que dije antes, de si eras creída y todo eso.

—No, no, no pasa nada.—responde, con un tono de voz más animado.—No me extraña que pensarais eso de mí... Y no tengo derecho a decir que me moleste. Yo misma me lo he buscado.

—Deberías... Deberías intentar ser un poco más como tú.—dice Izuku, sin ser capaz de mirar al rostro de la chica.—Creo que eres genial... Puedes ser genial.

—Mira quién lo dice.—Ochaco le revuelve el cabello.—Tras tu escudo de timidez se encuentra un chico amable y sonriente, ¿verdad? Iida y yo lo pudimos ver hoy.—sonríe con cariño.—Hagamos un esfuerzo, Midoriya.

El chico se sonroja ante lo que Uraraka le dice. No se ha dado cuenta, pero...

—Sí.—sus ojos, tan verdes como esmeraldas, brillan intensamente.—Hagamos un esfuerzo.


	15. Reconciliación

_Sábado, 30 de Noviembre de 2017, 7:32 p.m_

—Espera un momento, Blacky.—la fuerza y ansias con la que su perro tira de la correa obliga a Kyoka a alargar su brazo y a acelerar el paso para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.—Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Vestida con una cazadora azul marino, pantalones tejanos negros y un par de botines del mismo tono oscuro, Jirou saca a su mascota Blacky a pasear para que haga sus necesidades, tal y como dicta su rutina. Ella es la encargada del segundo paseo del día de su perro: no importa si hace frío. No importa si llueve. Incluso no importa si nieva. Sus padres le dejaron claro al adoptar al animal que ella tendría que hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad, junto el darle de comer y asegurar su bol de agua.

Blacky se apresura en llegar al césped para sentarse y empezar a mear un gigantesco río. Kyoka suspira: un pequeño vaho gélido sale de su boca. Ese pequeño momento del día (o depende de la estación, de la noche) son _su_ momento: ese período de tiempo en el que se encuentra a solas consigo misma, acompañada de su perro, en el que camina por las desoladas calle de su barrio ajena a las risas de los adolescentes que quedan para pasar un rato juntos y de las parejas que caminan tomadas de las manos, rumbo al hogar que comparten. Es ese instante en el que se para con los pies en la tierra y reflexiona sobre su vida, a veces con más éxito y a veces con menos.

—(La Luna está muy bonita hoy.)—piensa, echando una ojeada al cielo.—(Ojalá se pudieran ver las estrellas desde aquí. Envidio a la gente de montaña.)

—Jirou.—eleva su mano, saludándola.—Hola.

Lo que no se esperaba para nada es que precisamente se encontraría a él en sus incursiones filosóficas.

—Hola.—ella le corresponde el gesto, aunque algo seca. Sigue caminando junto a Blacky, ignorando la presencia del chico.

—¡No sabía que tenías un perro!—Denki se acerca al animal, quien le mueve la cola con entusiasmo. Le acaricia la cabeza.—¿Cómo se llama?

—Blacky. Es un dogo argentino.

—Whoaaa, ¿esos no son una de esas razas peligrosas?—pregunta entusiasmado mientras juguetea con el perro. Kyoka suspira.

—Sí.—dice.—Pero Blacky es un buen chico. Ha crecido con nosotros y se porta bien.—tira del perro para poder continuar con el paseo.—Hasta el lunes, Kaminari.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Vas por esa dirección?—la chica asiente.—Genial, entonces podemos ir juntos. Si no te importa.

—Aunque me importase creo que insistirías en acompañarme.—declara ella toscamente. Kaminari esboza una sonrisa de resignación. Chico y chica empiezan a caminar uno al lado del otro, lentamente.—En fin, ¿quieres algo?

—Me ha ido genial encontrarte ahora mismo, en realidad.—admite él.—Quería hablar contigo.

Los ojos violetas de Jirou miran de reojo el rostro de Kaminari, con aspereza.

—Se nota.—suelta ella.—Por cierto, tienes la cara roja. ¿Es que estabas en la calle?

—He pasado la tarde con Sero y los otros en el parque de La Pineda.—contesta.—Pero bueno, Kirishima se fue porque quería recoger a Bakugou del fútbol, y al final nos hemos ido cada uno por una banda.

—Así que hoy no estabais marraneando por carpa.

—No marraneamos.—Kaminari no parece ofendido por el término que la chica ha empleado.—Ampliamos nuestros horizontes amorosos.

—Pero tengo entendido que tú no tienes mucha suerte.—incluso si habla con cero expresión en su voz, esas palabras se sienten como una jarra de agua fría para Denki. El dogo corretea de nuevo hacia Kaminari, frotando su morro contra la pierna del chico.—Vaya, parece que le gustas.

—Hey, grandullón.—el rubio se agacha para acariciar de nuevo a Blacky, quien incluso le da un par de lametazos en la cara.—Jajaja, hace cosquillas.

—Alégrate. Eso es que te aprueba.—Jirou no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su compañero y a su mascota formar un vínculo.—Oye, Kaminari.

—¿Sí?

—Me ha llegado a los oídos que estos días estabas deprimido.—Denki se levanta.—¿No me jodas que fue por lo que pasó el miércoles?

Denki se arma de valor.

—Quería pedirte perdón.—pronuncia.—Por haberte hecho enfadar.

—Tonto. Con quien tienes que disculparte no soy yo.—suspira. Continúan caminando a ritmo de tortuga bajo la luz de la Luna.—Y ya no estaba enfadada contigo.

—P-pero no me hablabas en clase...

—Todavía no le has pedido perdón a Uraraka, ¿verdad?—Kaminari la mira sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunta.

—Así que tenía razón.—espeta ella.—Enserio, eres bastante estúpido. Uraraka es una chica muy buena, así que ella seguramente te pondrá las cosas fáciles. Pero venirte abajo por algo como una disculpa que no te atreves a dar...—Denki la interrumpe negando con la cabeza.

—No es por eso. Lo que pasó ese día me hizo reflexionar un poco... Sobre mí.—Jirou y él se miran a la cara. Ella expectante, y él afligido.—Tu discurso fue lo que más me llegó. Me di cuenta que a veces soy una mierda de persona. Quiero decir, Sero y yo no tuvimos reparos en empezar a reírnos de Uraraka... Sin pensar antes en lo avergonzada y fastidiada que se estaría sintiendo ella. Me di cuenta de verdad cuando vi realmente que tenía ganas de llorar.—suspira: una nube sale disparada de su boca, desapareciendo casi al instante.—En el pasado, habría pensado que ella es una exagerada. Luego me di cuenta que todos somos unos exagerados para depende qué cosas.—ríe.

—¿Lo dices por lo que yo te dije?—inquiere Kyoka.—Lo de tus problemas existenciales.

—De mierda.—añade Denki.

—Sí, de mierda.—asiente ella.

—...La verdad es que sí. En ese momento me dabas miedo, pero fue en parte gracias a tu discurso que pensé un poco sobre mí mismo.—empieza a petarse de risa de la nada. Jirou lo mira extrañada.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?—no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—En ese momento me di cuenta también de que aunque eres muy tímida para algunas cosas puedes llegar a ser todo un demonio guardián.

—¿Te ríes de mí, Kaminari?—pregunta ella sarcásticamente.—Puede que mi perro sea inofensivo, pero yo no lo soy.

—¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa?

—Es mejor que no lo compruebes directamente.—una vez el chico deja de reírse, es Jirou la que se descojona.—Eres realmente tonto si solo querías hablar conmigo para pedirme perdón.

—Vamos, no seas tan honesta, me dañas la patata.—se lleva una mano al corazón.

—¡No puedo evitarlo!—sus ojos se encuentran.—Ahora entiendo porque no consigues liarte con nadie. Eres un auténtico niño pequeño para algunas cosas, pfff...

—Al menos te hago reír.—afirma él, aguantándose la risa.

—Sí, sí, al menos...—se lleva una mano a la boca para no reírse excesivamente alto. Continúan el camino, Kyoka con dificultad debido a su risa, y Denki con la cabeza algo cabizbaja, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en sus labios.

—Gracias a ti,—pronuncia el chico—puedo escribir mi carta al futuro.

* * *

 _Lunes, 2 de Diciembre de 2017, 7:59 a.m_

—(Todavía tengo el corazón roto por el último capítulo de Inuyashiki.)—piensa Uraraka en su asiento, con el libro de japonés preparado sobre la mesa.—(Ya solo queda un mes para que la temporada de otoño finalice... Ugh, no sé como lo haré cuando vengan los exámenes trimestrales. ¿De dónde sacaré tiempo para ver todos los episodios?).

—U...—una voz masculina se acerca hacia ella.—Uraraka.

—...¿Midoriya?—la chica se sonroja cuando ve al peliverde de pie, al lado de su pupitre.—¿Q-qué pasa? (Mierdaaa, solo de recordar lo que pasó el sábado me pongo como un tomate...).

—¿T-te has visto...?—la pregunta del chico se ve interrumpida por una presencia mucho más ruidosa que también se acerca a su pupitre y apoya sus dos manos sobre la mesa.

—Uraraka.—se trata de Denki.—Quiero pedirte perdón por haberme reído de ti el otro día.—Tsuyu aparece después de él, con una expresión analizadora en su rostro. Ochaco se rasca la cabeza, inquieta.

—Ahh, bueno... Jajaja.—sonríe nerviosa.—Se me pasó el resentimiento hace varios días ya. No pasa nada, Kaminari.

—¿¡ENTONCES ME PERDONAS!?—los ojos del rubio brillan como estrellas...

—S-sí, claro.

—Gracias a Dios.—...para entonces casi desplomarse de alivio en el sitio en el que se encuentra.—Perdón por interrumpir la conversación, solo quería decir eso.—le echa una mirada a Midoriya y se retira del lugar, como si lo ocurrido recientemente fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—(Me tomó mucho coraje levantarme y mis esfuerzos se fueron a la basura por culpa de la repentina aparición de Kaminari...)—piensa Izuku con nerviosismo.

—Ochaco-chan, ¿estás bien?—la serena voz de Asui lo sobresalta.

—Ah, sí...—responde ella, algo divertida por lo recién ocurrido.—¿Por tu cara supongo que has hablado con él?

Tsuyu niega con la cabeza.

—Más bien ha sido él el que ha venido a hablar conmigo.—rectifica. Pasa a mirar a Izuku.—Oh, Midoriya-chan. ¿Pasa algo?

—¡N-NO!—salta él, sonrojado.—No pasa nada, o-os dejo tranquilas...—sale huyendo hacia su sitio, despavorido ante la idea de mantener una conversación con las dos chicas a la vez. Tsuyu lo observa durante algunos segundos.

—¿Le pasa algo?—le pregunta finalmente a su amiga.

—Ah, no, no...—la castaña no sabe qué cara poner ante la reacción de Midoriya.—Es solo que vino el sábado a mi casa junto con Iida, y bueno, nos hicimos más cercanos.—Tsuyu toma asiento en su pupitre mientras escucha atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por su mejor amiga.

—¿Ya habéis solucionado esas diferencias inexistentes de las que me estuviste hablando el otro día?—Uraraka resopla.

—¡No son inexistentes!—golpea la mesa con sus dos puños mientras se gira.—Pero sí... Todo solucionado.

—Estás tan roja, Ochaco-chan...—comenta Tsuyu sin mirar siquiera al rostro de la chica.—¿Es que te has enamorado?

—Primero Mina insistiéndome que entre Kirishima y yo hay rollo, y ahora tú con Midoriya...—suspira, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyados en el pupitre de su amiga.—Es solo que entre Iida, Midoriya y yo hubo un "click". ¿Sabes? Esa sensación cuando... Cuando...—intenta buscar la forma exacta para describirlo.—Ya sabes. Cuando nunca has hablado mucho con esa persona, o te daba palo hacerlo en condiciones, pero una vez os ponéis a conversar es como que todo fluye muy bien. No sé si puedo decir esto, pero sentí que los tres... Podríamos ser amigos.—se ruboriza al decir eso.

—Eso es bueno, viendo lo preocupada que estabas al principio.

—Y en cuanto a Midoriya, no es que me guste ni nada.—mira de reojo al peliverde, quien está sentado en su asiento preparando el material para la asignatura.—Pero ese chico tiene un encanto. Y por alguna razón, lo esconde de todo el mundo.

—Es lo que tiene ser tímido: muchos son personas maravillosas, pero sin el ambiente adecuado, nunca podrías descubrirlo.—opina Tsuyu.

—No, pero él...—su frase es interrumpida por el profesor entrando en el aula. Uraraka se obliga a si misma a dejar la conversación en ese punto.—(Es verdad que es vergonzoso... Pero no sé. Hay algo

raro. Aunque debe ser mi imaginación.).

 _Lunes, 2 de Diciembre de 2017, 10:22 p.m_

—(Todoroki me volvió a convencer hoy para que bajara al patio, aunque no he podido hablar casi nada con él...)—piensa, algo apenado.—(Me gustaría contarle que pude hablar de forma normal con Iida y Uraraka este sábado pasado.)—sonríe, a la vez que rueda por su cama.—(Y me gustaría decirle que fue gracias a él. Es raro... Siento que me están pasando muchas cosas buenas estos días. Incluso si ir a clase es un palo, no me siento tan hundido como otras veces.)—acaricia su almohada, notando por primera vez lo suave y mullida que es.—(¿Será esto... Sentirse realmente feliz?).

Se sale de la conversación con Midoriya, algo acelerado. Tiene mensajes pendientes de Hatsume, pero se sale de la aplicación sin siquiera leerlos. Echa un largo suspiro, y da una vuelta en la cama, quedando cara a la pared.

—(¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirle que me fastidia estar enfermo porque no quiero dejarlo solo?)—piensa, fastidiado.—(Yo solo quiero estar con mi mejor amigo en nuestro día a día. ¿Por qué tengo una salud tan endeble? ...¿Y por qué solo me molesta tanto cuando pienso en Izuku?)—en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abre, asustándolo.

—Hitoshi, tu padre y yo nos vamos ya a dormir.—es la dulce voz de su madre.—Avísanos si te encuentras peor o lo que sea, ¿vale?

—...Sí.—susurra él, desanimado.

* * *

 _Martes, 3 de Diciembre de 2017, 11:06 a.m_

—T-Todoroki.—una vez están en el patio, Midoriya se atreve a pronunciar el nombre del chico.—¿Hoy jugarás a fútbol?

—Ah... Sí.—asiente él. La moral de Izuku baja un poco tras esa respuesta afirmativa.—He prometido que hoy jugaría como portero porque Shoji no ha venido. ¿Por qué?—mira fijamente a los ojos de Midoriya.

—Quería hablar contigo... Pero no pasa nada.—ahora se siente una molestia.—Ya te lo diré después, no hay prisa.

—Vale.

Mientras Shoto corre hacia el campo de fútbol, Izuku toma asiento en un banco solitario y abre un cómic para empezar a leerlo. Cinco minutos sumergido en la lectura se le pasan volando, pero en ese instante siente una presencia sentándose a su lado. Gira la cabeza para ver de quien se trata: es Uraraka.

—Hey.—ella le dedica una sonrisa.—¿Solo?—pregunta.

—¡Ah! S-sí.—y él se sonroja, dándose cuenta de lo bellos que son los rasgos faciales de la muchacha

cuando sonríe.

—Veo que tú no juegas a fútbol. Es un poco peculiar.—comenta ella, echándole un vistazo a los chicos de su curso perseguir el balón.—Pero eres bueno en gimnasia. ¿Se te dan bien los deportes?

—Para nada.—niega con la cabeza.—Pero de pequeño hice fútbol de extraescolar. Todavía conservo un poco la habilidad que adquirí esos días.

—...Lo siento si te estoy molestando.—pronuncia la chica, mirando directamente al cómic que Izuku lleva entre sus manos.—Es que Tsu-chan no ha venido hoy, y no he encontrado a nadie con quien pasar este patio.—sonríe con algo de tristeza.

—¿Ah no?—se extraña Midoriya.—¿Dónde están Ashido, Hagakure y esas?

Uraraka suspira con pesadez, y su aliento vaporoso se disipa en el aire.

—Mina está con las de la D... Ya sabes, ese grupito tan bonito.—responde mientras se balancea.—Hagakure está con Ojiro a solas, y Kendo, Kodai, Jirou y Yaoyorozu están hablando de una serie que no veo. No quiero meterme en la conversación y fastidiarla, ¿sabes?—sus ojos se encuentran con los de Izuku.—Te vi solo de casualidad, así que me senté contigo. Mejor molestar a uno que a cuatro.

—Tranquila, no molestas.—asegura Midoriya.—En realidad creo que me viene bien hablar con alguien... Me siento mal al verme a mí mismo solo, aquí sentado y leyendo un cómic, y encima estando rodeado de tanta gente.—se sonroja.

—Me alegro entonces.—esboza una sonrisa que rebosa carisma, pureza y honestidad. Izuku queda maravillado.

—(Que mona es...)—piensa encandilado.—(¡Y encima es una chica friki!).

—Oye... ¿Tú no estás preocupado por Yamada?—pregunta Uraraka.—Desde que ese día salió de clase pitando, no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí... Ya hace casi una semana de eso.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo grave.—el comentario de la chica realmente le preocupa.—Que pena. Me cae bien ese profe.

—Muy ruidoso, pero a la vez muy majo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ojalá vuelva pronto. Si no no sé que haremos para el examen de inglés.—pronuncia con más optimismo.—Por cierto, ¿te diste cuenta de toda la gente que faltó hoy en nuestra clase?

—Shoji, Asui, Tokoyami, Koji, Sato...—Midoriya va pronunciando sus nombres a medida que los enumera.—Se nota que ha empezado diciembre.

—Jejeje, sí.—ríe la castaña.—Todo el mundo en casa enfermo. La clase se veía muy vacía.

—Yo me pregunto que haremos para educación física. Casi todos los que han faltado están en tu grupo o en el mío.

—Oh, es verdad. A lo mejor no haremos partido, porque si falta tanta gente...—Uraraka parece caer en algo.—Por cierto, ¿ayer querías decirme algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?—en cambio Midoriya no parece recordarlo.

—A primera hora, justo antes de que Kaminari me pidera perdón.—explica, aguantándose la

risa.—Fue muy raro ese momento, no sabía como reaccionar.

—Ahh, hablas de eso...—Izuku se ruboriza al recordar ese momento.—Solo iba a preguntarte cu-cuantos animes te has visto, aproximadamente. Me da curiosidad, pero... Responde solo si quieres.

Ochaco enarca una ceja con curiosidad. Finge preparar su garganta tosiendo, y alzando el dedo índice, contesta.

—Casi doscientos.—pronuncia.

—¡Eso es mucho...!—Uraraka se sonroja, y empieza a toquetearse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Soy una viciada.—admite.—Aunque no solo veo anime. También leo un poco de manga, y me interesan los videojuegos... Pero apenas puedo jugar a unos pocos, la mayoría gratis, porque no tengo las consolas.—suspira.

—¿No te las puedes comprar?—pregunta Izuku. El recuerdo de la casa y el barrio donde la chica vive vienen a su cabeza como un flash, y enseguida se arrepiente de haberle preguntado eso.

—No. Son carísimas.—sin embargo, ella responde con una sonrisa.—Podría pedirme alguna por navidad, pero eso anularía la posibilidad de tener algún otro regalo. Prefiero pedirme más cosas que sean más baratas. Acaba siendo más útil y provechoso.

—¿Y qué juegos te interesan?—inquiere Midoriya. Los nervios se le empiezan a pasar al entrar en un terreno de conversación con el que se siente más cómodo hablando.

—Llámame infantil, pero los que más me cautivan son los típicos de Nintendo: Pokémon, Mario Bros, Mario Kart, Kirby, Zelda...—aunque sus mejillas están rojas, en sus ojos hay un brillo arrebatador.—Pero ya te digo que apenas he jugado algunas entregas. Y cada vez me voy quedando atrás y atrás, porque van sacando nuevas consolas.

Midoriya observa el rostro de su compañera de reojo: ahora que Uraraka ha entrado en confianza con él, siente que cada palabra y frase que la chica pronuncia es un intento de agarrar confianza con él. Esa es su oportunidad de oro. La oportunidad para seguir adelante y olvidar su desafortunado pasado.

—Entonces no tienes la Switch, ¿verdad?

—Que va.—niega con la cabeza.—Quizás la compre de segunda mano más adelante. Amaría poder jugar al Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

—Y-yo me la pediré para navidad...—musita él, avergonzado.—En principio. Te la podré dejar algunos días si quieres.

Ochaco lo mira sorprendida.

—Midoriya...—pronuncia.—N-no hace falta, enserio. No tienes que dejármela si no quieres.

—Tu familia... No tiene mucho dinero, ¿verdad? Lo siento muchísimo si me equivoco...—se está muriendo de la verguenza al decir esto, pero no siente que haya otras opciones.—Pero me di cuenta cuando fui a tu casa que sois una familia humilde. También, eso explicaría lo de la sudadera. Siempre llevas los mismos conjuntos.—señala.—Y a diferencia de los otros, tienes un móvil barato y casi nunca compras chuches después de las clases.

—Pero aun así...—ella lo interrumpe, atónita ante lo atento que es Midoriya con detalles tan

aparentemente intrascendetes.—No tienes por qué dejármela, enserio.—agacha la cabeza.

—Mi familia, aunque no nos sobre el dinero, no estamos nada mal.—puntúa el chico.—No podemos irnos a Punta Cana de vacaciones cada verano, pero podemos permitirnos muchos caprichos. Tú no. Y me da un poco de pena.—las palabras no le están saliendo exactamente como quiere.—B-bueno, lo que quiero decir es... Ahora que te estás abriendo con Iida y conmigo... Podemos ayudarte.

—(Se suponía que solo Tsu-chan iba a saber sobre los problemas económicos, y por tonta Midoriya ahora se ha enterado también. Debo estar dando una imagen penosa.)—suspira.—No sientas pena.—sonríe.—No somos pobres. Hay muchísima gente allá afuera que lo está pasando mucho peor que nosotros.—apoya su nuca sobre el respaldo del banco, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.—Gente sin casa, gente que no tiene para comer, gente que vive en un país conflictivo, gente que busca refugio en otros países... Yo vivo como una diosa al lado de ellos, porque en realidad, lo tengo todo: educación, comida, agua, electricidad, gas, ropa. No hace falta que sientas lástima por mí, Midoriya.—bosteza.—El mundo allá afuera está mucho peor que mi casa. Así que no puedo quejarme.

Izuku escucha asombrado la reflexión de la castaña. Nunca habría llegado a imaginar que ella sería una persona tan humilde.

—Es verdad que la sociedad es muy injusta.—Midoriya imita las acciones de la castaña, quedando de cara al cielo.

—Sí...—deja ir ella.—Espero que mantengas en secreto lo que te acabo de decir. Apenas empezamos a hablar en condiciones y ya sabes lo peor de mí, jaja...

—Vale. Pero te dejaré la Switch.—afirma Izuku.—Creo que... Te lo mereces. Y tampoco es que se lo puedas pedir a otra persona, ¿no?

—El Midoriya real es una persona muy amable, por lo que veo.—su comentario hace que Izuku se sonroje.—Gracias. Enserio, gracias.

Los dos se quedan observando el cielo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto sin importancia. El momento es interrumpido repentinamente por una voz masculina bastante encantadora y adorable que suena en el móvil de Uraraka. Ella, algo inquieta, agarra rápidamente el teléfono.

—L-lo siento.—se disculpa avergonzada.—Es una notificación de Mystic Messenger.

—T-tranquila.—sonríe torpemente.—Mientras no suene en medio de una clase...

* * *

 _Martes, 3 de Diciembre de 2017, 12:32 p.m_

—Todoroki, ¿retocaste algo al final?—pregunta Midoriya mientras su compañero abre la cartulina.

—Solo añadí dos fotos.—las señala.—Para rellenar esos huecos.

—Ha quedado mejor.—comenta Izuku.—B-bien hecho.—sonríe torpemente.

Midoriya toma asiento en su pupitre. Todoroki lo observa atentamente mientras lo hace.

—Estos días, Midoriya... Pareces contento.—comenta Shoto, algo retraído.—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Muchas cosas...—se ruboriza.—Quise decírtelo en el patio, pero... Este sábado fui a casa de Uraraka para avanzar en el proyecto anual. Iida también estaba. Y bueno, aunque al principio todo era como siempre, al final acabamos hablando bastante los tres y nos lo pasamos bien.

—Es verdad, has estado con Uraraka durante este recreo.—puntualiza Todoroki.

—Sí, vino a hablar conmigo porque Asui ha faltado hoy a clase.—responde Midoriya.—Por alguna razón, en vez de sentirme nervioso, estoy bien. Estos días estoy bien, y eso me alegra.

La expresión de Todoroki se apena un poco.

—¿Ves cómo puedes hacerlo?—pregunta retóricamente Shoto.—Poco a poco.

—T-todo es gracias a ti.—afirma Izuku, sonrosado, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañero.—El sábado estuve de buen humor gracias a nuestra quedada en la biblioteca. Eso me ayudó a hablar más con Iida y Uraraka. Y, bueno...—se peta los dedos de las manos, en un intento de calmar sus nervios.—Es eso. Todo es gracias a ti.

—¡Buenos días chicos!—el profesor Tsunagu entra por la puerta del aula con mejor expresión que de costumbre.—¡Recordad que hoy empezamos las exposiciones!

—Es-espero que no nos toque hoy.—musita Midoriya nervioso.—Me sé bien mi parte, pero enserio, odio las exposiciones orales...

—¿Te has escrito una chuleta?—pregunta Shoto. Izuku asiente.

—Sí... Pero no hay garantías de que no me vaya a quedar en blanco.

El panorama en la clase es uno más estresado que de costumbre: Iida está en su sitio recitando por tercera vez su parte, Setsuna y Togaru parecen estar terminando la cartulina en el fondo del aula, Itsuka escribe una chuleta a la velocidad a la luz, Denki está relajándose en su asiento porque Fumikage no ha venido, y un largo etcétera.

—El otro día decidí los primeros que saldrían a exponer.—Hakamata saca una pequeña lista.—Los que expondréis hoy seréis: Kyoka Jirou y Jurota Shishida con el modelo de Thomson, Momo Yaoyorozu e Itsuka Kendo con Heisenberg y Schrödinger, Iida Tenya y Pony Tsunotori con el de Dalton, Denki Kaminari y Fumikage Tokoyami con el modelo de Rutherford y Shihai Kuroiro y Rin Hiryu con Bohr.

—(Mierda, ¿por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?)—piensa Jirou con fastidio.

—(¡Esto es un milagro de la vida!)—piensa Setsuna emocionada.—(No me sé mi texto y aún no hemos acabado la cartulina. Pero como haremos la expo el siguiente día, ¡no he de preocuparme por nada!).

—Em... Profe.—Kaminari empieza a hablar a la vez que levanta la mano.—Tokoyami no ha venido hoy.

—Escucharemos tu parte entonces, Kaminari.—el profesor lo pilla un poco ahí.

—Es que... Él tiene la cartulina, y tal. Y no lo puedo hacer sin eso.—se excusa el rubio, mintiendo, pues está escondiendo susodicho material en su cajón. Con esa estrategia deja al maestro sin salida. Tsunagu suspira.

—Bien, entonces tu grupo lo hará el próximo día.—echa un vistazo a su lista.—¿Quien es el otro grupo que le tocaba exponer sobre el modelo de Rutherford?

—Nosotros.—Togaru Kamakiri levanta la mano, impertérrito.

—Pues os intercambio con Denki y Fumikage, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros expondréis hoy.—pasa a mirar a Kyoka y a Jurota.—Bien, los primeros ya pueden salir.

—(Un momento...)—Setsuna empalidece.—(¿¡Nos toca hoy...!?).

—Que suerte hemos tenido.—suspira Midoriya, quien casi parecía estar al borde del desmayo.—Tengo más tiempo para repasarlo.

—Hola, nosotros somos Kyoka Jirou y Jurota Shishida...—Jirou es la que empieza presentando mientras su compañero aguanta la cartulina.—Y esta es nuestra exposición sobre el modelo atómico de Thomson.

La primera exposición estuvo bien. No es que destacara en algún aspecto, pero tanto Kyoka como Jurota se sabían bien su texto y eso ayudaba a no desatenderse de su explicación.

—Vale, pues no ha estado mal.—comenta el profesor al finalizar.—Los dos no os habéis cortado en ninguna parte y habéis utilizado vuestros brazos para coordinar vuestra explicación con la cartulina, lo cual es algo muy importante y que los alumnos suelen olvidar de hacer. Jurota, tu pronunciación ha estado excelente, aunque tú Kyoka deberías perder esa verguenza y elevar un poquito tu tono de voz. Quitando eso, todo lo demás bien.—anota algo.—Tenéis un ocho en general y en individual. Muy bien hecho.

—(Al fin nos lo hemos quitado de encima.)—piensa Shishida regresando a su asiento.

—(Putos profesores de mierda conche su madre pija comemierda estoy hasta las santísimas bolas de que siempre me digan lo de la voz baja.)—con una expresión neutra en el rostro, la cabeza de Jirou se inunda de palabrotas y más palabrotas.

—¡Bien, siguiente grupo!

Yaoyorozu y Kendo se levantan de sus pupitres para caminar al frente de la clase. Cuando Kaminari las ve pasar, le da un codazo a Hiryu Rin y le susurra algo. Kyoka lo mira mal desde su sitio.

—Buenos días, nosotras somos Itsuka Kendo.—mira a su compañera, la cual aguanta el otro borde de la cartulina,

—Y Momo Yaoyorozu.

—Y os vamos a presentar nuestra exposición sobre el modelo atómico de Heisenberg y Schrödinger.

Las dos lo hicieron perfecto.

—Pues esta exposición ha estado de fábula, y creo que todo el mundo opina lo mismo.—echa un vistazo a los alumnos, que aunque también lo piensan, no le siguen el rollo al profesor.—Habéis hablado de forma muy fluida, con el vocabulario adecuado, la cartulina está muy bien organizada y preparada y era imposible desconectarse de vuestra explicación.

—(Normal que fuese imposible.)—piensa Denki, con la mirada fija en las dos chicas.—(Con esas domingas y esas asentaderas...).

—Es curioso como Momo suele ser tan suave y fina hablando, pero cuando llega el momento de exponer sabe sacar esa poderosa voz interior.—acompaña sus palabras con gestos. Yaoyorozu se ruboriza.—En fin, tenéis un diez en todo. ¡Los siguientes!

—¡Sí!—mientras Tenya y Pony se levantan de sus asientos, Itsuka toca el hombro de Momo.

—No sé que le pasa a este profesor contigo.—opina Kendo.—Pero, no sé... Es como que, ¿te tiene predilección? Siempre dice cosas buenas de ti cuando habla.

—Es muy raro.—Yaoyorozu se cruza de brazos.—Más que gustarme, me perturba.

—¡Buenos días!—aquí Iida es el encargado de aguantar la cartulina.—¡Somos Tenya Iida y Pony Tsunotori y esta es nuestra presentación sobre el modelo de Dalton!

Iida puede llegar a entusiasmarse mucho...

—Bueno... Iida, la próxima vez intenta regular tu tono de voz, porque gritas demasiado.—pide Hakamata.—Quitando los momentos en los que te has ido un poco por las ramas y el vocabulario excesivamente profesional que has usado, te sabías muy bien tu parte. De Pony no puedo decir lo mismo, pues se ha quedado en blanco una vez y a veces se cortaba con algunas palabras.—mira disciplente a la rubia, que está con la mirada agachada.—La cartulina está bien hecha, aunque un poco sobrecargada. Os voy a poner un siete y medio de general, un ocho a Tenya y un seis y medio a Pony.

—No pasa nada, Tsunotori.—Iida le da una palmadita a la chica en el hombro.—Lo has hecho bien. Mi culpa por meter palabras complicadas.

—Gr-gracias...—susurra ella apenada.

—(Que hijo de puta, primero incomodando a Momo y ahora dejando a Pony en ridículo...)—Itsuka aprieta los dientes.

—(Con Tsunotori no puede meterse.)—Sen frunce el ceño.

—(¿Quién se cree este viejo, avergonzando a Tsunotori en público?)—se enfada Juzo.

—(Espero que nadie se haya reído de mí...)—piensa preocupada la pequeña chica cuando toma asiento en su lugar.

—Bueno... Creo que solo nos da tiempo a hacer una exposición más, así que Setsuna y Togaru serán los últimos en salir.—sus ojos azules se clavan en la chica y el chico avanzando lentamente hacia el frente. Tokage es la que más asustada parece.

—Uh... Ejem.—tose.—Yo soy Setsuna, y él es Togaru, y os explicaremos nuestro trabajo sobre el modelo atómico de Ruterforth.

—Rutherford.—corrige el profesor.

—Sí, eso.

Es mejor escuchar el veredicto final del profesor para ver como le ha ido a esta pareja tan dispareja.

—A ver.—empieza diciendo.—Setsuna, ¿tú te has estudiado algo? Porque has estado leyendo durante toda la exposición, chica. Pero es que vamos, ¡no has despegado ni un solo momento la mirada del papel! Y ni siquiera sabes pronunciar el nombre del científico que os ha tocado.—suspira.—De ti Togaru no puedo decir lo mismo, aunque deberías hablar con más gargo y ganas, que pareces un zombi. Para colmo, vuestra cartulina está por acabar, que me he fijado en los dibujos a medio pintar y en blanco que habéis dejado. Ya que vuestra exposición ha estado bastante regular, podríais haberos esforzado con la cartulina, ¿no? Que tenéis la cara de traerla a medio hacer.

—Los dibujos eran responsabilidad de Tokage.—pronuncia Kamakiri, sin piedad alguna por su compañera. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada, visiblemente molesta.—Dijo que lo traería hecho hoy, pero...

—¡Hijo de puta!—murmura la chica lo suficientemente bajo para que el profesor no la oiga. Togaru se limita a encogerse de hombros.

—Pues vas bien, Setsuna, vas bien.—escribe durante varios segundos.—Veamos, de trabajo general tenéis un cinco. Tú Togaru tienes un seis, y Setsuna, lo siento mucho, pero has suspendido el trabajo con un cuatro. Te recuerdo que esto contaba lo mismo que un examen.

Ella asiente, y camina indignada hacia su pupitre. Togaru marcha tras ella con tranquilidad y llevando la cartulina entre sus brazos. Justo en ese instante el timbre que indica final de hora suena.

—El próximo día expondréis todos los demás.

—Dios, es muy estricto...—se lamenta Midoriya.—Se me da fatal hablar en público y expresarme. Seguro que me quedaré en blanco como Tsunotori...

—No pienses en eso.—dice Todoroki.—Tú solo procura estudiártelo bien, ¿vale? Todavía faltan dos días para jueves.

Izuku sonríe y asiente.

—Sí. Tienes razón.


	16. Felicidad rota

_Miércoles, 4 de Diciembre de 2017, 2:44 p.m_

—¿Entonces?—pregunta Uraraka.—¿Necesitas muchas cosas?

—Solo lo que mi madre no pudo comprar ayer.—responde Asui, con voz nasal. Su nariz rojita y sus párpados levemente caídos indican que todavía no se ha recuperado del todo de la fiebre.—Gracias por acompañarme, Ochaco-chan.

La castaña es la que se encarga de llevar el carro de la compra.

—¡De nada!—sonríe.—Descuélgate la mochila, Tsu-chan. Déjala en el carrito.

Asui obedece, algo sorprendida de la petición de la castaña, y deja la cartera junto con todos los libros y material guardado dentro encima del carro.

—Wow.—articula la chica.—Pesa mucho.

—¿Segura que quieres llevarla todo este rato?—pregunta la chica rana.

—Sí, sí. Todavía estás enferma.—argumenta Uraraka, sacando fuerzas.—Pero vayamos a por toda esas cosas que tienes que comprar... Lo antes posible.

—Primero tenemos que ir a la zona de las frutas: he de coger algunos plátanos, nos hemos quedado sin.—caminan hacia allí.—Mi hermana pequeña montó una pataleta ayer porque no quería merendar.

—Es verdad, tienes hermanos pequeños.—comenta Ochaco mientras su amiga guarda la fruta dentro de una bolsa.—¿Cómo se llamaban?

—Samidare y Satsuki.—deja los plátanos en el carro.—Samidare es bastante tranquilo, aunque muy pillo cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiere. A mí por suerte nunca me la consigue colar.—guiada por Asui, Uraraka arrastra el carro hacia otra zona del súper distinta.—Satsuki en cambio sigue siendo muy pequeña todavía y le gusta hacer travesuras de vez en cuando. Pero es muy risueña, y también una llorona cuando se hace daño.

—¿No te dan muchos problemas al estudiar?—inquiere Ochaco, curiosa. Tsuyu agarra un detergente de la estantería del supermercado y abre el tapón para olerlo.

—No realmente.—responde. Le pasa la botella a Uraraka.—Huele esto, Ochaco-chan.

—Hmmm, que aroma más suave y agradable.—la castaña se ha quedado en las nubes.—¿Usan este detergente en tu casa? Ahora entiendo porque tu ropa huele tan bien.

La cara de Asui enrojece mientras deja el producto en el carro.

—Hace frío por aquí.—comenta la chica rana, abrazándose a ella misma.—La zona de pescadería es horrible en invierno...

—No te acerques tanto o te resfriarás más.—indica Ochaco. Tsuyu se cambia de lado.

—Tú no tienes hermanos, ¿verdad?—pregunta Asui, continuando con la conversación de antes. Su amiga niega con la cabeza.

—Hija única. Pero tengo varios primos.—Tsuyu abre una de las neveras del supermercado. Ochaco sustituye su posición.—Ya lo hago yo, Tsu-chan. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Filetes de pollo. Esos de ahí están bien.—responde ella, señalando uno en especial. Uraraka lo agarra y lo mete en el carro.—(Está como muy caballerosa hoy...).

—Me llevo bastante bien con dos de ellos: mis primos por parte de madre.—continúan caminando por el supermercado.—Uno de ellos tiene diecisiete años, ya está en el último año de instituto. Y la otra tiene trece, está en la ESO todavía.

—Es como si os llevaráis la edad perfecta.—sonríe Asui. Uraraka le devuelve el gesto.

—Sip.

Tras coger un paquete de pasta, salsa carbonara, yogures y dos packs de brics de zumo, las dos chicas se dirigen hacia la caja para pagar, haciendo un parón antes en la estantería de bollería industrial. Asui se agacha y le echa un vistazo a la confitería disponible. Uraraka intenta no mirar demasiado, sabiendo bien que la comida dulce es su perdición.

—¿Tienes merenda para hoy, Ochaco-chan?—pregunta Tsuyu.

—Sí.—sin girar su cabeza hacia la comida, Ochaco responde.—Sí que tengo, por buena o mala suerte.

Su amiga agarra algo del estante y se lo ofrece a la castaña. Cuando esta mira, ve que es un paquete de donuts.

—Tsu-chan...—no sabe si besar a su amiga o llorar en el rincón.—¿Quieres engordarme?—pregunta.

—Por una tarde no pasa nada.—contesta Asui, insistiéndole a Uraraka que acepte su ofrecimiento. Ella finalmente lo hace.—Yo te invito.

—Esto es de marca, es caro.

—Precisamente...—se da la vuelta.—Dame uno a cambio, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué uno?—Ochaco vuelve a empujar el carrito hasta la caja.

—Mis padres no permiten este tipo de comida en casa, así que si quiero comer algo de este estilo he de hacerlo a escondidas de ellos y de mis hermanos.—suspira.—Hoy necesito una buena dosis de azúcar para seguir avanzando.

—Una vida sin donuts... No lo puedo imaginar.

—Son estrictos en ese sentido. Dicen que es malo para la salud.—se encoge de hombros.—Bueno, razón no les falta.

Cuando llegan a la caja para pagar, Uraraka se adelanta a Asui y empieza a sacar todo del carro.

—Gracias.—susurra la chica antes de pegar un gigantesco estornudo.

—Esto es a cambio de los donuts.—Ochaco le guiña un ojo.

Una vez terminan de pagar y lo llevan todo guardado dentro de una bolsa que les ha dado la dependienta del supermercado, vuelven a salir a la fría calle, bajo un cielo azul celeste cubierto por nubes grises que provoca que Tsuyu estornude una vez más. Ochaco la mira algo preocupada.

—¿Segura que estabas bien para venir hoy a clase?—pregunta.—Yo te noto bastante enferma.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.—saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se moca la nariz.—No quiero perderme ninguna clase ahora que tenemos los exámenes tan cerca.

—Ahh, ni lo recuerdes...—suspira.—Pero enserio, podrías haber descansado hoy. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedo ir a tu casa a explicártelo todo.

—Ochaco-chan, tú también tienes que estudiar, y no es que seas la mejor alumna de la clase.—la honestidad sin rodeos de su amiga hace que se sonroje.—Especialmente en mates.

—Serás tú la que me tenga que explicar a mí.—admite derrotada.—Enserio, odio el instituto. Tantas horas diarias de clase, hacer deberes, estudiar, retener información inútil en la cabeza... ¿Todo eso para qué?

—Para poder trabajar de algo que te guste cuando seas adulta.—Tsuyu es sin duda la voz de la razón.

—Podrían inventar un método más agradable para todos. Estoy segura que los profesores lo agradecerían.—Asui asiente.

—No puedo quitarte la razón en eso. El sistema escolar de nuestro país está un poco anticuado.—opina, llevándose el dedo índice a su barbilla.—En vez de un método que haga que nos estresemos y pasemos casi todo el día con la cabeza metida en un libro de texto, deberían optar por un procedimiento que nos motive a aprender, y a aprender bien, no lo que hacemos ahora, que es limitarnos a memorizar las fechas de historia o aprendernos de cabeza las fórmulas matemáticas sin siquiera entenderlas.

—Tsu-chan, eres lista hasta cuando estás enferma.—opina Uraraka.—Yo cuando tengo fiebre parezco un mono retrasado.

Su amiga ríe suavemente, pues la nariz le impide hacerlo con más fuerza.

—Ochaco-chan, te he notado un poco rara estos días.—suelta de repente.—Has estado como más desanimada y dispersa. Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?—la castaña vacila ante la espontánea afirmativa de su amiga.—Bueno... Ya sabes, el estrés de los exámenes. La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo de los primeros trimestrales.

—¿Te falta confianza?

—Sí.—suspira.—Quiero decir, todo va a formar parte de nuestra media para entrar a la universidad. No entiendo como Mina por ejemplo puede estar tan pancha...

—A Ashido-chan no le importan demasiado las notas.—dice, con cierto recelo en su tono de voz.—Bueno, tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. Es tu mejor amiga, después de todo.

—Tsu-chan... ¿Es que estás celosa?

—No son celos.—contesta ella, de forma tajante pero serena.—Lo que pasa es que creo que es una mala influencia para ti. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero...—deja de hablar de repente, y un gigantesco estornudo se escapa por su nariz.—Bueno, cuando estáis juntas, te comportas diferente.

—¿Diferente?—las palabras de Asui son algo nuevo para Uraraka. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabe bien a qué se está refiriendo su amiga.

—Eres más rebelde. Cuando estáis juntas, es como que no te importan las reglas: os reís en clase, coméis cuando no toca y hasta usáis el teléfono móvil.

—B-bueno, es ella la que siempre saca el suyo.

—Da igual. Tú en vez de detenerla muestras interés por lo que hace.—Tsuyu suena preocupada diciendo todas estas cosas, como si tuviera miedo de algo.—No sé. Es casi como si... Te transformaras en otra persona.

Las dos se detienen al toparse con un semáforo en rojo. Ochaco se queda callada mientras Tsuyu estornuda de nuevo.

—(¿Soy tan influenciable?)—piensa.

—Ochaco-chan... No lo he dicho a malas.—habla la chica con una voz más nasal que antes.—Lo que digo es que Ashido-chan no es como tú.

—Eso no importa... Podemos ser amigas igualmente.—vuelven a caminar.—Ella es mi mejor amiga. Las dos lo decimos. No es que yo me lo invente.

—Yo no he dicho que no podáis ser amigas.—suspira Asui.—Solo era mi opinión de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí.

—(No le puedo decir que se deja arrastrar por ese grupo.)—piensa Tsuyu.—(Se lo va a tomar muy mal. Pero cada vez que Ochaco-chan dice que Ashido-chan es su mejor amiga, algo me pincha por dentro. Cada vez que las veo juntas, puedo notar que Ochaco-chan, en realidad, se siente incómoda con ella.)—mira de reojo a la castaña, que parece estar contestando ahora un mensaje en su móvil.—(Y puede... Puede que también esté un poco celosa.).

* * *

 _Miércoles, 4 de Diciembre de 2017, 2:50 p.m_

—(Finalmente...)—suspira en el asiento de su habitación, sintiendo su mente nublada y su garganta seca.—(He completado la ruta de Orihime. Este juego es increíblemente largo. Ahora solo faltan Hikari y Korona.)—pega un largo bostezo, estirando sus brazos.—(Me siento excesivamente cansado y chafado... Menuda mierda.).—se levanta con pereza de la silla de su cuarto, no sin antes revisar la hora que es en su teléfono móvil.—(Ya deben haber salido del instituto hace un buen rato. Y mientras tanto, yo aquí podrido toda la mañana.).

Camina con pesadumbre por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Coge un vaso de cristal y lo pone debajo del grifo encendido. Le da varios sorbos largos hasta que su garganta no aguanta más el ardor. Esa sensación tan masoquista le agrada y disgusta a la vez. El plato de macarrones que se ha comido antes le empieza a dar vueltas en el estómago, y se lleva una mano por la zona, resentido.

—(Mierda, mierda, mierda... Cómo duele, joder...)—esta vez ha cogido todos los virus posibles: fiebre, garganta y barriga. Su sistema inmunitario debe ser el más perezoso del mundo.—(Debería pedirle los deberes a alguien. ¿A Hatsume, quizás? Pero no quiero que empiece a molestarme como siempre. Ahora mismo tengo la paciencia bajo cero.)—regresa lentamente a su cuarto, donde ha dejado su teléfono. Enciende la pantalla para entrar a WhatsApp.—(Me pregunto si la gente de mi clase... Actuará de la misma forma que mis compañeros de la ESO, hablando y haciendo chistes de mí cuando no voy a clase por estar malo.).—suspira.—(No sé ni para que lo dudo. Está claro que lo hacen, y si no ocurre todavía, pasará en el futuro. Las únicas personas que no creo que vayan a hacer esos comentarios nunca son... Izuku y Hatsume.).—se tumba en la cama con el móvil entre sus manos. Abre el Geometry Dash para jugar un poco.—(Aunque es una pesada y está loca, Hatsume en realidad es buena amiga.)—se ruboriza pese a estar hablando consigo mismo.—(Y de Izuku que puedo decir. Es demasiado bueno. A veces parece tener la inocencia de un niño pequeño. Pero de él sí que estoy convencido... Que nunca sería capaz de reírse de mí. No pega con él.).—esboza una sonrisa algo tonta.

* * *

 _Jueves, 5 de Diciembre de 2017, 8:00 a.m_

—¿Preparado para la exposición?—pregunta Todoroki. Midoriya toma asiento a su lado, nervioso.

—Ojalá pudiera decir que sí... Pero no lo sé.—lleva una chuleta entre sus manos. Todoroki lo mira fijamente de reojo.

—Se te ve contento...—musita el heterocromático.

—¿Q-qué has dicho?—Izuku no ha llegado a escucharlo.

—Nada importante. Hablaba conmigo mismo.—se aclara su garganta y le echa un vistazo a su texto.—Una vez estemos exponiendo no te pongas nervioso, ¿vale? Piensa que es algo importante, pero tampoco te encabezones con que debes hacerlo perfecto porque entonces te quedarás en blanco. Tampoco te fijes en el resto de personas: piensa que estás haciendo la exposición en tu habitación.

—(Me está dando tantos consejos que apenas puedo digerirlos todos.) S-sí, entiendo.

El profesor aparece por la puerta de clase, de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Dime, ¿has vuelto a hablar con Uraraka o Iida?—pregunta Todoroki.

—Ayer Uraraka me pasó algunos memes por WhatsApp, pero eso fue todo.—responde Midoriya.—Ella es... Distinta a lo que aparenta, ¿sabes? Es curioso como hay personas que una vez las conoces cambian tanto.

—...Sí.

—¡Hoy seguiremos con las exposiciones! A ver si da tiempo a acabarlas todas.—echa un vistazo a los grupos que faltan por exponer.—Vamos a ver, empecemos con Shoto Todoroki y su pareja, Izuku Midoriya.

—Y justo teníamos que empezar nosotros.—lamenta Midoriya.

—Lo harás bien.—dice Todoroki mientras se levanta de su asiento, con la cartulina entre sus manos.—Vamos.

Los dos chicos caminan hacia el frente de la clase, Shoto bastante tranquilo e Izuku muy nervioso, justo como dos polos opuestos. Cuando el peliverde se da la vuelta para quedar de cara a sus compañeros, siente como el corazón le empieza a later con locura al ver todas las caras de sus compañeros, clavados en ellos dos. Recuerda la importancia de esta exposición: cuenta lo mismo que un examen para la nota. Debe hacerlo bien... Debe hacerlo bien, porque si no...

—Midoriya.—susurra Todoroki, mientras desenrrolla la cartulina.—Ayúdame a pegar la cartulina a la pizarra, por favor.

—Ah... S-sí.—al parecer Shoto se había llevado con él un poco de para poder enganchar el proyecto. Una buena idea, pues así no tienen que agarrar todo el rato la cartulina. Izuku pega los dos lados que le tocan, con la mirada perdida, intentando relajarse. De repente, Todoroki le roza el hombro con su mano.—¿?

—Relájate.—susurra.—Lo harás bien.

Midoriya asiente, pero no se siente tan seguro como su compañero.

—Pues... Cuando queráis.—el profesor Hakamata abre la punta de su bolígrafo para empezar a anotar cosas desde el principio. Izuku traga saliva.

—Buenos días a todos.—empieza Shoto.—Yo soy Shoto Todoroki, y él es Izuku Midoriya, y hoy vamos a hacer una exposición sobre el modelo atómico que nos ha tocado, que es el de Bohr. Espero que os guste.

Izuku no puede evitar sentir admiración ante su compañero: habla alto y claro, sin dudar, con la espalda recta y sin poner caras raras mientras lo hace. Cuando empieza a recitar toda su información, acompaña la exposición con gestos y señalando la cartulina cuando es necesario. Pronto le va a tocar a él. Le echa un vistazo a su chuleta para refrescar la información que ha de decir.

Pero no es capaz de entender lo que hay escrito. Y tampoco se acuerda de nada. Está en **blanco**.

—(Joder, joder, joder, no me fastidies ahora, cerebro, no ahora, por favor.).—siente como su mano quiere temblar.—(A ver, mi apartado era... Explicar los electrones. Sí, lo tengo. Tengo que acordarme. Lo he trabajado en el dosier, lo he repetido miles de veces en mi casa, me va a salir bien.)—respira profundo.

—...así es como lo hizo.—dice Todoroki. Tras eso, se queda mirando a Midoriya, que lee su texto concentrado. Al darse cuenta del repentino silencio en el aula, Izuku levanta la mirada: primero mira a Shoto, quien sus ojos lo observan serenamente tras el cristal de las gafas, y después a la clase, que esperan expectantes lo que dirá a continuación. Toma aire. ¿Cómo puede ser que esté sudando en diciembre?

—Em... L-los electrones.—presenta el título de su apartado, sintiendo un miedo surgir de su interior al notar un enorme nudo en su garganta y su voz tan endeble y cortada. No sabe como empezar la primera frase. No se acuerda. Le echa un vistazo rápido al papel.—Ah... Cuando los electrones giran alde... Alrededor del átomo, o-osea, del núcleo atómico...—nota todas las miradas clavadas en él.—N-no emiten energía.—nota _su_ mirada clavada en él.—Em... Em...

Vuelve a leer lo que tiene que decir.

—Los electrones no pueden girar a cualquier distancia: s-sólo pueden hacerlo en ondas donde su energía tiene valores... Determinados.—le tiembla la voz. Le castañean los dientes. No se acuerda de nada. Está en blanco.

Está haciendo el ridículo.

Por su culpa Todoroki va a suspender.

Y se volverá a quedar solo.

Otra vez.

Solo.

Todoroki lo abandonará después del espectáculo que está haciendo.

No puede ser.

Tiene que parar esto.

 _Está regresando al infierno de su pasado._

 _Él lo está mirando._

 _Él lo está mirando._

 _Él lo está mirando._

 _Está esperando el momento adecuado para volver a reírse de él._

—E-e-eso significa que... Hay varios níveles de energía en el átomo de Bohr.—no puede dejar de mirar esos ojos rojos que tanto le hielan la sangre. El tartamudeo aumenta. Entonces escucha a alguien murmurar:

— _¿Qué le pasa?_

—(Midoriya...).—Todoroki lo mira sin saber muy bien que puede hacer y que no en esta situación.

—Ah...—las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.—Ah...

 _—_ _¡Habla más fuerte que no te oigo!_ _—_ _pronunció esa voz burlona, acompañada de incesantes y divertidas risas._ _—_ _¡Intenta vocalizar un poco, que hablas de una forma que parece que tengas una polla gorda en toda la boca! ¿¡Me oyes..._

 _...Deku!?_

Midoriya empieza a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, agachando la mirada. Pasa a mirar a su profesor.

—Lo siento...—de un momento a otro, ha empezado a llorar.—No puedo hacer esto... No puedo hacer esto...

—Midoriya...—Todoroki camina hacia él, un poco en shock por lo que está pasando. Toca su hombro. Los ojos de Izuku están completamente empapados: sin embargo, a diferencia del día en el que se disculpó con él, en su rostro no hay una expresión de _alivio_. Hay terror... Y derrota.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué es esto?—Tsunagu se cruza de piernas.—¿Por qué te pones a llorar en mitad de una exposición? ¿Es que eres un niño pequeño? ¿Qué es eso de que no puedes hacerlo?—en su voz hay un tinte sarcástico.—¡Hazlo! ¡No tienes otra opción, chico!

—(¿Qué le pasa a Midoriya?).—piensa Iida, boquiabierto. No es el único cuyos pensamientos en este momento son esos: no es exagerado decir que esas son las palabras que ocupan la mente de todos. O bueno, de casi todos.

—¡No puedo...!—la voz se le rompe justo al terminar la frase. Sus sollozos lo ahogan.

—No, no es que no puedas, es que no quieres.—se levanta de su asiento.—Mírame. Mírame a la cara.

Izuku, sin embargo, no le obedece. Con la cara gacha, su cuerpo le da el hombro al maestro. En cambio, Shoto sí que está mirando al adulto, sin separar su mano del hombro del chico.

—(¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora...? Yo... ¿No estaba contento?).—piensa, vencido.—(¿Por qué me pongo a llorar de la nada...?).

—Izuku, mírame.—ordena el profesor.—¿Es que quieres que te suspenda el trimestre? ¿O que avise a tu tutor de este numerito que estás montando?

—Snif...—Midoriya no parece estar escuchando a Hakamata. Está más centrado en esconder su vergonzosa expresión de todos los que lo están mirando.

—Izu...

—¿Es que no ves que no puede hablar?—para sorpresa de todos, Todoroki interrumpe al profesor, dando la cara por su compañero.—¿Cómo quieres que te conteste si está llorando?

—...—Tsunagu es el primero sorprendido.—Escucha, a mí no me hablas así, antes de nada. Soy tu profesor, así que muestra un poco de respeto.

—No voy a mostrar respeto por quienes no lo tienen.—escupe. Itsuka y Momo se miran mutuamente, boquiabiertas.—¿Te crees que está llorando por gusto?

—...Hombre, espero que no.

—No, no lo está haciendo.—Shoto frunce el ceño.—Así que no empieces a decirle cosas que sabes que van a empeorar la situación. Reírse de un alumno en una situación así no debería estar permitido: y no creo que a nuestro tutor le haga gracia saberlo.—las amenazas de Todoroki suenan directas y claras, pero sin pasarse de la raya. Es como el punto perfecto.—Quizás vamos a ser nosotros los que avisemos de tu numerito.

—Shoto. ¿Te crees que puedes hablarme así?—Tsunagu empieza a perder la paciencia.—¿Con amenazas? Pensaba que eras un chico ejemplar, eh, pero ya veo que no.

—Quizás no seré ejemplar, pero al menos me atrevo a defender a mi compañero.—se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la clase, con Midoriya a su lado. Todos los alumnos presentes siguen con cuidado sus acciones.—¿Permiso para ir al lavabo?

Sus ojos se clavan en los del maestro, que tras unos segundos de tensión, acaba asintiendo.

—Sí.—dice.

—Gracias.—responde Todoroki toscamente.

—(Esto me ha dejado loco.).—las gafas de Iida parecen estar a punto de romperse debido a la inesperada situación.

—No sabía que Todoroki pudiera ser así.—murmura Itsuka.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?—se pregunta Sen.

—(Yo también puedo ponerme a llorar en mitad de una exposición para dar pena y que así no me suspendan.)—piensa Setsuna, descontenta.

—...—el único que parece no estar pensando en nada ahora mismo es Katsuki, quien tiene la mirada perdida por la ventana del aula.

* * *

 _Jueves, 5 de Diciembre de 2017, 8:16 a.m_

—Midoriya.—en el pasillo del instituto, el llanto de Izuku resuena con el doble de fuerza.—Midoriya, relájate.

—No...—él intenta hablar, pero la voz se le queda inevitablemente atorada en la garganta. Así que opta por negar con la cabeza. Shoto decide no decir nada más. Sin separar todavía sus dedos del cuerpo de Izuku, los dos caminan dirección a los baños, donde podrán tranquilizarse un poco.

Al ser primera hora, todavía no hay gente rondando los lavabos porque tenían pis y no se podían aguantar. Es mucho mejor de esta manera: menos miradas y más intimidad. Todoroki abre la puerta del primer compartimiento, pero tras pensárselo un poco, decide ir hacia otro cubículo que significa algo importante tanto para él como para Midoriya.

—Vamos.—dice suavemente.—Entra.

Izuku obedece, tomando asiento encima de la tapa del retrete. Todoroki se queda de pie contra la puerta, con una mirada seria y preocupada a partes iguales. No pregunta nada: los gimoteos de Midoriya son el único sonido que inunda la estancia.

—Midoriya...—susurra Todoroki.—¿Qué ha pasado?

Izuku agacha la mirada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso...?—pregunta.—¿Por qué te has metido con el profe?

—Él te estaba presionando.—contesta Todoroki.—Si no lo hacía, iba a empeorar la situa-

—¿Por qué te has sacrificado... Por alguien como yo?—levanta el rostro: sus ojos están empapados de lágrimas.—No puedo entenderlo, Todoroki... Como alguien tan bueno como tú... Continúa estando al lado de un perdedor como yo.

—No eres un perdedor.—murmura Shoto.

—Sí que lo soy. Todos estos años lo he sido. Me lo han dicho tantas veces... Y me lo han demostrado tantas veces, que estoy convencido de ello.—mira a los ojos de su compañero.—Soy un perdedor. ¡Un perdedor que solo sabe mendigar lástima!—sonríe con frustración.—¡Eso es lo único que sé hacer bien en la vida! ¡Ir por ahí pidiendo la pena de los demás, con mi cara aburrida y mi carácter de mierda! ¿¡Es lo que pasó contigo, no!?—un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Todoroki.—¡Tú dijiste... Que sabías de mis problemas por mi actitud!

—Midoriya...

—¿¡Ves cómo tengo razón!? ¡Por primera vez en la vida, tengo razón en algo!—se lleva una mano al corazón.—¡No puedo hacer nada bien! ¡Primero me quedo en blanco en la exposición, después me pongo a llorar como un bebé frente a todo el mundo, y después tú contestas al profesor por mi culpa...!—se le corta la voz debido a su llanto.—¿¡Por qué!?

* * *

 _Lameculos. Mongolico. Niño rata. Retrasado mental. Tocapelotas._

* * *

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!?—grita.—¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SALIR DE ESTA MIERDA DE UNA VEZ!? Pensaba que... Pe-pensaba que estaba saliendo hacia adelante.—se pasa un brazo por los ojos.—Pero los mismos problemas de siempre no parecen querer abandonarme. Sigo siendo el mismo endeble de siempre. Sigo siendo Deku.

—... Oye...—Todoroki recuerda ese mote.—(¿Por qué lo menciona ahora?).

* * *

 _Bipolar. Lerdo. Gilipollas. Mariquita. Inútil de mierda._

* * *

—Soy demasiado egoísta, ¿verdad? Incluso con tu apoyo, Todoroki, yo... ¡NO LOGRO HACER NADA!

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Shoto parece estar algo alterado ante la situación.

—No me gusta que se metan conmigo. O que me insulten. Me he dado cuenta... Que la principal razón por la que no me gusta es porque tienen toda la razón. Cada una de las cosas que me decían...—echa para dentro unos mocos que se asoman por su nariz.—Yo solo traigo mierda a la vida de la gente. Creo que por eso me molestaban. Porque odiaban mi inseguridad. Me odiaban a mí. Y querían deshacerse de mí a toda costa.—la comisura de sus labios forma una pequeña sonrisa.—Ellos robaron toda mi felicidad y autoestima.

* * *

 _Drama queen. Exagerado. Maricón. Chupapollas. Caraculo._

* * *

—Pero... ¿Por qué soy incapaz de desearles algún mal?—su expresión vuelve a arrugarse y torcerse.—Sigo siendo... ¡Sigo siendo un auténtico inútil! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir rencor hacia las personas que me hicieron todas esas gamberradas!—declara.—¡Cuando intento enfadarme con ellos, enseguida me pongo a pensar gilipolleces! ¡"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de la gente que nunca te habló?"! ¡O "¡Otra vez intentas dar pena!"! ¿Por qué, por qué, ¡porqué!?—pregunta.—¡YO NO QUIERO PENSAR ESO DE LA GENTE QUE ODIO! ¡PERO ESA ES OTRA PRUEBA DE QUE NO SÉ HACER NADA! ¡SOLO SÉ LLORAR, ARRASTRARME POR EL SUELO Y PEDIR AYUDA A LA GENTE AMABLE COMO TÚ!—Izuku ha elevado tanto su voz que Shoto teme que lleguen a escucharlo desde el pasillo.—¡TODOROKI... ¿POR QUÉ ME AYUDAS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME AYUDAS SI SABES QUE NO VAS A SACAR NINGÚN PROVECHO?! Yo solo soy... ¡Solo soy...!

* * *

 _Pelota. Friki. Mamón. Princeso. Tarado. Cabrón. Arrastrado. Marica. Victimista. Puto. Mariposón. Troglodita. Virgen. Hijo de Satanás. Débil. Flojo. Vago. Molesto. Irritante. Insoportable. Pesado. Comevergas. Amargado. El solo. El que no tiene amigos. El que se hace la víctima. El que se merece este trato de nuestra parte. El que solo molesta._

* * *

—¡SOY EL QUE NO TIENE LUGAR EN EL MUNDO!—chilla.—¡SOY EL QUE ESTÁ DESTINADO A SER ACOSADO! ¡SOY EL QUE...!

Deja de hablar cuando ve que en la cara de Todoroki hay una expresión triste dibujada.

—No... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho...—su voz ahora está temblorosa.—Soy escoria... ¿Ahora voy a hacer llorar a la única persona que sigue a mi lado a pesar de todo?

—No.—afirma Shoto, a la vez que se agacha para quedar a la altura de Izuku.—No voy a llorar.

Pasa su mano, tan suave y tersa, sobre el empapado y trémulo rostro de Midoriya.

—Midoriya...

—No digas nada...—musita él.—No merezco ninguna palabra de consuelo. Yo... No debería estar montando numeritos. Ya tengo una edad.

—Todavía somos muy jóvenes, así que no hables como si fueras un abuelo.—pronuncia la profunda voz de Todoroki.—Y para lo jóvenes que somos, has pasado por mucho.

—No hables así... Yo... Ha-hay muchísima gente que lo pasa peor que yo... Y ellos aguantan con todo... Porque no son débiles como yo.—intenta apaciguar su llanto, pero no puede.—Ellos no son unos llorones que se desmoronan a la nada. No son unos bipolares de actitud incomprensible.

—Tú tampoco lo eres.—afirma el heterocromático.—No lo eres.—vuelve a decir.

—Todoroki... Ya estoy cansado de esto.—aparta la mano de su compañero.—Yo... No sé porque sigues diciéndome cosas así. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien en problemas.—dice. Añade algo más.—Pero bueno, tú...

—...¿Yo?

—Tú eres una persona digna de admiración, creo.—asevera.

—Vamos... No te rías de mí.—sin embargo, Izuku no parece haber entendido del todo sus palabras.

—Estoy hablando enserio. Incluso después de haber sido apartado y odiado, tú... Sigues caminando. Sigues respirando. Y sigues viviendo.—los ojos de Todoroki brillan.—No hay nada más admirable que eso, Midoriya.

—...

—En realidad, tú... Quieres deshacerte de tu pasado, ¿verdad? A pesar de todas las dificultades por las que pasas...—se levanta del suelo.—Tú estás dispuesto a dar un paso adelante, cueste lo que cueste. Porque una vez lo consigas, tus preocupaciones ya no serán si los demás van a reírse de ti o si te quedarás solo el día de mañana.—le tiende una mano.—Empezarás a preocuparte por las cosas que un chico de nuestra edad haría: los exámenes, el amor, las aficiones, las quedadas con los amigos.

Izuku acepta el gesto de su compañero, levantándose de la tapa del váter.

—No es fácil hacerlo.—dice.—Pero tú puedes conseguirlo. Incluso si tienes que llorar, o si tienes que caer, o si tienes que gritar... Todas estas cosas no son más que un paso hacia adelante para el futuro brillante que anhelas. Tú puedes lograr todas esas cosas porque eres un chico fuerte, que sigue viviendo y peleando a pesar de todo. Ahora solo falta que seas capaz de vislumbrar ese futuro por ti mismo.

Shoto Todoroki sonríe. E Izuku Midoriya, con una pequeña sonrisa contagiada tras el gesto de su compañero, esconde su cabeza y sus lágrimas en el hombro del heterocromático, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de éste y aguantando a duras penas sobre sus dos piernas.

—Sabes... Yo estos días realmente pensaba... Que estaba saliendo de este ciclo que nunca acaba.—habla Izuku con una voz más estable.—Me estaba sintiendo tan bien conmigo mismo... Me sentía realizado: estaba hablando con más personas de nuestro curso, y de hecho, todas mis preocupaciones se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Ya no pensaba tanto en... En todas las cosas que te he dicho antes. Pero debí suponer que no habían desaparecido del todo: solo estaban escondidas.—sus dedos se aferran a la sudadera de Shoto.—Ahora me estoy sintiendo... Realmente mal... Tanto por ti, como por mí, como por el profe y por todo el mundo que ha tenido que presenciar eso.

—No te sientas mal por el profesor.—dice.—Ese tío es un capullo.

Las manos de Todoroki rodean lentamente la espalda de Midoriya, pero sin aventurarse demasiado en su cuerpo.

—Si te digo la verdad, a mí no me gusta demasiado el contacto físico.—suelta Shoto de repente.—Pero a ti te reconforta mucho más un abrazo que unas palabras de consuelo, ¿verdad?

—...El abrazo me hace sentir que no estoy solo.—contesta Midoriya.—Lo siento por... Obligarte a cuidar de mí, como si fuera un hermano pequeño pesado y llorón...

—No pasa nada.—los gimoteos de Izuku se van apagando lentamente.—No lo hago por obligación.

—Lo sé.—musita.—Pero aun así, esta ya es la segunda vez que acabo llorando contigo delante.

—Recuerda lo que he dicho antes: da igual cuantas veces tengas que llorar.—Midoriya separa su cabeza del hombro del chico para mirarle al rostro.—Cada vez que lo hagas, será un paso más dado hacia el futuro por el que estás luchando.


	17. Invitación

_Jueves, 5 de Diciembre de 2017, 8:54 a.m_

—Midoriya... ¿Estás bien?—pregunta Kendo cuando el peliverde regresa al aula, ya casi para final de la primera hora.

—Sí.—asiente.—No te preocupes.

—P-pero... ¿Ha pasado algo grave, Midoriya-san?—efectivamente, pese a contestar como está haciendo la gente no va a dejarle en paz tan fácilmente. Todoroki, quien camina detrás de él, se encarga de contestar.

—Se murió su perro esta mañana y tuvo una pelea con su madre.—miente.—No es un día fácil, así que necesita su espacio.

—Oh...—Yaoyorozu se lleva una mano a la boca, preocupada. Ninguna de las dos chicas es capaz de decir nada más.

—Esa mentira sobre el perro... No pensaba que sería tan efectiva.—susurra Izuku cuando ya están en sus sitios.

—La muerte de un perro es capaz de igualar la de un humano.—afirma Shoto.—Y si te das cuenta, en las películas la gente llora más por los animales que por las personas.

—A mí me pasa.—sonríe Midoriya, apoyando su cabeza en el pupitre.

—¡Izuku!—efectivamente, el profesor no tarda mucho en llamarlo a su sitio.—¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Buena suerte.—le desea Todoroki a su compañero mientras este se levanta.

—Gracias.

Una vez queda cara a cara con Hakamata, no puede evitar tomar un poco de aire.

—A ver, chico...—el maestro tampoco parece muy cómodo.—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

—Lo siento, es que he tenido una mañana difícil en casa.—agacha la cabeza.—M-mi perro se ha muerto, y tuve una pelea con mi madre.

Eso sorprende a Tsunagu, quien echa un largo suspiro.

—En fin... No os voy a suspender ni a ti ni a tu compañero.—eso alivia a Izuku.—Tendréis que hacer la exposición mañana a la hora del patio porque el martes empezaremos una cosa y no habrá tiempo de que lo hagáis.

—Vale.—asiente.

—Lo siento por lo de tu mascota.—dice, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Midoriya se limita a asentir otra vez con la cabeza y regresar a su sitio. Todoroki lo mira expectante. Toma asiento.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—pregunta.

—No va a suspendernos.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—Y bueno, se disculpó por lo de mi perro...—vacila.—Aunque es mentira.

—Va a ser verdad por ahora.—el timbre que indica el final de hora suena.—Midoriya, ¿podremos hablar este recreo?

—C-claro.

—¡Midoriya!—Iida corre hasta el lugar de los dos chicos.—¿¡Estás bien!?—su tono de voz denota bastante preocupación. Izuku asiente lentamente.—No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? Te has puesto a llorar tan de repente que me he preocupado bastante.

—Tranquilo, solo he tenido una mañana difícil en mi casa.—explica Midoriya.—Mi perro murió y mi madre discutió conmigo. Solo lo recordé en mitad de la exposición.

—Lo siento mucho por tu mascota.—apoya su mano, tan grande y robusta como el resto de su cuerpo en el hombro del peliverde.—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí... Gracias por preguntar.

* * *

 _Jueves, 5 de Diciembre de 2017, 11:02 a.m_

Una vez llega la hora del recreo, Midoriya no sabe si ir al sitio de Todoroki o simplemente esperarlo en su pupitre. Coge su paquete de galletas y el plátano que tiene para desayunar y echa una mirada nerviosa hacia atrás: cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Shoto, retira la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado por lo ocurrido antes en el lavabo. Algunas personas se acercaron a preguntarle que había pasado, pero gracias a la excusa del perro ha podido librarse de situaciones excesivamente incómodas. De hecho, muchas personas de la A que estaban en clase de literatura todavía ni se han enterado de lo ocurrido a primera hora.

Cuando Todoroki se acerca a su asiento, Midoriya decide finalmente levantarse.

—¿V-vamos al patio?—pregunta repentinamente, acelerado. Shoto se limita a asentir.

Los dos salen juntos de la clase y, en silencio, caminan hacia el patio. Cerca de ellos están Ochaco y Tsuyu, pues Izuku puede escuchar la conversación que están manteniendo las chicas. La voz enferma de Asui es reconocible a kilómetros. Izuku se siente algo inquieto. E incómodo.

—(Este momento de ir a clase hasta el patio es un poco incómodo... Tengo la cabeza tan a rebosar que no sé que decir.)—agacha la mirada.—(Otra vez estoy volviendo a ser como antes, ¿verdad? Toda la confianza que fui agarrando esta semana pasada... Se ha ido a la mierda.).

—Tu amigo no ha venido hoy tampoco, ¿verdad?—pregunta Todoroki. El color de sus ojos tras las gafas se ve oscuro y lejano.

—N-no, está enfermo. Se pone malo muy seguido.

—Sí, eso parece.—comenta, aunque sin demasiado interés.—¿No te molesta? Que tu mejor amigo falte tanto al instituto.

Midoriya se encoge de hombros.

—Es un poco fastidioso, pero supongo que nadie tiene la culpa.—ya queda poco para llegar al patio.—Estoy contento de al menos...—vacila un poco. Mira con preocupación a Todoroki.—Tener un amigo.—suelta finalmente.

Enseguida piensa en la reacción de Shoto. Después de todas las veces que ha aguantado sus rabietas, ¿quizás se auto-considera su amigo, y está siendo grosero al no corresponderle? ¿Debería llamar a Todoroki como "su amigo" como agradecimiento por su ayuda? ¿O quizás a Todoroki le da completamente igual? Aunque no sabe si su compañero es de esas personas que considera a toda la clase como un amigo suyo o si es una persona más cerrada y selectiva.

—Tienes razón.—dice finalmente Todoroki. Los dos chicos salen junto a la muchedumbre del instituto al patio.—¿Te parece si nos sentamos en el mismo lugar que la primera vez? Está vacío.

—Me parece bien.—los dos andan hacia el lugar. Una vez llegan, toman asiento tranquilamente, manteniendo la misma distancia entre los dos que la primera vez.—B-bueno...—saca una galleta de entre el papel de plata.—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Supongo que te haces una idea.

—S-sí, un poco...

—Midoriya...—Todoroki abre también su desayuno, el cual consiste en un bocadillo bastante largo de pan de _baguette_ y fuet.—Todas las cosas que has dicho en el baño, ¿las piensas de verdad o sólo lo dijiste por la calentura del momento?

Izuku se queda pensativo. Una sensación de presión que empieza a notar en el pecho le indica la respuesta correcta. Sin embargo, no quiere decirla en voz alta. Y mucho menos a Todoroki, quien ya no merece escuchar más sus lamentos. Pero a la vez, él es el único al que le puede contar estas cosas. ¿Qué debe hacer entonces?

—...—se lo replantea dos veces, pero finalmente opta por una de las opciones.—Creo que sí que lo pienso...—pronuncia lentamente.—Quizás.

—Entonces es un sí.—dice Shoto, algo más apagado que antes.—Midoriya.

—N-no, no, no hace falta que me consueles otra vez.—se aleja un poco más del heterocromático.—Ahora ya estoy bien, enserio.

—Nadie estaría bien después de llorar de esa manera.—replica Todoroki. El peliverde no puede quitarle la razón.—Recuerdas lo que te he dicho en el baño, ¿verdad?

—...Cada vez que llore o pase por una dificultad... Será un paso dado hacia adelante.—repite, de forma inhibida.

—Los días que vivimos ahora se van a acabar algún día.—dice Shoto.—Así que debes ver el lado positivo de todos ellos. Cada segundo que pasa es un segundo que no podrás repetir nunca, por lo que debes dejar atrás los problemas y seguir adelante, justo como hace todo el mundo.

Izuku observa a su compañero, algo expectante. Mira bien las facciones de su cara, la comisura de sus labios e incluso la manera en que sus manos agarran el bocadillo.

—¿Por qué suenas tan triste diciendo eso?—musita.

—¿Qué?—sus ojos se encuentran, y de nuevo, Midoriya siente como el negruzco color de sus gafas apagan el brillo en sus irises.

—No sé... No te ves contento diciendo eso.—agacha la mirada.—(¿Por qué he dicho eso? Se supone que está intentando animarme, pero yo le suelto la primera tontería que se me ocurre...).

Todoroki se toma unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No es bonito hablar de tiempo finito, ¿no crees?—dirige la mirada a su desayuno.—Además, cuando empiezo a pensar en estas cosas, siempre recuerdo mi infancia.

—Todoroki, tu voz sigue sonando rara.—sonríe.—Pero supongo que tienes razón. Vida solo hay una...—recoge sus rodillas entre sus piernas.—Hacía tiempo que no me paraba a pensar en el tiempo que he malgastado.

Ajenos a los gritos y a las voces chillonas y alegres que suenan alrededor suyo, los dos, con expresiones serias y preocupadas, mantienen de repente una conversación bastante filosófica y profunda que no pega nada con el ambiente en el que se encuentran.

—...

—...—ninguno de los dos dice nada más, así que continúan desayunando con normalidad.

—Midoriya... Ya estás mejor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí. Ya te lo he dicho antes.—se rasca la oreja.—Te preocupas demasiado, Todoroki.

—Estás mintiendo.—afirma sin dudar.

—N-no...—retira la mirada.—Bueno... En realidad...

Shoto se desliza para acercarse más a su compañero de clase, quedando de esta forma casi hombro con hombro.

—Deberías sentirte aliviado de que me esté preocupando por ti.—explica Shoto.—Pero a la vez sientes que me estás estorbando. Es eso, ¿a que sí?—Izuku no dice nada.—Está claro que sí. Tu corazón y tu cabeza van cada uno por un bando: esos payasos que tenías por compañeros en la ESO te han metido en la cabeza que eres un inútil que solo sabe pedir compasión y que no merece compañía ni consuelo, pero en tu corazón deseas con todas tus ganas que alguien esté dispuesto a escucharte. Sin embargo, las neuronas ganan a los latidos, ¿no?—Midoriya levanta la mirada para observar el sereno rostro de Todoroki. Nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, a banda del día de la prueba de resistencia.

—Lo he pensado alguna vez... Esta dualidad que me lleva acompañando durante tanto tiempo.—explica, avergonzado.—Sin embargo, nunca habría podido encontrar palabras tan acertadas como las tuyas. Eres un genio.—eso último lo dice con completamente sinceridad.

—Solo me he dado cuenta de eso con el paso de los días.—Shoto parece no reaccionar al elogio.—El día que hablamos en el taller de tecnologia, en el que te pedí disculpas y volvimos a empezar de cero, reinaba tu corazón. Pero hoy en física y química gobernaba tu cerebro. Lo vi en tu rostro: alivio y terror. Esos son los dos sentimientos que se están peleando dentro de ti ahora mismo. O al menos es así como lo siento.

—...Eso solo reafirma... Que soy un bipolar.

—No, son cosas completamente diferentes. Tú lo que tienes es un conflicto interno. Necesitas organizar bien tus sentimientos... Dejar atrás los temores que inundan tu cabeza y abrazarte al sentimiento de regocijo en tu corazón.—se lleva el puño hacia el pecho, donde se sitúa su órgano recientemente dicho.

—No es fácil deshacerse de toda la mierda que llevas acumulando durante dos años y medio...—musita. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Todoroki.—Si te digo la verdad, me prometí a mí mismo que lo intentaría. Pero, sabes... Un intento es un intento. Cuando lo intentas, puedes ganar o fracasar. Y cuando fracasas, puedes volver a intentarlo o rendirte para siempre. En realidad yo... Apenas tengo fuerza para enfrentarme a mi vida y mis pesadillas.—sus ojos se vuelven algo vidriosos.—Pero aun así lo estoy intentando. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme que será de mí si fallo... No creo que en ese entonces tenga la fuerza suficiente para volver a levantarme.

—Si pones todo tu corazón en ello, estoy seguro que no fallarás.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando eres el soporte, Todoroki. Se siente realmente imposible cuando la basura está dentro de tu cabeza...—la expresión de su cara cambia de repente.—O-osea, espera, no quería sonar impertinente ni grosero, agradezco mucho que me ayudes y...

Shoto sonríe. Aunque Izuku no sabe por qué.

—Puedo imaginar lo complicado que es.—dice.—Y pese a ello, sigo pensando que tú puedes conseguirlo.

—...

—Midoriya, desde hace unos días quería proponerte una cosa.—se remueve en su sitio algo inquieto.

—¿El qué?—pregunta, medio extrañado y medio curioso.

—Me preguntaba si querrías quedar conmigo este sábado.—Midoriya se atraganta con un trozo de galleta y empieza a toser.

—¿Q-quedar? En plan, ¿no para trabajar?—pregunta. Todoroki asiente.—O-osea...

—Para pasar el tiempo.—reafirma Shoto. Izuku siente que la cara le va a explotar. A decir verdad, todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de quedar con nadie. Hitoshi intentó invitarlo en el pasado a quedar con él y los amigos de su clase, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a él rodeado de chicos y chicas que apenas conoce lo desesperó tanto que le explicó a su amigo que no podría ser.

—¡P-pero tienes a Utsushimi en espera!—suelta, visiblemente exaltado. Todoroki enarca una ceja.—Y, y seguro que hay más gente que quiere quedar contigo...

—Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver ahora?—pregunta, con ciero tono ingenuo.

—...¿Por qué me pides quedar a mí si tienes personas mejores con las que salir?—pregunta con sinceridad.—Lo de Utsushimi se me ha escapado, entiendo que quieres evitar el encontrarte con ella a solas por lo de que quiere liarse, pero... Malgastar un día conmigo...

—No lo malgastaré. Será divertido.—Izuku lo mira expectante.—Te lo pasaste bien el viernes pasado, ¿verdad? Y solo estuvimos en la biblioteca trabajando.

—S-si el contexto es uno más informal, no sé si será tan entretenido estar conmigo... Tú lo sabes, me pongo nervioso, empiezo a no saber como hablar, a tartamudear, y...—de nuevo empieza a irse por las ramas.

—Midoriya, si fuera así no te invitaría directamente. Si lo digo es porque realmente quiero hacerlo.

—...

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás libre este sábado?—Izuku suspira profundamente.

—Sí que lo estoy, pero... ¿Qué pasa con los exámenes? Están a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿no?—se ruboriza. Está usando demasiadas excusas.—Supongo que querrás estudiar este finde para llevarlos bien controlados. Si te quito un día entero, entonces...

—Ya he estudiado para los controles.—contesta.—Así que si tú estás libre también, podemos quedar perfectamente.

—(Si insiste tanto es porque debe saber que después de todo, yo sí quiero salir con él a pasar la tarde... Aunque tengo un poco de miedo...). ...Me parece bien siempre que vayamos a un lugar con poca gente.—pide.—Lo digo enserio.

—Vale. Lo tendré en cuenta.—asiente.

—Gracias.—murmura.

—¿Era esa la razón por la que te negabas?—inquiere Todoroki. Midoriya se sonroja a la vez que asiente.—Tranquilo, sé bien por que zonas suelen deambular nuestros compañeros de clase, así que nos alejaremos de ellas.

—Pensaba que me echarías en cara que soy raro por tener miedo de algo así.—declara Izuku.

—Lo raro sería no sentir miedo de los otros humanos, creo yo.

—Oh, vamos.—se le escapa una pequeña risa por ese comentario.—Tú no pareces muy aterrado de las demás personas.

—Te sorprendería.—pronuncia algo bajo.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Hay asesinos, ladrones, egocéntricos y políticos.—enumera.—¿Cómo puede uno estar tranquilo así?

—Jajaja, políticos dices.—ríe Midoriya. Todoroki pasa a observarlo de reojo, frustrado.

—(¿Por qué dices cosas del estilo si sabes que no debes, Shoto? Realmente, a este paso... Acabarás perdiendo el control de la situación. Y eres tan gilipollas que continúas yendo por esta dirección aún sabiéndolo.)—piensa cabizbajo.

* * *

 _Jueves, 5 de Diciembre de 2017, 12:31 p.m_

—...

—...

—...

Toca proyecto. Y un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza es lo que llena el ambiente entre los tres compañeros de equipo.

—Bueno, pues... Ya tengo todos los artículos que tenía que buscar el sábado juntos en un Word.—explica Uraraka con torpeza.—Iida, los necesitas, ¿verdad? Para hacer el artículo.

—Sí.

—Dame tu correo y te lo paso por ahí.

Mientras Ochaco y Tenya intercambian direcciones de mail para pasarse las cosas, Izuku está con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de su tablet, esperando pacientemente que se encienda para ponerse manos a la obra con su parte del trabajo. De repente una mano congelada le toca el cuello.

—Heh.—es Uraraka.

—¡AHH!—Midoriya pega un salto y un grito, sobresaltado por el toque. Se separa de las yemas gélidas de la chica y apoya su mano sobre el cuello, intentando calentar la zona.—¡Dios, estás helada!

— _Sorry not sorry_.—dice ella.—Quería trollear a alguien e Iida se enfadará si interrumpo su trabajo.

—Uraraka, estoy literalmente sentado a tu lado y te escucho perfectamente.

—Ya.—ella lo ignora.—Midoriya, ¿necesitas que te pase también las estadísticas?

—A-ah, bueno, sí... Me iría bien.

—Okay. ¿Me das tu correo?

—izukumidoriya15 —pronuncia. La castaña escribe algo en su portátil.

—Vale, ya te lo he pasado.—se queda mirando la pantalla del HP para pasar a observar a Midoriya a los ojos.—Antes te vi con Todoroki bajando al patio. No sabía que os llevabais bien.—sonríe. A Uraraka le encanta sonreír.

—N-no es que nos llevemos tan bien...—tartamudea.—Tenemos una relación algo especial.

Tanto Uraraka como Iida (que estaba escuchando la conversación sin participar en ella) se le quedan mirando fijamente sin decir nada. Este les devuelve la cara de póquer, aunque más intimidado. Las mejillas de la castaña están algo sonrosadas.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Todoroki sois novios...?—va apagando el tono de voz a medida que habla, pero Midoriya logra escucharla, sonrojándose como un tomate.

—¿Eres gay, Midoriya?—pregunta Iida en un tono de voz que, para el peliverde, es innecesariamente alto.

—¡N-noo! ¡No decía especial en ese sentido!—acompaña la respuesta negativa con sus manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro.—¡Ni siquiera soy gay!

—Jo, y yo pensaba que podría meterme en un salseo.—suspira la chica.—Quiero hablar de amor con alguien.—se lamenta.

—...¿Te has deprimido por eso?—pregunta Midoriya, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Uraraka asiente con dramatismo.

—Todo el mundo tiene a alguien para hablar de amor, pero yo solo puedo enterarme de los líos de Mina con gente que no conozco. Y claro, si es con desconocidos, no tiene gracia. Es mucho mejor cuando pasan cosas con alguien del curso, ¿sabes?

—Me lo imagino...—asiente Midoriya, algo nervioso.—P-pero, ¿no tienes a Asui entonces?

—El problema es que a Tsu-chan no le interesan para nada estas cosas.—se lamenta.—Pero cuando digo "para nada", es porque es literalmente eso. Dice que prefiere centrarse en estudiar y pasar tiempo con sus amigas que no hablar de chicos y amoríos. Así que ni siquiera está enamorada.

—¿Y las otras chicas?—inquiere Izuku.—Jirou, Yaoyorozu... También está Hagakure, ¿no? Ella está saliendo con Ojiro, seguro que tiene cosas por contar.

—Me llevo bien con ellas, pero no hay la confianza suficiente, ¿sabes? Además, Yaoyorozu dijo en el vestuario de educación física que tampoco le gustaba nadie del curso.

—(¡El vestuario de las chicas! ¿De qué hablarán ahí dentro?).—se preguntan en silencio Iida y Midoriya a medida que Uraraka habla.

—Y bueno, Jirou... Jirou también lo dijo, pero estaba tan roja y nerviosa que no se sabe si fue por timidez o porque está enamorada.—dirige su mirada a Kyoka, sentada al lado de Fumikage, en un grupo de pupitres que queda delante de ellos pero tocando la pared contraria.—Y en cuanto a Hagakure, no mola cuando ya están saliendo juntos. Lo divertido es lo que viene antes. Pero ella y Ojiro empezaron su relación muy rápido, así que no hubo tiempo para disfrutar el proceso.

—¿Es que el amor es un juego para ti, Uraraka?—pregunta Izuku entre incrédulo y divertido.

—Uraraka, ¿a ti te gusta alguien acaso?—interviene Tenya. Ochaco niega con la cabeza.

—No.—dice con tranquilidad.—Nadie.

—¿Entonces por qué te quejas de los demás si tú también estás en la misma situación?—suspira.—Parece que sigues siendo algo tonta para algunas cosas.

—Oye, niño gafas, agradezco que ya seas más educado conmigo, pero estás equivocado.—levanta su dedo índice.—Solo estoy diciendo que me haría ilusión. Ya estamos casi en Navidad y el único "salseo" romántico cercano a nuestra clase ha sido el de Hagakure y Ojiro y el de Bakugou y Toga, y las dos parejas han acabado saliendo juntas, así que de bardo no tiene nada.—por la forma en la que habla parece toda una experta en el tema.—Parecemos una clase de niños de P3, a nadie le gusta nadie, aparentemente.

—¿Tanto te emociona hablar de esas cosas?—pregunta Midoriya.

—Nunca lo he hecho, la verdad...—admite.—Es algo que, no sé, siempre he visto en todos sitios. Hablar de romance con tus amigos. Me daría ilusión hacerlo ahora que puedo. De hecho, entré en Yuuei con esa idea en mi cabeza.

—¿No eras popular en la ESO, Uraraka?—ahora Iida se ha interesado realmente en el tema.—¿No lo llegaste a hacer nunca, eso de hablar con tus amigas sobre amor?

—Pfff, mi secundaria era muy distinta a esto. Créeme.—bosteza.—Ahí no había "amor". Ahí solo había adolescentes calenturientos liándose con compañeros de clase o gente de fuera.

—(Si iba a un instituto de Espiga, no me extraña lo que dice.).—piensa Midoriya.

—Así que no, hablábamos de líos, pero no era divertido. Ahí todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a liarse con todo el mundo excepto con los cuatro feos del curso. Esos pobres eran los únicos ajenos a todas las cosas que pasaban.—agacha la mirada.—Y mis amigos eran muy rudos. Era distinto a mis amistades de ahora. Pero bueno.—desvía el tema, y apoya su barbilla sobre el pupitre, alargando los brazos sobre la mesa.—Quizás sea pronto para que empiecen a nacer triángulos amorosos. Midoriya, Iida, a vosotros dos no os gusta nadie, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no!—niega Izuku avergonzado.

—No, ahora estoy más centrado en aprobarlo todo.—contesta Tenya.

—Tscht, porque no me extrañará.—se burla de Iida.—En fin, a ninguno de los tres no nos gusta nadie, si es que estáis hablando enserio y no mintiendo. Midoriya, tú eres tan tímido que siento que en realidad estás escondiendo la verdad.—pincha la mejilla del chico.

—¡Enserio, no me gusta nadie!

—Sí, sí...—se hace la tonta.

—A las chicas os gusta mucho hablar de estas cosas, ¿verdad?—suspira. En ese instante recuerda algo.—Uraraka, ¿sabes quienes son Shinso y Hatsume?

—Shinso es amigo tuyo, ¿no? Y Hatsume es la otaku feliz de la vida.—sí, los conoce.

—Bueno... Creo que tengo derecho a decir esto porque lo saben todos los de la C.—se rasca el cabello nervioso.—Tú querías... Salseos amorosos, ¿verdad? Tengo uno.

—¡¿ENSERIO?!—salta la castaña.—¡Increíble! ¿Qué es, qué es?—en sus labios hay una sonrisa de maníaca.

—(Deberíamos estar trabajando pero en vez de eso estamos hablando de amor...).—piensa Iida.

—Hatsume se declaró a Shinso en clase, dos semanas después de empezar el curso.—revela. Los ojos de Uraraka se abren.—Y un día, mientras hacían los deberes de mates, intentó besarle.

—¡Oh dios!—Ochaco está realmente fangirleando.—¿Y Shinso que hizo? ¿La correspondió?

—No. De hecho, creo que la odia un poco.—contesta.

—...¿La odia por qué se le declaró?

—Porque dice que es muy pesada en general.

—...—la cara de Uraraka vuelve a una expresión aburrida en cuestión de segundos.—Me ha decepcionado un poco, a decir verdad. No ha sido tan emocionante como pensaba que sería.

—Eso es lo único que sé, lo siento.—en realidad también está enterado del cotilleo de Todoroki y Camie, pero eso es algo que prefiere no explicar sin el consentimiento de Shoto.

—Aun así, ¿quién se enamora tan rápido? ¿Dices que se confesó cuando no había pasado ni un mes? ¿Se conocían de antes?

—No, lo conoció en clase. Pero bueno, Hatsume es... Hatsume es especial.—no sabe como describir a la chica.—Es muy libre, ¿sabes? Y muy honesta con sus sentimientos.

—(Justo lo contrario que yo.).—piensa Ochaco.

—Incluso intentó tirarme los trastos en la excursión del casco antiguo, cuando nunca antes habíamos hablado.

—¿¡QUÉEEEE!?—exclaman sus dos compañeros de equipo simultáneamente.

—¡¿Le gustas a una chica?!—Iida está igual de emocionado que la castaña con el tema.

—¡Midoriya! ¡No sabía que eras un ligón!—ella le da una palmada en la espalda al peliverde, pasándose de fuerza, pues hace que el chico empiece a toser.—Ah, perdón.

—¡No soy un ligón...! ¡A Hatsume le gustan todos! ¡Me lo dijo Shinso!—está rojo como un tomate. Todas estas situaciones le vienen un poco nuevas, y en realidad, lo está disfrutando.

—Jajaja, que mono eres, estás rojísimo.

—No chilléis tanto o Aizawa nos echará la bronca.—reclama Tenya.

—(Esto es divertido... Otra vez me estoy divirtiendo.).—piensa, satisfecho. Mira de reojo hacia la posición de Todoroki, quien con la mirada gacha y el brillo de sus ojos apagado por las gafas, parece estar trabajando muy concentrado en su proyecto.—(Quizás Todoroki tenía razón cuando dijo lo del paso hacia adelante. He de tener más fe... Y las cosas saldrán bien. Esta vez sí que sí.).—sonríe.

* * *

 _Jueves, 5 de Diciembre de 2017, 2:35 p.m_

—A... A... ¡Achúuuuus!—Tsuyu pega un gigantesco estornudo.

—Salud.—a Ochaco se le escapa la risa.—Sí que te afecta el frío, ¿eh?

—Ni lo digas. Encima tengo un sueño...—justo después de decir eso bosteza.—Estos días no puedo ir a nadar.

—Es verdad, que haces piscina.—eleva la mirada al cielo, gris y nublado.—Pues con este tiempo lo llevas claro.

—Igualmente tenemos trimestrales pronto, tendré que estudiar más de lo normal si quiero llevar bien todas las asignaturas.—se limpia la nariz, haciendo un ruido ensornecedor con sus mocos. Cuando termina, le echa un vistazo a todo lo que ha expulsado por sus fosas nasales.—Que asco.—comenta.

—Líquidos y casi amarillos.—comenta Uraraka, poco afectada.

—Ochaco-chan, no los describas en voz alta, es asqueroso.—ríe su amiga mientras lanza el pañuelo a la papelera. Hoy su larga cabellera está recogida en una trenza gorda y perfectamente hecha que, a decir verdad, le favorece bastante.

—Me gusta como te queda la trenza.—la castaña acaricia la punta. El pelo de Asui es tan largo que hasta pesa.—¿Te lo has hecho tú? ¿O tu madre?

—Mi madre estuvo trabajando ayer todo el día, así que imposible que me lo hiciera ella.—comenta con voz nasal.—Y yo no tengo tanta buena mano, aunque ya me gustaría. Me la hizo Itsuka-chan.

—¿Kendo?—Uraraka se sorprende.—Ahh, es verdad. Ahora que pienso, a primera hora llevabas el pelo suelto.

—Y bastante despeinado. Así que como castigo, me trenzó el cabello mientras llegaba el profesor.

—Que habilidosa es.—observa fascinada la creación de su compañera de la B.—Y maja.—añade.

—¿Se me ve bien?—pregunta la chica rana.

—¡Claro! Tu pelo es muy bonito, todos los peinados te quedan genial. Me da un poco de envidia eso.—se alarga hacia abajo los mechones de su flequillo.—Con mi pelo no se puede hacer todo eso.

—¿Y si te lo dejas crecer?—propone Tsuyu.

—Ya lo hice en el pasado... Y lo llevaba muy largo, tanto como el tuyo.—Asui queda levemente boquiabierta.—Pero mi pelo es muy rebelde y tiene una forma rara. Es como que es ondulado y liso a la vez, ugh. No me gusta demasiado, y al menos, corto no se nota tanto.

—Bueno, yo creo que te queda muy bien como lo llevas claro.—opina.—Wow, ahora me cuesta imaginarte con pelo largo.

—Algún día te enseñaré fotos.—de su boca sale vapor frío.—Seguro que fliparás.

—Sip, seguro.

Tsuyu siempre acompaña a Ochaco a la estación de bus cuando no tiene que ir a hacer recados algo antes de llegar a casa, aunque le saldría más a cuenta ir directamente a su hogar para no dar tantas vueltas por el barrio. Uraraka le preguntó como es que alargaba tanto su camino de regreso siendo que tiene más de veinte minutos del instituto a su casa yendo de pie, pero Asui le dijo que no pasaba nada y que por tardar diez minutos más no pasaba nada.

—Por cierto, Tsu-chan. Tengo noticias picantes hoy.—pone una mueca pícara.—Adivina.

—Conociéndote, seguro que es algo de amor.—Uraraka sonríe.—¿Tiene que ver contigo o con otra persona?

—Con otras personas. Hoy he estado hablando en proyecto con Iida y Midoriya y me he enterado de cada cosa... Que uf.

—¿Con Iida y Midoriya? ¿Enserio?—parece algo sorprendida.

—¡Sip! Aunque fue Midoriya el que me lo contó.

—No pensaba que los chicos te seguirían el rollo con esas cosas...—sonríe.—Los has convencido, ¿a que sí?

—Puede, pero no lo hice a propósito.—se encoge de hombros.—Solo les dije la verdad.

—La culpa es mía, ¿verdad?

—Jejeje, que bien lo sabes, culpable.—pellizca la mejilla de su amiga.—Simplemente salió el tema del amor y empezamos a hablar de eso. Notaron que me entusiasmaba mucho el tema, y me preguntaron si no hablaba de eso con el resto de chicas. Preguntaron especialmente por ti. Pero les dije que no te interesan demasiado estas cosas... Y que no te gusta nadie.—suspira.—Y tienes quince años de edad, chica.

—Ochaco-chan, a ti tampoco te gusta nadie.

—Pero tengo una lista con los chicos más guapos del curso.—se lleva una mano al pecho, orgullosa.—Todoroki está el primero. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan bombón? Aunque tienes razón, no me gusta nadie.—ella misma corta el rollo.—Tengo que dejar que fluya el tiempo, ¿sabes? Conocer un poco más a los chicos y que mi corazón decida por mí. Luego ya será que me correspondan los sentimientos para así poder salir juntos.—se desanima.

—Eres guapa, seguro que no le pasas desapercibido a nadie.

—Vamos, Tsu-chan, no exageres. Ni que yo fuera aquí Miss Universo.—en realidad se siente contenta de ese halago tan inesperado y directo.—Por lo menos ya he mantenido una conversación sobre cotilleos de amor, aunque no sea contigo.

—Debes estar contenta.—Uraraka asiente.

—Ahh, pero ojalá te gustara alguien... Estas cosas son mil veces mejores cuando las hablas con personas muy cercanas a ti.—realmente se siente impaciente.—Estaré esperando durante estos tres años que te enamores de alguien.—sonríe, completamente en su salsa.

—(...Lo gracioso, Ochaco-chan, es que ya estoy enamorada de alguien.).—piensa Tsuyu.—(De ti.).

* * *

Uraraka siempre repite una rutina similar en su día a día: se levanta a las siete de la mañana para que le dé tiempo de desayunar, vestirse y coger el bus para ir desde Espiga hasta el instituto. De desayuno siempre se lleva o una bolsita con cereales o una pasta de chocolate que su tía, que trabaja en una bollería cercana a Yuuei, le da algunas mañanas gratis para ayudar económicamente a la familia de su hermana.

Una vez acaban las clases, debe tomar el autobús de nuevo para regresar a su hogar. Cuando llega, después de comprobar que su gata Haruka tenga pienso y agua, debe cocinarse la comida o calentar el plato que su padre le ha dejado por las mañanas, aunque no siempre le da a tiempo a hacerlo. Una vez termina, pone todo al lavavajillas y pasa la escoba por todo el piso. Entonces hace los deberes más urgentes (los que son para el día siguiente) y repasa para los primeros exámenes que se le avecinan, aunque esto último es algo que siempre suele aplazar para el día siguiente por pereza. Tras eso recoge la ropa que hay colgada en el balcón de su casa para guardarla en sus respectivos lugares y se encarga de los quehaceres más urgentes.

Una vez termina, se acomoda en su habitación para ver anime, leer manga o jugar, normalmente hasta las once y media/doce de la noche, a veces acabando antes por el sueño que su cuerpo arrastra. Cuando eso ocurre, se tumba en su cama, y con su gata tumbada encima de ella, cierra los ojos y cae en los brazos de Morfeo media hora después, porque sí, le cuesta un infierno dormirse. ¿Resultado? Casi ninguna noche duerme la cantidad mínima de horas necesaria.

—(Agh, que sueño.).—sentada en el autobús, un gran bostezo sale por su boca.—(Que ganas de pegarme una siesta.).


End file.
